Mai
by Alabaster86
Summary: It's the life story of Mai from her perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai**

**Part 1**

Mai's parents were both of noble birth. Their families had arranged a marriage between them. Hoshi and Akira met for the first time when he was 12 and she was 11. Not understanding completely the terms of their meeting, the two youngsters simply stared at each other for a while. Akira's mother then prodded the little girl to serve tea to her future husband. Nervous, Akira spilled most of it on the table. Hoshi didn't seem to notice but Akira's mother frowned disapprovingly at her.

Once a week for almost five years, they met, parents always hovering in the background. The boy and girl came to a sort of understanding and even grew to like each other. The time for their marriage approached. It was set for a month after Akira's sixteenth birthday. Pulling her daughter aside the day before the wedding, Akira's mother told her how she must please her husband and not bring disgrace upon their family. If both Akira and Hoshi behaved as proper nobles should, they were sure to catch the attention of the Fire Lord and perhaps even acquire a position of some power or importance.

So they were wed in a traditional Fire Nation ceremony. Their marriage was friendly, even affectionate. Years passed. Akira did not produce an heir. She wondered if something was wrong with her. Hoshi served in the army for five years. Akira was left alone much of the time. Military service was mandatory for all men of The Fire Nation. He came back to the capitol with the rank of Lieutenant.

* * *

Finally, when Hoshi was 23 and Akira 22, she became pregnant with their first child. Akira was ecstatic. Hoshi was offered a position as assistant to General Fong. His political position was slowly improving. Soon, if things went very well, Hoshi and Akira would have their own house in the caldera that housed the Fire Nation capitol. As of now, they lived with Hoshi's parents. Hoshi's father had been an important general in the Fire Nation army.

Akira's pregnancy was uneventful. In fact, it was easy and comfortable. The nine months flew by. Secretly she prayed for a son, a proper heir for Hoshi. Her husband was not so secretive about his desires. So, after seventeen hours of excruciating labour, when Akira gave birth to a beautiful and healthy infant daughter, she frowned quickly in disappointment. Holding the sleeping infant, her disappointment faded. Hoshi looked down at his daughter and smiled. But the smile was subdued. A healthy child was always welcome but every man wanted a first-born son, a boy to carry on his name.

* * *

Years passed. Hoshi worked very hard to climb the ranks of the Fire Nation hierarchy. Mai grew into a curious and bright toddler, prone to wandering and exploring her surroundings. Akira dressed her like a perfect little doll. Mai was always tugging at the restraining clothes, wishing that she could move more freely. Akira chastised her gently, and explained that proper little girls dressed to look pretty.

Hoshi and Akira had all but given up on having another child by the time Mai was nine years old. Her husband's position had improved dramatically and Akira told herself to be happy. They moved into a lovely house across from the Fire Nation palace. They enrolled Mai in the Fire Nation Academy for Girls.

Important people came to Mai's home frequently. Her father was a sycophant. Her mother encouraged Hoshi's ambitions. The last thing they wanted was a giggling, crying or screaming little girl running about the house engaged in play or upset about some schoolyard trauma. They sent Mai to her room and encouraged her to stay quiet and stay put. "Stay in your room, Mai. We don't want to hear you. And if we do call you down to meet someone, for Agni's sake, don't speak unless you're spoken to. One wrong word could ruin your father's chances for a future governorship." Mai was "rewarded" for her silence. She had beautiful clothes and a lovely room. Secretly, the little girl wished she could just talk freely. She learned to stifle that wish and became an expert at hiding her feelings. Her parents marveled at the change in her.

"But she's still not a son," Hoshi thought to himself.

* * *

While at The Royal Academy for Girls, Mai met Princess Azula, second child of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa. To say that Hoshi and Akira encouraged a friendship between the two is an understatement. Mai also met Ty Lee, an acrobatic and cheerful little girl. Azula seemed to almost hand select Mai and Ty Lee as friends. Visits to the palace became frequent. Mai at nine years old didn't say much. Ty Lee talked enough for the both of them. And Azula just ordered them about. She orchestrated elaborate games and competitions. She always won.

Around this time, Mai picked up her first knife. Guards around the palace carried them, despite being firebenders. The royal family couldn't have enough protection. While visiting Azula one day, Mai slouched beneath an apple tree. She noticed the sun glistening off something metallic in the grass a few feet away. Glancing around to make sure neither Azula nor Ty Lee was watching, Mai quickly got up, walked over to the spot and saw a short bladed knife lying in the grass. The handle had the Fire Nation insignia. She picked it up cautiously, her eyes gleaming. Looking around furtively, Mai slid the blade inside her tunic, careful not to cut herself. She excused herself a few minutes later, feigning illness. "I don't think you're sick at all, Mai. What are you up to?"

Mai's eyes grew wide. "I am sick and I want to go home."

"Let me look at you, Mai," the princess demanded.

"Azula," called Fire Lady Ursa sharply. "Mai wishes to go home. I suggest that you let her."

"Hmm, where did she come from?" Azula asked under her breath.

Mai looked towards Ursa, hoping to see Zuko, Azula's older brother and Prince of the Fire Nation with her. He was usually with his mother. She never saw Zuko with friends of his own. But the Fire Lady was out in the garden by herself. She smiled kindly at Mai.

"I'll have one of the guards accompany you home, Mai. I hope you feel better."

Mai flushed and bowed quickly to the Fire Lady. She worried that the knife might drop onto the grass. It didn't. She said a quick goodbye to Ty Lee and Azula and walked off with guard.

Once home she rushed to her room and extracted the knife from her tunic. It enthralled her. She didn't know why. Mai ran her fingers very carefully across the blade, avoiding the razor sharp edge. The urge to throw it at the wall was almost overwhelming but she resisted. Instead, she wrapped it carefully inside a nightgown and stuffed it in her wardrobe. She would throw it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai**

**Part 2**

"Those of you who are not fire benders must take one martial arts or defense course each," the instructor droned. "You girls are among the best of the Fire Nation. You must be strong and skilled and able to defend our great nation."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Mai yawned. "Ugh, I wish she would be quiet," the nine year old whispered behind her hand.

"There are several options to choose from," the old woman continued. "The art of chi-blocking is one option. Taekwondo is another. You can also learn the skill of throwing shuriken."

Mai's eyes widened at that information. "Throwing shuriken," she whispered. She raised her hand shyly.

"What is it, Mai," the teacher asked.

"May I sign up for the shuriken throwing," the girl asked quietly, almost afraid to show enthusiasm for anything.

"That decision is up to your parents. Each girl's parents will receive an invitation to speak with me about the course most suited to their daughter."

Mai shrunk down a bit in her seat and sighed.

"Mai, do you think your parents will let you take the shuriken class?" Ty Lee asked. "I want to take chi-blocking. It sounds amazing. I'm sure my parents will let me."

Ty Lee continued talking and Mai didn't even bother answering the question. One of her family's servants waited at the school's gate for Mai. The dark haired girl trudged towards the middle-aged woman.

"See you tomorrow, Mai," Ty Lee called cheerfully, skipping away down the path.

"Bye," Mai replied.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Your parents have important guests at the house. Let me check your hair and uniform. We don't want anything out of place, do we, Mai?" the servant named Sun asked.

Mai rolled her eyes but allowed Sun to smooth her hair and robes and check her hands for any signs of dirt. "You're presentable, I suppose. You are to bow to your parents and then go to your room. Do you understand?"

Nodding her head, Mai pulled away from Sun and walked in the direction of her family's home. "Stupid, boring visitors," she thought.

Once inside her luxurious house, Mai entered the sitting room and bowed respectfully to her parents and their guests. She then scurried upstairs to her room and silently shut the door.

"What a well behaved little girl you have," she had heard one guest remark.

"Oh, yes, we're so proud of our Mai," her father had replied.

Dropping her bag on the floor, Mai flopped down on her bed and stretched out. After a short rest, she went to her wardrobe and took out the knife, still wrapped in a nightgown.

"I'll show them that I'm already good at throwing knives," she huffed.

Parting the clothes hanging in the wardrobe, the young girl exposed a target. Mai had painted a series of circles inside circles with the smallest representing the bull's eye. Every night for the past week, she had thrown her new knife at the target. Every night she improved. The blade felt natural in her hand and throwing it made her feel free. Mai concentrated only on releasing the knife from her hand as smoothly and quietly as possible. When it hit the back of the wardrobe there was a satisfying 'thump'. She imagined throwing the knife at Azula's smug face sometimes. Other times, she imagined her mother and father.

~~~~0000~~~~

Two days later, Mai's parents attended a meeting at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. They sat stiffly in their chairs and listened to Mai's instructor.

"I believe that Mai is best suited for throwing shuriken. She's a quiet girl with good concentration. Those are the qualities that a good knife thrower needs. And she's already expressed an interest in the course."

"What are the other choices again?" Mai's father asked.

"Chi-blocking and Taekwondo," the teacher answered.

"Well, I suppose it's alright," he conceded, looking to Mai's mother.

"Fine," she agreed.

The instructor rose, and opened the door to his office. "Mai, come inside please."

Mai, who was sitting on a bench, followed her teacher into the office. She took a chair beside her mother.

"You'll be happy to know that your parents have agreed to allow your participation in the shuriken course."

"Thank you, mother, thank you, father," Mai said politely but without emotion. Inside, her stomach did little flips and the hands in her lap twisted together almost painfully.

"You may go back to your history lesson, Mai."

~~~~0000~~~~

"Don't you want to cart wheel, Mai?" Azula wheedled. "Watch me! I'm better than both of you."

Azula cart wheeled across the grass, but took a fall at the end of her routine. Ty Lee took up the challenge and performed the moves flawlessly, landing on her feet. Maliciously, Azula knocked the natural gymnast over and laughed.

Sitting, as usual, under her favorite tree, an apple tree, Mai watched disinterestedly. Looking around, she spotted Zuko walking with his mother down the courtyard path. Mai could feel the heat rising to her face. She wanted to stop the blush but couldn't. Every time she saw Prince Zuko she felt strange and warm and somehow happy. The girl lowered her head quickly, hoping Azula and Ty Lee wouldn't notice her pink cheeks. Too late, Azula was up to something.

The princess approached her mother. "Mom, can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game."

Mai listened intently for the answer, heart hammering in her chest.

"I am not cart wheeling," she heard Zuko reply emphatically. Mai smiled at the prince's words.

Azula continued to pressure Ursa into making Zuko play with them. Of course, the princess got her way. "I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now, just for a little while."

"Okay, listen up everyone. This is how it goes. Mai, stand over there, by the fountain."

Walking to the apple tree, Azula plucked one from the lowest branch, walked over to Mai and placed it on her head. "Now, what you do is try to knock the apple off the person's head…like this."

Mai fidgeted unhappily, the apple balanced precariously on her head. Suddenly, a fire blast flew towards her and she could feel the warmth of the fire as the apple began to burn. Her eyes widened as she watched Zuko speed toward her. "What's he doing?" she asked herself. Zuko leaped at her, knocking the burning apple off her head but also sending the pair flying into the fountain. With Zuko sprawled across her, Mai blushed furiously.

"Are you alright?" Zuko whispered in her ear before he got up.

Mai just nodded dumbly and looked over at Azula and Ty Lee who were both giggling hysterically.

"See, I told you it would work," Azula declared.

"Aww, they're so cute together." Ty Lee swooned.

"You two are such? UGH!" Mai fumed. She was furious, more furious than she had ever been. How dare they embarrass her? How dare they embarrass Zuko? Climbing out of the fountain, Mai stomped off angrily, her dripping clothes leaving puddles in their wake.

"I'm going home. I need to change." Mai didn't say goodbye or look at her two companions.

"What's the matter, Mai, can't you take a joke?" Azula asked. "You are such a bore, Mai."

"Mai, we didn't mean to upset you, "Ty Lee said more kindly.

Without replying, the little girl with the shiny black hair and striking face walked towards her home. She trudged through the front door. The urge to slam it shut was almost irresistible. But she was trained well, and closed it calmly.

"Why are you soaking wet, dear?" Mai's mother, Akira, asked of her daughter.

"Princess Azula played a trick on me," the girl answered calmly with a bored expression on her pretty face.

"That must have been fun," Akira declared. "You're very lucky to be friends with the Fire Lord's daughter."

"But most of the time I don't like her, Mom. She's mean," Mai said in a rare statement of feeling.

"Now, now, Mai, I'm sure she's not that bad. Azula was only having fun."

"At my expense," Mai said under her breath.

"Just think of all the good things that may come out of our association with the princess. And do what she says. That shouldn't be too hard. Now run along and change. You're leaving puddles all over the hallway."

Mai rushed up the stairs to her room and quickly changed into some dry clothes. She left the wardrobe open, took out her secret knife and began tossing it nonchalantly at the target. Later that night, while falling into slumber, Mai recalled Zuko's whispered concern for her and the feel of him against her. Smiling at the recollection, Mai fell asleep.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko played by himself in the courtyard. He had a small knife in his hand and made short stabbing thrusts into the air with it. He whirled around quickly at a pretend enemy and spotted Mai watching him from behind the apple tree.

"Why aren't you with Azula and Ty Lee?" he asked.

She shrugged and felt the familiar warmth flood her cheeks.

"Did they leave you behind or something? My sister can be mean."

"They're playing something I don't want to play. So I'm waiting here."

"Oh," Zuko stated. "Do you want to see my knife? My Uncle Iroh sent it to me. It belonged to an Earth Kingdom general who surrendered." The boy stuck his chest out proudly.

Mai's eyes gleamed. "Yes," she replied simply.

Zuko walked over to the tree and held out the knife so Mai could see it. "Do you want to hold it? Be careful! It's sharp!"

"I know, I have my own knife," Mai blurted out without thinking.

"You do? Where did you get it from?"

"Promise you won't tell on me," Mai pleaded. The girl was torn between excitement at talking with the Prince, fear of telling her little secret and shyness.

"Uh, okay," Zuko replied.

"I found it here, in the grass," she confessed.

"Then it doesn't belong to you. You should give it back," Zuko scolded.

Mai's face creased in a frown. "Fine, I'll go home and get it." She started off towards the courtyard gate, handing Zuko's knife back to him.

Zuko sighed and reached out for Mai's arm. "Wait, Mai. I'm sorry. Keep the knife. No one is missing it anyway."

"Are you sure, Prince Zuko?" the girl asked, not wanting to sound like she cared.

"Yeah, it's fine. What do you do with the knife anyway?"

"I throw it," Mai replied simply.

"What do you throw it at?" Zuko was curious now. He had never thrown his knife.

"I made a target in my wardrobe. When I'm bored ("which is most of the time," Mai thought to herself) I try to hit the bull's eye. And I'm taking a class in shuriken throwing at school."

"That's great," Zuko declared. "Show me with my knife. Try and hit the tree."

"Really?" Mai asked disbelievingly.

"Sure, show me," Zuko repeated.

The young prince held out the blade for Mai to take. She reached for it slowly and her fingers brushed Zuko's momentarily. A surge of warmth flooded her body. Zuko smiled questioningly at her. "Are you okay? You look all hot or something."

"I'm fine. Here, watch this."

Mai held the knife lightly between her thumb and fingers, feeling the weight of it and judging the necessary velocity of her throw. Suddenly, before Zuko was even aware of it, she threw the knife in one fluid, swift motion. The prince's eyes bulged as the knife landed squarely in the centre of the tree trunk. Mai smiled happily. Zuko had never seen the girl look like that before.

"Wow, you really like throwing knives, don't you? Could you teach me?"

"Could she teach you what, Zuko?" Azula's falsely sweet tone broke the moment between Mai and the prince.

"None of your business, Azula," Zuko snapped automatically.

"Is that your knife in the tree, Zuko?"

"What if it is?" he asked defiantly. Zuko walked over to the tree and pulled out his knife, looking sideways at Mai as he passed her.

"So, Mai, are you going to teach Zuko how to throw his knife? He can't do anything else with it. Maybe one day he'll be able to hit the tree too."

Zuko just glared at Azula, while Mai looked uncomfortable. Ty Lee joined the group and sensed the tension at once.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, Ty Lee," Azula crooned, "Mai was just showing Zuko how to throw a knife. Maybe he'll be better at that than he is at firebending."

"Ha, ha, Azula," Zuko retorted.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Mai," Ty Lee said, pressing her hands together gleefully. "Maybe you can give him lessons every week."

"Uh, I don't know," Mai responded.

"I need to go. I have a firebending lesson. Bye Mai. See you later." Zuko drifted away from the group. He gave Mai a small smile and Azula a glare.

"Dum-dum," Azula called after Zuko's retreating figure.

Ty Lee snickered. Mai watched Zuko out of the corner of her eye until he turned the corner.

~~~~0000~~~~

**Author's note: Finally! I've been neglecting this little tale. I hope you enjoy Part 2. Next up is Mai's take on Ursa's disappearance and how it afffects Zuko and Azula.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai**

**Part 3 – Sympathy**

Mai watched as row upon row of fire sages dressed in hooded red robes and carrying red ceremonial banners topped with the Fire Nation's flame symbol descended upon the plaza. Fire Lord Azulon had died quietly in the night, and as was the custom in the Fire Nation, funeral rites took place the following day. This funeral was Mai's first. As Fire Nation nobility, her family was required to attend. Missing the funeral would be viewed as a slight against the royal family and Mai's parents would not risk that.

Her dark hair was pulled into a severe bun that made her scalp ache. Just hours before, Mai was thoroughly scrubbed and then dressed in special robes appropriate for such a somber occasion. The girl was uncomfortable and irritated, but held her tongue. She stood between her parents and strained to get a look at the dais where the royal family stood. Standing on her toes, Mai craned her neck and finally found a gap in the crowd. She could see Ozai, regal in his funeral white, trimmed with gold. Beside him stood Azula and Zuko, also dressed in the white of mourning. There was, however, no sign of Princess Ursa. Mai frowned in consternation. "Where could she be?" Mai wondered.

The dead Fire Lord lay upon a funeral pyre of wood and underneath a canopy of gold. The Fire Sage in charge of the funeral rites talked of Azulon's family and of his accomplishments. Taking the diadem from Azulon, he signaled the lighting of the pyre. He held the crown above his head and made a shocking announcement.

"As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your second son. Hail Fire Lord Ozai."

The fire sage placed the diadem atop Ozai's head and the crowd bowed low in respect. Mai's father tugged at her hand, forcing her down on her knees. She placed her forehead on the ground as was the custom. Straining once again to see, Mai spotted two small figures in white bowing to their father. Ozai stood proudly and arrogantly in front of his subjects, clearly pleased that he, rather than his brother, General Iroh, had been chosen as the new Fire Lord.

"You can stand up now, Mai," her mother whispered. "It's time to go home."

Mai stood up straight and followed her parents out of the slowly emptying plaza and back to their home. She caught snippets of her parents' whispered words.

"Can't believe that Ozai is the new Fire Lord…."

"Ursa not there….strange…."

"Now Mai is friends with the Fire Lord's daughter….."

"They must be happy about that," Mai thought.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai didn't visit the palace for three days. She saw Azula and Ty Lee at school and they sat together at lunch. Mai was bursting with curiosity about Ursa and her absence at the funeral, but she held her tongue. Ty Lee, as usual, showed less restraint and asked what Mai dared not.

"So Azula, I didn't see your mother at the funeral. Is she sick or something?"

"You mean you haven't heard," the young princess asked, a gleeful look in her eyes.

"Heard what?" Ty Lee asked excitedly.

"My mother's gone."

Mai's chest tightened. "Ursa's gone; Zuko must be so sad," she thought. She kept her face impassive. She had already learned that showing emotion or weakness in front of Azula brought nothing but misery.

"Wow," exclaimed Ty Lee, her grey eyes as round as soup bowls. "Where did she go?"

"No one knows, except maybe my father, but he's not saying. She just vanished the same night that Grandpa died. Strange, isn't is?" Azula asked, seeming to imply some connection between the two events. "I think we're better off with her gone, anyway. She was too soft."

"Azula," Ty Lee chastised. "She's your mother!"

"So, she's just like Zuko; weak and soft. Maybe he'll toughen up now that she's gone."

Looking down at her bowl of plain white rice, Mai frowned at Azula's harsh words.

~~~~0000~~~~

The weekend following Azulon's funeral, Mai and Ty Lee received an invitation from Azula to stay overnight at the palace.

"Isn't that exciting, Mai, a real sleepover?" her mother asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Mai agreed.

"Let's pack your things and I'll walk you over."

Akira began placing items in an overnight bag; a brush, a change of clothes, and a nightgown.

"Wait, Mom!" Mai shouted. "I'll pick my own nightgown." She leaped off her bed and raced to her wardrobe, quickly pulling one out. "This one is my favorite," she stated.

"Well, there's no need to shout about a nightgown, Mai."

"Sorry, Mom," the girl apologized, relieved that her mother hadn't discovered her knife. Silently she thought of better places to hide the blade.

"Alright, you're all set; time to go."

She followed her mother down the stairs and stopped by her father's study to say a quick goodbye.

"Behave yourself," he called after her.

Mother and daughter strode out the imposing front door of their home and walked the short distance to the palace gates. The guards, who knew Mai very well, let them pass without hesitation. Akira gave her daughter a quick hug and told her to meet Azula and Ty Lee in the courtyard as per the invitation.

"Bye Mom," Mai said.

~~~~0000~~~~

"There you are, Mai," Ty Lee shrieked, running to hug her friend. Mai accepted the hug stiffly and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we're playing hide and seek."

"Great," Mai said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're it, Mai," Ty Lee said as she tagged the dark haired girl.

Mai huffed, closed her eyes and began counting out loud. Bored, she increased her counting speed until she reached the magical number of one hundred.

"Ready or not, here I come," she said.

Halfheartedly, Mai looked behind trees and bushes. Not seeing either girl in the courtyard by the fountain, she decided to wander further. She found herself heading to the turtleduck pond. She spotted a figure by the pond and began running. "Why would she hide in the open like that?" Mai asked herself. As she got closer, she could see that the figure was Zuko. Mai hesitated, unsure of her next step. Part of her wanted to leave. What could she say to the grieving boy? But part of her wanted to offer some kind of comfort, however small. He certainly wasn't getting any from Azula. The game of tag now forgotten, Mai walked slowly toward the prince. He was literally shredding bread and tossing it into the pond without even looking. His handsome face bore a pained expression and his golden eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

Saying nothing, Mai sat down beside Zuko. She glanced at him furtively. Finally registering her presence, Zuko looked up and gave Mai a small smile.

"Hi Mai," he said and looked down again.

"Hi Zuko," she replied, blushing lightly as usual. "I, um, I, Azula told me about your mom."

Zuko's head jerked up at the mention of Azula. "She doesn't even care that Mom's gone. I think she's happy about it."

"I know," Mai agreed. Reaching out carefully, she put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry about your mom, Zuko. I know you miss her. I hope she comes back."

Zuko looked at Mai gratefully. "Thanks, Mai." A tear spilled out and rolled down his cheek. He wiped at it angrily and then at his eyes. "I'm not supposed to cry. It's a sign of weakness. That's what my dad told me."

"My parents hate it when I cry too," Mai replied.

Zuko looked at her quizzically. "Why?" he asked simply.

"It bothers them, or something. Oh, and they don't want a scene if there are people at our house. So, I throw my knife instead. Where's your knife?"

"It's right here," the prince replied, pulling it out of his tunic. "I have a sheath for it now, see." He showed it to Mai. "Do you want to throw it at that tree over there?"

"Sure," Mai replied. "But Azula will be looking for me soon."

"You go first then," the boy offered, holding the knife out to Mai.

She took it and assumed her throwing stance. "This is how they taught me to stand in my class at school," she informed Zuko. She kept her body still and quickly extended her arm, flinging the knife with a flick of her wrist. It landed near the center of the tree's trunk. She ran to pull it out and returned it to the boy. He imitated Mai's form and managed to hit the trunk high up. Zuko smiled.

"I can hear Azula and Ty Lee calling me," Mai declared. "I'd better go."

She darted off, giving Zuko a quick wave and a smile. The prince waved back and went on throwing his knife.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Where were you, Mai?" Azula whined. "We've been waiting forever."

Mai tugged at a stray hair ribbon and refused to meet Azula's gaze. "I was looking for you guys. I walked all through the gardens. Then I heard you calling me."

"Well, we were inside. You should be it again, Mai, because you didn't find us."

"Whatever," Mai sighed. "I don't care."

"On second thought," Azula suggested, "we should go bother the cooks. They get so angry at me but they can't do anything about it. It's so funny." She snickered and Ty Lee giggled. Grabbing both Mai and Ty Lee by their arms, Azula led them to the palace kitchen.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai crept silently out of Azula's bedroom where the three girls were spending the night. Several glasses of fire 'wine' made especially for children necessitated a trip to the bathroom. It was just down the hall from Azula's luxurious room. Her bare feet made no sound on the runner that extended the entire length of the hallway. Her dark hair was loose and free and the breeze from the open windows caused it to dance. Tucking the flying strands behind her ears, Mai glanced into the next bedroom, Zuko's. The door was slightly ajar. Edging closer, Mai peeked around the door. She could see the boy sitting on his bed wide awake and reading a book.

"Go away, Azula," Zuko shouted. He sensed someone's presence and assumed it was his sister coming to torment him.

The prince looked up from his book quickly. His face appeared tired and strained and streaked with tears. He saw Mai watching him and frowned slightly.

"What is it, Mai?" he asked. "Do you need something?"

Desperately trying to come up with a cover for her actions, Mai blurted out, "I have to go to the bathroom." She felt the regular flush and fumbled out an apology before she ran off down the hall.

Zuko shook his head. He got up off his bed and shut his door. "Girls really are crazy," he muttered to himself.

~~~~0000~~~~

**Author's note: At first, I was determined to make every chapter a certain length. But, I've given that up. I want each chapter to end where it seems most natural, whether that's at 500 words or 3000.**

**I'm trying very hard to keep a balance between Mai's shyness and quiet and her desire to interact with Zuko. Sometimes that desire overcomes her shyness a bit.**

**Right now, Zuko sees Mai as Azula's friend, but one that he can connect with. He will begin to actually crush on her a little later on. In this chapter, he's too busy grieving.**

**Next chapter will focus on Mai's shuriken lessons at school and her obvious affinity for throwing knives. I want to age her a year, so she'll be 10.**

**Reviews are welcome and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai**

**Part 4- The Master**

A year passed. Mai's days were filled with school, home and time with her only friends, Ty Lee and Azula(though sometimes putting the word friend next to Azula's name seemed wrong to Mai). At ten years old, she was the best shuriken thrower in the entire Royal Fire Academy for Girls. She was so naturally talented that her teacher recommended getting a master for her.

"Mai," her teacher Ms. Fung said, "come over here for a minute, I want to speak with you."

Obediently, Mai walked over to the woman, placing the shuriken she had been throwing in their case. "Yes, Ms. Fung," she said.

"You're doing very well in this course, so well, in fact, that I think you need a teacher more qualified than I am. I'm recommending to the headmaster that a master in the art of shuriken throwing be brought here to mentor you."

Mai nodded. "Thank you," she stated simply.

"It's alright to get excited, Mai. You've done extremely well and now you have a wonderful opportunity to become even more skilled, smile!"

Mai's face lit up in a very rare full smile. She loved Ms. Fung and would miss their lessons. "Will you still be here for my lessons?" the girl inquired.

"I wouldn't miss them, Mai. Now, we're done for the day. I hope to have someone here for you by next week."

Mai bowed her head politely to Ms. Fung and walked off to her next class. Her steps were much lighter than usual. Sliding into her seat beside Ty Lee, Mai kept silent.

"How was your class?" the lively girl asked Mai. "Mine was really cool."

"It was fine," Mai replied in a subdued tone.

"Oh," Ty Lee replied. "Just fine?"

"Well, actually, Ms. Fung is getting me a master," Mai finally confessed.

"No way!" Ty Lee shrieked just as their music teacher entered the room.

"Ty Lee, calm down," he bellowed.

Looking hurt, Ty Lee poked her lower lip out. "Geez, he didn't have to yell at me," she pouted. "Tell me more after school," she added to Mai.

Nodding, Mai turned her eyes to the front of the classroom where Mr. Kwan began his lesson on the sungi horn and its origins.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai handed her father a letter from Ms. Fung, stating her intention to acquire a master for Mai. Her father scanned the scroll quickly.

"Having a master teach you is quite an honor, Mai. You must be very good. Make sure you listen to him and do everything he says. Are you happy about it?"

"Yes, Dad," she replied. "I hope to become a great knife thrower."

"Good," her father stated. "Now run along and do your homework. Dinner is in two hours."

Mai left the study and walked upstairs to her room. She took her books out of her bag and put them on her desk for later. Now, she wanted to practice a little. Lifting her mattress, she pulled the knife out of its new hiding place. The girl looked at it fondly. She then opened her wardrobe doors so wide that they strained on their hinges. Parting the clothes, she revealed the familiar target she had painted almost a year ago.

She threw the blade at the target from every possible location in her large room. Next she tried throwing from various positions. She lay on her side on the hard floor and took aim, successfully hitting the outermost ring of the target. Mai was pleased with herself. Finally she tried throwing while in motion. That was more difficult and she missed the target her first three attempts, knocking over a lantern on the third try. It hit the floor with a loud crash before she could reach it. Mai held her breath, waiting for someone to ask what the noise was, but nobody did. On her fourth try, however, Mai heard that wonderful "thump" noise as the knife hit home. Smiling, she put the knife back under her mattress and began her homework.

~~~~0000~~~~

At school the next week, Ms Fung very happily introduced Mai to Sifu Tochigi. Mai was expecting an older man or woman and was shocked to see a very young woman, perhaps twenty years old. Mai's master was compact with sculpted muscles. She exuded a stoic calm and rarely smiled. Putting her box containing a vast supply of various knives on the ground, she bowed curtly to her young student. Mai bowed in return, feeling nervous about this new stage in her life.

"Mai, you will address me as Sifu Tochigi. You will do as I say without question and you will give everything you have in each lesson. Follow those rules and you will succeed. Ms. Fung tells me that you have an abundance of natural talent and a good work ethic. We should have a good working relationship."

Mai nodded and said, "Yes, Sifu Tochigi."

"Now, see those targets I've set up over there?"

"Yes, Sifu Tochigi."

"Pick a blade from the box, tell me which target you're aiming for and throw it."

Mai walked over to the box and picked out a beautiful throwing star. She held it lovingly in her hand. Mai pointed to the third target from the left and threw the blade swiftly and surely. It struck the centre of the target and held true.

Nodding approvingly, Sifu Tochigi said, "Good. Now I want you to hold two blades and throw one after the other."

Mai did as she was told, selecting two bo- shuriken and throwing them in rapid succession, this time at the second target from the left. The first one hit near the bullseye but the second missed altogether, falling loudly onto the smooth stone of the training arena. Mai's face fell in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Mai. Today I just want to see what stage you're at so I can train you properly. Have you ever tried to hit a moving target?"

"No, Sifu Tochigi," Mai stated, her gold eyes wide.

"Well, there's no time like the present. Let's see what you can do."

The young master wheeled in a dummy dressed in red robes. The dummy was mounted to a wheeled plank of wood. Sifu Tochigi held onto a thick, strong piece of rope that was attached to the wheel assembly. By jerking the rope, she could move the wood and therefore the dummy.

"I'm going to stand over here, out of the way and move the dummy. I want you to try and hit it. I'll give you five attempts."

"Yes, Sifu Tochigi," Mai replied.

The young girl's heart was thumping loudly in her chest. Her palms were slick with sweat. She wiped them off on her training robes and picked up her first knife. Mai kept her eye on the dummy. Her sifu moved it slowly at first, wanting to give the young girl a chance. Picking her moment, Mai tossed the blade. It just skimmed the wide waving sleeve of the scarlet robe. Frowning slightly, Mai reached for another blade. Tochigi moved the dummy faster, back and forth and in a circular motion. Once again, Mai reached for a knife, aimed and threw. This time she missed completely, the blade falling far from the target. She had three tries left. Taking a deep breath and looking over at Sifu Tochigi, the novice chose her final three blades, darts this time, daringly deciding to throw three in succession at the moving target.

Silently applauding the young girl's audacity, Sifu Tochigi allowed Mai her attempt. Mai took a long pause and her eyes never left the swiftly moving form. The ten year old adjusted the blades in her hand one last time, still getting used to the feel of more than one. Taking a last look at the target, she whipped the keen edged darts and held her breath as one, two and then three hit home. None of them landed in the centre, but the darts were scattered along the edges of the dummy. Sifu Tochigi raised an eyebrow at Mai's impressive display.

"I think I've seen enough, Mai. You already possess a good amount of skill and you showed initiative when throwing three knives instead of just one. I'm pleased. But, you still have much to learn and months of training ahead of you. Are you certain that you want to continue?"

Without a hint of hesitation, Mai replied, "Yes, Sifu Tochigi."

~~~~0000~~~~

The following weekend, Azula summoned her two friends to the palace for a visit. The three girls sat at a table in the garden where they enjoyed lunch. Mai ate steadily while Ty Lee prattled about school and her chi blocking training. Azula rolled her eyes at the pink clad girl's excitement but listened carefully to the information about Ty Lee's new skill.

"That will come in handy one day when you're fighting with me, Ty Lee," Azula stated. "In a few years, I'll be able to serve in the war effort and I'll want a team with me. Mai, you'll be there too," she added.

Startled, Mai looked up from her bowl of vegetables and duck. "What did you say, Azula?"

"Try paying attention, Mai," the princess exclaimed with irritation. "I said that you and Ty Lee can be on my fighting team when we're old enough."

"Oh," Mai shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

"How is your training with the master going, Mai," asked Ty Lee.

"Fine," the black haired girl responded briefly.

"How good are you, Mai?" Azula asked more bluntly.

"I'm getting better. I'm learning to hit a moving target and keep more than one blade in my hand at a time. And I still have to learn to hit targets while _I'm _moving too."

"Hmm," Azula considered. "Why don't you show us after lunch? We should get Zuko out here and you can show him how to throw knives like a master does."

At the mention of the prince's name, Mai's cheeks turned a light pink. She hadn't seen Zuko for a few weeks and was nervous at the thought of an encounter.

"Aww, you still have a crush on Zuko, don't you, Mai," Ty Lee asked.

Mai just frowned and turned back to her food. After lunch, as promised, Azula went in search of her brother. She practically dragged him along the courtyard path by the arm, the boy protesting all the way.

"What is it, Azula? What's so important?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Mai wants to show you something," Azula replied snidely.

Zuko calmed down. He had missed Mai the last few weeks and looked forward to seeing her. The boy was surprised at his feelings for the girl. Lately, the thought of her brought a smile to his face.

"Fine," he said more agreeably.

The pair reached the courtyard and joined Mai and Ty Lee near the apple tree. Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look mature while Mai took quick looks at him from under her eyelashes.

"Azula says you have something to show me," the prince said to Mai directly.

"Well, I don't have any knives, so I can't"

"That's okay. Zuko brought his, right brother?" the princess asked.

"Well, yeah, I have it with me," he agreed.

"Why don't you show Zuko how to hit a moving target, Mai?" Azula said laughing as she gave Zuko a hard shove that made him stumble a few steps towards Mai. "Zuko can be the target."

"That's not funny, Azula," Zuko shouted.

"What are you going to do, tell Mom?" Azula asked cruelly.

His face stricken, Zuko ran off in the direction of his favorite spot, the turtleduck pond. Mai shot Azula a piercing glare and followed in Zuko's wake.

"That's it, Mai. Follow your boyfriend."

Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hand and laughed quietly.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai approached the boy slowly, wondering why Azula was so cold sometimes. Her heart went out to Zuko who was still hurting at the loss of his mother. She plunked herself down beside him but didn't say anything. She wasn't good at expressing her feelings. They were shut down so often that she had almost forgotten how. She hoped that her being there would be some small comfort to Zuko.

"Why do you play with her?" Zuko asked suddenly. "She's mean to you too."

Mai shrugged. "She's the princess," she offered by way of explanation. "My parents like it when I play with her. And sometimes it's fun."

"Too bad," Zuko said. "You deserve a better friend."

Mai smiled shyly.

"So, can you really hit a moving target with a knife?" he inquired, changing the subject.

"Sometimes, but I still have so much to learn. Sifu Tochigi is great."

"Wait," the prince interrupted, "you have a master?"

"Yes," Mai replied.

"Wow, you must be really good," Zuko declared with wide eyes.

"I _want _to be really good," Mai stated. "Sifu is staying with me for a year." There was a long pause in the conversation.

"How's your firebending training?" Mai then asked daringly, pushing herself to talk to Zuko.

"Well, I'll probably never be as good as Azula. I have to work and work. Everything comes easy to her."

Mai nodded. Everything did come easy to Azula.

"I'm going to keep trying and trying, though," he added.

The two sat in comfortable silence for the rest of Mai's visit.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai continued her training over the next year, gaining a startling proficiency. For all their trouble, Mai's tiny hands took a beating. She often had her palm or various fingers wrapped in strips of white gauze to protect the many small cuts she acquired. Mai thought little of her minor wounds, caring only about becoming a master at shuriken- jutsu.

Sifu Tochigi, often amazed at the young girl's powers of concentration and her detachment, provided guidance and the wisdom of more experience. But in many ways, like when alone in her bedroom, Mai taught herself. Her eleventh birthday came and went. A few months later, it was time for Mai's master to leave Mai and the Royal Fire Academy for Girls.

"I've taught you all that I can, Mai and you've done very well. Now, you have to practice your new skills over and over again. Don't let them get rusty. Ms. Fung will supervise your practices here at school. If you can, you should practice outside of school too."

"I don't think my parents would like me throwing knives at the house. But I have a target drawn in my wardrobe and I throw my knife at it all the time."

Sifu Tochigi smiled. "That's a start, Mai. Do what you can. You're the best student I've ever had and I believe that you will become extremely proficient at shuriken-jutsu. You will serve our nation well." The master bowed respectfully to her young student and took her leave.

Mai was saddened at her master's departure and vowed to make her proud. She wore a gloomier face than usual later that day and her parents asked her what was wrong.

"Sifu Tochigi left today," Mai replied.

"She did spend a year with you, Mai. I'm sure you've learned a lot."

"Yes, Mom," she agreed. "But I really liked her. She said I should practice at home. Can I throw knives in the courtyard?"

"I don't know, Mai. Perhaps you can, as long as no one is visiting."

Mai took that reply as a victory and left the room with a genuine smile on her face.

~~~~0000~~~~

**Author's note: There you have Chapter 4. Next chapter I'll concentrate on Mai and Zuko and then the Agni Kai and banishment…..the really intense stuff. I think the famous "tokens of affection" that almost made it into the 'Going Home Again' comic will make an appearance. I need to come up with a good one that Zuko can give Mai. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mai

Part 5 – Together and Apart

"You're twelve years old now, Mai. You should be more concerned about your appearance. In just four years you'll be of marrying age. And I know that you spend time not only with Princess Azula but with Prince Zuko as well. Perhaps you'll catch his eye."

Mai's mother droned on and on about clothes and hair and makeup and young men. They were in the sitting room of their luxurious home, Mai slouched on the couch in an undignified way and her mother sat, posture perfect, in a straight backed chair. Mai knew there was no point in arguing with her mother or protesting even a little, so she did her best to ignore the droning by thinking about Zuko.

"But, she wants me to think about Zuko," Mai said to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Are you even listening to me, Mai?" Akira asked. "Marrying into a good social position is important. You should be concerned about it. When I was your age, I was already betrothed to your father."

"I know, mother," Mai replied with a hint of surliness.

"Watch your tone. Now, let's go upstairs. I want to show you how to apply makeup and nail coloring properly."

Mai followed her mother up the stairs and went through the motions of applying eye shadow and putting pretty pink polish on her nails.

"Ugh, pink," she said quietly.

"At least you can do your own hair, Mai. That's good. Next time you visit the palace, I'm going to make up your face. You're a lovely girl, make the most of it."

"Fine, Mom, whatever," the black haired girl agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai, Ty Lee and Azula sat on the benches surrounding the outdoor training area and watched Zuko and Iroh go through firebending drills. Azula made cutting remarks about both in a low voice, causing Ty Lee to laugh sporadically and Mai to shake her head slightly.

"We really should let them concentrate, Azula," Ty Lee suggested. "Zuko looks so angry."

"Too bad," the princess declared. "I never have trouble performing well in front of people. Zuko needs to learn."

Mai kept silent and kept her eyes on Zuko. He glanced over at her every so often, his expression softening. When the prince looked at Azula, his eyes narrowed and he scowled. Iroh poked Zuko with his finger in an attempt to regain the boy's attention.

"Sorry, Uncle," Mai heard him say softly. "What was that move again?"

The pair trained for another hour. Azula got bored after awhile and suggested they go practice themselves. As the trio left, Mai looked over her shoulder at the prince and gave him a quick wave. He gave her a brief bright smile in return. Iroh glanced at Mai then back at Zuko, a grin on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once a year, every year for as long as Mai and Mai's parents could remember, the Fire Nation had had its Festival of Fire. It took place in early spring and culminated in a banquet and dance held at the palace. That was for nobles only, of course, while the other festivities were for everyone. This year, Mai was old enough to attend the dance as a guest. Her parents were to attend as well. They were thrilled that Mai would have an opportunity to impress the prince.

Two weeks of dance lessons preceded the ball. Mai hated them and the whole idea. She was sick to death of her mother worrying about their social position and who her daughter would marry. Akira seemed to give no thought to Mai's wants or Mai's feelings. But, as usual, the girl had no choice and so meekly went along with her mother's machinations. Her dance instructor was a prissy older man who accepted nothing less than perfection. Over and over again, Mai and Mr. Shiga performed four traditional Fire Nation dances. The moves were stiff and joyless and formal. All spontaneity in dance and music had been drained from the Fire Nation people over the past one hundred years. There were actually restrictions on public dancing and accompanying fines for breaking those restrictions.

When Mr. Shiga was satisfied that Mai could perform the steps in her sleep, he informed Mai's mother, received his remuneration and left without another word. Mai rolled her eyes as her mother shut the door behind him.

"Now, you're prepared for the dance, Mai. You won't step on your partner's toes. Isn't that wonderful?"

"What if no one wants to dance with me?" Mai asked.

"Now, now, Mai, I'm sure someone will dance with you, hopefully Prince Zuko."

Mai gave her mother a slight smile while inwardly her stomach fluttered. The idea of dancing with Zuko both excited and terrified her. She would certainly rebuff any other potential partners. Now that the dance lessons were finished, the nightmare of finding the right dress lay ahead. Akira had several gowns to choose from stored upstairs, on loan from various shops. Nobles could do that sort of thing. Mai had taken a peek at them, frilly, ostentatious things that they were. She hoped that there was something simple hidden among all the show.

Anticipating her mother's next move, Mai walked upstairs saying, "We should go pick out a dress, Mom."

"Yes, I've got several for you to choose from. I want the Fire Lord to know we're a family of good taste."

Rolling her eyes again, Mai entered one of the many spare bedrooms and opened the closet door. A sea of maroon, red and pinkish silks greeted her. Groaning, the girl grabbed the closest one and shuddered.

"It's got a tacky flower print all over it. I will not wear that."

"It's lovely, Mai, but I agree that it doesn't suit you. How about the red one with the orange trim, why don't you try it?

"Ugh, I hate orange."

Akira sighed, suddenly looking tired. She sat down on the nearby bed and rubbed her temples. Mai glanced over at her, a guilty look on her face, but said nothing. Her mother had seemed tired a lot lately. Her hands continued sifting through the myriad of dresses, while her eyes wandered, eventually looking out the window. She could just make out the centre spire of the palace. Mai wondered if Zuko had to take stupid dance lessons too. Finally, her eyes back on the gowns, Mai spotted a subdued one in black and burgundy. It had no patterns, no stripes and no embroidery. Pulling it off the hangar, she held it up in front of her body and said, "This is the one, Mom. I like it."

"Fine, Mai, try it on. You'll blend in with everyone else but I don't have the energy to argue with you right now."

The girl quickly took off her robes and slipped on the dress. It was a little too generous in the bust area, but other than that it fit perfectly. The burgundy bodice contrasted beautifully with Mai's ebony hair, while the black of the skirt gave her a simple, understated look.

"We'll have to get the seamstress to take in the bust. Other than that, I suppose that it's fine. Are you sure you don't want something more colorful, Mai?" She paused briefly. "Of course you don't."

Mai pulled off the dress and placed it on the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Festival of Fire was coming to a close. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee wandered through the shops in the Fire Nation capitol and occasionally stopped to watch an interesting performance. Zuko walked at least ten paces ahead of them and guards followed discreetly behind. The dance was the next day and Ty Lee was babbling incessantly about it.

"There are going to be so many cute boys there, guys. Aren't you excited?"

Mai shrugged while Azula mentioned all the powerful people who would be there.

"Of course, no one is more powerful than my father and then me."

"Don't forget Zuko," Ty Lee reminded the princess.

Azula snickered. "Powerful and Zuko are not two words I would ever put in a sentence together. Unless it was, 'Zuko is a powerful bore or Zuko is powerfully stupid.'"

Mai grit her teeth but said nothing. She watched the prince wander aimlessly from store to store, picking things up and putting them down again. He seemed lonely and frustrated, but that was often the case with the young man, especially since his mother had vanished nearly three years earlier.

"Oooh look, I see ice cream," Ty Lee blurted out. "Let's get some, okay Azula."

"Fine, Ty Lee, get your ice cream. Mai and I will wait on that bench over there."

Mai followed Azula, wondering why the princess assumed that _she_ didn't want ice cream too. She didn't, but that wasn't the point. Sitting on the hard metal bench with the flame insignia emblazoned on its back, Mai looked for Zuko. He had paused in his meanderings, sensing perhaps that the girls had stopped. The prince glanced back at them, catching Mai's eyes briefly. He smiled, looked forward again and entered a small weapons shop. Mai had a surge of desire to follow Zuko into the shop and leave the other girls behind. After all, she enjoyed weapons too. But, she sat calmly instead, one hand fiddling with the sash of her robes. Ty Lee returned with her ice cream and sat down happily beside them. When she finished, the girls rose as one and proceeded onwards. They saw Zuko come out of the shop with a small package which he immediately tucked inside his tunic.

"What did you buy, Zuko?" his sister called.

Turning bright pink, Zuko muttered something under his breath and strode off stormily. Azula snickered.

"Zuko's hiding something. Let's find out what it is," she suggested.

"Oh, who cares?" Mai interjected. "Just leave him alone."

"You'll do well to remember who your friend is, Mai," the princess said bitingly.

Mai snapped her mouth shut but fumed inwardly. Why did Azula have to pick on her brother so mercilessly? They passed a clothing store for women. Ty Lee hauled Azula inside but Mai sat on yet another bench. She had had her fill of clothes the other day while picking out her dress. She looked around her with disinterest, wishing she was at home throwing knives. Her eyes noticed a distinctively shaped rock near her foot. Reaching down, she scooped it up and examined it. The rock was almost heart shaped and was the typical red volcanic kind found all over the Fire Nation islands. She rubbed it between her fingers, removing any dirt residue and put it away in a pocket inside her robe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The royal palace was literally aglow, lanterns of various shapes and sizes lighting up the courtyards, the halls and the cavernous room set aside for the dance. The soft lighting removed all harshness from the guests' faces and cast them in a golden sheen. Red and gold streamers and ribbons decorated the room and the tables that were set all around its perimeter. Mai entered the room with her parents and though she tried to subdue the feeling, a trickle of excitement and anticipation went through her. She spotted Azula with Ty Lee. Akira gave her daughter a gentle push in their direction.

"Go with your friends, dear. And, please, try to get a dance with Prince Zuko. Put those lessons to good use."

"Yes, mother," Mai replied as she walked over quickly to the pair. She continually glanced around the large room, looking for Zuko. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Mai, you look so pretty," Ty Lee declared.

"Thank you, Ty Lee. You look good too," Mai said smiling slightly.

Mai turned to Azula, complimenting the princess on her outfit. The princess wore traditional royal formal robes of red and gold. A striking scarlet sash embroidered with black flames was tied around her waist and her hair was up in a bun rather than her usual pony tail.

Ty Lee had chosen pink, her favorite color, for her gown. It was form fitting and showed off her already burgeoning breasts. Instead of falling down her back, her long brown braid was coiled around her head. She wore soft pink lipstick and her nails were done in yet another shade of pink.

All heads swung around as the announcement was made that the Fire Lord had entered the room. Guards surrounded him as he strode toward a raised platform with a plush red chair atop it. Ozai nodded to the crowd of Fire Nation nobles and they fell silent, waiting for his speech. He talked briefly of the glory of their nation and how it was important to celebrate it. Mai hid a yawn with her hand and looked over at her friends. Ty Lee was smiling while Azula watched her father almost worshipfully and hung on his every word.

With the words over, the dancing could begin. The son of a high ranking military officer immediately asked Ty Lee for a dance. She giggled and walked off gracefully with the young man. Azula seemed unconcerned with boys or dancing. Instead, she left Mai alone and began talking military strategy with several older generals who dotted the room. Slighly angered at being left on her own, Mai made her way to a table and sat down, hoping to remain inconspicuous. She still hadn't seen Zuko and began to wonder whether he would make an appearance at all. She touched the heart shaped rock that rested in a small pocket on the inside of her dress. Looking around once more she saw General Iroh making his way through the crowds. He approached her table and gave her a broad smile.

"How are you tonight, Mai?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you, General Iroh," she replied politely.

"Zuko will be here shortly," he continued. "I had to persuade him to come."

Mai looked downcast. Zuko didn't want to dance with her. He didn't even want to come to the dance at all, she thought to herself.

"He's looking forward to seeing _you_, young lady, that I know for sure," the general then said with a wink.

Mai's face brightened. "Oh, good," she mumbled.

"Ah, here he is now. I'll leave you two alone," Iroh said as he got up to leave. The general gave Zuko a pat on the back and cheeky smile. Zuko blushed lightly as he sat down across from Mai.

"Hello, Mai," he greeted her.

"Hello, Zuko," she replied shyly, meeting his eyes briefly and then looking down.

From across the room, Mai's parents observed, pleased looks on their faces.

"Would you like to dance?" the prince asked.

"Alright," Mai answered nervously.

"We'll wait for the next one, okay, Mai?"

She nodded in agreement. One dance ended and another was about to begin. Zuko rose from his seat and very formally offered Mai his hand. She looked into his golden eyes and put her hand in his. He led her onto the dance floor. The music began and the couple went smoothly through the moves. Mai enjoyed being close to Zuko but the enjoyment was partially spoiled by her intense concentration. She did not want to make a misstep. When the dance ended, Mai let out a loud breath. The girl hadn't even realized that she had been holding it. Zuko seemed relieved too.

"Do you want to go out into the courtyard?" he asked Mai. "Dancing is boring."

"Sure," Mai agreed.

The ebony haired girl followed the prince through the crowd and out into the hallway. Zuko knew the fastest route to the gardens and they got their quickly.

It was almost empty. A few couples strolled aimlessly but they wandered off soon enough and Mai and Zuko had the gardens to themselves. The pair walked slowly, enjoying the quiet and fresh air. A lovely crescent moon and several stars filled the night sky with a soft light. Neither knew what to say but their silence was somehow comfortable. Mai thought about the rock she kept with her. She wanted to give it to Zuko but wasn't sure how to go about it. Zuko thought about the package he had in his robe. He too had a gift to give.

"So," Zuko began, "what do you think of the dance?"

"Bleh," she replied. "It's dull."

"Yeah, I only came because my Uncle said I should…..and to see you." The last part he blurted out quickly and his blush was immediate. Zuko was thankful for the muted lighting. Mai's own face felt warm and she reached inside her gown for the heart shaped rock. At almost the same time, Zuko whipped out his presents for Mai.

"Here, Zuko, I found this," Mai almost whispered, thrusting the rock at the prince.

"I bought these the other day when we were shopping," Zuko revealed, handing over the prettily wrapped gifts.

Zuko took the rock and Mai took the presents. The prince turned the rock over in his hands and looked over at Mai smiling.

"Thanks, Mai. I really like it."

"You're welcome, Zuko. But I didn't buy you anything. It's just a rock that I found."

"Yeah, but you thought of me," Zuko replied, blushing again. "Open your presents," he added excitedly.

"Okay," Mai agreed and began pulling at the pretty red ribbon that adorned both packages. The first contained a copy of Zuko's favorite play, 'Love among the Dragons'. Mai smiled bashfully at Zuko and began unfolding the silk cloth that covered the second package. Inside the cloth was a small black box. Mai pulled back the lid and peered inside. A wrist mounted holster for shooting small darts lay atop a mound of velvet. Mai sucked in her breath. She looked surprised but very pleased.

"Zuko, thank you."

"So, you like them, both of them," Zuko asked her tentatively.

"Yes, I love them. The holster is amazing. Now I can shoot arrows too."

"It's spring loaded," Zuko explained, taking the holster out of the box. He brought it up to her wrist, looking to her for permission to slide it on. She nodded in agreement and the prince gently moved back the sleeve of her right arm and attached the holster.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like it belongs there," Mai declared.

"Good," Zuko said simply, a contented smile on his face. Instead of letting go of her wrist, Zuko slid his hand down to hers and grabbed a hold of it. Mai didn't resist. They continued on to the turtleduck pond, hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly one week after the dance, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula wandered the halls of the palace, looking for something to do. Mai spotted Zuko outside the war chamber with his uncle Iroh and saw him eventually enter with the former general.

"That's interesting," she mused. "I guess he's taking an interest in the war."

The girls continued their wanderings and Mai did not give Zuko or the war chamber another thought. The next day, however, she got an earful about it from Azula. In fact, the princess seemed almost over eager to share news about Zuko with Mai.

"Mai," Azula began as the two girls once again walked the palace corridors. "Have you heard about Zuko?"

"No," Mai replied.

"Well, he went to a war meeting yesterday. He was supposed to keep his dumb mouth shut but instead he insulted one of my father's most respected generals. Zuko was worried about some young soldiers being used as bait. What an idiot! That's what soldiers are for."

Mai's face paled a bit and her chest tightened with worry. She knew something bad was coming. "Zuko's too good," Mai thought to herself, all the while knowing that that goodness was a large part of his appeal.

"Dad got really angry at Zuko and said that he was very disrespectful. The only way to resolve the issue is with an Agni Kai."

Mai gasped. Azula's face was twisted with malicious glee.

"Who, who does he have to fight, the general he showed disrespect to?" Mai questioned the princess.

"Hmph, that's what he thinks. But I know a secret. He's really going to fight my father. Dad will annihilate him. I can't wait."

"Wh, when?" Mai asked.

"Tonight," Azula answered. "I'm going, of course. Do you want to come too?"

"No!" Mai shouted in a strangled voice. She ran down the hall and around the corner, looking for a way out. Azula followed. She caught up with the distraught girl and yanked on her sleeve.

"You better not be looking for my brother so you can warn him Mai. He deserves this. He needs to learn respect."

Mai's eyes grew wide. "I just want to go home," she whispered.

"Fine, I'll walk you there just to make sure you don't talk to Zuko."

Once back home, Mai ran up the stairs, ignoring the questions of her parents and entered her room, shutting the door fast behind her. Throwing herself on the bed, Mai pushed her face into her pillow, willing herself not to cry. She felt a terrible sense of foreboding that she could not explain. Pulling back her sleeve, Mai touched her gift from the prince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai's small, insulated world changed dramatically the next day. She stayed in bed late, having slept fitfully for most of the night. Rubbing her eyes, she finally slipped out of bed, dressed and went downstairs in search of breakfast. As she approached the dining room, Mai heard her parents talking in quiet tones. She couldn't hear everything but the words "Zuko", "burn" and "banishment" were all she needed to send her running out of her house and toward the palace. Hoshi and Akira watched their daughter leave with astonished looks on their faces.

"What is she doing?" Akira asked. "I don't want her seeing that boy again."

"Relax, Akira," Mai's father suggested. "She just wants to know what's happened. Once she knows, I'm sure she'll forget about Zuko and move on to another boy, someone with a better character."

"I suppose," Akira agreed.

Once Mai made it past the guards and into the palace, she went in search of either Zuko or Azula. She found the princess in her room, brushing out her hair.

"Oh, Mai, I've been expecting you. So, I guess you've heard."

"What's going on," Mai asked roughly. "Where's Zuko?"

"Well, let's see, right now he's with the family physician, although father was reluctant to let Zuko get treatment. That kooky uncle of mine insisted."

"What do you mean, Azula, treatment for what?"

"For a burn, of course; there was an Agni Kai, remember."

"Is he alright?" Mai asked, swallowing her fear and keeping her voice calm and level.

Azula laughed. "He'll live, but let's just say that he's marked for life."

"Marked for life?" Mai repeated.

"Yes, my dear brother was pathetic to watch yesterday. He refused to fight my father. He even got down on his knees, begging and weeping like a stupid little baby. Father gave him what he deserved. He put his flaming fist right into the left side of Zuko's face. He screamed and screamed. I'm surprised that you didn't hear him. He was that loud."

Mai winced and swallowed reflexively. She wanted to see Zuko, see that he was alright. Azula's words had left her in a haze. She searched the princess' face for any signs of compassion or worry but saw none. At that very moment, Mai was afraid of Azula. The girl had been angry at her before and wary of her, but never afraid.

"What else, Azula? There's more, isn't there?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot the best part. Father said that Zuko showed shameful weakness by refusing to fight him. So, he's banished from the Fire Nation. The only way he can return and regain his honor is if he brings the avatar back with him." Azula snickered cruelly. "We all know that the avatar hasn't been seen for 100 years. Father has sent him on a wild snakegoose chase. He'll never see the Fire Nation again. And I'm next in line for the throne. Things couldn't be better." Azula sighed contentedly.

Blinking rapidly, Mai tried to take all the information in. She could still hear Azula's words but they sounded foggy and unclear, as if Mai were underwater; "tiny ship….Iroh going too….packing….today…..won't see anyone…."

She backed away from the princess, her hands dragging along the wall. Moving backwards, she kept her eyes on the princess until she reached another hallway and darted out of sight.

"Mai, come back here," she heard Azula call exasperatedly. "You're not actually upset about this, are you? It's just Zuko."

Fighting hard to hold in her tears at least until she reached the privacy of her own room, Mai made her way out of the palace. Servants stared and whispered as she walked by. The girl kept her head down, wanting more than anything just to get out. She walked by Zuko's room. The door was open but the prince was not inside. The wardrobe doors were ajar as if someone had hurriedly cleaned it out of all clothing. Hearing approaching footsteps, Mai ducked inside the prince's room. Ozai approached with War Minister Qin.

"What if he manages to find the avatar and bring him back to you?" Qin asked Ozai.

"I don't think there's any danger of that. Chances are I've gotten rid of that weak, pathetic excuse for a son permanently. At the very least, he'll be gone for a long time. And with the scar he's going to have, I'm not sure he'll even want to show his face around here again."

Slumping downwards, Mai gave in and let her tears fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, that was a difficult chapter to write. I hope it turned out alright and whoever is reading approves. I want to thank 'tege' for making the one suggestion for Zuko's token of affection to Mai. I used it in tandem with one of my ideas. His was the wrist holster. Good one!

I love how quickly Mai's parents go from "dance with Zuko" to "I don't want her seeing that boy".

I wanted to establish a bond, actually more than just a bond, an actual blossoming love between Mai and Zuko, a love that will now have to endure 3 years apart. I know they're young here (12 and 13) but there's nothing untoward going on. They genuinely like each other.

Next chapter will be the aftermath and grieving and a bit of news from Mai's parents. I'm sure you all know what that news is.


	6. Chapter 6

Mai

Part 6 – A Map is all I Have

Somehow, Mai _really_ didn't recall, she made her way out of Zuko's room, out of the palace and back to her own house. Her parents were still in the dining room enjoying some tea when Mai walked past them silently.

"Mai, come in here, please," her father said.

The girl stopped and entered the room, standing stiffly, her face still damp with tears.

"I assume you know all about Prince Zuko's banishment?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes," Mai acknowledged.

"Then you must know that it's best to forget about him. He is a disgrace to his nation and to his family. Your mother and I know many people with sons around your age. We'll make sure you meet them all. You'll attract someone worthy of you. And we don't want you moping around the house making everyone uncomfortable. Is that understood?"

Mai wanted so badly to scream and rage at her father. "Weren't you encouraging me to dance with Zuko just a few days ago?" she thought bitterly to herself. She wanted to go to her room and never come out. She wanted to run down to the harbor and leave with Zuko. But she nodded compliantly and walked up to her room, a picture of self control.

"Maybe we should wait until later to tell her about the baby," Akira suggested after Mai was out of hearing range.

"I think that's a very good idea, dear," Hoshi agreed as he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of his wife's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in her room, Mai sat down rigidly at her desk. She had thought about Zuko many times over the last few years. She knew that she cared about him but she had never really examined those feelings. Azula and Ty Lee teased her, and her parents didn't want to know how she felt so much as how a relationship with the prince might benefit them. Keeping these feelings under wraps and away from prying eyes had become Mai's specialty. Sure, she blushed when Zuko was near and she defended him sometimes, but she never mooned over him, especially when someone else was around. Zuko's uncle Iroh was probably the only person who had encouraged her and Zuko with no ulterior motive. But now that he was leaving, possibly forever, the intensity of her feelings for the prince and his significance to her were very apparent to Mai.

Zuko had been her joy in the midst of boredom and apathy and restriction and teasing and torment. She could just **be** with him. He didn't judge her. He showed her kindness and concern and expressed an actual interest in her and what she liked. How would she manage without his goodness, his decency in her life? She needed it. She wanted it. But it was gone and might never come back. Soon the prince would leave in his ship and travel the world looking for the elusive and maybe non-existent avatar.

"I'll have no idea where he is, what he's doing or how he's feeling," she mumbled, putting her head in her hands. Her heart literally ached. She contemplated walking down to the harbor and just waiting there until he got on his ship. Shaking her head, she decided against the idea. "I won't watch him leave," she decided. "I can't."

"Okay, Mai," she lectured. "You have to get a hold of yourself. You have to be in perfect control just like you were in front of Mom and Dad. If you act all sad and lonely, they'll probably arrange a marriage with some creep. Don't let Azula see you upset any more. She'll use it against you. Just go through the motions. Everything will be fine. Maybe Zuko won't be gone long. Maybe he'll write letters. Maybe…..Damn you, Zuko! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut? Why did you have to get yourself banished and leave me here all alone!"

Alone is how Mai felt. Sure she had her parents, but they were lost in their own little world of politics and social climbing. They just wanted Mai to behave and not jeopardize any of their chances. There was Ms. Fung at school. Once she reached thirteen, though, school ended. And that was only three months away. And then there was Azula and Ty Lee. The acrobat was sweet enough and generally kind. Azula exerted too great an influence on her, though. Maybe if she were alone with Ty Lee, Mai could talk to her about Zuko. But she would probably tell the princess and then the misery would begin. Best to keep things to herself, push those feelings down, deep down, so deep that it would take actually seeing Zuko again to uncover them.

Mai took a cleansing breath and composed herself. "You can do this, you can do this," she chanted. "It's easy; just look bored and sigh a lot, more than usual. I am bored most of the time, so that shouldn't be too difficult. Then everyone will leave you alone."

She stood up, opened her door and walked downstairs. She looked around casually for her parents, but they were nowhere in sight. The regal looking girl slipped silently out the front door and onto the street. She had no concrete idea of where she was going but felt the need to move. Mai didn't notice anything around her. Her eyes stared blankly ahead but her feet seemed to have their own independent existence, taking her through the capitol city and down to the harbor.

"Why am I here?" she asked herself.

Only Fire Nation ships floated in the murky water of the port and she found herself scanning them for any sign of Zuko or Iroh.

"What am I going to do if I do see them? Wave cheerfully? Jump onboard? Wish Zuko well?"

Mai didn't know it, but Zuko and Iroh had left very early that morning and were already out in open sea. She also did not know that Zuko took the heart shaped rock, Mai's token to him, and kept it in a tiny pocket hidden in his robes and next to his heart.

Angry with herself, she continued walking until she passed the harbor and came to an open area where there was a clear view of the sea. She watched the rhythmic rocking of the waves for a long time, breathed in the salty air and felt calmer. Mai, her hair disheveled from the ocean breeze, and her skin slightly tacky, walked back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Five days; Zuko's been gone five days now," Mai thought. She sat at her desk, eyes forward, feigning attention to the geography lesson. The instructor pointed to various Earth Kingdom cities on the huge map of the world that hung at the front of the classroom. Mai envisioned Zuko's little ship making its way across oceans, docking at ports, maybe even traveling down some of the world's larger rivers. Suddenly, the lonely girl had to have one of those maps for herself. She decided to stay late after school, sneak into a classroom, take a map off the wall, roll it up and bring it home to keep in her room.

Having successfully stolen the map (Mai felt a little guilty and even thought about buying one instead), she brought it home and lay it out on her bed. She stretched out beside it, a pensive look on her lovely features. With her right index finger, Mai traced an imaginary route across the map, crossing the sea to the massive Earth Kingdom and then following the bumps and indentations of its coastline. Zuko could be anywhere, but he could also be right where her finger was. She felt closer to him, like they were only finger lengths apart. Mai lay her head down on the map and closed her eyes.*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days flowed into other days and soon a month had passed. Mai knew that something was up with her parents, she even had suspicions as to what it was, but she was determined to wait for them to tell her. The young girl was out back practicing her knife throwing. Her mother sat in a well-cushioned chair, far back from Mai and her blades. Akira sipped slowly on some lemonade. The Fire Nation spring was making way for summer and the air was warm and sticky. Tiny beads of sweat looked like clear pearls on the woman's forehead. She wiped daintily at them with a hankie.

"Mai, dear, come sit with me for a while. I have something to tell you."

Sighing, Mai gathered her knives and put them away in a special box she kept. She carried it over to the shaded patio and set it down more loudly than was necessary. Taking a seat across from her mother, she said dully, "Fine, I'm here. What is it you want to tell me?"

"It's wonderful news, Mai. You know that your father and I have wanted another child for a long time. Well, it's finally happened. I'm expecting. In six months you'll have a baby brother or sister."

"Hopefully a brother right Mom?" Mai asked tartly. She also shuddered inwardly at the thought of her parents getting close enough to make a baby.

"Your father wants a son very much, someone to carry on his name," Akira replied.

"Yeah, I know," Mai agreed.

"Well, what do you think, dear? You'll be thirteen years old when the baby arrives. Your schooling will be over and you'll have lots of time to help me with the baby."

Her tongue like the knives she used, Mai asked, "Isn't that what the servants are for?"

"Mai," her mother chastised gently. "Don't you want to be close to your new sibling? "

The girl just shrugged. "I'm a little old to have a baby as a playmate, aren't I? But, I'm happy for you and dad. May I go now?"

Akira looked at her daughter with irritation. She nodded briefly and Mai jumped up from her chair and walked briskly into the house, heading for the kitchen and her own glass of lemonade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month passed. Akira was four months pregnant and just beginning to show. She and Hoshi spent much of their time discussing boy's names and deciding on the look of the nursery. Whenever discussions like that arose, Mai slipped out of the room and into the gardens where her targets were set up. She would fling her ever increasing collection of blades for hours at a time. Exhausted, the nearly thirteen year old girl would crawl into her bed and sleep, heedless of the still bright sun.

For her thirteenth birthday yet another month later, Mai's parents threw her a formal dinner party, inviting not only Princess Azula and Ty Lee, but several young noblemen and women as well.

"But I don't want a party, Mom. I would rather be by myself. I won't enjoy it."

"Nonsense, Mai, of course you'll enjoy it. There'll be lots of important young men and women here. You should get to know them. Maybe you'll find a nice boy you can keep company with," Akira cajoled.

Mai sneered. Realizing that she had no say in the matter, the girl decided to give up the fight. "It's so much easier if I just pretend," she told herself.

"Fine, Mom. Throw a party and invite who you want, if it makes you happy."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Akira smiled.

The dinner party was a complete bore but Mai kept a small smile plastered on her face through the entire ordeal. She used her Lady Mai manners, properly greeting and thanking everyone, eating daintily and listening politely to the surrounding conversations. The rest of the guests, slightly on edge due to the presence of Princess Azula, were also on their best behavior. After the actual meal, both Akira and Hoshi spoke with all of the young men. Mai could see the wheels in their heads spinning speedily away. The birthday girl sat in a chair off to the side observing the strange social rituals. Her mother brought three boys over to speak with Mai. She nodded to each in their turn and listened to them brag about their lineages and their skills and their schooling. None of the boys got any sort of response from Mai. They were all handsome enough and from good families, but they weren't Zuko. Sensing her disinterest, all three of the boys wandered off, slightly embarrassed.

Later that night, after all the guests had left, Mai's parents scolded her.

"Why weren't you friendly to those young men, Mai? If you act like that, they won't come around again. There are only so many appropriate boys and eventually they will all find other girls. Do you want to end up a spinster?"

Mai took it all stoically. Inwardly, she snickered. "I'm only thirteen and they're worried about me becoming a spinster."

"Thank you for the party, Mom and Dad. I'm going to bed now."

Shaking their heads, Mai's parents watched her ascend the staircase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With no more school to attend and her friends still tied up with it, Mai found herself practicing her shuriken-jutsu more than ever. She couldn't stand being around her parents and their incessant baby talk, stuffy guests or gossip. Sometimes, after school finished for the day, she wandered over to the palace to catch up with Azula and Ty Lee. The girl felt slightly disconnected from them now and longed for their last school year to end.

Mai's skills were becoming incredibly sharp. If such ratings existed, she would surely be considered one of the best knife throwers in the entire Fire Nation. She took pride in her prowess and enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment it gave her. Occasionally, she recalled Azula's words about a fighting team. There should be some purpose to this skill of hers, after all.

With the impending birth of his sister's second child, Mai's uncle visited her home more frequently than usual. He was the warden of The Boiling Rock Prison and a fierce warrior in his own right. Mai had a strong bond with Warden Chung, who had always encouraged the girl and her abilities. Chung was a devoted Fire Nation citizen and extremely respectful of and devoted to the Royal Family but he never spoke of social climbing with Mai or pressured her to behave a certain way.

"Hello, Mai," he called to her in his gruff and commanding voice.

"Uncle Chung," Mai said with a smile. She left her targets and strode quickly over to her uncle and gave him a warm embrace.

"How are you doing, my girl? I was watching you throw for awhile. You're very, very good."

"Thank you, Uncle," Mai replied. "I've worked very hard."

"I know you have, Mai. Now, if only you could put those skills into practice somehow."

"Well, Princess Azula talked about assembling a fighting team one day when she's old enough to fight in the war."

"Really," Mai's uncle declared. "That would be a true honor."

"I'm so bored, Uncle. I'm finished school but Ty Lee and Azula still have their last year to complete. Mom and Dad are busy doing stuff for the baby all the time or Dad's working at the palace," Mai confessed. Then, looking up at her uncle tentatively, her hands clasped together, she added, "And I miss Zuko."

Chung's face softened briefly. "I'm sorry, Mai. I know you liked him but what he did was disrespectful and he showed great weakness at the Agni Kai. His punishment is deserved. And he's no longer worthy of you."

Mai's bottom lip quivered almost imperceptibly and her eyes stung with tears.

"One day, he'll prove all of you wrong," the dark haired girl almost shouted in an uncharacteristic display of passion. Her beautiful light golden eyes were ablaze with fury and pain.

"Mai," Chung said gently, "trust me, it's best to forget him. Move forward. There will be other boys."

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Uncle," Mai said, having gained control of herself once more.

"It's alright, Mai. Now, I've got to go visit with your mother."

Mai watched as the usually severe man who had a soft spot for his niece, walked into the shade of the house and disappeared inside. She sighed softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Restrained screams and moans of pain emanated for her parents' bedchamber. Akira was in labor. Both doctor and midwife were attending the birth. Mai's father sat calmly outside the room reading letters while he waited for the birth of their long awaited second child. Mai, having passed by the room a few times during her daily routine, cringed at the sounds and inwardly swore never to have children.

"Is Mom alright?" she asked Hoshi. "She sounds terrible."

Hoshi looked up from his letters and smiled. "She's fine, Mai. She screamed a lot louder when she gave birth to you."

"Okay," Mai said. "I'll come back a little later. I'm going outside to practice."

"But, Mai, that's all you ever do," her father protested.

Mai just shrugged her shoulders and walk down the hallway and to the back door. Once outside, she began gently throwing her various weapons at the closest target. She usually started off slowly and then made more and more difficult throws. Her concentration was a bit off, though, and she missed some easy hits.

"Agni," she snapped at herself.

Half her mind at least was thinking of her mother, hoping she would be fine. The girl wasn't close to her parents but she still worried when the situation warranted. Another part of her was curious about the baby, her new brother or sister. What would he or she be like? Would she like him or her? How would the baby's birth affect her? Part of Mai was sure that a new baby would take her parents' focus from her and place it on the baby. They would be so busy with him that they might let her get away with more than usual. Smiling a bit at that thought, Mai's aim improved.

Done with practice, Mai curled up in a comfortable chair on the patio. She felt her eyes begin to slip closed and didn't fight the impending sleep. It wasn't until a few hours later that a servant found her.

"Lady Mai," the servant called. Getting no response, she gently shook the girl's shoulder. Mai jerked awake.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"Your mother has had the baby, Lady Mai."

"Oh, when? What is it?" she asked.

"Over an hour ago, Miss and it's a healthy boy."

"Over an hour ago, and no one bothered to tell me," she thought with irritation. "They must be overjoyed to have their son."

She followed the servant into the house and crept quietly to her parents' room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a minute or so, Hoshi opened the door and smiled at his daughter.

"Mai, come see your little brother."

Akira sat up on the bed, a pile of pillows supporting her. At her breast was a small bundle wrapped in a deep red blanket with golden trim. She was beaming with happiness and beckoned Mai over with her free hand.

"What do you think of Tom-Tom?" she inquired.

Mai looked down at the infant. All she could see was a thatch of dark hair. The boy's face was pressed against his mother's breast and he was suckling energetically.

"Tom-Tom?" Mai asked.

'Yes, short for Tomiko, it's cute, isn't it?"

"Cute, yeah," Mai agreed half-heartedly. "Maybe I should come back later, Mom…you know, when you aren't so busy."

With that, Mai turned on her heel and left the room without looking back. Hoshi and Akira exchanged a confused glance. Mai felt a sudden sense of loneliness and a great urge to cry. She ran for the quiet of her own room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

*The idea of Mai imagining Zuko's movements/travels on a map is not mine. Some hard-core Maiko people think of Snow Patrol's song "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" as the ultimate Maiko song. I think it fits them as well. The song talks about a couple, their separation and their reunion. They use maps to feel closer to each other while apart. Check it out on youtube if you don't know the song. It's beautiful.

I'm not that happy with this chapter. It seems a bit choppy and disjointed to me. Mabye there are too many small parts or maybe I tried to fit too much into one chapter. I apologize if it sucks. I've certainly gone over and over it, trying to improve things. Maybe I've just had a bad week.

Anyway, review please. And I'll try to do better in the next chapter which will jump ahead in time again and focus on the family's transfer to Omashu. Maybe I should make it a short chapter and concentrate on just that, leaving the fight with the gaang and Azula's arrival with Ty Lee for the following chapter. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all reviewers for their kind words. I'm relieved that you enjoyed Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will focus on Mai's father getting his promotion and the family's move to Omashu/first impressions of the city and the Earth Kingdom. The contents of "Return to Omashu" will be in Chapter 8.**

Mai

Part 7 - New Horizon, Same Old Thing

After Tom-Tom's birth, Mai's father, Hoshi, worked even harder than usual. He wanted to secure a prominent position for his heir to inherit. Almost every morning, Mai saw him leave the house, a huge wad of scrolls tucked under his arm and a frown of concentration on his face. The work paid off. Hoshi came into even greater favor with Fire Lord Ozai and received a pay raise along with a new position, Minister of Cultural Preservation. Mai's mother was ecstatic and shared the news with her daughter.

"Mai, walk to the nursery with me. It's time for Tom-Tom's feeding and I have good news to share with you."

Wrinkling her nose slightly, Mai rose from the sofa and followed her Mom. A servant was changing the three month olds' diaper as they walked into the striking room painted all in red, orange and gold. Wrinkling her nose again at the faint smell, Mai watched as the servant handed Tom-Tom to Akira with a "Here you are my Lady". Akira sat down with her son in a beautifully carved rocking chair resplendent with scarlet cushions to ease the strain on her back. She slipped open her robe and allowed the baby access to her breast. Mai looked up at the ceiling where a mural of fierce, fire-spewing dragons was painted.

"Sweet dreams looking up at that, Tom-Tom," she said sarcastically.

"What's that, Mai?"

"Nothing, Mom; what's this good news you have?" Mai asked.

"Your father received a promotion. He is now the Minister of Cultural Preservation."

Mai arched an eyebrow and waited for the rest of the information.

"He's getting a wonderful pay raise to go along with his new position. Just think, Mai; your father is one of the top men in the entire Fire Nation. The Fire Lord must be very pleased with his work."

"Either that or he's sucked up enough," Mai thought.

"I'm certain we'll all be invited to dinners at the palace with other very important families. And there will be more boys for you to meet, Mai."

"I can't wait," the girl replied derisively.

"Are you still infatuated with Zuko?"

Not expecting the question, Mai's face showed a momentary flash of pain. She hid it quickly.

"Of course not, Mom; what would be the point? I'll probably never see him again."

"There are better reasons than _that_ for forgetting him, Mai. His own father banished him, for Agni's sake. Obviously, he isn't worth much."

The girl felt as though she'd been smacked across the face, hard. Not wanting to argue Zuko's merits, Mai ignored her mother's cruel statement.

"That's great news about Dad's promotion, Mom. I've got to go now. Azula and Ty Lee are expecting me soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai wandered over to the palace. It was the weekend, so Azula and Ty Lee were free. She found the two girls outside in the courtyard. Ty Lee was performing all kinds of tumbling moves while Azula looked on with her arms crossed stiffly.

"What are you going to do, Ty Lee, cartwheel away from the enemy?" Azula asked sardonically.

"Yes," Ty Lee answered defensively, "but only after I do this." The usually perky girl made a series of jabbing motions with her fingers, pretending to chi-block an enemy soldier.

"What are you guys doing?" Mai inquired disinterestedly as she came into view.

"We're practicing all of our moves. Remember, Mai, we might be fighting one day," Ty Lee explained.

"Yes, that's correct," Azula added. "And you two had better be flawless like me if you want to be part of my team."

"And when is all this going to happen?" Mai asked.

"I don't know for sure. But Daddy will need me one day for an important mission. Who better to send than a firebending prodigy like me?"

"Right, but we have to finish school first, don't we, Azula" Ty Lee mentioned.

"Yeah and there's a whole world of excitement waiting for you after that," Mai stated, rolling her eyes.

"What's the matter, Mai? Are you bored? Are Mommy and Daddy not paying enough attention to you?" the princess queried.

Mai's eyes hardened almost imperceptibly. "I don't want their attention, Azula. There's just nothing to do but practice my knife throwing or watch Tom-Tom drool in his bassinet."

"He's just so adorable, Mai," exclaimed Ty Lee.

"Whatever," Mai responded.

"I heard about your father's promotion, Mai," Azula said, changing the subject. "If he keeps that up, maybe one day he'll get a governorship of some conquered city. The way the war's going, pretty soon the whole world will be Fire Nation," she added happily.

"I'm sure that would make my parents very happy," Mai stated. "But I'll probably just be bored in another place."

"It might be very exciting if it happens. You'll experience all kinds of new things," the acrobat added.

"We'll see," Mai said neutrally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another six months passed. Both Azula and Ty Lee were thirteen and finished school. Tom-Tom was nine months old and becoming a handful, while Mai had been fourteen for a month already. Zuko had been gone for well past a year already. Mai still thought of him at least once every day, and often took out her map to view the world and imagine where the young man might be now.

"He must miss home," the girl mused as she touched various spots on the map. "I wonder what he's doing." She sighed mournfully. "I'll probably never find out."

In the sixteen or so months since the prince had left the Fire Nation on his quest for the avatar, Mai had blossomed physically. She was tall and elegant looking with a lithe figure and a face somehow befitting her upper class status. Her features were fine, almost sharp and her beautiful light gold eyes were almond shaped. Mai's black hair was her crowning glory and shone lustrously. Bangs covered her forehead. Her eyebrows were arched and delicate looking. She made a lovely picture which was tainted somewhat by her usually sullen and bored expression. A genuine smile would do wonders for her.

Things around home were pretty much the same. Akira was busy with Tom-Tom, various social engagements and running the house. Hoshi worked hard at his position of Minister of Cultural Preservation. Various young men were still thrust at Mai off and on but she always rejected them, much to her parents' chagrin. She stayed out of the way most of the time. Her training as a young child still held true.

Most days, she spent at least some time with Azula and Ty Lee (often at Azula's 'request' and Mai knew better than to refuse those). The princess considered them too old for games now. Instead she would lecture the girls about military strategy, great battles of the Fire Nation, or a favorite general of hers.

"I thought we were done school," Mai whispered sarcastically to Ty Lee.

"Shh," the acrobat replied. The cheerful grey eyed girl lay on her stomach on the grass of the courtyard. Her chin rested in her hands and her huge eyes watched Azula with rapt attention. Mai sat upright, her hands in her lap and her legs tucked under her. Her attention wandered to other times spent in the palace gardens, just as painful in their own right, but not nearly as dull. At least back then there was always a chance of seeing Zuko or Ursa. The missing wife of the Fire Lord was always kind to both Mai and Ty Lee.

Her lesson over, Azula ordered the girls to rise and go through their basic forms.

"C'mon, Azula, I train all the time," Mai complained.

"One can never train too much, Mai. Remember, I expect perfection."

"Training is fun, Mai," Ty Lee chimed in as she speedily performed an intricate series of cart wheels and flips.

"Yeah, yeah," Mai huffed as she began her moves. They were smooth and graceful and the girl performed them flawlessly. Azula went through the more aggressive forms of firebending and punctuated each one with a fire blast.

"Alright, that's enough girls. It's time for lunch. Let's go inside."

As they walked the halls of the palace, working their way toward the main dining room, Fire Lord Ozai strode by on his way to a conference. He was a handsome man, but cold, so cold. Mai could hardly look at him. The sting of what he did to Zuko still hurt her. She couldn't express her anger, of course, and bowed deferentially along with Ty Lee and the princess. Ozai failed to acknowledge them and swept off down the corridor, his imposing figure moving swiftly.

"Wow," exclaimed Ty Lee. "Your father is so good looking, Azula. Zuko looks a lot like him." Realizing her gaffe, Ty Lee slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Of course he's good looking, Ty Lee. Our whole family is handsome;although, I don't think Zuko can make that claim any more. I would kill to see what his face looks like now. What do you think, Mai?" the princess asked, looking over at the black haired girl with a smirk on her face.

"I really wouldn't know," she replied cooly.

"Aw, don't worry about Zuko, Mai. I'm sure he's having a great time sailing the high seas with our weirdo tea-loving uncle."

"I'm not worrying, I'm hungry. I thought we were getting lunch," Mai said, deftly changing the subject.

"Yes, lunch," Azula agreed, "and then more practice."

Both Mai and Ty Lee groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omashu fell to the Fire Nation. The city's wacky King, Bumi, was imprisoned and Fire Nation soldiers walked the streets freely. Mai's father was offered the position of governor. He accepted without hesitation as this was yet another step up the ladder of his nation's hierarchy. The family would move to the Earth Kingdom immediately.

Mai was already well past her fifteenth birthday and looking forward to finally seeing something different. She was alone in the capitol city now and almost desperate for something to happen. Ty Lee had joined the circus as an acrobat about two months previous and the Fire Lord sent Azula on a mission to find Iroh and Zuko. Mai was unaware of the mission imperative. All she knew was that Azula was out of the country on some important business.

Mai herself had never left the Fire Nation. In fact, she hardly left the capitol city. A few trips to Ember Island were the extent of her travels.

"I suppose things couldn't be duller than they are here," she said to herself as she packed her personal things. She tucked her map and her copy of 'Love among the Dragons' in among her other books and the small amount of keepsakes she had. She almost always wore the spring loaded dart shooter that Zuko had given her all that time ago. She acquired another one recently and now both wrists bore weapons.

Carrying her small bag downstairs, she saw her parents waiting in the foyer with Tom-Tom, now two years old. The rest of their belongings were already on the ship set to take them to the Earth Kingdom. Mai didn't look back as she exited the house and entered the carriage waiting to take them to the harbor.

Once on board, Mai set her things in her cabin and then went back above board, wanting to watch the Fire Nation fade away into the distance. Out in open water, there wasn't much to see anymore. Thankfully, Mai thought, the journey was not a long one. Three days by boat and then two days travel over land would get them to Omashu.

The beautiful dark haired girl leaned on the railing of the deck and stared down into the water.

"So this is what Zuko's life must be like, at least partly," she ruminated. "I wonder if he's been to Omashu."

"Mai," her father called, interrupting her thoughts. "The nanny is seasick. Your mother needs your help with Tom-Tom."

"Great," she muttered under her breath. Sighing deeply, she walked past her dad and made her way below deck to her parents' room. Her little brother was crawling all over the cabin, drooling gleefully and mauling whatever got in his way with his chubby little hands. Mai suppressed a smile and picked the boy up. He immediately reached for her two pieces of dangling hair and pulled, hard.

"Ow," Mai cried. "Stop that or I'll pull what little hair you have."

Tom-Tom just gurgled and smiled at his sister. Akira was busy organizing the toddler's things. She turned around and beamed at her son.

"Are you being a little rascal, Tom-Tom?" she asked playfully.

"More like a little brat," Mai declared.

"Oh, come on, Mai, you did the same thing when you were his age. This is good practice for when you have your own children."

Mai just rolled her eyes. Her mother caught her in the act.

"Don't you want to get married and have children?" the mother asked.

"Not if I have to marry one of those boys you keep introducing me to," the girl answered tartly.

"Must you always be so gloomy, Mai. You've got a very good life. Enjoy it."

"Sure, whatever," Mai replied. "What do you want me to do with Tom-Tom?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage made its way through a mountain pass and Mai got her first glimpse of Omashu. The city itself was built on top of a mountain; more accurately, Omashu _was_ the mountaintop. Hundreds of years earlier, earthbenders had removed the top portion a large peak. The city was built on the now flat mountain. It had an almost conical shape. Mai's mouth hung open a little bit but she quickly snapped it shut.

A Fire Nation flag could be seen in the distance, hanging over the wall of the great city. Streams of smoke still rose into the air reminding Mai that only a few short weeks ago a battle took place within the walls. The carriage approached a narrow path leading right to the city's outer wall. It crossed a yawning canyon that lay between a series of mountains. Mai's mother looked shocked but Hoshi grasped her hand firmly and told her not to look. The crossing was over quickly. Four Fire Nation soldiers guarded the entrance to Omashu. Hoshi pulled his official papers from Fire Lord Ozai out of his tunic and handed them over. One guard gave them a cursory glance and then waved them through with a bow.

"Welcome, Governor," he said respectfully. "General Ping is awaiting you inside the gates. He will show you to your new home."

The gates creaked open and the carriage went through. Like the soldier said, the general waited inside for the family. Their house was already 'converted' to Fire Nation colors. The green Earth Kingdom roof tiles were replaced with red ones and gold flame like trim graced the roof as well. It was situated about one third of the way up the slope of the city. The only way to reach it was by a series of outdoor staircases. General Ping snapped his fingers and four servants appeared. They carried the new governor's possessions along with his family's things up the stairs and into their new home. Servants filled the house, ready to do their bidding.

"I must make one thing clear," stated General Ping to Hoshi, Akira and Mai. "Though we only overtook Omashu a few weeks ago, a rebellion already exists. You must be careful. Do not walk around by yourself." He looked at Mai when he spoke those words. "Make sure guards are always with you. Now, is there anything else I can do for you, Governor?" he asked respectfully. "We are all at your service."

"We're fine for now, General Ping. My family and I just want some time to settle in. You may go."

"As you wish, sir," the general replied and left with a bow.

"Isn't that wonderful, Hoshi. We're like the royal family of Omashu."

"Yes, dear," he agreed, "it's wonderful."

Mai went to her new room which was set up much like her old one had been. She unpacked her books, her weapons and her targets. The map she spread out on the bed like she had done so many times before. Now that she was in the Earth Kingdom, she felt much closer to Zuko. He could be in the next town. It was possible at least. Her eyes roved over the Earth Kingdom and found Omashu. She placed her finger on the small dot that represented her new home. Sliding her finger along various roadways, she smiled.

After a time, she went in search of food, not having eaten since an early breakfast.

"Maybe General Ping has a son for Mai," she heard her mother say as she approached the luxurious dining room.

"Oh, Agni," Mai exclaimed, shaking her head. "Some things never change."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omashu was a depressing place. The residents wore sad and downtrodden looks most of the time. The Fire Nation's soldiers imposed a rigid curfew on the populace and patrolled the streets regularly. Construction material lay everywhere as the Fire Nation intended to put its own mark on the legendary city. There was no one for Mai to talk to other than her parents. She was lonely, lonelier than she had been back in the Fire Nation. She stuck to her room most of the time and occasionally took walks with her mother. Hoshi was occupied with learning the ins and outs of Omashu and taking over the reins of the city. If this was world travel, what was the point? Being in Omashu was just like being at home, except worse. Mai longed for something, anything to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: There you have Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it. We get into the meat of the matter next time with Azula's arrival in Omashu(I really should rewatch that episode). We're on the road to that reunion with Zuko. I'm looking forward to that although it may be difficult to write.

Reviews are welcome, as always. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mai**

**Part 8 - Ozai's Angels**

Mai walked along the passage with her mother and Tom-Tom. There were two Fire Nation soldiers in front of them and two behind. They carried torches to light the way through the gloom of the interior. Mai was sulking.

"There really is no fathoming the depths of my hated for this place," she declared dully. The girl wore a sour expression on her face which Akira noted.

"Mai, your father was appointed governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy and enjoy it."

Still frowning, Mai continued with her complaints. "I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation. But this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens."

As if to spite her words, a strong gust of wind followed by the sound of falling debris caused Mai to look upward. She locked eyes with a young boy, probably about twelve years of age. She frowned again.

Mai's mother raised her arm and pointed at the boy, dressed in yellow and orange. "The resistance," she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Tom-Tom.

Happy to be doing anything, Mai sprang into action. Spreading her arms wide, Mai let loose her arrows. They flew towards the unknown boy who evaded them gracefully.

"Who is that boy and why is he carrying that staff?" Mai wondered as she watched her arrows bounce off some slabs of steel.

The guards climbed up ladders and pursued the Resistance which now seemed to have a teenage boy and girl as members too. The girl member swept the guards off the ledge with water.

"A water bender," Mai asked herself, "what's going on here?"

Mai charged after the girl, releasing another hail of arrows. This time, the girl, dressed in a dark blue hood layered over a pale blue tunic, raised a wall of ice to stop the arrows. The girl ran off while the boy with the staff stepped in for her. Somehow, he collapsed a pile of construction scaffolding, blocking Mai's way. Unable to follow them further, Mai reached for a throwing star and whipped it with tremendous speed and accuracy at the young boy. Reacting quickly, he thrust the staff in front of himself, letting it catch the blade. In a last ditch effort, Mai released a final volley of arrows. The three kids, however, vanished through a huge trap door which swallowed them up. Alone amidst the wreckage, Mai sighed and walked away.

"I guess that's my excitement for the day, or maybe the week," she muttered to herself sarcastically. "I wonder who they are. They don't look like Earth Kingdom people, so why are they part of the Resistance? Oh, well, I'll probably never find out."

* * *

The following day dawned much like the one before. The morning was sunny and clear as Mai, her father, and her mother carrying Tom-Tom, stood on one the balconies of their home and overlooked Omashu. There was a commotion below. Mai heard cries and moans and was positive a soldier shouted "plague" in a terrified voice. Citizens of the city walked towards the Fire Nation soldiers, some of them falling over and most of them walking jerkily as if ill. The Governor surveyed the ruckus, a perturbed look on his face.

"What is going on down there?" he asked.

Their guard mentioned seeing a boy sick with 'pentapox' the previous day and suggested that the sickness may have spread. Mai looked curiously at her father when he mentioned that the disease sounded familiar.

"There's no such thing as 'pentapox'," Mai said to herself. "This whole thing is weird."

Akira moaned about how terrible it all was and the guard asked the governor what they should do.

"Drive them out of the city, but don't touch them! We have to rid the city of this disease!"

Not really caring, however, Mai remained calm and offered her father some fireflakes. They were her favorite snack. Disturbed by the unfolding drama, Akira released Tom-Tom and put her arm around her husband who watched the exodus intently.

They stood like that for a good ten minutes. Having seen enough, Mai's mother turned away from the view and looked around for her inquisitive toddler.

"Tom-Tom," she called sweetly. "Where's Mommy's little boy?"

She walked into the room off the balcony, searching for the errant child. He was nowhere in sight. Real panic filled Akira and she cried out for her husband. He ordered the servants to scour the entire house. There was still no Tom-Tom. After a day of searching, Akira was exhausted and sat on a chair out on the balcony. She wept and Mai handed her a handkerchief. The girl kept her usual calm in the face of all the emotion.

Hoshi felt he could come to only one conclusion. The resistance had kidnapped his son. Under the soft light of a full moon, he wrote a letter to the resistance leader and sent it off by messenger hawk. In exchange for his son, he would give them King Bumi.

"What if they hurt him, Hoshi? What if they don't give him back?"

"Hush now, dear, he replied, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They wouldn't have kidnapped him if they didn't want something in return. If they hurt our son, they won't get anything but trouble, will they my dear?"

"I suppose so, but he's just a baby," she exclaimed, the tears flowing freely again.

Mai patted her mother's arm.

* * *

The exchange was set for noon the next day. Mai's parents couldn't sleep, nor could the girl. She wasn't worried as such (she was confident that Tom-Tom would be returned without any complications) but her parents' distressed talk disturbed her. She lay awake, looking at the ceiling and thinking. Mai wondered how long she would be stuck in Omashu and how she would pass the time. Her thoughts turned to her only friends and wondered how they were. Lastly, she reflected on Zuko. Thoughts of the boy, for she had not seen the young man that he had become, saddened Mai yet also filled her with hope. They were both still alive. "Agni, I hope he's alive," she thought earnestly. And as the saying goes, where there is life, there is hope. She might see him again.

Eventually, the entire family drifted into sleep, albeit not a sound one. When Mai awoke, and left her room to get breakfast, a servant greeted her with a scroll.

"This letter just arrived, Lady Mai."

Mai took the letter and sat down at a nearby desk. She rubbed her eyes in an effort to feel more awake and opened the scroll. Princess Azula was coming to Omashu along with Ty Lee. They would arrive shortly. A slight smile enlivened the ebony haired girl's features. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit, too impatient to wait for a cooked meal. She ran back up to her room and applied her makeup carefully.

"I won't look like I live in some backwater town," she told herself.

She left her room for the second time that morning and walked outside with a dignified air to await Azula's arrival. The girl stood at the bottom of a white staircase with her hands tucked inside her sleeves. A palanquin approached, carried by four Fire Nation guards. Ty Lee emerged first. She wore a huge smile and was dressed in her usual pink, her very long hair in a plait falling down her back. Azula stepped out of the palanquin's other side and moved toward Mai. The Governor's daughter put her hands together and bowed slightly to the princess. Putting the tips of her long black lacquered fingernails under her chin, Mai stated in a voice devoid of all feeling, "Please tell me you're here to kill me." She raised her head slightly and aimed a sly smile at Azula. The two girls laughed.

"It's great to see you, Mai," Ty Lee announced, running over to the girl and swallowing her in a huge hug.

Mai stiffened as she usually did when someone showed her physical affection and her golden eyes registered surprise. She gingerly patted Ty Lee on the back and then broke the embrace.

"I thought you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling."

"Well Azula called a little louder," the acrobat replied happily.

"I have a mission," Azula stated, all business. She put a hand on each girl's shoulder. "And I need you both."

Mai's heart fluttered a little in her chest. Finally! This is what Azula had been talking about for years.

"Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place," she volunteered without a second thought. Secretly she wondered what the mission could be.

Mai informed Azula about Tom-Tom's kidnapping and the noon trade off.

"Who's handling the trade?" Azula asked.

"My father," Mai replied.

"Not anymore," decided the princess. "Take me to the Governor's room, Mai."

"This way," Mai said, gesturing up the stairs with her hand. She led the way into the mansion and down two separate hallways to the Governor's seat of power.

Azula ordered a passing servant to find Mai's parents and send them to said room as well. The princess ensconced herself confidently in Hoshi's chair and waited for him to arrive with his wife. Two guards flanked her. Both Mai and Ty Lee knelt on pillows placed on the floor. Mai turned her head as her mom and dad entered the room. They immediately knelt on pillows as well.

"I apologize," the Governor began. "You've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back."

Mai looked at her father and felt slightly embarrassed at his pleading tone. It was almost pathetic. The girl looked back at Azula who crossed her legs and observed Hoshi like she would a fly on a windowsill.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son. But really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave?" Azula, who had been calm up until that point, stood quickly and angrily shouted at the quavering Governor. "My father has trusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things."

"Forgive me, Princess," the Governor begged, touching his forehead to the floor in a show of submission.

Azula walked between Mai's parents and her two friends. "You stay here," she ordered Hoshi. Mai and Ty Lee stood up, taking their places behind the princess.

"Mai will handle the trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up. And there is no more 'Omashu'. I'm renaming it New Ozai in honor of my father."

"Let's go, ladies," she said curtly to Mai and Ty Lee. They followed her out of the room, leaving Mai's parents still kneeling.

* * *

Mai led the other two girls onto the scaffolding where the trade was to occur. An enormous statue was in the process of being carved and erected and the scaffolding they mounted surrounded that statue. She could see the young boy and the two teenagers standing at the opposite end. The boy, dressed in blue like the girl, held Tom-Tom closely. Her brother appeared unharmed, content even. Mai breathed a small sigh of relief.

King Bumi was lowered down in his metal coffin-like prison. He cackled uproariously and seemed oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Hi, everybody," he called cheerfully. The coffin came to an upright standstill behind the three Fire Nation girls.

Deciding the time was now, Mai spoke. "You brought my brother?" Mai asked even though she could clearly see the boy.

"He's here," the youngest one replied. "We're ready to trade."

Mai sensed a subtle change in Azula. The princess turned to her, her eyebrows arched. "I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Princess Azula," Mai replied. The girl had an idea of what the princess was thinking, but waited for her to explain herself.

"We're trading a two year old for a king; a powerful earthbending king?"

The crazy old king nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Looking back over at Mai, Azula continued. "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

Mai looked away from the princess and over to the boy with her brother in his arms, and a series of thoughts flashed through her mind, quick as a rabbaroo chased by a mooselion. She kept her face composed, a hard mask of self-control. "She's right; it's not a fair trade. But he's my brother and my parents are so upset. We can take these guys and get Tom-Tom back safely without making a trade at all. They don't look the type to ever hurt him either. And, Agni knows Azula isn't making a suggestion; she's telling me what I have to do."

Mai walked forward and addressed the boy dressed in yellow and orange.

"You're right. The deal's off."

The black-haired girl, still impassive looking, raised her left hand, a signal to take the king away again. The metal coffin rose swiftly into the air and Bumi shouted a cheery goodbye.

"He really is crazy," Mai thought to herself.

Looking angry, the young boy marched toward the Fire Nation trio. Azula shot fire at the boy but he evaded it deftly. Mai's focus was on the other two, the pair who looked like siblings. She was positive, though, that she heard Azula shout, "The avatar." Her thoughts went quickly to Zuko. Maybe he was nearby too. Mai shook her head, and regained her concentration. Now was not the time for thoughts of the banished prince.

Finding her blades, Mai fanned them out in her right hand and charged. She sensed Ty Lee behind her and to her left. The water bending girl assumed some sort of stance while the dunce holding her brother blew on something. Ty Lee went after the boy, popping out of a trap door and tripping him up. He went flying.

"You're supposed to rescue my brother, Ty Lee," Mai whispered to herself.

The blue-clad boy landed on his back, protecting the toddler. Mai sighed in relief and continued her attack on the girl. She released her knives but the water bender lifted some planks of wood with a stream of water and blocked them. The water bender sent the boards hurtling toward Mai, using her water whip. She then turned around quickly, catching Ty Lee's ankle with the aqua whip. The boy meanwhile climbed down a ladder with Tom-Tom.

The water bender and Mai were closer now, only a few feet apart. The girl in blue whipped at Mai with her water. She bent back to avoid it and launched another blade from a shooter around her ankle. Making ice out of the water, the bender blocked Mai's attack once again. Irked just a little, Mai ran at the girl full tilt, her arms fanned out ready to throw everything at her. But the water bender encased Mai's arm in ice. The Fire Nation noble was shocked. She attempted to break the ice with her other hand but failed.

Mai saw Ty Lee approaching the water bender from behind. The acrobat hit several pressure points on the water bender's body. The girl's water whip splashed to the ground and the ice around Mai's arm melted. She could no longer bend.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" Mai asked bitingly as she pulled out yet another blade and aimed it at the wide-eyed girl. Before she had a chance to throw, the blade was knocked out of her hand by a boomerang of all things. Looking up, Mai saw the older boy again, this time riding a huge beast that looked like a bison. He landed the animal between Mai and the water bender. The bison lifted its tail and brought it down with a crash, sending Mai and Ty Lee flying backwards. When the two girls managed to climb the scaffolding again, the boy, the girl and the bison were gone along with Mai's little brother.

* * *

Hoshi and Akira listened as Mai explained what had happened during the trade. Akira began to cry. Her husband patted her hand gently in a gesture of comfort.

"Mai said that the people who have Tom-Tom were taking good care of him and doing everything in their power to protect him."

"And they weren't the Resistance, Mom," Mai added. "It was the avatar and two other kids. I'm positive they have no intention of hurting Tom-Tom. I would send another hawk and ask for his return."

"Really, do you think that will work, Mai?" Akira asked her voice thick with tears.

"Yes, I think it will work. Oh, I have something to tell you."

Hoshi looked at his daughter expectantly. "Go ahead, Mai."

"Princess Azula has asked me and Ty Lee to join her on a mission. We'll be traveling with her and we're leaving immediately. I have to go pack right now because they're waiting for me."

"Well, if the princess requested your help then you have to go," Hoshi conceded. "What exactly is your mission?"

"I don't know yet but it has to be more exciting than being here," Mai replied dryly.

Both her parents frowned but kept silent. They were all too aware of their daughter's discontent and desire to leave Omashu. Here was her opportunity.

"You'd best go, Mai. Send us letters and let us know how you're doing," Akira suggested.

"Okay, Mom, I will." Mai got up from the chair she was sitting on and left the living room. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and quickly packed a bag, being careful to include her special treasures. She ran back down the stairs and found both Azula and Ty Lee in the front hall talking to her parents.

"I need Mai," she heard Azula say. "She'll be instrumental in helping me capture my traitorous Uncle Iroh and my failure of a brother."

Clutching her bag tightly, Mai halted her descent of the stairs. Her heart beat double time and she felt her face getting hot. "Zuko," she breathed. "Oh, no, Azula's after you."

The girl took a minute to calm down. The last thing she needed was Azula seeing her weak and vulnerable. She breathed deeply and exhaled loudly, willing her heart to slow down and face to cool. When she felt confident enough, Mai continued down the stairs.

"Let's go, Mai," Ty Lee prodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm coming, Ty Lee. Relax." Mai looked over to her parents. "Goodbye," she said neutrally. "I'll write you."

"Goodbye, dear, be careful."

Mai walked out the front door without a backward glance. Azula stepped gracefully into her litter. Mai and Ty Lee walked alongside.

"So, we're tracking down your brother and uncle, huh?" Mai inquired, wanting to make sure she knew exactly what their mission was.

"It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" Ty Lee asked teasingly.

Mai turned her head away, wanting to keep secret the smile that instantly brightened her face. "Yes," Mai mused to herself. "I just hope Azula doesn't end up killing him."

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore. We have a third target now," the princess interjected.

* * *

Mai shared a tent with Ty Lee while Azula had her own. It was camping but done luxuriously. The tents were spacious, almost like small houses. Their red roofs and gold trim designated them as Fire Nation along with the flame emblem blazoned across the door flaps. The girls had real mattresses to sleep on and a beautiful carpet lay across the floor of the tent.

As the girls got undressed for bed, Azula poked her head in their tent, a piece of parchment in her hand.

"I thought you might want to see this, Mai," the princess explained sweetly.

Mai was instantly alert, knowing all too well that Azula using a sweet tone usually meant trouble or pain.

"What is it?" Mai asked, glancing at the parchment.

"You never saw Zuko after his Agni Kai, did you Mai?" the princess inquired.

"You know very well that I didn't," Mai thought angrily while remaining outwardly calm. Out loud the elegant girl simply said, "No."

"Then this wanted poster might interest you. I had it made after Zuko and Iroh managed to escape capture a few days ago. I, of course, got a very good look at my brother. Here's what he looks like now, Mai. It's not pretty."

Azula held the parchment out to the girl. Her lips twisted in a smirk. The princess waited for Mai's reaction but was disappointed. Looking down at the paper in her hand, Mai said nothing.

"Well?" goaded Azula. "What do you think?"

"He looks older," Mai joked.

"Yes and a good deal uglier too, don't you agree?"

"Hmmm," Mai replied noncommittally.

"Fine, I guess you haven't given up your crush yet, have you Mai? Why don't you keep the poster? You can put it under your pillow," Azula sneered. "I suggest you both get some sleep now. We're getting an early start tomorrow. Good night." With that, the princess left the tent, pushing her way roughly through the door flaps.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Ty Lee asked sympathetically. "Azula can be pretty mean sometimes. But I still love her," the girl added as if afraid spies were listening in on their conversation.

"I'm fine," Mai said stoically, rolling up the parchment and tucking it away with the rest of her things.

"Is it bad, the scar I mean?" the grey eyed girl prodded tremulously. "Zuko was always so handsome. I'm sure he still is."

"It's not so bad," Mai answered. "He's still Zuko."

Mai lay down on her bed and turned over on her side, her hands under her head. She wept silently for the lost boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Mai

Part 9 -The Hunt

Azula stopped at nothing in her hunt for the avatar. She wielded her power like a sword, cutting a swathe through Earth Kingdom villages, interrogating their citizens and using any and all means available to aid her in that hunt. Towns now under Fire Nation control often yielded interesting and powerful tools for the chase. The princess was almost obsessed with capturing the young boy. Zuko and Iroh were now secondary in her mind. Their eyes were constantly on the sky, keeping a look out for the avatar's flying bison.

Mai was relieved. They hadn't seen Zuko or any sign of him. She dreaded the day that she might have to fight him. She wondered if she had the strength to turn against the princess and side with the boy she hadn't seen for more than three years. The girl recalled with a shudder the words on the poster depicting Zuko: wanted, dead or alive.

"Hopefully, I'll never have to make that decision," she whispered to herself as she packed yet again for another dull day of cross-country travel.

They were in a large town now under Fire Nation rule. Azula had gotten her hands on a unique item, a tank like machine that moved very quickly over all kinds of rugged terrain. And, there were rumors that the avatar was near. The princess wanted them all in the tank as soon as possible. They were to scout the surrounding area for any signs of the last airbender and his friends.

As it turned out, the avatar was close by. His bison was shedding fur in huge clumps and they just had to follow the trail. The avatar's group was larger now. Somewhere in his travels he picked up an earthbender. When they got close, Azula ordered the machine stopped, and they rode out on giant mongoose dragons, attacking the group.

The avatar and his friends always managed to just fight them off, though, and continue on their way. That was until the airbender tried to trick them. He took off in one direction, dropping fur along the way. The rest flew off on the beast in another direction. Azula tracked the avatar, while Mai and Ty Lee went after the rest. They handled the two Water Tribe teens easily enough but the bison got the better of them again.

As the princess later told them, her encounter was far more interesting. She found the avatar all right. In fact, he was waiting for her and ready to fight.

"Guess who showed up then, girls?" Azula asked. "He must have been following the tank and figured it was me."

"Oh, oh, I'll bet it was Zuko," Ty Lee guessed excitedly.

"Very good, Ty, it was Zuko. And he tried his very best to beat me. We all know that his best just isn't that great. At the end, they all banded together and tried to take me down. Even good old Uncle Iroh made an appearance. But I knocked him flying with a powerful fire blast. Last I saw, he was lying on the ground and Zuko was yelling something. Maybe I really hurt the old man."

"That sounds thrilling, Azula," the acrobat said, awe in her voice. "But not so thrilling for Iroh," she amended.

"You're awfully quiet, Mai. What's wrong?" Azula inquired, false concern lacing her words.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little bit tired."

"Hmmm, it's too bad you weren't there to see Zuko, both of you. He was dressed like an Earth Kingdom peasant. And his hair! Oh Agni! He must have cut off his pony tail out of shame." Azula began to laugh cruelly.

Mai hid her hands inside her sleeves and clenched them tightly. "Oh, Zuko," she thought. "What's become of you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the massive and imposing drill, Mai walked behind Ty Lee and Azula. The Fire Nation princess had taken on yet another challenge. She wanted to capture Ba Sing Se.

"_It's as though she's purposely trying to make both Zuko and Iroh look bad," Mai explained to Ty Lee the evening before. "If she captures Ba Sing Se, she accomplishes what Iroh couldn't. And if she gets the avatar, she makes Zuko look incompetent."_

"_Well, she's always tried to do that, Mai. Don't you remember when we were just kids?"_

"_I remember," Mai conceded somewhat bitterly._

"_Let's get some sleep, Mai. I'm so tired," the perky girl said, lifting her arms above her head and yawning widely._

"_Fine," the black haired girl agreed_.

The three young women entered the drill's control room. War Minister Qin explained the workings of the machine while Mai sat down and twirled her knives, a bored expression on her face. The drill made its way across the dusty, dry countryside and headed for the outer wall of the great city. But an army of earthbenders greeted the tank. The girls were dispatched to eliminate the threat and did so with ease. Azula was thrilled.

But it was not to be Azula's day for victory. The avatar and his friends foiled her attempt once again and Azula failed to capture the elusive airbender. Angry, she took it out on War Minister Qin, berating the man, demanding to know why the drill didn't hold up, and threatening him with demotion. Qin stood silently through it all. No one knew better than he not to question the princess or her father for that matter.

A retreat was in order. The girls climbed aboard their waiting mongoose dragons and rode back to their camp. Mai and Ty Lee exchanged looks, watching Azula's rigid posture as she rode ahead. Mai rolled her eyes. She expected that the princess would have a new plan very soon.

Once at camp, Mai dismounted and waited for Azula's orders.

"Spend the rest of the day relaxing, girls. Early tomorrow we start our search again."

Mai sighed. This whole 'hunt for the avatar' was becoming a bore. Instead of resting, she found a nearby tree and used it for target practice. Fondly and with a slightly wistful look on her face, Mai recalled a similar activity with Zuko years before. Though she would never say anything, especially not with Azula around, Mai wondered where this journey would take her. Would she ever see Zuko again? Would he be captured? Would they return to the Fire Nation soon? Would Azula capture Ba Sing Se and what would that mean for all of them?

Her wide sleeves flapped as she whipped her blades, one after another into the tree. She wasn't even concentrating and still did not miss once. Throwing knives was like breathing to her, autonomic. When her arsenal finally ran out, she plucked them all out of the tree and placed them back in their various holders. That was a job in itself as she had over one hundred blades hidden all over her body.

At the end of the day, Mai had dinner with Ty Lee and Azula. She was happy to let them both do all the talking. She really didn't care whether they caught the avatar, the Fire Nation's biggest threat, or not and had no new ideas for capturing him.

"Maybe we'll just get lucky and run into him one day, Azula," Ty Lee suggested optimistically. "You know, when he's not expecting us."

"Wow, that's an incredible plan, Ty Lee. Your mental acuity never fails to amaze me," Azula replied cuttingly. "We know that he's in Ba Sing Se now. We need a way of getting inside those walls without being noticed. Other than dressing like refugees ourselves, I'm not certain how to do that. Besides, I don't think the Earth King is in the habit of holding audiences with dirty peasants."

The next day would bring Azula a solution to that problem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Covering the countryside surrounding their camp on the mongoose dragons was tedious.

"Trees and more trees," Mai whispered to Ty Lee, who rode beside her. "If my life gets any more thrilling, my heart won't stand it."

"Oh, Mai," chided the acrobat. "I'm sure something will happen soon. Maybe we'll find Zuko and then, oh," she cut herself off abruptly and glanced at Mai, a look of sympathy in her wide grey eyes.

"Look sharp girls. Something huge has been through here recently. Look at the damage to the trees. The avatar's bison is large enough to cause all this destruction. We're following the trail."

"See, Mai, I told you something would happen." Ty Lee dug her knees into her animal's side urging it forward. Mai followed. There were bits of bison fur everywhere and all they had to do was follow the path they made. Eventually, the young women came to a clearing and saw the bison along with six girls dressed in green and wearing elaborate face paint. Huge manacles lay broken on the ground. It was obvious that these girls had freed the animal.

"The avatar is probably nearby," Azula whispered to Mai and Ty Lee. The princess silently signaled for her friends to be ready to attack while shooting an enormous blast of fire into the clearing. That got the attention of the Earth Kingdom warriors.

"Where's the avatar?" Azula demanded as she rode into their midst, followed by Mai and Ty Lee.

"He's not here," the obvious leader of the group answered.

"All that riding for nothing," Mai sighed. "I knew it was a waste of time."

"Cheer up, Mai. Any friend of the avatar is an enemy of mine." With that statement, the Fire Princess began her assault on the group of girls. Mai and Ty Lee followed suit, throwing knives and chi blocking.

"Ugh, those colors are awful. I think I might be sick," Mai declared.

The avatar's bison proved afraid of fire. Azula wanted to use that to her advantage but the warriors' leader beat the princess to it, holding a burning branch up to its face and telling it to leave.

"We'll be alright, Appa. Go! You have to find Aang."

"How touching," Azula sneered. "But how are you going to escape?"

The leader readied her fans, something all of these warriors carried, and assumed a fighting stance. Ozai's Angels proved too much for them, however. Within a few minutes, all six of them were disarmed and tied to trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai crossed her arms and watched as Azula paced around the prisoners.

"What's Azula up to now?" the quiet girl asked herself. "And what are we going to do with these girls?"

"Where is the avatar?" Azula demanded, directing her question at all of the captured girls.

"We are Kyoshi Warriors. We won't help the Fire Nation find the avatar."

Mai's eyes darted back and forth between Azula and the Kyoshi Warriors' leader.

"Maybe you won't tell us where he and his peasant friends are, but you'll be helping us in another way."

"What do you mean?" the leader asked, her eyes blazing.

"You'll find out soon enough. First, you're coming back to our camp," the princess replied.

Mai and Ty Lee tied the girls together and they walked in single file back to their camp. The mongoose dragons followed the trail of young women, the warriors' confiscated weapons strapped to their backs. It was quite a long trek and the day was almost over by the time they could see their tents in the distance.

"Ty Lee, find some clothes for the Kyoshi Warriors to wear," Azula commanded.

"But, Azula, they've already got really pretty clothes."

"Yuck," Mai interjected.

"We're going to need their clothes, Ty Lee, when we disguise ourselves as Kyoshi Warriors and infiltrate Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, oh," The acrobatic girl exclaimed. "I get it! I'll find something for them to wear."

"Mai, take them to your tent and have them remove their clothing."

The black haired girl, who had been slouching against a tree, straightened up and led the girls away. Ty Lee brought some ragged looking odds and ends, enough to cover the warriors up.

"Pay particular attention to their hairstyles and makeup girls. We want to look just like them. Naturally, I'll be the leader. Mai, you be her, and Ty Lee, you be her." Azula pointed out their models.

"Fine," Mai sighed.

"Once we're done here, I'm sending you to the Fire Nation on the next ship. My guards will accompany you. I have one prison in mind for you, Suki and another for the rest of you."

The leader looked surprised when Azula used her name.

"She has excellent hearing," Ty Lee explained, gesturing at her friend.

Mai, Ty Lee and Azula spent the rest of the evening applying and reapplying makeup, imitating hairstyles and putting on costumes until they got it right. The Kyoshi Warriors spent the evening and the night tied to trees.

"This makeup is hideous," Mai declared. "They've certainly never heard of subtlety."

"Well, I think it's cheerful," Ty Lee disagreed.

"You would," Mai replied.

"Stop bickering and get cleaned up. It's time for sleep. We'll practice more tomorrow. And we'll make our way to Ba Sing Se. Soon, the Earth King will get a visit from some friendly allies. And then he won't know what hit him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Mai found herself staying in a small house, part of Ba Sing Se's elite upper ring. Sure enough, just like Azula had planned, Ozai's Angels, impersonating the Kyoshi Warriors, had gained an audience with the Earth King and were being treated as honored guests.

"This beats camping, at least," Mai stated dryly to Ty Lee.

"Yep, I like it here, and I like playing dress up too."

"Okay," the elegant knife thrower replied, arching both her eyebrows.

'What? It's like being a little girl again," Ty Lee explained.

"That's why it's not appealing then," Mai joked dryly.

"Oh, Mai, you're so funny," the acrobat said, throwing her arms briefly around Mai's neck.

Azula strode into the room a gleam in her eye and a satisfied grin on her face. Mai knew by looking at the princess that it was time for either a lesson or the details of some plan.

"What have we learned girls?" she asked imperiously.

"We know that the Earth Kingdom plans to invade the Fire Nation this summer on the day of a solar eclipse," Ty Lee responded enthusiastically.

"Yes, and what else have we learned?"

Mai looked thoughtfully at her fingernails, checking the state of their black laquer.

"Mai, are you paying attention?" Azula questioned.

The black haired girl slowly raised her head and met Azula's honey colored eyes.

"We know that the Earth King is really just a figurehead and that the Dai Li hold the real power in Ba Sing Se," she droned.

"Exactly, Mai," Azula agreed, "which is why we have the chance to gain control of the _entire_ Earth Kingdom. If we gain control of the Dai Li, we can organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King."

Both Mai and Ty Lee looked astonished.

"What happened to finding the avatar and Zuko?" Mai asked herself.

Out loud, she stated the obvious. "Well, that's certainly an ambitious plan."

"When have you known me _not_ to be ambitious, Mai? Now, tomorrow you two are going to have a revealing conversation in a public place. I know the Dai Lee are watching us. As soon as they know we're really Fire Nation, they'll run back to Long Feng and tell him all about our plans to capture the avatar."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon of the next day, the three young women knelt together in the Earth King's enormous throne room. Though green was not her favorite color, preferable to orange, but not her favorite, even Mai had to admit that the room was spectacular. The throne itself sat on a raised platform accessible from three staircases. On the wall behind it, a mural depicting the natural majesty of the Earth Kingdom was painted. And above the mural was a very large Earth Kingdom symbol, a small yellow square surrounded by a green circle which in turn was surrounded by a bigger yellow circle.

Mai was tired of kneeling on the hard marble tile. Her eyes looked around the throne room again, taking in the lovely two-toned green pillars and the beautiful tiles on the walls.

Someone was running towards the throne, a scroll in her hand.

"It's that waterbender," Mai's brain registered.

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki," the girl exclaimed, her face pink from exertion. "Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle. We have to tell the Earth King right away."

Mai felt an instant tightening in her chest and a constriction of her throat. She could feel her pulse quicken. "He's here," she thought. "What's Azula going to do?"

The princess stood and addressed the waterbender. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know."

The knife thrower watched fear flicker in the girl's eyes. "She recognizes us now," Mai mused.

Ty Lee sprung into action, quickly disabling the Water Tribe girl. She lay in a pool of her bending water as Ozai's Angels gathered around her.

"So Zu-Zu's in the city too; I think it's time for a family reunion," Azula proposed.

"Did you hear, Mai? You'll get to see Zuko again. Aren't you excited?" Ty Lee inquired as they watched the girl, not noticing the little lemur fly away.

Mai closed her eyes briefly and then gave one slight nod. "What if I have to see him taken away in chains?" she asked herself. "How exciting will that be?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Princess continued with her plot to overthrow the Earth King. Now, Zuko and Iroh had to be dealt with too. Everything and everyone was falling into her hands.

"Zuko always said that things came easy for her," recalled Mai as she sat in a comfortable chair listening to Azula explain everything.

"The Dai Li will take me to see Long Feng. He'll reveal that he knows who I really am. Then he'll offer his help with the avatar if I help him regain control of the city. Of course, I'll be the one with the control, not him. As far as Zuko and Iroh go," she paused looking over at Mai who remained impassive, "I'm going to have a message sent to the tea shop. They'll be invited to serve tea to the Earth King. Once they're at the palace, I'll take them into custody. That's the avatar, Ba Sing Se and my brother and uncle all at once. My father will be so pleased," the princess purred, sounding very happy with herself.

So the princess sowed distrust of the Earth King and his Council of Five among the Dai Li. Long Feng had put the elite and powerful earthbending force under her control during the coup. She instructed them to take out the Council of Five all at once. And she made sure they all knew that no disloyalty or hesitation would be tolerated. That took care of the Earth King and his trusted advisors, but the avatar, Zuko and Iroh still had to be dealt with.

"I think little Zu-Zu and my uncle will enjoy the tea party. I'll be waiting for them and so will some of my new friends." Azula smirked cruelly and gave Mai a sidelong look. "While the coup is happening, I want you two in the throne room with the Earth King. Understood?

"Of course, Azula," Ty Lee agreed cheerfully. "We can play with Bosco. He's too cute."

Mai rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I can't wait for that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, Ba Sing Se had fallen. Azula had complete control of the Dai Li, and the avatar was presumed dead. His friends had all escaped, along with the Earth King and his precious bear. When the Watertribe boy, the Earthbender and the king had come back for it (after having escaped from the prison that Azula's lackeys had taken them to) Mai couldn't be bothered to fight and let them have Bosco.

Iroh was in shackles, stuck in a dank underground prison. Zuko, Azula told Mai and Ty Lee, had, however, restored his honor.

"He made the right choice, for once in his pathetic life. Zuko decided to fight with me against the avatar and the waterbender. I needed his help and he came through. For killing the avatar, the greatest threat against our great nation, father will welcome him home and restore his tarnished honor. He seems a little sad, though. I suppose he's worried about what will happen to dear old Uncle Iroh. Maybe you could cheer him up, Mai. He's got a room right here in the palace. I made sure you got one close to his. I'll show you where it is."

A tide of heat and color flooded Mai's cheeks. Her pulse was rapid and her breathing slightly erratic. The ebony haired girl, dressed in Earth Kingdom green, followed Azula to her room.

"Zuko's in there," Azula said, pointing to the room across the hall from Mai's. "He's probably sulking or brooding. Dinner is in another hour. Don't be late."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai stood outside her room, listening for signs of movement from Zuko's. She was paralyzed; three years of missing him, wondering about him, longing for him and Mai was terrified of knocking on his door. What if she looked at Zuko, talked to him and everything was different?

"Maybe he doesn't care anymore," she told herself, one trembling hand on her bedroom door. "Who says he even remembers me. He's been through a lot in three years. Just leave him alone. Maybe he'll be at dinner." In her fifteen years, Mai had never felt so unsure of what to do and how to act.

The governor's daughter decided to bathe and dress for dinner just in case Zuko did show up. She loosened her shiny dark tresses and filled the bathtub with hot water and her favorite scent; vanilla orange blossom. Sinking gratefully into the water, she let its heat melt away some of her anxiety. Mai washed her long pale limbs and shampooed her hair, rinsing it out carefully.

Finished, she climbed out of the large tub and patted herself dry, wrapping her hair in another towel. Dressed in only a robe, she sat at the vanity combing out her dark locks. Mai chose a simple dark green tunic and black pants. It took fifteen minutes to put up her hair and ten to apply her makeup. She was ready for dinner.

Mai pulled the door open and stepped into the hallway. Her footsteps were muffled by the pale green and gold carpet that ran the length of the corridor. The girl hesitated for a moment and then proceeded to the dining room. She looked around but saw only Ty Lee and Azula. Disappointment showed briefly on her beautiful face.

"Zuko's not coming," Azula announced. "He's training or something. And he's in a miserable mood anyway."

"Have you seen him yet, Mai?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"No," the dark haired girl answered flatly. "I'm sure I'll run into him eventually."

'Don't be too sure, Mai. Zuko's thinking about staying here in the Earth Kingdom instead of going home. What an idiot! He finally gets what he wants and then backs down. I'll never understand how his mind works," Azula snickered.

"Wow," exclaimed Ty Lee. "What's he going to do here?"

"How should I know," Azula replied, sounding exasperated. "We're talking about Zuko."

Mai kept silent and concentrated on her meal. She quickly ate her rice and vegetables, eager to leave the dining room and be on her own.

"I need some air, Azula. I'm going for a walk," she announced.

"Sure," the princess replied, a knowing look on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai left the dining room and made her way out of the palace and into a series of courtyards and gardens. Flowers bloomed in carefully tended beds and she heard the trickling of water from several fountains. Finding a bench, she sat down and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted and found herself nodding off. Shaking her head, Mai stood and began walking again.

As she approached yet another courtyard, she heard the swishing sound of blades slicing through the air. Curious, she went nearer and spotted the swordsman. His back was to her. Shaggy black hair was plastered to his neck with sweat and his sleeveless green tunic was soaked as well. He wore knee length pants and was barefoot. Mai admired the man's sculpted arms and legs.

Feeling eyes on him, the swordsman turned around and looked at Mai. She was staring directly into Zuko's golden orbs. But they weren't the same as they used to be, not the left one anyway. The eyebrow was gone, never having grown back after that fateful agni kai. The eye was narrowed and surrounded by a livid scar, two shades of red, darker close to the eye and lighter further away. The scar extended halfway down Zuko's left cheek and covered his entire left ear.

Mai took it all in unflinchingly. The scar did not detract from Zuko's good looks. He wore it well. Zuko's gaze scanned Mai's face and then he smiled.

"Hi, Mai," he said shyly. "Azula told me that you were here."

"Hello, Zuko. Still playing with knives, I see."

"Oh, yeah, I think I've gotten better, though," he smirked.

A silence fell over the two young people.

At a complete loss, Mai excused herself. "I, um, should get back to my room. I'm tired."

"Oh," Zuko replied, sounding disappointed. "Can I walk with you?"

"Sure."

He sheathed his swords and grabbed a nearby towel, wiping off his face.

"So how do you like Ba Sing Se?" Zuko inquired.

Mai shrugged. "It's boring, just like home."

She was determined to remain calm and impassive. After all, she might lose Zuko yet again.

"Here we are," the prince declared. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Zuko," Mai stated neutrally. She opened her door and put one foot over the threshold.

"Mai," Zuko called.

The young woman turned to face him.

"It's good to see you again."

Mai nodded and entered her room. She undressed quickly and slid between the smooth cool sheets. Despite her determination not to get too invested in Zuko, at least until she knew whether he was coming home or not and if he was even interested in her anymore, her mind swirled with thoughts and images of the prince, her friend, the only boy she had ever felt anything for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Whew!! I was going to include their little 'date' in Ba Sing Se but decided that was too much for one chapter.

I'm trying to convey the idea that both Zuko and Mai are hesitant about seeing each other. It's not that they don't still care. Zuko wonders if Mai could still be interested in him after his disgrace, his disfigurement etc. Mai wonders if Zuko even thought about her during his banishment. Basically, they're both afraid to lay their hearts on their sleeves. And they both fear that things will simply be different between them.

Their hesitation re each other parallels Zuko's hesitation about going home. Sometimes when you finally get what you've wanted for a long time, you fear accepting it, and wonder if it will be all that you've built it up to be.

All that confusion will be cleared up next chapter, during and after their 'date'. Feelings will be shared, awkwardly of course, in that special Maiko way.


	10. Chapter 10

Mai

Part 10 – The Truth Will Out

Ty Lee sat cross-legged on Mai's comfortable bed, a huge smile on her face. She had a large green pillow on her lap and her elbows sunk deep into its softness.

"So how was your walk last night, Mai?" she asked, fairly bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"Okay," Mai replied, revealing nothing.

"Aw, come on, Mai. We know that you went looking for Zuko. What happened? Did you see him? Did you talk to him?"

"I saw him. We didn't say much. End of story."

"Grrr, you're so frustrating. Was he happy to see you? How does he look? Help me out here."

"Look, Ty Lee, I'm not going to get all worked up over Zuko. He might stay here in Ba Sing Se, so what's the point?"

"Because you're totally in love with him and always have been, Mai. Everyone knows it. And Mai, you never get worked up about anything," she added with no trace of sarcasm.

"Seriously, Ty Lee, just drop it please. I'm not sure how Zuko feels about me right now. If he decides to come home with us, then I'll worry about it."

"But you love him, don't you?" Ty Lee persisted.

"Ty…" Mai replied warningly.

"Alright, but I just know you two are meant to be together." The acrobat put her hands together in a gesture of glee and smiled widely. Mai just looked at the girl quizzically.

"I'd like to be alone now, Ty Lee. I have some reading to do. Go be cheerful somewhere else."

"Fine, see you at lunch."

The acrobat jumped off Mai's bed and bounded toward the door, leaving Mai by herself. As much as she liked Ty Lee, Mai got tired of her quickly. Her perpetual happiness could be too much sometimes. The dark haired girl opened her bedside table and pulled out her copy of 'Love among the Dragons'. It was, of course, the copy Zuko had given to her all those years ago. She thumbed through the worn pages, looking for her favorite passages. Her lips moved as she read the words to herself, and a smile tugged at her lips. Mai wasn't normally one for overly romantic literature, but she had a soft spot for this play, Zuko's favorite. The fact that Zuko liked the play and was willing to admit it warmed Mai's heart.

Done reading, Mai went in search of a training room she could use to practice her knife throwing. The girl made it a point to practice often, never wanting to lose her extraordinary skill. She wandered the palace, poking her nose in this room and that, until she found something suitable. As always, when she threw, the rest of the world disappeared. Only she and the target existed. After a training session, Mai always felt more clearheaded and sure of herself.

When she arrived at the dining room for lunch, Mai was in a good mood. She greeted her friends and sat down to eat, helping herself to pork and vegetables and washing it all down with a steaming cup of green tea.

"What's got you so cheerful looking, Mai," Azula asked suspiciously.

"I had a really great training session and I feel good, that's all," she answered briskly.

"Hmmm," Azula pondered. "Have you seen Zuko since last night?" the princess questioned further.

"Why does everyone want to know whether or not I've seen Zuko?" Mai asked angrily, her good mood quickly vanishing. "It's none of your business."

"Fine, fine," Azula responded as if she were trying to calm a wild sabretooth mooselion. "Don't tell us anything." The princess's eyes were wide with surprise at Mai's unusual display of temper.

Mai got up from the table, ready to leave. She had the urge to be alone once again.

"Oh, before you go, Mai, I have something to tell you," Azula announced, glancing quickly at Ty Lee, who hid a smile behind her hand.

"What is it?" Mai asked, back to her usual blasé tone.

"We're all expected at dinner tonight. Admiral Liang is visiting and wants to meet us all. Be in the main courtyard at seven."

"Whatever," Mai replied tartly. "I wouldn't want to miss _that."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mai strode into the courtyard. She wore a stylish Earth Kingdom gown that layered differing shades of green over cream colored sleeves. A light green sash with a decorative tassel and a darker green cloak completed the ensemble. Despite its color, this outfit Mai loved.

She expected to see Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee and Admiral Liang. But only Zuko stood by the table which looked surprisingly romantic for a 'political' dinner. There was a white linen tablecloth, three lit candles and several lanterns that dangled from a protective canopy. Food was already waiting but there were only two place settings. Zuko looked as surprised as she felt.

"Where is everyone?" Mai asked the prince. "Azula told me that Admiral Liang was visiting and wanted to join all of us for dinner."

"She told me the same thing, Mai. She's up to **something**," Zuko replied in a perturbed tone.

Despite Azula's obvious machinations, the pair decided to take advantage of the food. Mai observed that it didn't look completely inedible and she _was_ hungry. They sat down and began to eat, exchanging quick glances. A Dai Li agent appeared with a mandolin and began to play. The off key sounds hurt Mai's ears and Zuko asked the man to leave, complaining that the playing gave him a headache. Mai was secretly enjoying herself. She was having dinner alone with Zuko, something she had often fantasized about.

They both heard snickering from the bushes. "Azula and Ty Lee," Mai thought. "Just like old times."

Zuko jumped up from his seat, and called his sister out. Mai decided at that moment to take a chance. She felt somehow transported back in time to those days when Azula and Ty Lee had manipulated her and Zuko, creating situations for them to be together and then teasing them relentlessly. Those moments were awkward and painful but they were also bonding times for her and Zuko. This moment could be one too.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered conspiratorially to the prince.

When he agreed, the knife throwing girl breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The couple walked with no particular destination in mind. Neither said much other than an occasional comment about their surroundings. The streets were busy with merchants selling everything from fish to jewelry to toys. People shopped and strolled, enjoying the late spring evening, still blissfully unaware of the recent coup that put their city in Fire Nation hands.

Ba Sing Se was the first large city Mai had really visited. She didn't count Omashu. There she was a Fire Nation noble, unable to wander the streets like one of its citizens. Here, this night, she was for all intents and purposes, an Earth Kingdom girl out for a walk with her friend, free to stop and go as she pleased.

"Ugh, do people really eat this?" she asked Zuko as they passed a stand with odd looking fish sitting on a bed of ice.

With uncharacteristic evenness, Zuko replied, "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Mai's thoughts turned quickly to Zuko's three years traveling the world. Of course he experienced all kinds of different foods and customs. The fish wouldn't appear so strange to him.

A girl's voice broke through her ruminations. "Lee," she called and approached Zuko. "Lee, I can't believe it! It's been so long."

"Lee?" Mai stated questioningly.

"Who's this?" the girl asked Zuko, pointing to Mai.

"Oh, hi, Jin, um, er, this is just my friend from …the circus. Yeah, she's the knife thrower."

Mai frowned. This girl, Jin, clearly knew and liked Zuko. And he was very uncomfortable. Instead of staying angry, Mai decided to have some fun with the prince. She would show him some knife throwing. Mai pushed Zuko over to a nearby fountain. It was lovely with two tiers of cascading water and several lamps to give it a soft, glowing look. Taking full advantage of Zuko's obvious desire to remain 'Lee' for this girl, Mai grabbed a fish from a nearby stand and placed it on Zuko's head. He wouldn't dare protest. She laughed inwardly at her little prank, her harkening back to that incident years ago involving a young Zuko and Mai, a burning apple and another fountain.

She broke off an icicle from the same fish stand and threw it with deadly acurracy at the fish atop Zuko's head. Natually, it speared the fish and spared the young man. Jin was amazed at Mai's skill. Mischieviously, Mai suggested that Jin try, knowing full well what would happen. The Earth Kingdom girl gamely threw the icicle that Mai had extracted from the fish. Her throw was wild and Zuko, fearing for his life, dodged out of the way. He lost his footing and fell backwards into the cool water. While Jin looked mortified, Mai leaned over the sputtering prince, a smirk on her face, and said, "Now we're even."

Without waiting for Zuko, Mai skipped off down the street, her feet hardly touching earth. A real sense of lightheartedness and joy pervaded her being. She couldn't remember feeling that way for such a long time. Mai laughed, a true laugh, right from her belly. Zuko gave chase and yelled after her something about her being crazy and almost getting him killed. He caught up and reached for her arm, asking Mai to stop. That was their first touch in more than three years. Both blushed and Zuko cradled the hand that had made contact, as if it was precious, special for having touched the girl. They looked away from each other.

"You finally seem to be enjoying yourself." He turned away completely. "I've missed seeing _this_ side of you."

Mai felt a long held tension leave her body. Zuko cared. He hadn't forgotten her. He had thought about her over the years. For the third time that evening, Mai was bold.

"Well, a lot has changed since the days when I used to throw mud in your face. But not _everything's _changed."

They blushed again. Mai reached for Zuko's unscarred cheek and pulled him close, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. They closed their eyes, relishing the sweet moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss over, both Mai and Zuko opened their eyes and looked at the other. Their faces were still pink and Mai felt warm. She felt Zuko reach tentatively for her hand.

"We should be getting back to the palace now," he suggested, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

Mai squeezed back and began to walk. Despite her attempt at wariness, Mai had already fallen hard for Zuko all over again. The feel of his hand, warm against hers, made her heart beat faster. She smiled and then began to laugh.

"What's funny?" Zuko asked.

"I'm remembering the look on your face when Jin heaved that icicle at you."

"Ha, ha," the prince said, feigning anger.

"C'mon Zuko, you know it was funny."

"Maybe from where you stood," he retorted huffily.

"Who was that girl anyway?" Mai inquired, irritated by her own curiosity.

"Well, she came into the first tea shop Uncle," he choked a bit on the word, "and I worked at."

"And you called yourself Lee," Mai prodded.

"Yeah."

"She seemed to like you," the ebony haired girl stated in a jaunty tone that belied her jealousy.

"I don't know. I guess. She asked me out on a date and Uncle," again a hesitation, "sort of accepted for me."

"And how was this 'date'?" Mai asked.

"Fine, but I couldn't be myself. I made up the story about being a juggler in the circus."

"And what a story that was," Mai said dryly.

"It was the first thing that came into my head. Anyway, I kind of left her and never saw her after that."

"Hmmm," the girl stated neutrally. "How many other dates did you have?"

"I spent three years on a ship, Mai, surrounded by men, and then traveled across the Earth Kingdom, running away from my crazy sister, hungry half the time. There wasn't time for dates," the prince snapped.

"Whatever, Zuko," Mai replied, her tone even, but her eyes stinging a bit.

Zuko sighed, and squeezed her hand tightly. "We're almost back. Do you want to sit in one of the courtyards for awhile? "

"Sure, as long as no one else is there."

They entered the palace and found a quiet, out of the way courtyard, with several benches surrounding a peaceful pond. A narrow wooden bridge arched over the water. Koi fish, both orange and black, swam lazily in the pond, disappearing and reappearing as they made their way through the water lilies. Zuko released her hand and climbed the bridge. He paused at the top and stared down into the water. Mai joined him. The prince reached inside his robe, fingers searching for something. He smiled as he pulled it out of a pocket, and held it out to the girl.

"You kept it?" she asked wonderingly, looking at the heart shaped rock she had given Zuko shortly before his banishment.

The prince smiled shyly, pink tingeing his cheeks again. "It reminded me of you," he stated simply.

They stood like that, side by side, for a long time. Neither spoke. Their shared silence said more than graceless words ever could. Eventually, the pair realized the late hour and left the courtyard, heading for the wing of the palace that held the bedrooms.

Standing in the hallway, between the two rooms, Mai stated bluntly, "So, I'm leaving tomorrow."

Zuko nodded. "I know, Mai," he said sadly. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I'm almost afraid to go home. I've wanted nothing else for so long and now….I don't know how my father will react to me. And my uncle, I hurt him…the way he looked at me…."

"But he sided with the enemy Zuko. He's a traitor, isn't he?"

"I suppose," the prince hesitated, dragging his hands through his unruly black hair. "But he's been with me for three years. He went through so much with me."

"Okay, but you'll never know what it's like unless you do go home. Don't you owe yourself that much?" Mai asked.

Zuko closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm confused, as usual. I _want_ to go with you, Mai, but I really don't know if I can do it."

"Wait here a minute," Mai requested brusquely.

She opened the door to her room and said a silent prayer. Cool moonlight came in through the open curtains and cast everything in a silvery sheen. She moved with ease in the semi-darkness, making her way to her bedside table. Pulling it open she took out "Love among the Dragons" for the second time that day and walked back out into the hallway. She handed the book to Zuko, who took it, eyebrow arched. He looked down and read the title.

"Oh," he stated. "You still have this."

Mai watched as he looked up at her, something like astonishment in his expression. He handed it back to her, brushing his fingers ever so slightly against hers.

"What about the wrist holster? Do you still have it?" he inquired.

"I have it plus another one, plus ankle holsters, plus,"

Zuko held up his hand, smiling. "I get it. You carry a lot of knives and darts. And I'll bet you're as deadly accurate as you always were."

"I'll show you one day," Mai replied casually, her unspoken hope for Zuko's return to the Fire Nation hanging in the air like storm clouds, ready to let loose their fury.

Zuko looked down at the carpet. His hands twisted together nervously. Mai could almost feel the confusion and despair oozing from his pores.

"Mai," he said as if pleading with her to understand. A long pause, then "Let me walk you to the ship tomorrow. "

"Sure," she agreed, carefully keeping all emotion out of her voice.

He turned towards his bedroom door slowly but changing his mind, swung back around, and swiftly placed a kiss on Mai's lips. Briefly she looked startled but regained her composure in a flash.

"Goodnight, Mai. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Zuko."

As soon as the prince entered his room and closed the heavy wooden door, Mai hung her head. It seemed as though Zuko had already made his decision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't hide in her dreams; sleep opened the lock she placed on her emotions during waking hours. Mai found herself back in the Fire Nation, out in the palace garden near the sturdy apple tree that always supported her. She watched, stuck as if in thick goo, while Azula, her face all assurance and power, struck Zuko down. Her lightning was even more potent than in real life. Its blue fierceness flew towards the prince while he stood rooted to the spot like Mai. The blue was reflected in their eyes and their hair edged upwards from the electrical force. Zuko's face was strangely composed as if he had been expecting this assassination all his life. As the bolt struck his chest and the current coursed through his heart, he dropped to the ground, sprawled out and twitching. Mai tried desperately to move her leaden feet forward. Her hands stretched outward toward Zuko as if in entreaty.

"Don't die," she screamed. "Don't die!"

Dream Azula began to giggle. She sounded happy, like a little girl at a birthday party, opening gifts and cutting a cake ablaze with candles. "Does it hurt, Zu-Zu?" she asked the dream prince as he lay there, moments away from death.

He didn't answer. His mouth gaped open, but no sound came. The twitching stopped.

Mai twisted and turned in her sleep and gripped the green silken sheets tightly. Her face was contorted with sadness and distress. She left the garden and was now walking the hallways of the Earth Kingdom palace. A figure walked ahead of her, close but always out of reach. Green formal robes brushed the soft carpeting and flowed gracefully behind him. Mai knew it was Zuko, though she couldn't see his face. She quickened her pace but still could not catch up. Dream Zuko entered a room and shut the door firmly behind him. Mai reached the door, opened it and found not a room, but another door, also closed. She opened that door as well and found another smaller one. The doors shrunk in size every time she opened one. Eventually, there were no more doors, and Mai stared at a blank green wall. She pressed her hands against it and pushed with all her strength. The wall vanished just as Zuko had and dream Mai stood in complete darkness.

The girl's breath hitched and she rolled over, burying her face in the mound of pillows beneath her head. Mai's long black hair spilled outwards from her head and onto the yellow and green pillowcases. Eventually, her breathing smoothed and she dropped off into a dreamless, deep sleep. That sleep was all too short though. A knock on her door woke her early the next morning.

"Mai," Ty Lee called. "Azula wants you to get up now and come to breakfast."

The knife throwing girl cursed under her breath. She sat up in bed and yelled to Ty Lee. "I'm not hungry and I'm still tired. The ship doesn't leave for hours yet."

"Fine," the acrobat replied. "But she's going to be angry."

"I don't care," Mai shouted.

Fuzzy images of her princess friend shooting lightning at Zuko flitted through her mind. She waited until she was certain that Ty Lee was gone and then slipped out of bed. Once awake, Mai rarely went back to sleep and the thought of a bath was very inviting. She shrugged out of her thin maroon nightgown and walked into the adjoining bathroom, washing quickly with cool water in an attempt to wake herself up fully. Feeling slightly less groggy, Mai dressed and put up her hair. She didn't feel like doing her makeup and packed it up in its case, ready for the voyage home.

With a heavy heart, the governor's daughter began to pack her belongings. She was traveling lightly so she was soon done. She left the bag on the end of her bed, ready to go to the ship. Not wanting to face Azula's taunts or snide remarks or Ty Lee's never ending perkiness, Mai wandered through the hallways and found herself outside in the gardens once again. She wondered if Zuko might be feeling the same restlessness as she was. Her eyes scanned the garden, looking for signs of the prince. She was alone except for the occasional Dai Li agent walking his rounds.

Mai's stomach reminded her loudly of her lack of breakfast. Sighing, she rose from her seat on the bench and headed toward the dining area. Perhaps some food would still be set out. If not, she would have to go to the kitchen. Azula passed her on the way. Dai Li followed the princess slavishly.

"I missed you at breakfast, Mai. I'm sure I sent Ty Lee to wake you."

"Yes, you did but I didn't feel like breakfast."

"Really, Mai, but you're always hungry. What's bothering you?" Azula inquired her voice smooth like honey.

"Nothing," Mai replied vaguely.

"Hmm, alright then, remember, the ship leaves in two hours," the princess reminder her, voice all business like. "Come along, men," she ordered the Dai LI agents who were waiting patiently, hands behind their backs.

Mai continued on to the dining room and found plenty of food to sate her. She walked back to her room, fingers inside her sleeves, fiddling with her arrows. The wait was driving her around the bend. She walked up to Zuko's door and knocked, wanting to remind him of his promise. He appeared a few minutes later, dressed in an Earth Kingdom outfit.

"I haven't forgotten, Mai," he smiled. "We have a while yet, don't we?"

"Yeah, we should leave in an hour or so."

Mai's unspoken question hovered on her tongue momentarily. She swallowed it down.

"Um, do you want to walk around for awhile before we go to the harbor?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

Sure," Mai agreed. She wanted to do something other than wait. "Let me grab my cloak from the room."

The girl stepped inside and took her scarlet cloak off the bed. Her bag was already gone, probably waiting in her cabin on the ship. She stepped back into the hallway and Zuko took Mai's hand. They walked out of the palace and through the streets of Ba Sing Se, heading toward the harbor. Their pace was leisurely, as if to delay their possible separation.

The harbor soon came into view. It was surrounded by tall, jagged mountains devoid of any greenery. Two huge Fire Nation vessels were being loaded while several guards observed. She noticed Zuko looking up at one of many red flags that contrasted with the green Earth Kingdom symbol prominent on the imposing outer wall of the city.

She could see Azula and Ty Lee waiting for them. The princess had her hand on her hip as if impatient while the acrobat clapped her hands together with delight at the sight of Mai and Zuko together. Before the others moved closer, Mai raised her hand to Zuko's cheek, this time the scarred one and looked into his golden eyes.

She asked, "So….are you coming with us? With **me**?" It was a plea, her last chance.

"I'd like to Mai. I'm just not sure I…." the prince faltered.

Before disappointment set in, Iroh walked by, heavily shackled and accompanied by two guards. The former Dragon of the West kept his eyes averted and his head down.

"Poor, poor Uncle," Azula began, "I wonder if he'll even survive the trip home."

Mai watched as Zuko turned to look at his uncle. His eyes widened and sadness swept his face like a curtain closing. Mai held tightly onto his hand.

"Well, we must be going. I suggest you bid farewell to your girlfriend, little brother," Azula addressed Zuko.

She waited for them: the fumbled goodbye, the awkward kiss, and the whispered 'I'm sorry', but they never came.

"No," the prince declared. "I…I'm coming with you. I'm going back to the Fire Nation."

Mai walked up the gangplank ahead of Zuko. He held gently onto her hand.

By the time the ships finally pulled out of the harbor, the sun was setting over the western horizon. The giant orange ball seemed to kiss the sea and then sink slowly into it and the evening sky was streaked with pink. Mai and Zuko stood together on deck, watching the sun go down. Neither spoke. Mai looked at Zuko and saw the turmoil and sadness etched into his features. She sighed. Zuko glanced over at the girl, eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to mope all the way home?" she asked.

"I'm so unsure of so many things, Mai. I have a lot on my mind."

"Well, all this orange is making me ill. I'll be in my cabin."

Zuko nodded. Mai gave him one last look. She walked along the deck, her shoes making a clattering sound. An hour later there was a knock on her door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: That was truly the most difficult chapter yet. I've been over it so many times, trying to make little improvements, but I still don't know if I'm satisfied._

_I've never written a dream sequence before so that was interesting. I figured it was the best way to show some of Mai's fears and insecurities. She isn't going to come out and describe them, is she?_

_JillRG, I gave a little moment of Mai rebellion here to foreshadow her future big one._

_What will happen in Mai's cabin??? I'm not sure myself._

_Zuko will do some more moping on the ship next chapter. He and Mai will get closer. I think I'll move along to the Fire Nation quickly._

_Mai's uncle will make an appearance again. Yay!_

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Mai

Part 11 – Homecoming

Mai rose slowly from the chair where she sat reading, and walked to the cabin door to answer the knock.

"Oh, I hope it's not Ty Lee," she thought. "I don't feel like dealing with her now."

She pulled open the door a crack and peered around its edge looking for her visitor. Azula stood imperiously in the hallway, arms crossed. Mai frowned almost imperceptibly. She opened the door wide to allow access to the princess.

"Hello, Mai. Were you expecting someone else?" Azula queried, eyeing the tea pot and _two _cups on a table next to Mai's reading chair. "You know that I don't like tea, Mai. Uncle Iroh sickened me with all his tea talk over the years. "

"Not really," Mai replied evasively.

"Hmmm, alright, where's my brother? "

"I left him up on deck about an hour ago. I don't know where he is now."

"Seriously, all he does is brood and worry. I've told him that father will welcome him back and restore his honor. He's got nothing to worry about. I've sent a letter to father already. I gave him all the details about Zuko's unusually smart decision and about how much of a help he was in defeating the avatar and that peasant waterbender."

"I suppose he wonders about what has changed in three years. That's a long time, Azula." Mai paused and then asked daringly, "Why do you want him home so badly? I thought you enjoyed having him gone."

"Oh, I did, I did. But I've also missed making his life miserable on a day to day basis. He's such fun to pick on and he's just as easy to manipulate as ever. Just mention the possibility of Uncle Iroh not surviving the trip and Zuko decides to come home after all."

"And the little dinner you set up for me and Zuko? That was more manipulation?"

"Sure. Oh don't look at me like that, Mai," Azula chided upon observing the knife thrower's glare. "You've been pining for Zuko since he left three years ago. Ty Lee and I just gave you two a little push. Now he's got two reasons to go back to the Fire Nation. And believe it or not, Mai, I actually think that Zuko deserves to come home. I needed his help to eliminate the avatar and he came through. He restored his own honor. Besides, he might come in handy at home too."

Mai kept her own counsel. Ever since that vivid, terrible dream in which Azula cruelly shot Zuko down, the Governor's daughter was more careful than usual around the princess. She enjoyed Azula's humor and intelligence but also recognized just how dangerous she was.

"I don't understand how you can spend so much time with him?" Azula added.

Mai smiled. "Oh, I manage," she retorted.

"Just don't slack off, Mai. I still want you in top form. Ty Lee's been practicing her moves all day. The crewmen couldn't keep their eyes off her."

Both girls giggled at the image.

"I'm off to bed, Mai. A princess can't afford to look worn out. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Sure," Mai replied, knowing that was a request rather than a simple statement.

The knife thrower opened the door for the princess and watched her stride down the hallway. As she began to close the door, Zuko stepped out of the shadows.

"Zuko," Mai exclaimed, "have you been waiting out here?"

"Well, um, I saw Azula knock on the door and decided to wait."

"Were you hiding from your sister?" Mai mocked gently.

"NO, I was just, um, strategically avoiding her."

Mai laughed. Zuko frowned and then joined in.

"Well, come on in," the elegant girl invited.

She sat back down in her chair and indicated a second one for Zuko to sit in. The cabin was small, well smaller than both Azula's and Zuko's, so little distance separated the two teens. Mai looked at the prince expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Zuko said, the words tumbling quickly off his tongue.

"Okay," Mai replied. "I have tea. Do you want a cup?"

"That would be nice."

Mai reached for the small red teapot with delicate gold etching. She poured the tea carefully (like she had been taught as a young girl) into the two matching cups and handed one to him.

"I guess it's not that hot anymore, but you can take care of that," she noted dryly.

Zuko sipped at the tea and smiled. "It's perfect," he complimented. "So, what are you reading?" He glanced down at the book Mai had placed on the small table.

"Just some stupid mystery story, I have to kill time somehow. There's nothing to do on this ship."

"Trust me, I know," Zuko answered wryly. "I spent three years on a boat one third this size. All I did was train and meditate."

"Uh-huh."

"Tell me what happened to you over the last three years, Mai."

"Well, let's see," Mai replied, her voice oozing sarcasm. "My parents tried to betroth me to various sons of their nobleman friends. I finished school at thirteen. My parents had another baby. We moved to Omashu because my dad was made Governor and then I went off with Azula and Ty Lee. You know the rest."

"Wait a minute. Your parents had another kid?"

"Yeah, his name's Tom-Tom and he's two years old. He's the boy my father always wanted. Now he has his heir."

"Oh, it must have been weird, you know, with you being the only kid for so long."

"I guess. I really didn't pay that much attention to him. I figured my mom and dad gave him more than enough, more than they ever gave me." Her words were laced with a bitterness that surprised both Zuko and the girl herself. "Whatever, it doesn't matter," she continued.

"So will you be staying at your house all by yourself?" Zuko inquired.

"Yep, just me and the servants," she answered.

"Hmm," Zuko mused.

"What are you thinking?" the girl asked, twisting one dangling piece of hair in her fingers.

"I can visit you there and Azula won't bother us…that is, um, if you want me to visit you," he added.

"I suppose I'll allow it," Mai stated with a dead-pan expression.

"Um, gr..great," the prince stuttered. "Anyway, maybe I should go now. I was thinking of checking on my uncle before I go to bed."

Mai watched Zuko's body stiffen and his hands tighten at the mention of Iroh. He blinked rapidly as if holding back tears and his expressive golden eyes showed all his pain and confusion.

"It will all work out, Zuko. You worry too much." The Governor's daughter placed her hand on Zuko's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"I hope so, Mai," he replied with a sigh.

The once-exiled prince rose from the chair and moved to the cabin door. "This," he gestured to Mai, the room, everything, "was…nice."

Mai got up too and walked with Zuko to the door. They both moved in for a kiss, one filled with hope for what might come; one that spoke of future passion.

"You know," Zuko ventured when their lips parted, "I thought maybe that when you saw me," he paused and touched the fingers of his left hand to his scar, looking down at the familiar hard, cold floor of the cabin, "you wouldn't…"

"Zuko," Mai interrupted. "**That**," she said emphatically, her hand hovering near the scar, "doesn't matter." Her fingers moved in and ever so lightly traced the scar's outline. Zuko tensed at the unfamiliar touch and then relaxed into it, a slight smile playing with his thin lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple fell into an evening routine that followed the model of their first one aboard the ship. Zuko stood on deck, a faraway look in his eyes, watching the moonlight dance upon the gentle waves. He brooded and mused about how his father and the Fire Nation would accept him, what would become of his uncle and so on. Mai knew enough to leave him alone to think. But every evening she walked aboveboard and checked on the prince, giving him an unspoken invitation to her room. And every evening he knocked on her door.

Mai spent her days practicing her shuriken-jutsu, watching Zuko train, reading and talking to Ty Lee. She wrote a letter to her uncle, the prison warden, informing him of her return home. The days wore by slowly and the elegant young woman found herself looking forward more and more to those visits from Zuko at day's end.

Neither were skilled conversationalists. Usually, they sipped the tea that Mai always had ready, and sat quietly, just enjoying the other's presence. The young woman could relax with Zuko. She knew that she could let her mask of indifference slip but still found it difficult to do so. Years of conditioning would not fade immediately. And Mai was never, and never would me as intensely emotional as the prince. She felt quietly, and he felt loudly.

The knife throwing girl envied Zuko's great capacity for feeling. She wondered sometimes why he didn't explode from its fervor. He seemed to her like a boiling sea of anxiety, guilt, low self-esteem, pride, fear, sweetness, shyness and occasional flashes of joy and humor. He was still the Zuko she spent stolen moments with as a child and yet he wasn't. Mai could see the three years of banishment and suffering on his features, both in the literal form of the scar, a 'gift' from his father, and in his loss of innocence.

She comforted him with light touches and kisses, an arm around his shoulder, a cupping of his cheek. Words were just too hard. But she listened to _his _words when he needed her to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai walked up the white stone steps that led to the imposing red double doors of her family's home. The house itself was white stone as well, topped with the traditional red tile roof and gold edging. She pulled open the doors, yanking on the flame shaped handle, and walked inside. Two servants greeted her promptly.

"Welcome home, Lady Mai. Your room is ready for you. And lunch will be served in an hour."

"Fine," Mai stated dismissively.

"Oh, and there's a letter for you." The older servant handed Mai the neatly rolled scroll.

Mai went to her room and shut the door firmly. She sat down on her plush, comfortable bed and unrolled the parchment. The letter was from her Uncle Chung.

"Hmm, he's taking a day away from the prison just to come and see me," Mai mused as she read.

The young woman looked forward to seeing her uncle, her favorite relative for as long as she could remember. He would be at her house for lunch the next day.

"I'd better tell the cook to make lunch for two tomorrow," she reminded herself.

Thinking of tomorrow's meal reminded her of her present hunger. She left the bedroom and made her way to the spacious kitchen. No one was about so she helped herself to some fruit and made a pot of tea. Mai had come to enjoy tea very much since her evenings with Zuko. That would have to tide her over until lunch time.

She took her cup of tea and her mango with her and headed out to the garden. She sat down on one of many ornate benches. A warm breeze played with her hair and the sun felt warm through her clothing. She sipped contentedly at her tea and munched on her fruit, throwing the pit into a flower bed when she finished with it.

Setting her teacup down on the bench, Mai walked over to her old practice area. Her target was still nailed to the largest tree in the garden. Out of nostalgia more than anything, Mai pulled out some blades and tossed them in slow arcs toward the red, black and yellow target. The last time she was here, Mai had no idea where Zuko was in the world. Now he was back at home with her. She smiled and threw her last knife into the bull's eye.

"Lady Mai," one of the servants called, her voice breaking through Mai's pleasant thoughts of her boyfriend. "Lunch is ready. Would you like to eat out here in the garden?"

"Yes, that will be fine," Mai replied, walking back to her spot on the bench.

Mai ate her lunch slowly, savoring all the spices and seasoning that made Fire Nation food so tasty. She had missed it. When the servant returned to collect Mai's dishes, she handed her yet another scroll. This letter was from Azula, and demanded her presence at dinner that evening.

She passed a quiet afternoon, walking through her family's house and garden, reading for a while and finally taking a bath in preparation for her meal at the palace. She decided to forgo her usual outfit and dressed in burgundy tunic over black skirt. A black sash fit snugly around her shapely waist.

Leaving her house, she walked quickly to the palace's front gates. The guards opened them for her and she walked along the familiar path to the palace's main doors. Yet more guards let her through. A servant awaited her arrival and escorted her to a secondary dining room where the princess, prince and Ty Lee awaited her.

Mai met Zuko's eyes and her lips curved slightly upwards. His golden eyes followed her admiringly as she took a seat beside him. She _did_ look especially lovely.

"Hi," he said, speaking softly into her ear.

"Hi," she replied.

"Alright, everyone's here. Let's begin," Azula said commandingly.

Everyone dug into the food hungrily. It seemed they had all missed Fire Nation cuisine while on their travels.

"So, Mai, what did you do today?" Ty Lee asked the knife thrower in her typical bubbly fashion.

"Not much," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"I went shopping. It's been so long since I've had a chance to do any," the acrobat replied enthusiastically.

"Please, Ty Lee, do not give us a store by store account. We don't care," Azula implored.

Pouting slightly, Ty Lee replied, "I wasn't going to, Azula."

"Well, I know what Zuko did," the princess added. "He brooded about why father hasn't seen him yet."

"Be quiet, Azula," Zuko snapped.

"I told you not to worry. You're a hero now. He'll see you."

Mai looked over at Zuko and caught his eye, silently telling him to ignore Azula. They all continued eating while Ty Lee and the princess made conversation. Neither Mai nor Zuko joined in. As soon as he finished, Zuko got up from his cushion and announced that he was going for a walk.

"Do you want to come, Mai?" the prince asked hopefully.

"Sure," she agreed, putting down her chopsticks. "I'm full. Thank you for dinner, Azula," she said politely, giving the princess the traditional Fire Nation bow.

"Fine, just go with my loser brother, will you. He's so depressing to be around. I can see why you two get along; although, you seem happier than usual, Mai," Azula observed.

Mai flushed slightly and left to catch up with Zuko. He was standing just outside the room and took her hand when she moved in beside him. They left the palace confines and their feet took them to the familiar garden of their childhood. They walked along the pathways and paused now and again to look up at the night sky, sprinkled heavily with stars.

"I should get home, Zuko," Mai said.

"But no one is waiting for you," he objected.

"I know, but I'm tired and my uncle is coming for lunch tomorrow," she explained.

"Oh," Zuko said his voice suddenly sad.

Mai mentally slapped herself for bringing up uncles.

"Is it alright if I walk you home?" he asked, brightening.

Mai nodded and they headed out of the garden and to the palace gates. Zuko walked Mai the short distance to her house. They said good night with a kiss, deeper than their previous ones. Mai was flushed when they parted. He waited until she was safely inside and then walked home. She watched the departing prince from a front window until he was out of sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai's Uncle Chung arrived for lunch promptly at noon. He hugged his niece tightly with his muscular arms and pulled back to look at her. Usually a gruff man who spent his days intimidating prisoners, with Mai he displayed a rare softness. His broad face, all angles and wide lips broke into an almost charming smile.

"So, you're back, Mai, and you're living here all by yourself."

"Yes, Uncle," Mai said with exasperation, rolling her eyes for added emphasis. "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. And there are servants here to look after things."

"I guess so. I hear that Prince Zuko is back too. Have you talked to him?" the warden asked, as if afraid of hearing the answer.

Mai sighed. Her uncle was a little overprotective of her. She appreciated his concern but sometimes it was overwhelming and rather fierce.

"I met him in Ba Sing Se after he and Azula defeated the avatar. We spent lots of time talking on the ship so I guess you could say that we're together."

"Well, all _I_ can say is that he better not hurt you again."

"It wasn't his fault that he left for three years, Uncle," Mai defended the Prince.

"Still, you were upset for months. You tried to hide it but I know you Mai, better than your own parents do."

"That's because you're not so concerned with smothering me and marrying me off to some creep."

"True, now how about lunch; I'm hungry. Keeping unruly prisoners in line always works up an appetite."

"Okay, let's go into the dining room," Mai suggested.

They enjoyed a leisurely lunch, talking about Ba Sing Se, Omashu and Mai's trip home as well as the goings on of The Boiling Rock Prison. Mai's uncle took his duties there very seriously. One might even say that his devotion was extreme. So after a few hours, Chung left Mai and headed back.

"Duty calls," he declared, giving Mai another hug. "Be careful and take care of yourself. If that prince hurts you, I may have to kill him."

"Stop worrying. Everything will be fine," Mai said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I will never stop worrying about you, Mai."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko, in a rare romantic moment, had suggested a sunset picnic outside of the capitol city proper and atop a rocky outcrop that promised privacy if not comfort. The previous day, Zuko was in a foul mood, full of anger. Mai decided that the picnic was Zuko's way of apologizing. And that was fine with her. She didn't need to hear "I'm sorry," from her boyfriend. When he was, she knew it.

They walked up the steep rocky path, Zuko in the lead. When they reached the summit, Zuko spread out a red blanket and opened up the picnic basket.

"I brought glazed chicken- pork and dumplings. They're your favorites, right?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, Zuko," Mai replied, inwardly smiling at his fumbling attempts at courtship like behavior.

"Here," the prince said, handing her a bowl full of steaming hot food and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks," she replied and began to eat.

After they finished the food, the couple sat quietly, enjoying the peace and the view. Mai silently wondered why sunsets had to include the color orange. She hated it with a vengeance. The evening air was cool and Mai pulled her cloak around her for warmth. She leaned into Zuko. He put his arm around her shoulders and she felt immediately warmer.

"Orange is such an awful color," she stated, articulating her thoughts.

Zuko laughed nasally. "You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

"I don't hate you," Mai declared, a statement of affection from her.

"I don't hate you too," Zuko responded.

They leaned towards each other and shared a heated kiss. Their kissing had gone from awkward and bumbling to skilled and passionate in just a few weeks. The couple had been practicing a lot.

The irritating sound of a clearing throat spoiled the mood. They broke apart, looked and saw Princess Azula standing there, arms crossed. Zuko was angry. It flared up so quickly in him, Mai observed.

"Zuko, can I have a word with you?" Azula inquired.

"Can't you see we're busy," Zuko answered and moved in for another kiss, trying his best to ignore his sister.

"Oh, Mai…Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid."

Mai knew that tone. It sounded deceptively casual but was really an order to leave. Mai obeyed but she wasn't happy about it.

"Sounds pretty serious," she replied agreeably enough.

But just as soon as Mai passed by the princess, she shot her a cold, angry glare. The Governor's daughter was getting tired of being dismissed by Azula, especially when said dismissal interrupted her time with a happy Zuko.

She made her way back down the slope and to her own home, bypassing the palace. Maybe Zuko would come over later to see her, maybe not. Mai wondered what Azula had wanted with Zuko. She had walked out of the caldera and all the way up the long path for_ something_.

The knife thrower still couldn't quite remove that dream image of the princess slaying the prince. It was as if the nightmare had grown tentacles and embedded them in her brain, digging in deep, not letting her forget.

She shook her head as she opened the door to her home, trying to dislodge the image. Mai decided to concentrate on packing. She, along with Zuko, Azula and Ty Lee were leaving in a few days for a weekend on Ember Island.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: I just had to include that bizarrely hilarious exchange from The Headband._

_I kind of like the idea of Mai's dream being a continuing thread for awhile. It's like it opened her mind up more to Azula's true nature. So she's alert and wary now, in her own blasé way._

_I also wanted to mention Zuko's anger problems that plagued him in early season 3 as a set up for The Beach next chapter. No, Chapter 12 will not be a rehash of The Beach; it will be Mai's thoughts on the argument, break-up, make-up and aftermath._

_And Uncle had to show up too. His attitude in the future TBR chapter won't be surprising._

_Anyway, thanks so much for reading. Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

Mai – Part 12

Hidden Things

Mai had been angry. That in itself wasn't a first. She had been angry many times in her life; when her mother made her wear those ridiculous ribbons, when her parents tried to set her up with other boys, when Ozai banished Zuko. But she usually smothered the feeling until it eventually vanished, perhaps to surface later. She rarely expressed it, like she did with Zuko earlier that evening.

She couldn't help herself. The rage had boiled up and spewed out her mouth. Zuko was such a possessive, jealous jerk at Chan's party.

"He pushed someone across the room just for talking to me," Mai reminded herself. "I had to say something. His anger's been out of control." She had even gone so far as to declare their relationship over. Zuko stomped off without another word to her and walked off down the beach to his family's disused Ember Island home (as Mai found out later).

Though loath to admit it, Mai liked that Zuko encouraged her to express herself. His words during their brief argument were hurtful ("You have no passion for anything. You're just a big blah!). But in some ways they were true. For years she had her parents telling her to control her feelings, to put them in a little box with a lock, never to be opened. Zuko was different, however. He _wanted_ her to unlock the box and let all her passions and thoughts out. In fact, he didn't want her to put them in the box at all. That was easier said than done. It would be a gradual process, this expressing herself. And she would and did start with Zuko.

So their weekend at Ember Island hadn't been a complete waste of time. Despite the volleyball game that Azula turned into a battle, ice cream in her lap a dull party and an over the top Zuko, in the end, everything had worked out.

After their post-party confessions around the fire, when Zuko had admitted to being angry with himself, Mai felt something uncurl inside her. He wasn't upset with her or anyone else. His anger simply spread itself onto her by default. Anyone who knew the prince had most likely felt it. Still, no matter his reasons or justifications, there was no excuse for his recent behavior.

But, she let go of her anger, went to Zuko and admitted her feelings for him, after a fashion anyway. "I know one thing I care about. I care about you." She couldn't say love, not yet, but that was a start.

And Zuko had calmed down; his epiphany had soothed him. The rest of the night (except for the random destruction of Chan's place which had energized the group) was peaceful. Mai and the prince had taken a walk and sat down on an old rickety pier for at least an hour.

"Did you mean what you said?" Zuko asked, ever insecure.

"Yes. I don't say things that I don't mean, Zuko."

"Okay," he said, smiling.

Zuko dipped his bare feet into the water and laid back, hands behind his head.

"C'mon Mai, put your feet in the water. It feels good."

"Fine," she agreed, slipping off her sandals, and dipping her toes in the warm water.

She lay back too, shifting closer to the young man, and looked up at the full moon, partially hidden by a large cloud bank. It was late and her light gold eyes began to drift closed. She felt Zuko reach for her hand and wrap his larger fingers around her delicate ones. She sighed, out of contentment instead of exasperation for once, and moved her head so that it rested on Zuko's chest. Mai listened to the steady and strong beat of her boyfriend's heart. The sound was soothing. She snuggled closer, molding her body to Zuko's.

He reached over with his right hand and caressed Mai's cheek, the one that wasn't buried in his chest.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered.

"No, just drowsy feeling," she whispered back. "You're comfortable."

"Thanks," he said with mock sarcasm. "I don't want to but maybe we should get back. We don't need Lo and Li looking for us."

"Mrumph," her voice was muffled by Zuko's sleeveless tunic.

"Mai," he prodded, poking her gently in the ribs.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," Mai complained.

The prince put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close as they walked back to the old ladies' tiny house. He stopped suddenly and bent down to kiss her. She responded, very awake now, running her fingers through his soft hair. The couple broke apart flushed and gasping for air.

"I wish we could go somewhere private," Zuko said, his voice husky with lust.

Mai slapped him lightheartedly on the arm. "Really?" she asked her eyebrows arched. "And what would we do there?"

Zuko blushed heavily. "You know," he mumbled.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for 'you know,'" Mai confessed softly.

"I'm sorry, Mai, I didn't mean…."

"Zuko, it's okay. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not ready."

The dark-haired knife wielding girl placed one hand on Zuko's chest and the other on his cheek. She smiled warmly, with her mouth and her eyes. Zuko smiled back and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

They continued their walk back to the tiny beach house, found their way inside and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was an interesting weekend, wasn't it?" Ty Lee asked both Mai and Azula at the palace following their little holiday.

"It had its moments," Mai replied dryly.

"Back to business now," Azula stated. "I have an all day war meeting the day after tomorrow. I'm sure Father wants to talk about some very important things, like the upcoming eclipse and that little invasion plan we heard about in Ba Sing Se."

"That sounds so exciting, Azula," the acrobat exclaimed. "What are Mai and I going to do during the invasion?"

"Actually, the two of you are going to sit this one out," the princess explained.

"What do you mean? Can't we help?" Ty Lee implored.

"The invasion will be a complete failure because we know about it Ty Lee. And the avatar's motley crew of hangers on doesn't know that we know. Even if the avatar is somehow still alive, it won't matter."

"Oh, yeah," the girl with the long braid replied, brightening.

"You two will stay in a bunker underground until it's over. Zuko can stay with you too. Father and I have our part all planned out already. We'll be underground as well. I'm going to distract whoever comes after father until the eclipse is over. That way, he or she won't even have a chance to fight the Fire Lord. Of course, they have to find their way into the tunnels first. Maybe they won't even make it that far."

"You're so smart, Azula," Ty Lee said sweetly.

"I know," the princess agreed.

Mai rolled her eyes at the sickening exchange. Ty Lee could be such a sycophantic suck-up, she thought.

"Oh, and Mai," Azula added, turning to the tall, slender girl, "I'm going to need one of your knives."

"You are?" Mai questioned.

"Yes, one of those throwing stars will do, as long as it's sharp," she smiled wickedly.

Mai pulled the blade from her arsenal and handed it to Azula.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did I mention that stupid all day war meeting to Zuko?" Mai asked herself as she stood at her large window and surveyed the palace.

She and Zuko were having a lovely time together, cuddling on her couch and just talking about silly things. He was happy, playful even and so was Mai. But as soon as she mentioned the meeting, Zuko looked downcast and his mood changed. Zuko, Mai noticed, always felt like the outsider in his own family, especially so since his mother's disappearance.

"He's always trying to keep up with Azula," she sighed. "And he'll never really believe that his father accepts him. I can't blame him, though, with all that's happened in his life."

Mai turned away from the window and sat back down on her couch, picking up a book of poetry. Zuko had gone back to the palace to quiz Azula about the meeting and why he was not made aware of it.

A servant brought in an exquisite fruit tart decorated with rose petals, just like Zuko had asked them to.

"Just set it down on the table," Mai suggested.

The servant placed it down carefully along with two plates and two spoons.

Zuko said he would be back, so perhaps they could enjoy the tart later. He was gone less than an hour before he rang the bell on Mai's front door. She dropped her book and walked quickly, arriving there before a servant. Evening had changed to night and the air was soft and cool as it hit Mai's face through the open door. Zuko still looked depressed, she noticed immediately.

"Let's go back to my room," the young woman said as she steered the prince in that direction; actually, they _never_ spent any time outside of her room when Zuko came over.

Zuko went immediately to the huge open window, put his hands on the ledge and stared at the palace he had just left. Mai hung back for a minute, letting Zuko gather his thoughts. She hated seeing him upset and wanted badly to cheer him up. His sadness became hers, as did his happiness.

"It's just a dumb meeting," Mai stated as she approached Zuko from behind, putting her arm around him. "Who cares?"

"I don't," the prince replied calmly.

Despite his reply, Mai could plainly see that the meeting and his lack of an invitation still weighed heavily on his mind. The young woman reminded her boyfriend of the last war meeting he had attended and how badly that had turned out for him (and for Mai by virtue of her affection for him). He sighed and agreed with her but maintained his melancholy. Mai then tried distraction (she mentioned trays of fruit tarts and palanquin rides around town) but Zuko didn't crack even the hint of a smile. She backed away, looking serious herself, and returned to her seat. _This_ Zuko mood would take some doing to break.

Eventually, the prince left the window and joined Mai on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "We have fruit tart, remember?"

"Sure," he answered with little enthusiasm.

"Good, I'll make some tea. Just give me a few minutes."

Mai left her room and headed for the kitchen where she quickly brewed some mint tea. She carried the teapot and cups on a tray, through the hallways and back upstairs to her room. Setting them down on the table, she poured her boyfriend a cup. He accepted it with a weak smile. She then cut a generous slice of tart for Zuko and placed it in front of him.

"This will cheer you up," she said hopefully.

"Thanks, Mai," the prince replied, picking delicately at his slice of fruit tart. "It's good."

Mai served herself and leaned back casually on the couch, pressing her shoulder into Zuko's.

"You know, Zuko, maybe you should just spend the night here," Mai suggested a little flirtatiously. "It's late already. What's the point of you going home now?"

"I'd like that," he agreed, smiling shyly.

"Good," she said softly, grabbing a hold of his hand. "Now, drink your tea."

"Yes, ma'am," he joked.

They spent another hour on the couch, sipping tea and polishing off the tart. They were both hungrier than they remembered. Mai yawned and walked over to the window, closing the outside shutters but leaving the centre one open for some air.

"I'm sleepy, Zuko. Let's get ready for bed."

The prince nodded and smiled when Mai began disarming herself. She pulled off fingerless gloves, wrist and ankle holsters and removed the myriad of other knives hidden on her person. The young woman then moved to her dressing table, where she took out her hair pins and allowed her luxurious black mane to fall down her back. She brushed it out and then began disrobing. She stood discreetly behind a beautifully decorated screen and removed her layers of clothing, slipping into a thin red nightgown.

Zuko's eyes locked on her when she emerged from behind the screen. Mai flushed a light pink that spread heat throughout her body.

"Are you going to take those heavy robes off and come to bed," she invited.

"Um, yeah," he stuttered.

"And don't get any ideas," she giggled. "We're just sharing the bed, that's all."

"I know, Mai," he acknowledged and proceeded to strip down to his light weight knee -length silk trousers. He extinguished the lights and crawled into Mai's bed. It was large for a single person much like Zuko's own bed and they both gravitated toward its center. Moonlight streamed in through the open window and softly illuminated them. With their pale skin and dark hair, the silver light made them appear almost ethereal.

Zuko lay on his back and Mai pressed herself into his side, lifting his arm and placing it around her shoulders. She immediately fell into a light sleep, lulled by the firebender's natural warmth. The prince looked down at her and smiled, placing a series of light kisses on her head. Mai sighed happily in her sleep and Zuko chuckled quietly to himself. He soon joined her in slumber, breathing deeply and steadily.

It came again. Never in her life had Mai dreamed the same dream twice. But there was a wrathful, insane Azula shooting down the prince as Mai looked on, completely powerless. Then Zuko just faded away, like he had never been. Tiny beads of sweat were raised on Mai's brow and she wrapped her arm tightly around the sleeping form next to her. Gradually, she awoke fully. Mai raised her head and looked down at Zuko just to reassure herself of his presence. The young woman hated feeling needy and dependant. But the plain truth was that she did need Zuko in her life and she was secretly terrified of somehow losing him again. That terror, unexpressed in her waking life, chose to come alive in her dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, sleep crept up on her again and Mai spent the remainder of the night in a restful state. The early morning sunshine coming in through the window needled her eyes and she opened them almost regretfully. She liked where she was, in bed next to her boyfriend. She slipped out of bed and went into the adjoining bathroom. She performed a quick clean up and quietly got dressed, weapons included. Zuko still slept so she opened her bedroom door quietly and then retrieved the tea things from the previous night. It was very early. The servants hadn't awoken yet either. Mai went to the kitchen again and made tea, green this time. She added a bowl of fruit to the tray and returned to the bedroom. Zuko had turned over on his side as if searching for her absent body. Teasingly, Mai picked up a cushion and threw it at the prince. He was alert instantly and gave her an irritated look before smiling.

"C'mon, get up and get dressed. I've got some breakfast."

Zuko grunted something or other and proceeded to wash up and put on his layers of clothing once more. He left his hair loose instead of bothering with his topknot, Mai noticed. She figured he had given up on going to the war meeting.

The firebender sat down beside Mai and took the cup of tea she handed him.

"Thanks," he said and immediately began sipping at it. Mai drank hers slowly, alternating sips with bites of fruit. She nudged Zuko and handed him a papaya. He obediently bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. When finished, the prince slouched down on the couch, placed his chin on his hands and stared off into nothingness. Mai watched, sensing his resignation. After a time, she poured Zuko another cup of tea. A knock at the door and the appearance of a servant interrupted both their thoughts. He bowed and announced that Zuko was wanted at the war meeting. The Fire Lord would not begin without him.

Mai smiled, happy for Zuko. That was all he asked for, to be wanted by his father, needed and respected. It wasn't much, but for years, her boyfriend had lacked exactly that. She watched the smile grace his features and hers grew wider. He looked back, sharing the moment with her.

"I have to go, Mai. I need to change before I arrive at the meeting. I don't want to keep father waiting."

"Go, go," she laughed. "I'll be waiting for you when it's over."

He smiled gratefully at Mai and moved in for a sweet kiss. "Thank you," he stated simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai passed the day with Ty Lee. They went through their forms countless times and it was the best workout Mai had experienced for a good while. The two young women had lunch together at Mai's house and spoke about the next day's evacuation of the capitol city.

"So everyone in the whole city will stay in the tunnels during the day of the eclipse, right Mai?" Ty Lee asked for the third time that day.

"Yes, Ty Lee. Even Azula and the Fire Lord will be in their bunkers."

"I bet the town will look funny when it's all empty. I wish I could see it."

"I guess," Mai replied noncommittally. "It's going to be so boring down there, though."

"But Zuko will be there," Ty Lee exclaimed.

"True," Mai agreed. "Speaking of Zuko, I want to be outside the war chamber when the meeting's finished. I hope everything goes alright for him."

"When does the meeting end?"

"I don't know. Azula said it was 'all-day' so I suppose I'll head over there in a couple of hours."

"Okay. What do you want to do until then?"

Mai pondered that question, frowning slightly. "I guess we could walk around town for a bit."

"Yes, shopping," Ty Lee responded enthusiastically.

Mai sighed, tired already from just the thought of following Ty Lee around various stores.

The rest of Mai's afternoon dragged and she soon regretted her suggestion. Ty Lee literally pulled Mai by the hand, showing her jewelry, clothes and makeup.

"I'm tired, Ty Lee," she groaned. "I want to stop now."

"Aww, just a few more shops, Mai, I promise. Then I'll walk back to the palace with you."

"Fine," the dark haired girl agreed somewhat reluctantly.

The cheerful acrobat held true to her promise and finished up quickly. The pair began their walk toward the palace, keeping a leisurely pace. Mai's stomach was rumbling loudly. Lunch seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I should have gotten something to eat," she complained.

"Too late now, Mai," Ty Lee giggled. "Have dinner with Zuko later. I'm sure he would be happy to," she said, nudging Mai in the ribs.

Mai blushed lightly, and looked away.

The huge red hued palace loomed in front of them. Mai proceeded through the gates while Ty Lee continued on to her house.

"See you, Mai," Ty Lee called.

Mai navigated the halls of the Fire Nation palace and made her way to the war room. She leaned against a giant pillar, waiting for the meeting to end. Turning her head to look back toward the chamber, she noticed some older generals and officials pushing their way through the red curtain emblazoned with the flame insignia. Then she spotted both Azula and Zuko. The princess stopped to chat with one of the old men. Zuko strode away from the room, a grim expression on his face. He didn't see Mai, hidden as she was by the huge pillar. As he walked by and finally noticed her, Mai asked, "So how did it go?" She silently hoped for a positive response.

Zuko spoke of how his father had waited for him and kept a seat at his right side open for the prince. Mai brightened automatically at this seemingly good news. She reached for Zuko, putting one hand on his armor covered shoulder and the other on his upper arm.

They continued walking down the wide hall. Mai couldn't understand why Zuko still looked unhappy. The prince stopped in front of the gigantic portrait of Ozai. It hung at the end of a long row of such portraits; Fire Lords going back hundreds of years. Mai wondered if Zuko's portrait would ever hang beside that of his father's. She glanced at Zuko out of the corner of her eye. Something was definitely eating away at him. He gazed up at the imposing portrait, thinking, considering. Then he spoke.

"During the meeting, I was the perfect prince, the son my father wanted. But I wasn't me."

Mai turned to look at her boyfriend. His eyes were closed and his head bowed. He seemed to be in pain. "What does he mean by that anyway?" she wondered, pondering the cryptic comment.

"Zuko," she began, reaching out for him.

"Mai," he said, voice cracking. "I need to think about some things. I'm sorry."

With that, he left her standing before Ozai's portrait, a bewildered look on her face.

"What is going on?" she whispered and that dream feeling, that sense of foreboding, that fear of loss worked its way into her mind and body. Mai left the palace and headed for home.

"Oh well," she told herself, in an attempt to quell her feeling of unease. "I can ask him about it tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I decided not to spend an entire chapter on The Beach drama so included NADD as well.

I also decided to leave the sex alone for now. But they are still very physically close and take great comfort in that closeness, as they do in the series.

Poor Mai, she doesn't understand and Zuko won't explain anything to her. She is going to be very angry and hurt when Zuko doesn't show up in the bunker with her and she finds that letter.

As always, thanks you so much for reading my little story. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Mai

Part 13 – Sharper than a Blade

Underneath the Fire Nation capitol ran a series of tunnels used as a safe haven during times of attack or other danger. Bunkers made of thick steel peppered these tunnels, enough to hold the entire citizenry of the palace city. The Fire Lord had his own bunker and important officials were stationed nearby.

Early the morning of the eclipse, Mai met Ty Lee outside her house and they walked to the labyrinth's entrance. She didn't relish the idea of spending the day underground but was resigned to it.

"I would rather be fighting," Mai whined to Ty Lee. "We're non benders. What better time than an eclipse to use us?"

"I know, but Azula's confident that we won't be needed. And let's face it, Mai, she's usually right."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I guess, but I would still rather be doing something." Anything, she added to herself, to keep me from thinking about what Zuko said yesterday. She had already spent a restless night wondering about her boyfriend's words and what exactly they might mean.

Guards at the entranceway parted for them and the girls began their descent to the bunkers.

"We're in number 12, Mai," Ty Lee reminded the dark haired girl.

"I remember," she answered a little crabbily.

The tunnels were well lit, with wall sconces positioned every few feet and the pair soon found their designated bunker. It was very small and contained only a few throw rugs and two chairs. Zuko was not inside.

"He'll be here soon," Ty Lee said brightly as she noticed Ma's face fall.

"_Yes," Mai agreed. She pulled out a blade and began twirling it._

"Isn't this place great, Mai?"

The Governor's daughter looked at the acrobat, a dumfounded expression on her face.

"What exactly is great about it?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's almost empty, so I've got room to do cart wheels and tumbles and all kinds of things."

"Well, that's wonderful for you," was the sarcastic response.

"Don't be sad. Zuko will be here soon and you two can snuggle."

"Ty Lee," Mai protested.

"Oh, Mai, it's not like I haven't seen you guys snuggle before. It's so sweet."

"This is going to be a very long day," Mai muttered to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minutes and hours ticked by and Mai realized that Zuko would not be joining them in bunker number 12. She was a disconcerting combination of anger and worry. Maybe he decided to play hero and joined the fight anyway (Agni knows he hates doing nothing). Maybe the avatar's group attacked him. Or maybe he just plain forgot. Mai didn't believe_ that_ for a second.

"But I wasn't me," she mumbled.

"What was that, Mai?" Ty Lee asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, Ty," she answered, brow furrowed in thought.

More time passed and a guard knocked on the bunker door. He announced that it was safe to come out. Both the invasion and the eclipse were over.

"Finally," Mai hissed. "I'm going home, Ty Lee. I'll see you later."

She practically ran through the tunnels and greedily breathed in the fresh air once she was above ground. Remnants of the battle were strewn across the large circular walkway that surrounded the palace gate. Some odd tanks that looked almost like caterpillars lay in broken heaps. She stepped around them and proceeded on to her house. She pushed the door open and headed for her room, half expecting to see Zuko there waiting for her. Instead, a letter tied prettily with red ribbon, sat on her bed, the bed that Zuko and her had shared just a few night ago. She knew who it was from and what it said before she opened it. Mai's slender fingers trembled as she reached for the scroll, untied the bow and unrolled the paper. She inhaled deeply before she let her eyes fall on the characters.

_Dear Mai,_

_I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving._

Mai's grip tightened on the letter and those dream images of Zuko vanishing flashed once again through her mind.

_I'm going to join the avatar and help him bring down my father. This war needs to end and I need to help. The Fire Nation has to be stopped. I will be labeled a traitor now, Mai, and I don't want to drag you into this and ruin your life. I don't know how things will work out or if I will see you again. _

_Please take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Zuko_

Mai was livid. "Love," she shouted, "love." She tore the letter down the center and tossed it angrily onto the floor. "You bastard," she cried and the tears began to flow. It had been a while since Mai had really wept, wept with all out abandon. But she did so now, throwing herself on her bed and pounding her fists into her pillows in despair. Eventually her tears dried up. She saw the torn letter on the floor and was struck with an urge to repair it.

"I must have some glue around here somewhere," she muttered, searching the room for something suitable. She opened drawers and tossed things out, not noticing the mess she created. Mai found nothing in her room and moved downstairs to her father's office.

"There," she said as she pulled out the pot of glue and laid the letter carefully, almost tenderly, at the center of her father's desk. The young woman, her face stained with the tracks of her recent tears, put the jagged edges of the letter together and applied the glue. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips in concentration. When she was satisfied that the letter looked like it had before she ripped it, she left it so the glue could dry.

"I'll make some tea," she said, somehow finding comfort in talking to herself. The kitchen was empty. Mai got out the tea things and proceeded to boil the water. She measured the tea leaves and placed them into the red tea pot. When her tea was brewed, Mai carried a cup back into the office and sat down at the desk. Sighing, she picked up the letter again and reread it.

"It still says the same thing," Mai observed, as if time away from the letter would magically change its message.

She rolled it up carefully and tucked it in her sleeve for safekeeping. Right then, she wanted to hurt Zuko. Her pain was just as sharp as the knives she carried, sharper even. But she couldn't destroy the last piece of him, his last words to her, no matter how inadequate they were.

Her mind whirled with thoughts. Why would Zuko betray the nation he loved? Why would he join the person he helped defeat just a few months ago? What happened at that war meeting? Why did Zuko have to be so damn good and worry about things so much? Why didn't he have the courage to talk to her face to face instead of writing a short letter? Did he care so little about her?

"Why would he leave me?" she whispered, her voice hoarse with fresh tears and a look of utter heartbreak on her fine features.

Mai fell asleep at the desk, waking groggily as the rising sun shone in through the office window. She closed her eyes again quickly, trying to avoid the piercing light. They felt heavy and sore from crying and Mai remembered the events of the previous day. Rage surged through her again. She slipped her right hand into her left sleeve and felt the letter. It was real. Her fingers slid along the roll of paper and stopped at the silky smoothness of the scarlet ribbon.

A loud, curt rap on the front door, followed by the ringing of the bell broke through her confused thoughts. She looked a mess but didn't care. Mai walked to the front door and pulled it open a crack. Her Uncle Chung stood on the doorstep, fretfully rubbing his hands together.

"Mai, you're okay. When I heard about the invasion, I had to come and check on my favorite niece."

"Uh, I'm you're only niece, Uncle," Mai replied sardonically.

"I know, but you're still my favorite," he grinned. Warden Chung grinning was normally a frightening sight, but for Mai, his grins held actual warmth and humor.

"Wait a minute," he continued. "Have you been crying?"

"Um," Mai hesitated.

"You look terrible. What's happened? It's that Prince Zuko isn't it? He's hurt you again."

"Have you heard something?" the dark haired noblewoman asked.

"No, I came directly here from the prison as soon as I heard about the invasion. What have I missed?"

"Come inside, Uncle. I don't want to talk in the doorway."

Warden Chung obligingly moved inside. Mai walked to the kitchen and her uncle followed.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked politely.

"No, Mai," he replied brusquely. "Stop avoiding my questions. I want to know why you're upset."

"He's gone," Mai stated flatly.

"Prince Zuko?" the warden prodded, a hint of venom colouring his voice.

"Yes, Uncle, Zuko's gone. He left yesterday. He couldn't be bothered to tell me to my face." Mai's voice began to rise to almost a hysterical shriek. "He left me a letter. Can you believe that, a letter?"

Mai's uncle pulled her into a tight embrace and rubbed her back soothingly. The action sent Mai spiraling back to her childhood when her uncle had comforted her in the same way. His wide hands and chest were always there for her during her times of greatest stress. And Mai had always been more open with her uncle than anyone else. "Well, anyone but Zuko," she thought bitterly.

She sobbed into her uncle's chest. He was unmindful of the moisture her tears left on his tunic, only wanting to make his favorite girl feel better.

"It's okay, Mai, it's okay," he said softly.

"It's not okay, Uncle. I'm so confused. Why did he leave me? Why does he want to join the avatar?"

Chung's eyes widened in surprise and he almost shouted the question, "He did what, Mai?"

"He wrote something about joining the avatar and stopping the Fire Lord."

"He's a dirty traitor and he's not good enough for you, Mai, and if I ever lay eyes on him, I'll kill him," Chung vowed, spitting out the sentence in one long breath.

"You're not going to kill him, I am," Mai replied, wiping at her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai spent the rest of that day in a dizzying spin of mood swings. She was relatively calm when her Uncle Chung left, still feeling soothed by his support. An hour or so later, though, her icy anger was replaced with an almost savage rage. She was replacing items in her dressing table when the portrait of her and Zuko that hung on the wall near her bed (usually the last thing she saw at night and the first thing she saw in the morning) caught her attention. The formal black and white portrait, done just a few weeks after their arrival back in the Fire Nation, mocked Mai; her and Zuko together, side by side, a couple.

"Stop looking at me," she commanded the painting. The fingers on her right hand twitched and they instinctively searched her sleeve for blades. She pulled one out, brushing against Zuko's letter, and aimed it at the portrait, or more specifically, Zuko's face. But, like she couldn't destroy the letter, she couldn't destroy the painting either. Mai settled for making a neat square of blades around the picture frame. The small, tidy holes in the wall would have to be repaired later.

The knife thrower's outburst quelled her rage somewhat and she then settled into a profound sense of grief. Mai wandered around the large empty house, picking up random objects and setting them down again. She had dismissed the servants for the day, not wanting their prying ears and eyes around the house while she suffered. She felt hungry but did not have the heart to eat. The dark haired girl poked through cupboards and pantries anyway. Without warning, hot, stinging tears welled up in her almond shaped eyes. She, for one of only a few times in her life, let her emotions have complete freedom. The tears rolled down her pale cheeks, off the tip of her perfect nose and dropped onto the tile floor with a soft plopping sound.

Leaving the kitchen still unsatisfied and wiping at her eyes, Mai felt the garden calling to her. The weather, which had gone completely unnoticed by Mai up until then, exemplified the perfect Fire Nation summer day. The air was hot, with a hint of humidity. Streaks of white smeared the brilliant blue sky and the sun was a blazing beacon of life high overhead. Shuddering as if the sunlight physically hurt her, Mai headed for the darker recesses of her family's garden. She found a shaded nook, dense with ferns and other lushly green perennials. The temperature in the little corner was at least ten degrees cooler than it was out in the direct sunlight. The knife thrower sat down on a small metal chair, undoubtedly left there by her mother, and let her head hang down between her knees. Worry began to do its job. The young woman wondered what exactly Zuko had gotten into. There was every possibility that the avatar (Alive!) and his group would kill Zuko on sight. Why should they accept him? He had hunted them relentlessly. And even if they did accept him, Azula now had a good reason to kill her brother, the traitor prince. Mai trembled visibly, Azula with her killer lightning flitting through her mind like one of her flying blades.

"I hope you're not thinking about me, Mai?" said a cool, confident voice.

The Governor's daughter jerked her head and met Azula's rum coloured eyes with her own.

Wh, what?" she stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Agni, Mai, I've never seen you look like this. I take it you know that Zuko's turned traitor, again, and left to join the avatar. Father told me all about it."

Mai struggled to compose herself, unwilling to appear any more vulnerable to Azula. She began a chant inside her head. "Calm, calm, calm," she said over and over. After a minute or so, while the princess tapped her foot impatiently, Mai felt that familiar mask of indifference slide into place.

"Mai," Azula snapped.

"Yes, I know that Zuko's gone," the noblewoman replied tonelessly.

"How sad for you, Mai; how did you find out?"

"He left me a letter," the dark haired girl answered truthfully.

The princess smirked. "That must have been a treat. Zuko's never been very eloquent. What did he say?"

"Not much," Mai stated evasively.

"Where is this letter?" Azula inquired, doggedly continuing the topic of conversation when it was clear that her friend was more than a little bit uncomfortable.

Mai panicked. Unconsciously, she moved her hand protectively toward her opposite sleeve. The letter might be stupid, but it was hers.

Ever observant, the princess picked up the slight movement. Her eyes narrowed but she stood perfectly still. Then without warning, like a striking snake, Azula grabbed for Mai's left sleeve and pulled out the letter. Mai's mouth formed a perfect circle.

"That's mine," she protested.

"Yes, but I want to read it," Azula responded, as if she had every right in the world to do so.

"'Dear Mai,'" she began aloud and then she laughed as her eyes skimmed over the paper. "That's the best he could do? My brother really is hopeless."

Mai said nothing.

"Why are you keeping it, Mai? He ran away on you. He's a traitor to our nation. He's actually going to join the avatar, if the little monk will have him. And the best he could do is writing you a note; that's what I would call it, a note, not a letter."

The princess sneered, looking Mai straight in the eyes as if searching for a clue as to the young woman's feelings on the issue.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know Azula," was Mai's quiet reply.

"Please don't tell me you love him or something equally nasty."

"I don't know," Mai repeated. "May I have my letter back?"

"Hmm, I don't know," the princess teased. "Really, I should burn it for you. You would be better off. He's going to die anyway, you know. "

Mai stiffened. Azula changed before her eyes into dream Azula, crazed and incredibly powerful, with the beginnings of lightning spitting from her fingertips. The pale girl's golden eyes widened and she wavered a bit in her flimsy metal chair.

"Fine," Azula sighed resignedly. "Here's the stupid letter. When you're an old woman you can take it out and look at it and remember what a loser my brother was."

The princess handed back the letter and Mai snatched it a bit too forcefully from Azula's fingers. It tore a bit at the corner. She smoothed it out protectively and then rerolled it, sliding the ribbon over the paper and tucking it back inside her sleeve. Azula watched Mai's actions curiously.

"Really, Mai, get a hold of yourself. When I call on you for something, you had better be strong and focused, not teary-eyed over Zuko. Grow up. He's history."

The princess turned abruptly on her heel and left Mai's yard. She called back over her shoulder, "Oh, and Mai, I suggest you get your servants back. Anyone could have walked into your house. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch at the palace."

Mai was relieved to be alone once again. Azula's voice had grated on her fragile nerves and she had even momentarily considered taking out one of her knives and slicing the princess's throat, ending the sound of that voice forever. Common sense won that battle.

Azula was right about one thing, Mai thought. She had to pull herself together and act normally, or what passed as normal for her. Zuko was gone and she had no clue whether he was safe or in harm's way, alive or dead, or whether she would ever see him again.

If she did lay eyes on him again, what would her reaction be? Certainly, her feelings for him weren't going to disappear. But her anger at being left behind again and the hurt at being dismissed with a letter weren't going away any time soon either.

"It will be interesting," Mai said aloud, a hint of humour colouring her voice.

Mai sat up straight and looked around her, taking in the garden and noticing that the sun was already waning in the sky. The day had all but disappeared. It had been more than twenty four hours since she had last eaten and her hunger was vocalizing itself. She clutched her stomach, trying to quell its noisy protests. It wouldn't give up, though, so Mai pulled herself upright and walked back to the house along the lovely garden paths. With no servants, she had to cook for herself, something she was surprisingly good at. Often as a bored child, she retreated to the kitchen and watched the cook work. Mai picked up a lot of skills through osmosis. And sometimes the cook let her help.

The knife thrower looked through the pantry and found some of her favorite vegetables. She lit the stove and began chopping up them up. She tossed handfuls into a pan and made sure to keep the heat level low. Next she set rice to boil and began a search for spices. Finding the right cupboard, Mai selected a particularly hot seasoning and sprinkled it liberally on her vegetables.

When the food was ready, Mai sat informally at the counter and dug in. Her plate looked like an artist's palette, with vegetables of many colours piled high on top of her rice. The spices hit Mai's mouth like a fireball and she smiled. That was the effect she was going for. Warmth spread through her body and she began to feel better. She cleaned her plate quickly and went for seconds, her hunger not yet abated.

When Mai finally finished, she pushed her plate away and got up heavily from her stool. Feeling almost over full and suddenly very drowsy, she climbed the stairs to her room, leaving the dishes for the servants who would return tomorrow. Without bothering to undress, she crawled slowly onto the bed and under the covers. She glanced up and her vision was hit with the portrait of her and Zuko. Grimacing, Mai turned over and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hopefully, I conveyed at least a little bit, how confused and upset I think Mai must have been when she got that letter from Zuko. I can imagine a whole host of emotions swirling around inside her. And for once, she really felt them in all their intensity.

Bottom line, though, she loves Zuko despite his screw up here and she's worried for him. I've often wondered, though, what Mai's reaction would have been if Zuko had talked to her about leaving and joining the avatar. And I do understand why Zuko took the letter route.

That Azula, she always pops up when her 'friends' or brother are vulnerable; Must be her opportunistic side.

And creepy uncle is sweet to Mai (he's her Iroh) but boy does he dislike Zuko. I wonder how he'll reconcile his loyalty to the royal family with his dislike for Zuko once our boy is Fire Lord.

I guess TBR is next! Ah!

Once again, thanks for reading. Please review if you have the time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mai**

**_Part 14 – Your Side is My Side (I Choose You)_**

"You certainly look better, Mai," Azula commented as the knife thrower entered the dining room, an air of calm and acceptance radiating from her like heat from a fire.

"I feel better too," Mai agreed. She sat down at the table gracefully, shooting a small smile Ty Lee's way.

"You're not sad anymore, Mai?" Ty Lee inquired, gently placing her hand on Mai's arm.

"Zuko made his decision, Ty. I can't do anything about it." Mai purposely answered without really answering. She would not show her pain in front of Azula again.

"Oh, because Azula told me that you were very upset." The acrobat's beautiful grey eyes were wider than usual and they gazed at Mai with a sympathy that made the dark haired girl squirm in her seat.

"Talk of Zuko is tiresome, although the thought of finding him and dragging him back home by that ridiculous hair of his is amusing," Azula announced gleefully.

Mai bit her tongue hard. The coppery taste of her own blood nauseated her momentarily and she swallowed the trickle down, reaching for her glass of water. She discreetly took a swig and washed the blood away.

"So what else is new, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, steering the conversation away from Zuko and his defection.

"I'm planning a surprise inspection of The Boiling Rock Prison next week. I want to see how things are being run."

Mai raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Could we come along," she asked the princess. "It would give me a chance to see my uncle."

"Of course, Mai, plan for the middle of next week."

"Oooh, The Boiling Rock," Ty Lee stated excitedly. "I've heard lots of stories about that prison. I can't wait to go."

"It's a prison, Ty," Mai droned. "I can't imagine anything exciting going on other than a fight or a riot. And with my uncle there, neither would last very long."

"Oh," the acrobat said, sounding deflated. "Well, you never know," she brightened.

All three young women began to eat, and the conversation dwindled down to almost nothing. Mai kept her head down and dutifully finished her meal.

* * *

Mai spent the next week trying her best not to think about Zuko. She trained intensely, going through her katas over and over until exhaustion seeped into her muscles and joints. And then she practiced her throwing, using all of her weapons, from darts, to stars to daggers. At the end of each day, she literally dragged herself back to her bedroom, dropped into the bath and then fell into a deep stupor like sleep. She was just too tired to give Zuko's situation or her feelings about it much time.

She couldn't completely forget, of course. A lit wall sconce reminded her of fire bending, which reminded her of Zuko, and the pain reared again, fresh and new and terrible. Her bed, though comforting and soft and welcoming, still smelled slightly of Zuko. Every night she caught his smoky, masculine scent and breathed it in. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she struggled to hold them at bay. And then there was the constant presence of the letter in her sleeve during the day and the constant presence of the portrait as she lay in bed. These tangible reminders of her bond with Zuko hurt and yet oddly comforted her too. Without them, what physical proof was there that she and Zuko had ever been a couple?

Routine comforted the young noblewoman as well. Every day of that week was exactly the same. Even the weather cooperated, producing the identical sun, blue skies and warmth for all seven days.

Azula and Ty Lee left her alone for the most part. Mai was certain Azula's absence had nothing to do with empathy or consideration, for those were traits the princess rarely if ever displayed.

"She probably thinks I'm weak and need the time to get myself together," Mai thought. "At least I don't have to hear her cruel remarks about Zuko," she added to herself.

One week, however, was not long enough to get over her hurt and anger. It still boiled within her, deeper down then when she had first found Zuko's letter, but close enough to the surface that any kind of provocation would make it bubble upwards like lava erupting from a volcano.

On the afternoon of the eighth day, Mai received a reminder from Azula about the trip to The Boiling Rock Prison.

_Mai,_

_We leave tomorrow at 10 am. Be at the airship field on time or we'll leave without you._

_Azula_

"Well that's short and to the point," Mai stated sarcastically.

She finished her training a little early, and went inside to clean up. Tonight, she wanted to actually eat dinner instead of just grabbing something handy from the kitchen. She instructed the cook and then went ahead with her bath. Mai soaked her tired muscles and a breathed a contented sigh. There was something to be said for basic physical pleasures. The desire for sleep and hunger waged war within the ebony haired girl. Hunger won out and Mai left the tub, dried off and dressed casually in a light pants and a short sleeved tunic. Her meal was waiting in the dining room and she ate it quickly. The young woman took some chamomile tea back to her room so she could enjoy it in comfort. She sat at her couch and immediately recalled sitting there with Zuko, drinking tea and eating a fruit tart. She smiled wryly and sipped at her tea. The shutters were wide open and the sunset was startling in its beauty. Mai was not usually one to wax poetic about the majesty of nature, but the sight made even her heart jump. She walked over to the window and gazed out, letting the display wash over her vision.

"I wonder if Zuko's watching the sunset, wherever he is?" she mused. "Oh, Agni, Mai," she chastised herself. "You're getting all sentimental. What's the matter with you?"

She shook her head and sat back down on the couch finishing her tea. When the pot was empty, Mai grabbed a book and crawled into bed, reading by the bedside light. Her eyes grew heavy after only a few minutes and she let the book slide from her fingers and onto the floor. She quickly put out the light and let the sweet sleep of the physically exhausted take over.

* * *

Mai rose fairly early the next morning, having instructed one of the servants to knock on her bedroom door at 8 am. She dressed quickly knives included, and did her hair in her signature style. Breakfast awaited her in the dining room and she dug in, figuring that she wouldn't eat again until she was back home much later in the day.

By nine o'clock she was ready and began her walk to the airship field. Mai would be early if anything. The dark haired girl's face wore an almost smile as she thought about her uncle and their impending visit. She only saw him a few times a year. Silently she vowed that she would try to see him more often. Who else did she really have? Her parents were in Omashu with Tom-Tom and her only friends were Azula and Ty Lee. And Mai was beginning to question the accuracy of using the word 'friend' to describe the princess.

The large field came into view and Mai spotted a blur of pink. "Ty Lee," Mai stated, shaking her head.

At least thirty airships sat on the grassy area, lined up in neat rows. They looked large enough from a distance but up close Mai felt dwarfed by them. Azula stood regally near the prow of one ship and Mai walked in her direction. Ty Lee was bounding about on the grass, performing flips. Secretly, Mai admired the girl's energy and enthusiasm.

"Good, you're here," Azula spoke curtly. "Ty Lee, get over here. We're leaving now."

The acrobat bounded over to the princess, a happy grin on her face. She spotted Mai and gave her a warm hug but the knife thrower let her arms hang slack at her sides. She didn't feel like a hug right now. She noticed a slight downturn of Ty Lee's mouth and felt guilty so quickly slipped her arms around her, squeezing gently. The acrobat's smile returned.

The airship crew bowed respectfully and a little fearfully to Azula as she strode by them and climbed aboard. Mai and Ty Lee followed close behind and the crew followed them, raising the small gangplank. Naturally, Azula headed straight for the pilots' cabin and supervised the flight.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" Ty Lee asked. "I've never been on an airship before."

"Well, of course not, Ty Lee," Azula replied rolling her eyes. "We've only had them for a short while."

"How long will it take to get to The Boiling Rock?" Mai inquired dully.

"About two hours, ma'am," one of the pilots replied, turning to look at Mai.

The Governor's daughter just nodded. There were no chairs in the cabin so the three of them would be standing for the entire trip. Mai passed the time blocking out Ty Lee's inane chatter and watching mountains, woods, rivers, fields, waterfalls and volcanoes come into and then pass out of sight. Then they were flying across open water. Finally, The Boiling Rock Prison came into view, partially hidden by clouds of steam. The pilots parked the airship at the landing area near the beach, close to a rocky outcrop, more like a cliff, that formed part of the volcano's outer edges. Mai wondered how they were supposed to get to the top. She spotted a stone staircase, built right into the rock face, at the shortest part of the cliff.

"Okay, girls, let's get going," Azula ordered. The three young women, accompanied by two guards, climbed the stairs and arrived at the top to find a gondola waiting for them. The gondola would transport them safely across the boiling lake and to the prison itself. The stone structure was surrounded by a pentagon shaped wall and sat atop a very large rock right in the center of the bubbling water. The prison loomed out of the steam like some monster from a child's nightmare. Mai felt glad that she was not a prisoner there.

Stepping off the platform, Azula declared that she and Ty Lee would walk around the prison and observe things. Mai was to see her uncle.

"You," she said, pointing to one of the three prison guards currently on their knees in front of her, "take the warden's niece to his office."

"Yes, Princess Azula," the guard replied, jumping up quickly and pointing the way to Mai.

"We'll be wandering around, Mai. I don't want anyone prepared for my presence. We'll see you later. We're leaving again in two hours."

"Fine," Mai agreed as she walked off with the designated guard.

* * *

Warden Chung's office was near the main doors of the prison. He sat at his desk, brush in hand, ready to begin writing a report.

"Hello Uncle," Mai said as she stepped over the threshold.

Chung looked up in surprise, his frowning features changing into a broad smile.

"Was I supposed to know you were coming to see me, Mai; because if I was, I forgot?"

"No, no, it's a surprise visit. I came here with Princess Azula and Ty Lee." Mai lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's doing a surprise inspection. She could be anywhere."

The warden straightened himself automatically, as if royalty were right there in the office with him.

"Mai," he began. "It's actually a good thing that you're here."

"Oh," Mai answered, her eyes widening a bit.

"Prince Zuko's here. He's a prisoner."

"What?" she exclaimed. "What did he do?"

"He was impersonating a guard," Chung said angrily. "I've already seen him and I can't wait to tell the Fire Lord that I have the traitor right here under my thumb."

Mai sucked in her breath and kept her face impassive. "Idiot," she thought.

"I'll have him brought to a cell nearby. You can see him if you want to…give him a piece of your mind."

"Okay," the dark haired girl replied hesitantly. Her hand went to the letter inside her sleeve.

"Good, I'll give the order. The guard outside will take you to the right cell. I have to continue with an interrogation. There was an escape attempt today."

Mai nodded, not interested in escape attempts right now. Zuko was close by and she could feel her anger pushing hard at the weak wall she had built around it. The guard led her to a cell bare of anything but a chair. She waited in the shadows, slouched against the cold wall with her arms crossed tightly. Suddenly, Zuko's body was tossed violently into the cell, and he fell against the chair, grasping it for support. She heard him shout something to the guards about not having done anything wrong.

'I'll set him straight about that,' Mai vowed to herself.

"Come on, Zuko, we all know that's a lie."

Zuko looked over at Mai wide eyed. 'I'm probably the last person he expected to see,' she thought.

She had to remind Zuko that Warden Chung was her uncle and that's how she knew he was at The Boiling Rock. Her fingers itched to pull out that letter and throw it in his face.

"I guess I don't know you at all," she declared her voice still calm and level as she pulled out the letter, let it unroll and held it out for her the prince to see. He glanced over at the scroll, and looked both sorry and ashamed, Mai noticed.

Her anger broke through the wall and she raised her voice. "All I get is a letter." She stretched her arms out wide as if to emphasize the hugeness of his blunder. "You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."

There. She said it. She was heartbroken. No other word better described her feelings of loss. Mai looked at Zuko disbelievingly as he replied that he hadn't meant to hurt her. She read the first few lines of his letter out loud, letting the meaningless words hang in the air.

Angered, Zuko shouted, "Stop! This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation."

'Why can't he just explain his reasoning to me?' Mai asked herself. 'What does that even mean?'

To Zuko she stated in her best sarcastic tone, "Thanks Zuko. That makes me feel all better." For extra emphasis, she threw the parchment at her boyfriend's (or ex-boyfriend's) head.

Mai watched as Zuko stood up and faced her. Looking into his eyes hurt. They were so full of earnestness and passion. He tried again, inadequately, to explain.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this to save my country."

Mai was confused. How could siding with the enemy save the Fire Nation?

"Save it? You're betraying your country," she responded venomously.

"That's not how I see it," the young man replied.

Mai turned away, crossing her arms again. She thought carefully about her next words.

"Tell me how you see it then. I want to know. That's what you should have done instead of writing that letter and just leaving. If you had talked to me, maybe I would have come with you. But you took the decision out of my hands. You didn't give me a choice, Zuko. Don't I deserve at least that?"

Her voice trembled slightly and oozed hurt. Zuko looked down at his prison issue shoes and sighed.

"Listen, Mai, the Fire Nation is wrong, this war is wrong. And what my father is planning…" He shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What are you talking about, Zuko? You're not making any sense."

"It's hard to explain in a few words and I don't have a lot of time."

"There you go with the mysterious replies again. Just spit it out," she snapped.

"I didn't leave to hurt you, Mai. I wanted to keep you out of this mess. I couldn't have you labeled a traitor. Your life would be ruined if Aang…the avatar….doesn't defeat the Fire Lord."

"But it would have been _my_ choice, Zuko. I am capable of making a decision, you know."

Zuko looked chastised. "Try to understand that I'm doing the right thing….finally. I would never hurt my country. Helping the avatar is my destiny."

Mai just rolled her eyes. "Destiny," she muttered. How was she supposed to respond to that?

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both thinking, Mai about what would happen to Zuko and Zuko about how to make it outside for the escape.

A guard interrupted their musings. "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you."

Mai sneered. Like that guy could protect her from anything. "I don't need any protection."

Zuko smiled almost proudly. "Hah, believe me. She doesn't."

Mai glanced quickly at Zuko, noting the admiration in his voice.

The guard pressed the issue despite their protests. "I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens."

He walked towards Mai. Zuko, seized the opportunity, firebended at the guard's feet, and rushed for the door. The guard, taken aback, attempted to shield Mai from the fireblast. Mai shoved him off her angrily. She made a bolt for the door too, wanting to follow Zuko, but he was already on the other side. Mai watched helplessly as Zuko pulled the door shut and it locked automatically. They were separated now by thick metal. She gazed out the tiny window at the 'traitor prince', her eyes glassy with unshed tears. He was leaving her behind again.

Zuko hesitated, meeting Mai's gaze. 'Did he change his mind?' she wondered hopefully. She kept her eyes golden eyes on his and noticed the sorrow within them. He didn't want to leave her. She could see that now. Whatever his reasons, whatever his 'destiny', he never intended to hurt her. But, he was still a jerk. Zuko closed his eyes as if looking at Mai behind that door was too painful to bear. He turned and left, fleeing down the hallway. Mai watched until he went around the corner, a blur of red with dark hair.

The guard behind her cursed softly to himself. Mai had forgotten he was there and turned around to glare at him.

"Well, we're locked in here. What are you going to do about it?" she yelled at the man who still looked slightly stunned.

Mai began pounding on the door and yelling, hoping to catch the ear of a stray guard.

"There's a riot, Ma'am, remember? All the guards will be outside."

"I do remember, you idiot. I can't believe_ someone_ isn't around. Can't you melt the door with your firebending? Can't you do something?"

"The metal is very thick. Softening the metal would take a long time."

Mai groaned and returned to banging her fists against the door. "Hey," she yelled as she spotted a flash of black and brown topped with a guard's burgundy helmet. "Over here. I'm the warden's niece. Get me out."

The guard turned around slowly, trying to determine the origin of the voice.

"Over here," Mai shouted as loudly as she could.

The guard finally figured out where she was and looked at her through the window. "How do I know you're not a prisoner?" he asked dubiously.

Mai rolled her eyes and then buried her face in her hands, a gesture of complete frustration. "If I was a prisoner, would I be wearing this outfit?" she asked. "And would I have a guard in the cell with me? Wouldn't I be outside with everyone else?"

Mai beckoned her would be protector over to the door. "Tell this fool who I am," she ordered.

"It's the warden's niece alright. You'd better open the door, Wang. She's pretty upset."

Mai shot the guard a withering look that made him snap his mouth shut. Wang pulled the door open and Mai pushed him roughly aside. She ran for the main entrance that led to the courtyard where the prisoners spent their daily recreation time. By the time she made it outside, guards were cutting the cable to a retreating gondola. A piece of metal was holding the cable in place, so that the car was now stationary. Zuko was onboard. She could just make him out. And Azula and Ty Lee were returning on a second gondola. She really didn't make a conscious decision to save the guy who had left her behind again. She just acted, pulling out her blades in one smooth motion and pinning the guards hacking away at the line to a nearby wall. There was no going back, no retreating and Mai was exhilarated. The rest of the guards rushed at her but even with their firebending, they were no match for the knife thrower's skill. Within seconds, they were all pinned and helpless. She rushed to the giant spool that held the cable and kicked away the metal brace. The gondola with Zuko aboard began to move again, away from the prison and to freedom. Yet more guards came at her, bending furiously, but she kept her cool and eliminated them as well.

With the guards no longer a threat, Mai took the opportunity to turn her head and look at the retreating gondola. She could see a speck that looked like Zuko. The young woman frowned slightly and there was steel in her expression. "I did it all for you, you jerk," that expression said.

She had fought many times and always enjoyed it. Traveling with Azula gave her an opportunity to use her skills in real life situations rather than just in practice. However, none of those skirmishes had really meant anything to her. Yes, Tom-Tom was kidnapped in Omashu but she hadn't feared for his life. Today at The Boiling Rock, her effort had passion behind it. She fought for someone she cared about, someone who was in mortal danger, someone she loved. Though they were apart, and she was still angry at him, Mai felt closer to Zuko now then she ever had before. Passion drove Zuko. It was a vital part of his character. She knew now what it felt like in all its intensity. The beautiful young woman felt that locked box that held her most intense emotions begin to open. She was scared yet thrilled at the same time.

Mai knew that Azula saw everything and would be furious with her. She might even take drastic action against Mai. But the Governor's daughter was prepared for anything even battling Azula to the death. She, Mai, daughter of Hoshi and Akira, skilled knife thrower, loved someone, loved him enough to give her life to save him and it felt wonderful.

Ty Lee and the princess made it back to the gondola landing platform. Two guards (Mai wasn't sure where they had emerged from) grabbed a hold of Mai, each putting a hand on one of her shoulders. She stood, head bowed slightly, eyes hidden behind her bangs. They let go of Mai, bowed to Azula and left at the princess's request. The knife thrower looked defiantly at Azula whose face registered both anger and shock. Her amber eyes glinted with rage and she began to speak.

"I never expected this from you."

Mai remained still, her eyebrows now drawn together in a frown.

"The thing I don't understand is why. Why would you do it? You know the consequences."

Pausing for a moment, Mai carefully selected her next words, for maximum effect. She glared at Azula.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Mai felt the box inside open fully after her declaration. Azula's face contorted with fury and she snarled her next words at the knife thrower.

"No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more."

The ebony haired girl watched calmly as Azula assumed a bending stance and got ready to strike her down. Maybe that dream of hers should have featured _her_ dying by Azula's hand, not Zuko. Mai raised a blade and it glinted brightly in the sunlight.

'This is it,' she thought and faced her enemy, her one time friend, bravely.

Neither princess nor knife thrower anticipated Ty Lee's interference. The acrobat, who had been watching the exchange with horror, stepped in and brought Azula down hard. The princess was on the ground, unable to move her limbs, in a flash. Mai looked on in shock. Ty Lee had saved her.

The pink clad girl tugged at Mai's arm, urging her to move so they could escape. But Mai was rooted to the spot and guards surrounded them a moment later.

"You're both fools," Azula, still on the ground, yelled at the two young women.

More guards helped the princess up.

"What shall we do with them, princess?" on guard asked, gesturing to the new captives.

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot."

Mai and Ty Lee both kept their expressions neutral, as the guards hauled them away from Azula and toward the prison's cells.

"Mai," Ty Lee asked her friend, fear now evident in her voice. "What do you think will happen to us?"

"No talking," one of the guards snapped as he jerked Ty Lee's arm. The acrobat's grey eyes filled with tears. Mai looked over at Ty Lee, trying to convey with her eyes both her gratitude and some sort of comfort. Her uncle was still the warden here. That should help their situation a bit.

The two young women were taken to a room for new female inmates. There, a female guard searched them both and confiscated all of Mai's weapons. They were issued prison uniforms and ordered to change immediately. Both were then led to cells, in the same row but not next to each other.

"Mai," Ty Lee called.

"It's alright, Ty," Mai reassured the frightened girl.

The door to her cell slammed shut. Mai stood in the middle of the small space, suddenly overcome with trembling. Though she was calm during her battle with the guards and her confrontation with Azula, the enormity of what she had just done and the situation she found herself in, hit her full force. She felt no regret. She stood by her decision and her actions. But she felt anxiety about her future, and as her body uncoiled like a broken spring, exhaustion fell over her, a thick blanket that urged her to sleep.

She climbed onto the uncomfortable cot and pulled the thin red blanket over her body. Though she never slept with any weapons on her, they were always within easy reach. Now they were in a locked cabinet somewhere in this huge jail and Mai felt naked and somehow more alone without them. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what would await her when she woke.

* * *

The Governor's daughter must have slept for a few hours. When she awoke, the cell doors were all opening and prisoners were heading toward the huge dining hall for dinner. Hesitantly, Mai joined the line of prisoners, looking for Ty Lee. She frowned. Her friend was nowhere in sight.

The prisoners behind her forced Mai to keep moving and she soon found herself sitting at a huge wooden table surrounded by a group of tough looking inmates. Plates of food were already set out and the eating commenced. Mai looked down at her food and her nose curled in disgust.

"New girl," one of the prisoners at her table declared, pointing at Mai.

The other inmates guffawed, watching as Mai picked away at what passed for dinner.

"Better get used to it, missy. That's as good as the food gets."

Mai glared at the burley looking woman, her eyes narrowed. The woman's mouth closed and she looked down at her own plate.

"I'll tell you one thing, new girl," the woman continued, mustering up some more courage. "That hairstyle of yours has got to go."

Mai reached for her hair and frowned again. The woman was right about that. Many things were changing for her and hair was just one of them. A seemingly interminable half an hour passed and dinner ended. The prisoners made their way back to their cells but a guard stopped Mai as she left the dining hall.

"The warden wishes to see you. Follow me."

The guard led Mai to her uncle's office, knocked on the door and announced her presence.

"Let her in," Warden Chung ordered.

Mai walked through the now open door and the guard posted himself outside.

"Close the door, Mai," he said. His face was unreadable and Mai grew nervous.

"Sit," he grunted, pointing at the chair in front of his desk.

Mai sat down dutifully and waited for him to speak.

"Your friend, Ty Lee, has been moved to another prison…Princess Azula's orders."

"Oh," was all Mai could think to say.

"Why?" Warden Chung asked.

"Huh?" Mai said stupidly.

"Why did you betray your country and side with Prince Zuko? It's a simple question."

"Then I'll give you a simple answer," Mai replied, a hint of rebellion in her raspy voice.

Warden Chung wore a look Mai had never seen directed at her before. It was disappointment and it hurt.

"What's your simple answer?"

"I love Zuko."

"So you did it for love?"

"I guess you could say that," Mai answered.

"But you were so angry with him."

"Yes, and I'm still angry but that doesn't mean I could just let him die. Turns out I saved you too," she added smartly.

"I was perfectly willing to die," Chung assured Mai.

"Well, I wasn't perfectly willing to let Zuko die. As much as I don't understand exactly why he left and what he's doing, I trust him and I know that he's motivated by good. I'm going to stand by him."

Warden Chung shook his head and sighed. Mai expected a lecture or worse, but it didn't come.

"When did you have that revelation?"

"Today," Mai answered.

The warden paused for a few moments, obviously thinking deeply.

"Well, if you can trust Prince Zuko, I suppose I can trust you," Chung stated neutrally. "I can't give you special treatment here. But if things change, I'll do my best to get you out as soon as possible."

Mai smiled warmly at her uncle. "You're really okay with everything? I remember you saying that you would kill Zuko."

"I don't like Prince Zuko. He broke your heart and that's unforgiveable to me. But you say that you love him and believe in him. That's enough for me, Mai. And besides, I remember you saying that you would kill him too."

Mai giggled, a rare occurance and said excitedly, "Thank you, Uncle." Her tone got more serious. "I just hope that Azula forgets about me and Ty Lee and Zuko and the avatar do what they need to do."

"Hmmmph," snorted Warden Chung. "I hope you're right about him."

"I am, Uncle, I am," Mai reassured the man who had shown such faith in her judgment.

"Guard!" the warden yelled.

The door burst open quickly and the waiting man entered the room.

"Yes warden" he stated.

"Take the prisoner back to her cell."

* * *

Author's Note: That's my take on Mai's decision at TBR and her overall change of heart that leads to their reunion scene. Maybe it's not so much a change of heart as a letting go of some of that hardcore Fire Nation brainwashing and trusting her instincts re: Zuko.

I like that her uncle loves her enough to give her that same trust and support even though what Mai did goes against everything he stands for.

Two cases of love conquering.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mai**

_**Part 15 – Waiting for the Comet**_

Mai had thought her life boring at home in the Fire Nation, then in Omashu, but none of that compared to the boredom of prison life. Most of her time was spent in her spare cell. The only time she left it was for work duty, outside time, and meals. A bath was allowed two times a week.

She had no desire to talk to any of the other inmates. They avoided her anyway. The Governor's daughter purposely displayed her most aloof, unfriendly attitude and that kept everyone away. What could she possibly have in common with any of them?

The lack of niceties bothered her. When you're used to daily baths, expensive soaps, makeup and mirrors, stringy hair pulled out of its usual style and the slight odor of perspiration were disturbing. Still, she considered herself lucky. She was alive for one thing. That fact surprised her. And she had her uncle looking out for her.

There were worries too. She was safe for now, but what if Azula changed her mind about her punishment? How was Ty Lee doing? What about her family? Would Azula take out her anger on them too somehow?

And Zuko; what was happening with him? Thanks to her, he got away safely from the prison, but Mai was certain that Azula would go after him. Those two were destined to have some sort of huge confrontation. Of that Mai was certain.

So Mai thought and Mai wondered and Mai dreamed. There simply was nothing else to do. Zuko was where he wanted to be, helping the avatar. She assumed the prince was teaching the monk firebending. Mai smiled a bit at the thought and wondered how Zuko would keep his temper and impatience in check. How was he getting along with everyone? Agni knows Zuko was not the most socially skilled person around.

"Neither am I," Mai said aloud, smiling ruefully.

She thought about Zuko's words when they spoke in the cell. He had mentioned that his father was planning something. Going by the look Zuko had worn when mentioning it, that plan must be horrible. Then things clicked together in Mai's brain. The Fire Lord has a plan. Sozin's Comet was coming very soon and there were an awful lot of airships waiting around the field near the capitol a few days ago.

"Sozin used the comet's power to start the war in earnest and to invade the rest of the world," she recalled from her history lessons and Azula's boasting. "Fire Lord Ozai wants to use the comet's power as well. It must be for a similar reason."

'What does it matter,' she thought angrily. 'I'm stuck in here and can't do anything to help.'

The way Mai saw it, there were several possible outcomes. The avatar could defeat Ozai. Then who would be Fire Lord; Zuko? Iroh? Azula would have to be beaten too. Then of course, Ozai could beat the avatar. Azula could beat Zuko(assuming they fought each other) and Ozai's plans would go into effect. Mai would be stuck in jail forever. Zuko might be dead or he would be on the run. And she would never see him again.

"Way to be optimistic, Mai," she chided herself.

Her fingers were fidgety. Mai would have given almost anything to have the comfort of just one smooth, sharp blade in her possession right then. Holding them calmed her. Just thinking about them didn't do the job. Shrugging her shoulders, Mai lay down once again on the awful metal cot and closed her eyes. She was getting far too much rest and felt heavy and stiff.

"I should start running through my katas," she murmured dozily. "Tomorrow, I'll do it," she promised herself as sleep overtook her again.

* * *

The knife thrower's long black hair was strewn across her face and it was slick with sweat. The ratty prison uniform that hung off her thin frame was damp with sweat as well. Her hands were clenched tightly together and she moaned occasionally. In her nightmare, she saw Azula's face, distorted with rage so that it was almost unrecognizable. The princess was stunning in her comet induced power, and took out her anger on everyone and everything around her. Furniture and foliage were set ablaze; servants were shot down with fire blasts. And Zuko, once again, was shot directly in the chest with the princess's terrifying blue lightning. He writhed in pain, unable to rise. Azula stood over the prince and very deliberately finished him off.

Mai's chest heaved and she reached out for Zuko in her sleep. But there was nothing she could do. Azula turned to Mai who now kneeled beside dream Zuko and laughed almost cheerfully.

"You're up next, Mai," she stated as if the young woman was next in line for a turn at some game or other.

Dream Mai's sad eyes looked up at Azula imploringly. "Why?" she asked her former friend.

"Because I can," was the matter of fact response. And then Mai was dead, beside Zuko on the ground.

* * *

The sound of the cell door opening with a resounding clang brought Mai up from the deepness of her nightmare. She was a little disoriented and for a moment thought she was in her own room at her family home inside the capitol city. She looked around blearily and was reminded of her situation.

"It must be dinner time already," she noted and rubbed at her tired, red eyes.

For all the sleep she had gotten over the last few days, she felt no more refreshed for it. She got up slowly from the cot and left her cell, joining the stragglers at the end of the line. In the large dining hall, she looked for a quiet seat but none were to be found. Mai was forced to join a group of prisoners who were obnoxiously happy considering their situation.

"What's the matter, princess?" one of the inmates asked Mai. "You don't look very good."

Mai looked at the woman disdainfully. "How I feel is none of your business," she replied rudely, more upset by the nickname than the actual question.

"You won't last long in here with that attitude, _princess_," the inmate continued. "You should try to make friends instead of being such a snob. Friends can help you out a lot. And you'll be in here a long time. They don't let traitors out."

"How, how did you know?" Mai asked, startled that the prisoners seemed to know all about her.

"Oh, word gets around. Some of us saw what you did out there. You helped those escapees."

"Well, I helped one. The rest just benefitted," Mai corrected.

"So what's a noblewoman like you doing helping prisoners?" the inmate inquired.

Mai raised her eyebrows. 'Am I that obvious?' she asked herself.

To the inmate she said pointedly, "I had my reasons."

"Care to share. It might make for some interesting dinner conversation," the inmate pleaded.

"No," Mai answered shortly and finished her meal.

* * *

The next day, Warden Chung came to her cell for a brief visit, disguised as a private interrogation. Mai was relieved to see that her uncle suffered no consequences for the successful escape.

"Have you heard anything?" Mai asked with a desperate edge to her voice.

"Nothing definite, Mai," Chung replied quietly. "The prison isn't exactly the hub of Fire Nation news. There are rumors, though."

"What rumors? Tell me!" Mai begged.

"Calm down, Mai."

Mai didn't hear those words very often, but took her uncle's advice and breathed in and out evenly, trying to release some of her tension.

"There are rumors of a large scale invasion of the Earth Kingdom taking place during Sozin's Comet."

"Geez, even I figured that out," Mai snarled sarcastically.

"Watch your tone with me, young lady. You might be my niece and I might love you, but you had better show me respect," Warden Chung growled in his most intimidating voice, the one used to frighten prisoners.

Mai looked a little shocked and thoroughly chastised. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm just worried about Zuko. I wish I knew what was happening out there. And I feel so useless stuck in jail."

"Remember, your actions brought you where you are now."

"I know, I know, but I couldn't let him die, Uncle. I'm not heartless like Azula. And I love him.

Warden Chung looked uncomfortable at the second declaration of Mai's love for Zuko that he had been privy too.

"Best not speak ill of royalty, Mai. She's not a traitor, at least. She's working for the Fire Nation, not against it, like your boyfriend."

"He says that the Fire Nation needs to change and that the war is wrong. I honestly never gave it much thought. I believed everything I was taught in school, what _you_ said, my parents….but maybe what we were taught is wrong. Maybe the war is wrong and needs to end. Zuko wouldn't join the avatar on a whim. He's obviously seen things that we haven't, Uncle, and they changed him. And Ozai's up to something really terrible, something that Zuko wants to stop. When I looked into his eyes, Zuko was so determined and sure of himself, like he finally knew what was right."

Mai recalled Zuko saying on Ember Island that he was unsure of what right and wrong were. He wasn't unsure anymore.

Warden Chung sighed in frustration. "We are the greatest nation, Mai, and we are sharing our greatness with the world."

"How are we sharing it?" Mai asked.

She was surprised at herself. Never before had she questioned the power and might and rightness of the Fire Nation. Zuko's actions and her own emotional awakening were pushing her toward something momentous.

"What do you mean? We're bringing our technology to poor towns in the Earth Kingdom, we're, we're…"

"Why are they fighting against us then? If everything is so great, why aren't all the people of the Earth Kingdom happy?"

"What's gotten into you, Mai? I won't listen to this talk. Agni help you if Ozai defeats the avatar."

Mai's delicate features reddened. "Uncle, you told me that you trusted me, that you were okay with me standing by Zuko."

"Yes, but I'm not comfortable with the way you're thinking."

"What are you going to do if the avatar wins and Iroh or Zuko becomes Fire Lord? Will you insult Zuko then? Will you rebel against the 'traitor'?"

Warden Chung wasn't sure how to answer that. His jaw tightened and he glared at Mai.

"You'll have to bow down to one of them, Uncle. Will you be able to handle that?" Mai asked, pushing the issue.

"Stop it, Mai," he hissed. "Enough!"

Chung turned away from Mai and called for the guard.

* * *

Mai slapped her forehead resoundingly with her hand. Why had she argued with her uncle? She knew he was seriously patriotic and believed in the glory of the Fire Nation. It would take an awful lot to ever change his mind. And he also disliked Zuko. He had since Zuko's infamous agni kai all those years ago.

And what was _she_ doing? Just the other day, Mai had been telling Zuko that he was hurting the Fire Nation. Why was she suddenly thinking along different lines? Why was her mind suddenly open to other possibilities?

Mai had never been particularly interested in politics. Her childhood and home had been saturated with it. Her parents stifled her because of her dad's political career. So, it held no allure for her. It was more something to escape. Yet she was patriotic enough. She did well in her history class and believed the Fire Nation's version of past events. Why wouldn't she? She didn't know anything else. Why would her teachers and parents lie to her?

Omashu was the first city outside of the Fire Nation capitol she had ever visited. True, there was a rebellion. Mai never thought about why that rebellion existed. Yes, the Fire Nation imposed a curfew on Omashu's citizens. Again, she hadn't wondered why.

"I was too busy moaning about how boring everything was," Mai reminded herself ruefully in a moment of insight.

Zuko's inherent goodness, though Agni knows he could be dense sometimes, had always attracted Mai and the resolution and passion in Zuko's eyes when they last spoke had really affected her. She knew that Zuko, above all else, was a decent, honorable man who wouldn't harm his own nation. He must know what he's doing. The avatar had to defeat the Fire Lord or the world would be thrown into a state of terror. Mai thought of those airships again and of the comet. It would arrive in a few more days. Her chest tightened with fear. Zuko was out there and he would be fighting _someone_ during the day of the comet. Azula! Remembering the fury in her voice and the broken look on her face made Mai shiver. She did love Zuko more than she feared the princess, but that didn't preclude all fear. Mai knew that Azula would gleefully kill her brother, especially now, now that she felt betrayed by her 'friends'.

The Governor's daughter wrapped her arms tightly around herself and lay down once more on her cot. Sleep took her and then dreams.

* * *

Once again, Warden Chung paid Mai a visit. It was the day before the comet's arrival. Dinner was over and Mai had just returned from her twice weekly bath. She felt refreshed and a newly laundered uniform helped her spirits too. Everything always looks better when you're clean, Mai believed.

"Uncle," she exclaimed, startled at seeing the imposing man waiting inside in her cell.

"Mai," he replied and there was a roughness in his voice. He cleared his throat and began again. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you for a few days. It's been hectic here. We've gotten a lot of new prisoners."

"And you were angry with me," Mai added pointedly.

"Yes, I was. You were pushing me, Mai. I'll only bend so far."

The young woman sighed loudly and moved over to her cot. She sat down and gestured for her uncle to do the same.

"I'm not staying long," he admitted.

"Oh," Mai said tonelessly. Inside, she wondered how damaged her relationship with her uncle really was.

"I've heard some things." Warden Chung paused. "Fire Lord Ozai has declared that he will be crowned Phoenix King, ruler over the entire world. He's named Azula as the new Fire Lord."

Mai gasped and brought her pale hand to her mouth. "Where did you here this?" she asked.

"It was sent out as a general decree."

"So he really is planning to take over the entire world during Sozin's Comet."

"It certainly looks that way."

An awkward silence befell the pair.

"Uncle," Mai began.

"Mai," he said at the same time.

"You go first, Mai," the warden suggested.

"Okay, I'm sorry for the other day. I just, I mean I'm seeing things a little differently now. I feel like my vision's been cleared or something like that."

"I can't just forget what I've believed all my life," Chung responded. "I love my nation and I want it to flourish."

"Does it really need to rule the entire world for that to happen?" Mai asked.

"I suppose not," the warden conceded. "Let's put this to rest, Mai. After tomorrow, everything will probably be decided one way or the other. All we can do is wait."

"I hate waiting. It seems like I've spent my whole life doing that."

"If Zuko and the avatar and whoever else is working with them manage to stop the Fire Lord, you should be free soon. What will you do then?"

* * *

Long after her uncle left, on a better note than the last time, Mai considered his question. What would she do if she were set free in the next few days? Go to Zuko obviously. But what if he wanted nothing to do with her?

"Don't be stupid, Mai. You saved his butt," she reminded herself aloud. That doesn't obligate him to love me, though, she thought. Mai felt the beginnings of doubt. Zuko was with an entirely different group of people now. What if he changed so much that he doesn't want me anymore? What if I don't fit into his life? What will I do then?

Part of Mai was angered that her life was so tied up in her feelings for a man. Weren't there other facets of her? Couldn't she be more than Zuko's girlfriend? All she had besides Zuko were her knives. How could that skill help her?

"Grrr," she growled. "Shut up brain."

No matter what she did with her life, she knew with unwavering certainty that she wanted Zuko as part of it. So, yes, she would go to him and see how events played out.

"Things will work out," she comforted herself. "If only he can make it through tomorrow."

* * *

Sozin's Comet was coming. In a few hours the world would be bathed in an unearthly orange glow as the heavenly body moved across the sky and reflected the light of the sun. Mai had seen many paintings of the comet and had naturally heard the story of its last appearance.

The thought of so much orange all around her was a little sickening. "It's going to be like a sunset multiplied by thousands," she muttered to herself as she went through a series of stretching exercises.

The Governor's daughter just wanted the day to end. So many things could happen and each variation would affect her future. The cells opened for work period. Mai washed dishes in the prison kitchen. It was hot work and excruciatingly boring. For two hours she stood at a large sink beside another prisoner and scrubbed plates and bowls with a rough cloth. Her partner dried them. There were several wash stations set up in the large room and each was occupied by a different pair of prisoners. Lots of inmates made lots of dishes, after all.

A siren sounded, signaling the end of the work period. Mai walked toward her cell but was intercepted by a guard.

"The warden wishes to see you," he stated. "Come with me."

He strode quickly and Mai kept pace beside him. Her stomach was twisted into little balls of anxiety. Arriving at the warden's office, the guard knocked on the door and was answered promptly.

"Let her in," Chung commanded.

Mai pushed past the guard and he gave her a glare. She opened the door and looked over at her uncle's desk. He sat rigidly and his eyes conveyed no emotion.

"Sit down," he said, pointing at the comfortable chair in front of his enormous desk.

Mai sat and looked at her uncle expectantly.

"We'll see the comet shortly, Mai. No, I don't have news about Zuko or the avatar.

Mai breathed out and the knots in her stomach loosened a bit. At least there was no bad news.

"Fire Lord Ozai has set off for the Earth Kingdom with the fleet of airships. Azula will be crowned Fire Lord shortly."

"Oh," Mai said, no profound words coming to her.

"In a few hours everything will be over. We'll know whether you stay here or regain your freedom. It goes against my upbringing and everything I stand for, but I hope that tomorrow I can release you, Mai."

"I hope so too, Uncle," Mai replied with a trembling voice.

Chung stood up and walked around the desk to stand before his niece. He reached for her hand and she offered it up, pleased to receive affection from the man once more. He pulled her gently out of her chair and into a comforting hug. Mai rested her head on his chest and relaxed.

"Everything will be alright. Everything will be fine," she chanted as a haze of light orange became visible outside the office window.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mai **

_**Part 16: Impatience**_

Mai left her uncle's office and walked back to her cell. She dragged her feet, wanting her moments of 'freedom' to last. What windows the prison had, and there weren't many, let in that eerie orange light produced by the comet's passing. Some of it danced across Mai's pale face and gave her an almost surreal appearance.

She stood outside her cell momentarily, dreading the sound of its door banging closed. Impatient, the guard grabbed her elbow and pulled her forward.

"Alright, I'm going," she snapped, rolling her golden eyes.

She crossed the threshold and went immediately for her cot. She sat down, then lay down and then stood up again. The young woman then paced her room, walking along its perimeter over and over again. Her thoughts mirrored her walking.

'He'll be fine.'

'Azula's lightning.'

'He'll be fine.'

'Azula's lightning.'

She was driving herself crazy and tiring herself out. Perhaps she would sleep soundly for once. Mai was growing frustrated with her nightmares and longed for a deep, dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would come and with it a new world, good or horrifying, whether Mai worried or not. The young woman tucked some stray hands of black hair behind her ears and lay down on her cot once more. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out, like she had seen Zuko do when he meditated.

"Maybe I should learn it," Mai suggested to herself and then laughed at the irony. The girl who was almost always quiet and detached needing meditation to calm herself; she really had changed. Perhaps change was not the right word. Mai was finally acknowledging what had always been inside her; the desire for connection and closeness with others, passion about things and people that mattered to her. She would never be Ty Lee. Exuberance and vivacity were not part of her nature. But she did feel and feel deeply. And now she had the courage and conviction to show those feelings to others. The noblewoman had every intention of showing them to Zuko. She just hoped that he reciprocated.

That was the downside of caring about things. With caring could come doubt and it ate at one's insides with a slow, steady gnawing until you were hollow.

Her steady and regular breathing finally put Mai into a state of peacefulness and her eyelids shut slowly. When she awoke at dawn, ("What am I, a firebender?" she joked to herself), Mai felt bright eyed and refreshed. She didn't recall immediately that the comet had come and gone, nor did she wonder yet what state the world was in. Her growling stomach and actual hunger pains pushed all other thought from her mind. Mai could not go too long without food. Her body rebelled and did so noisily. She felt weak and lightheaded if she didn't have three good meals a day.

"That's right," she declared. "I missed lunch yesterday talking to Uncle. No wonder I'm starving."

She didn't hear any stirrings of life around her and wondered just how early it was. She walked over to her cell door and looked out the tiny window, hoping to see someone, but the hallway was deserted. There was no way she could sleep any more. She already felt blissfully rested. What to do?

Since there was nothing else she _could_ do, Mai pretended to have blades on her and went through a series of graceful moves, waking up her body fully. The light exercise felt good and by the time she finished, her door opened for breakfast.

"Thank Agni," she sighed, clutching her abdomen in a vain attempt to quiet the gurgling sounds coming from it.

Then it hit her; Sozin's Comet, Zuko, Azula, the avatar, Ozai. What had happened yesterday? Would she be going home to the capitol or would she remain at The Boiling Rock, a prisoner for life? Her eyes darted around the hallways quickly, looking for any signs that things were different. She sighed in disappointment when she saw nothing. Mai wanted to slouch down as she walked but kept her back straight and proud anyway.

* * *

She ate her fill at breakfast, quelling the talk from her stomach. She didn't taste the food, though. Her mind was too busy with thoughts of Zuko. Distractedly, she pushed her empty plate aside and waited for the bell signaling the end of breakfast to ring. Silently, she hoped that her uncle had news for her, any news. Not knowing was agony.

The talk around the tables was normal prison gossip and she could glean nothing from the guards' muted whispers. Mai clasped her hands tightly together underneath the table. She waited some more. Finally the bell rang and Mai stood up quickly, banging her knee hard against the table in the process. She winced. 'That will leave a good bruise,' she thought.

Taking her place in line, Mai walked back to her cell. There was no guard pulling her out of the procession and taking her to her uncle's office. The young woman brushed her bangs off her forehead and ran her hand through her ebony hair, clutching tightly at it in an effort to hold onto something.

Walking through her cell door, Mai's eyes were immediately drawn to the wobbly cot. A small smile pulled very hard at her lips. Her clothes, regular, normal clothes, were lying in a neatly folded pile right in the center. Then she beamed. She was going home.

Unsure what to do, Mai remained in her prison uniform. She prayed to Agni that it was not some sort of horrible joke on Azula's part. The princess would probably enjoy getting Mai's hopes up. So she sat beside her outfit, laying her hand across its quality fabric and caressing it.

"He's okay," she breathed out. "He's okay. Everything's okay."

Warden Chung opened the cell door, a happy grin on his face.

"You can guess what's happened, right Mai?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Zuko's alive. The avatar defeated the Fire Lord. And Azula, she was beaten too."

Chung nodded. "I received a hawk this morning, during breakfast actually. It's from Prince Zuko, soon to be Fire Lord Zuko. It's a general letter asking for the release of all political and war prisoners. But he added a personal note about you. Here, I'll let you read it."

The warden handed Mai the scroll and she scanned it quickly, wanting to find the part mentioning her.

_Do you know where Mai is? I don't have time right now to look for her. My coronation is set for this afternoon. Find her if you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

"I think that means he wants me home, don't you?" Mai asked. She began to giggle. "He's asking you to find me and I'm right here with you. How many prisons are there in the Fire Nation?"

"Now, to be fair Mai, Azula could have put you somewhere other than a regular prison….maybe a dungeon somewhere."

Mai giggled again. "Zuko can be so dense sometimes."

"And he's our new Fire Lord?" Warden Chung asked his eyes wide in mock disapproval.

"Apparently so; it's a good thing he'll have me around." The dark haired girl grew serious looking. "What if everything's different now?"

"Well, things _are _different, Mai. What are you worried about?"

"Maybe he doesn't care about me that way anymore?"

"Mai, I'll bet Zuko is worried about you hating him. He's probably afraid to see you."

"Yeah, knowing him, he probably is. I want to go home now, Uncle. I want to see his coronation."

"I'll leave so you can get dressed."

"What about my weapons, Uncle?"

"I can't let you have those until you're off the prison grounds entirely. How about I have them sent to your house?"

Mai frowned momentarily. She missed the feel and weight of her blades and arrows. Without them, she was not completely dressed. "Alright, Uncle, I suppose I'll have to live without them a bit longer."

"You'll survive," Chung replied drolly.

Mai rolled her eyes and then remembered Zuko's letter. "The letter," she cried. "They took it from me. Where is it?"

"Zuko's letter? I'm sure it's in the storage area. I'll go check into it. Now get dressed. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

The young woman pulled her top and pants off quickly and dressed in the familiar outfit of red and burgundy. She tucked her hands inside her wide sleeves and smiled. It amazed her just how much an outfit could change one's whole attitude. She felt almost like herself again. Now she needed a mirror and hairpins but that would have to wait until she could make a quick stop at her house.

Mai felt both nervous and excited. Zuko and she had parted on such strange terms. But they had parted on strange terms before and somehow made their way back to each other. By Agni, she would let him know that he had better not leave her again. Three times was enough. She couldn't go through it another time. Those feelings of abandonment and loss and betrayal were almost too much to bear.

She stood by the door, looking for signs of her uncle. mai realized that she was getting out sooner than the other deserving prisoners. That was a perk of having your uncle as the warden and the soon to be Fire Lord as your, well, one time boyfriend at least.

She saw his impressive form striding quickly down the hall toward her, parchment in hand. He opened her door and handed it to her.

"All set now?" he asked.

"I'm more than ready," she declared, looking up into her uncle's eyes, while tucking the letter safely away inside her sleeve, letting her fingers linger for just a moment.

"I'll walk you to the gondola. Luckily for you, there's an airship docked at the landing point. You should be home in a few hours."

"Thanks," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He returned her embrace warmly. "Let's get you out of here," he stated in a voice uncharacteristically hoarse with emotion.

* * *

Mai boarded the gondola and gave her uncle a quick wave. She watched as the prison became a dark speck in the distance, eventually vanishing completely in the mist. It had only been twelve days since she last saw Zuko, twelve days since she had saved his life, twelve days since her shut down feelings began to wake up. But, somehow it felt like a lifetime. The gondola ride was soon over and Mai walked back down the huge stairway leading to the waiting airship. She was the only former prisoner aboard. The other passengers were guards from the Boiling Rock heading home for a few days off. They looked at Mai curiously and she looked back, daring them to speak. No one said anything. The two hour trip dragged. The airship seemed to hover in space, suspended over the azure sea forever. Mai stood by the nearest window, watching the water below. She kept a look out for the islands of the Fire Nation archipelago but all she could see were waves and the occasional sea bird diving for a fish. "Ugh," she complained. "This trip is taking forever."

"We're approaching the Fire Nation," the captain said over the intercom system, proving Mai's assertion wrong. "We should be landing at the air field in approximately half an hour."

"Good," Mai said to herself, relieved to be close to home. She was still nervous about seeing Zuko, though.

When the airship finally set down on the vast field, where only two others sat, Mai made sure she was first in line to leave. The gangplank was set down and Mai strode down the steel ramp, a determined look on her face. She made off across the field and headed for her family home. The young woman looked around curiously, taking in the scorched buildings and destroyed rooftops.

"There must have been some battle here," she muttered under her breath, fear clutching at her heart a little even though she knew Zuko was alive. She didn't know for sure what Zuko had done during the comet, but she had her own ideas.

Seeing her house, Mai picked up the pace even more. She pushed through the front door and closed it behind her, leaning against it for a moment. No servants showed themselves. Perhaps they had left during whatever confrontation had taken place outside the day before. Mai ran up the stairs to her bedroom and jumped on her bed, allowing herself a brief moment of unbridled joy. She bounced on the soft mattress, enjoying the feel of it beneath her. Finally, she lay down for a blissful minute, pushing her head into the comfortable red pillow. If nothing else, prison taught Mai to appreciate the little luxuries that were a part of her everyday life.

Sighing contentedly, she pushed herself off the bed. She walked over to her dressing table and sat down, reaching for her favorite brush. Mai ran it through her shiny, black hair over and over again, reveling in the feeling. When every tangle was removed, she put her hair up in its usual style, taking extra care to make it look perfect. Next, she reached for her eyeliner and subtly defined her lovely light gold eyes. Lastly, she applied a light red lip colour, running her finger across her lips to even it out. Pleased with the results, Mai got up from the chair and made her way back downstairs. She walked outside and noticed a trail of people dressed in various colours headed for the palace. Not giving it much thought, she continued on toward its entrance gates.

"Mai," a familiar voice cried out. "Mai, it's me."

Turning around slowly, she saw a girl dressed in a Kyoshi Warrior outfit. The girl's face, covered in garish makeup, broke into a huge grin and she ran toward the Governor's daughter at full tilt. Capturing the shocked young woman in a fierce hug, she whispered, "Mai, it's me. It's Ty Lee."

"Ty Lee!" Mai exclaimed, returning the girl's hug. "You're free and you're a Kyoshi Warrior?" The dark haired girl quirked an eyebrow upward and gave her a questioning look.

"I met the Kyoshi Warriors in prison, Mai. We were all held right over there in that big jail just outside the caldera. Turns out they're really nice and I taught them chi blocking. They said I could join as long as their leader, Suki, agreed. And she did. So here I am."

"Wow, that's great, Ty Lee. Where are you going now?"

"To Zuko's coronation, silly; where are you going?"

Mai flushed slightly. "I'm, um, going to see Zuko. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh," Ty Lee replied knowlingly. "Did you hear what happened to him?"

"No," Mai stated bluntly. "Tell me."

"Well, Azula was just about to be crowned Fire Lord when Zuko showed up with that waterbending girl…Katara, I think."

Mai frowned slightly.

"Azula challenged Zuko to an agni kai for the title of Fire Lord. He accepted. They fought. Have you seen all the burned buildings?"

Mai just nodded.

"Zuko was winning. Azula cheated and shot lightning at Katara. Zuko ran in front of it to save Katara. He redirected most of it but some of it hurt him…badly."

Mai sucked in her breath. "My dream," she whispered.

"What was that, Mai?" Ty Lee asked.

"Nothing," Mai replied. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay, so, um, Zuko was hurt and Katara couldn't get to him because Azula was all crazy like and shooting more fire and lightning. Katara used her waterbending to trap Azula and chained her up. Then she healed Zuko."

"I guess I owe her one," Mai said dryly. "Where's Azula now," she asked cautiously, her hands clenched in tight fists.

Ty Lee's voice lowered to a near whisper and sadness flitted across her expressive face. "She was taken to an asylum. She went totally crazy, Mai."

The knife thrower looked briefly sad as well. "Where did you hear all this?" she inquired.

"Well, Suki told the other Kyoshi Warriors and I was there."

"Was Suki at the agni kai?"

"No, she was with that earthbending girl and the cute water tribe boy trying to destroy the airship fleet in the Earth Kingdom. I guess Zuko and Katara told her the story."

"Oh," Mai stated, trying to take in all the information. "I really need to see Zuko."

"Go, Mai."

"I'm scared."

"Why? He adores you."

"But he's been through so much. Maybe everything is different now."

"Trust me, Mai, he still adores you. I know it. Now hurry up. He's probably getting ready for the coronation."

Mai gulped. "Alright, I'm leaving. And Ty Lee….thank you for everything."

The enthusiastic acrobat smiled and gave Mai another hug followed by a gentle push in the direction of the palace.

* * *

Only a sparse scattering of guards stood outside the palace gates and Mai walked boldly up to them.

"I'm here to see Prince Zuko," she stated, looking the nearest guard in the eye.

"And you are who?" the guard replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh great," Mai snarled sarcastically. "New guards. I'm the prince's girlfriend, Mai. My father is Governor Hoshi. Our home is right across the way….over there," she explained, pointing at her house.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" returned the guard who was obviously enjoying his power over Mai.

"I wish my knives were on me," Mai hissed.

"What was that, Miss?" the guard asked, cupping a hand over his ear.

One of the other guards who had paid little mind to the exchange, interjected. "Oh, it's little Mai. You can go in. The Prince should be in the living quarters of the palace getting ready."

"Little Mai?" she repeated.

"I was a guard at the gates years ago, Miss. I remember you came over to see Princess Azula often."

"Oh," she stated. "I'm glad that you're here again," she added gratefully. "Will you open the gate for me, please?"

"Certainly," the guard answered while pushing the gate open just enough for Mai to slip through.

* * *

The inside of the palace was almost completely deserted. The occasional servant scurried by on the way to some task or other, but no one else was about. Mai recalled a night years ago, making her way from Azula's room to the washroom, through the halls of a dark and silent palace. She smiled as she remembered seeing Zuko in his room, still awake and pretending to read when really he was brooding.

Now, here she was, all these years later, prowling about the hallways, heading for the living area, looking for Zuko. Mai had felt shy then when she spotted him and she felt apprehension now as she got closer to the man she loved.

She peeked inside his bedroom but it was empty. The young woman continued down the corridor, taking a look in each room. Eventually she came to an enormous one, larger than most houses, and spotted the object of her search. Zuko stood near the windows, struggling to put on a robe. His chest was covered with white bandages and he appeared to be in pain.

Mai stood slouched against the doorframe, not saying a word, just taking in the scene. It was breathtaking. The late morning sunlight streamed in through the many windows lining the outside wall and gave the next Fire Lord a golden glow. Beams of light softened the intense red of the curtains and the carpet and played with the mirrors that hung on the wall. Zuko, his back to the door, was oblivious to her presence. Mai was in no hurry. She drank in the sight of him as a thirsty desert wanderer would a glass of cold water. Eventually, she got tired of watching him struggle with that one sleeve.

"You need some help with that?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Lord Kain pointed out in a review for Chapter 16 that Zuko most likely wouldn't have had time to send a letter inquiring about Mai's whereabouts, and that her uncle probably took the initiative and let her go himself. You are probably right, Lord Kain, but I decided to allow him the time to get a letter off anyway. It worked for me._

Mai – Part 17

The Knife Thrower and the Fire Lord

"You need some help with that?" Mai asked nonchalantly while inside her heart beat double time and her chest felt almost completely constricted. She waited for Zuko's reaction.

Mai watched as he turned around at the sound of her raspy voice, his hand gingerly pressed against his injured chest. She watched as his face broke into first a small smile, his discomfort obviously forgotten, and then a wide grin. The young woman stood up straight and walked toward Zuko, feeling the warmth and welcome in that smile.

"Mai," the man exclaimed, sounding surprised to see her so soon. "You're ok."

He opened his arms wide as if wanting to envelop Mai in a huge embrace.

The noblewoman walked past Zuko's open arms. She wanted to make him wait just a bit for that hug.

"They let you out of prison!"

Mai smiled inwardly. "No kidding," she thought to herself.

Not looking directly into his eyes, Mai grabbed a hold of the empty sleeve of his robe and moved to stand behind him. She didn't see the flicker of disappointment cross Zuko's face.

"My uncle," Mai began as Zuko slid his arm through the sleeve, "pulled some strings."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, fastening the sash. The very intimate, almost wifely action made her tingle inside and she could feel a pool of warmth begin in the pit of her stomach and work its way up her body.

"And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend."

Mai held her breath, almost expecting Zuko to deny being her boyfriend. He didn't, of course, and relieved she walked around to face him again, placing a hand tenderly on his chest.

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" the soon-to-be Fire Lord asked.

"Uncle was right," Mai thought quickly. "He does think that I hate him."

The heat that began in her middle rose swiftly to her cheeks and they glowed brightly pink as she considered her answer.

"I think it means, I actually" she reached up and placed a hand on his unscarred cheek, enjoying the feel of Zuko's skin against her palm and fingers, "kind of like you." Love was the word that floated around in her mind, but like was the one that rolled off her tongue.

Mai held her breath as Zuko's hands reached around behind her, holding her in place. They gazed into each other's eyes and both leaned forward instinctively for a kiss, lips parted. The young woman felt herself fall into Zuko's golden irises which were almost glassy with desire. Their lips met. Mai let her hand creep upward into Zuko's hair as she felt his tongue push urgently, eager to gain access to her mouth. She let him in and her tongue danced briefly with his. When their lips broke apart, they let their foreheads rest together and shared another heated look, eyes speaking of love and lust. They smiled simultaneously, as if they shared a special and sweet secret.

As Mai let her hand fall from Zuko's hair back to his cheek, a mischievous thought entered her mind.

"But don't ever," she ordered with feigned seriousness, jabbing a finger into Zuko's chest while Zuko followed its movements, "break up," she lifted her finger off her boyfriend's chest and into the air, eyebrows drawn together, "with me again."

She poked Zuko's chest once again for emphasis. Zuko kept his eyes on her finger and traded his silly shocked look for a huge, goofy grin. It said everything to Mai. He would _never _leave her behind again or ever underestimate her love for him. Placing her hand once again on his chest, Mai smiled warmly at the love of her life. They wrapped their arms snugly around each other. The young woman rested her head in the warm crook of Zuko's neck, closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. A matching smile that she couldn't see graced Zuko's face. They stayed that way for more than a full minute, relishing the utter peace that each felt. Finally, they could just be together, without the stress of Zuko's internal conflicts interfering.

The sunlight held the couple in a golden circle of light and the capitol city, quiet but growing slowly louder with the influx of spectators, spread out before them. The white buildings topped with red roofs, looked beautiful against the light blue sky, dotted with fluffy white clouds that resembled bits of cotton. Reluctantly, Zuko pulled away.

"Mai," he breathed, "I could stay like that forever but I have to get going."

"I know," she replied easily, reaching for Zuko's hand. "Let me help you get ready."

"Alright," Zuko agreed. "The Fire Lord robes are in there."

"Good. Let's get you dressed and then I'll put your hair in a topknot."

Mai felt that sense of domesticity again as she pushed Zuko toward the massive closet and pulled out the elaborate robes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was in full fledged Fire Lord dress as Mai combed back his hair and pulled it into a snug topknot.

"When was the last time you actually combed your hair, Zuko?" she asked playfully as she tugged at another tangle.

"Well, I've run my fingers through it a few times," he confessed. "I didn't bring a comb with me when I left."

Mai snickered. "Thought so," she said.

"Be gentle, please. My poor body has been through a lot lately."

"Oh please," Mai retorted while rolling her eyes.

She was enjoying this easy banter, this calm Zuko who even though nervous about the coronation, his speech and the momentous weight on his shoulders, could still tease and be teased.

She finished with his thick black hair and he stood up, turned around and faced her.

"Wow," she exclaimed with no hint of sarcasm. "You really do look like the Fire Lord."

The young man laughed. "Well, I am dressed like one," he answered.

Mai smiled and gave him a quick hug. "What happens now?"

"I go all the way to the other side of the palace where the plaza is and meet Aang. I make a speech of some kind and the fire sages crown me."

"Should I watch the ceremony from the crowd or from behind the platform?"

"Whatever you prefer, Mai; I'm just really glad that you're here."

"I think I'll join the crowd. I'd like to see the whole thing from that perspective."

"Walk with me, then," Zuko said, grabbing hold of Mai's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai left Zuko outside a massive room lined with pillars and huge lanterns suspended from the ceiling. She could see a small spot of yellow, the avatar, sitting down by the curtained entrance to the podium.

"So, good luck," she stated.

"Thanks. And Mai," he said, hesitating slightly. "Tonight….could we talk? There's so much I have to tell you."

She nodded in agreement. The young woman gave Zuko's hand a squeeze and left him to make her own way to the growing group of spectators. The crowd had grouped itself into color coded rows; Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes and some other group of odd looking people with little clothing on. Mai felt slightly uncomfortable and wondered where she should stand. She wanted the best view possible of her boyfriend and so fit herself in at the front, on Zuko's right side. On each side of her was an Earth Kingdom person. To her left was a tiny boy wearing a very large helmet and to her right was a young man with a very bad moustache. She also recognized the blind earthbender who she had encountered in her travels with Azula and Ty Lee. _She_ was beside the small, freckle faced boy.

The Governor's daughter turned to face the podium and watched with anticipation as Zuko pushed aside the curtains. He stood tall and proud in front of the various nations and modestly introduced the avatar as the real hero. Zuko made a brief speech about the war being over and taking the Fire Nation and the world into an era of peace. Mai noticed the looks between the avatar and her boyfriend. There was a definite closeness between them.

Then, he knelt down as the fire sage, holding the Fire Lord's diadem, crowned Zuko the new Fire Lord. The crowd erupted into wild cheering. Still a bit emotionally repressed for very public displays of elation, Mai just smiled widely in Zuko's direction and let her eyes roam the crowd, absorbing the sense of relief and joy that exuded from everyone.

Both Zuko and the avatar looked unsure of what to do next. They exchanged a glance and moved down the stairs toward the crowd. Mai observed as the waterbender girl, Katara, sprinted toward the avatar and engulfed him in a hug. The blue clad girl then turned to Zuko and wrapped her arms around him. The knife thrower hung back, content to let Zuko make a move over to her.

"Hey, it's the gloomy girl who sighs a lot," the young water tribe man exclaimed as he hobbled closer on an injured leg.

Mai flushed at the obvious reference to her and Zuko jerked his head toward the teen. Disentangling himself from Katara, Zuko walked over to Mai and took hold of her hand.

"Her name is Mai," he stated simply.

"Right," Sokka agreed apologetically. "So are you two back together?" he asked nosily, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sokka, Katara, the blind earthbender, the avatar and a water tribe man who stood by Sokka all waited expectantly. Mai's eyes met Zuko's and they both nodded.

"Nice job, buddy," Sokka commented as he slapped the new Fire Lord on the back.

"Yeah, thanks, Sokka," Zuko replied awkwardly.

Katara glared briefly. "Making friends with another person who tried to kill us," she remarked coolly.

The avatar shot the water bender a warning look and she stopped herself.

"You're the young lady who saved us at The Boiling Rock?" questioned the tall water tribe man, looking at Mai.

"Well, um, I guess," she responded.

"Hey, yeah, Mai, this is my dad, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka explained proudly.

Mai faced the handsome warrior and smiled thinly. "It's nice to meet you," she said stiffly, twisting her hands together in discomfort.

"Thank you, Mai," he responded, giving her a respectful bow. "That was some fine work, from what we could see on the gondola."

The Governor's daughter stuttered a thank you and turned pleadingly to her boyfriend. Sensing her discomfort he placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Mai's got some things she has to do at home. I'm going to walk her there. I'll talk to you guys a little later, okay."

"Was it something I said?" Mai heard Sokka ask as they made their way back inside the palace.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she blurted out.

"It's alright," he replied. "I was uncomfortable around everyone for a while too. I'll _properly_ introduce you to everyone when you're ready."

"Thanks," she said, her voice laden with relief. "Are you really taking me home?"

"If you want, or you can stay here. Are you hungry or anything? We could get some food."

"Shouldn't you be mingling with your public?" the knife thrower inquired with a playful hint of sarcasm.

"There's lots of time for that. I missed you," the dark haired teen confessed, stopping abruptly and pulling Mai in for a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai decided to go home and take a bath. She had promised Zuko that she would return to the palace for a late dinner and so she hurried herself just a little bit. It was difficult to rush when the water felt so good and her favorite scent permeated the bathroom. Reluctantly she rose from the luxurious bathtub and grabbed her plush towel.

The closet door beckoned and Mai went to it, pulling open the doors and rummaging through her clothes. Somehow her usual clothing didn't seem right for her dinner with Zuko. She decided to go for something a little dressier and pulled out an ankle length burgundy skirt and paired it with a sleeveless black tunic. She painted her nails black and placed simple gold studs, things she rarely wore, in her ears. Mai kept her hair down, two thin strands pinned back with pretty jewel studded clips. Zuko liked her hair loose and it was a rare occasion when she wore it like that. Feeling satisfied, no actually feeling pretty, Mai left her house for the palace. She quietly hoped that she wouldn't run into any of the Fire Lord's new friends. The young woman had no idea where they were staying, but the palace seemed the most plausible option. Mai had experienced enough discomfort and awkwardness earlier in the day. She realized that it was her problem, but it was one that she didn't want to deal with quite yet.

The guards opened the huge palace gates for her automatically this time. She took a short cut through the gardens and made her way to Zuko's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Mai," she heard the Fire Lord call from down the corridor. "I'm in here."

She turned and smiled at the sight of his shaggy haired head peeking out from around another elaborate door. She walked the short distance to her boyfriend and he took her hand, pulling her into the room.

"This is your father's room, isn't it?"

"Not anymore," Zuko stated bluntly. "It's the Fire Lord's room."

"Right," Mai replied.

"Besides, there's more space in here for a dining table." Zuko pointed to a beautifully set table. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm always's hungry, Zuko," Mai deadpanned.

Zuko snorted and pulled a chair out for Mai. The delicious smells made the young woman's mouth water. The Fire Lord began taking lids off serving dishes.

"What, no servants for the Fire Lord?" Mai asked.

"Well, Azula banished quite a few and they haven't all come back yet. Besides, I would rather be completely alone with you." At this admission, the young man's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh," was the knife thrower's only reply.

"I had the cook prepare all your favorites." Zuko blushed again and Mai followed suit. "Would you like some spicy beef and vegetables?" he asked.

Mai began to giggle.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

Mai covered her mouth with her hand and tried to quell the laughter that was bubbling up from her very core.

Zuko looked exasperated for another moment but Mai's mirth was so infectious that his face broke out into a wide grin.

"What?" he repeated, more softly this time.

"Would you like some spicy beef and vegetables?" she repeated, laughing some more.

"Okay," Zuko said, shaking his head. "I'm going to get you some food and when you calm down you can eat it."

"Calm down," Mai echoed. "That's funny. I need to calm down."

Through her watering eyes, Mai observed Zuko leaning in towards her and placing his lips on hers. He kissed her, hard and Mai stopped laughing. She was completely attuned to the kiss now and put her entire focus into it. Zuko placed his hands on Mai's cheeks and pulled back.

"Can we eat now?" He pleaded almost petulantly.

"Sure," Mai replied. "I'm alright."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple did not talk much during the actual meal. They concentrated on the food, moving from one course to the next without a break. Finally, when both were full, Zuko suggested taking the tea he had just brewed over to a comfortable looking sofa. Mai got up slowly. She felt drowsy and just wanted to curl up beside her boyfriend and sleep. But she spotted the anxiousness in his golden eyes and shook herself as if doing so would fend off sleep.

Mai accepted a cup from Zuko and sipped contemplatively. She glanced over at the new Fire Lord. He seemed deep in thought as he traced the dragon painted on the teacup over and over again with the tip of his finger. The knife thrower nudged his shoulder and he glanced over at her expectantly.

"I thought you wanted to talk," she encouraged.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure where to start," he sighed.

"Well, I've been told that the beginning is a good place."

Zuko kept his silence for a few more minutes and Mai waited patiently. When his thoughts were gathered, Zuko spoke.

"When I came out of that war meeting, I should have told you what was going on. I can see that now. I'm sorry."

He looked directly in Mai's eyes. She saw the sincerity there and the man's desperate need to convince her of it. The knife thrower looked back at him intensely and gave a slight nod of her head. She understood. Zuko looked relieved and continued with his recounting of events.

Mai listened intently as he spoke of his confrontation with Ozai, his discovery that Iroh had broken out of prison on his own and his feeble attempts to join the avatar and his group.

Zuko spoke of dragons and an emotional journey he helped Katara with, a really bad play, his reunion with Iroh and finally his Agni Kai with Azula. She heard the affection in his voice anytime he mentioned one of his friends. She heard the love when he spoke of Iroh. And she heard the regret when he spoke of Azula.

"When Ty Lee and I defied her, Azula…I've never seen her like that. She wasn't in control for once and it made her crazy."

Zuko leaned in closer to Mai and she soaked in his warmth.

"She was really gone by the time I fought her." Zuko shook his head and a wistful look crossed his face. "Things should have been so different."

Mai placed her head on Zuko's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tightly against him and placing a tender kiss on her head. The young woman breathed in his familiar scent and smiled.

"Tell me what happened with you while I was gone," Zuko suggested.

"My story is not nearly as exciting as yours but alright." She reached for the teapot and poured them each another cup.

"It's cold now," she observed, handing the cup to him.

Zuko warmed the tea with his firebending and handed the cup back to Mai. She smiled her thanks and began to drink.

"Let's see." Mai paused dramatically. "I spent the day of the invasion in a little bunker with Ty Lee. You were supposed to be there, remember."

Zuko winced.

"Then I went home and found your letter."

"I should have told you in person. I screwed up, Mai."

"Yeah, you did," she rasped bluntly. "But I forgive you and I get why you didn't. I wanted to kill you. I was so angry and hurt. But I pushed the feelings back down, like I have always done."

"I'm glad that you're telling me now. I want to hear all about how you feel," Zuko confessed.

"It's not so hard with you. At least I know that you will listen and not shut me down like my parents always did. Anyway, I spent a lot of time throwing my knives and thinking about you. We all went to The Boiling Rock. Azula wanted to give them a surprise inspection and I wanted to see my uncle again."

"Yeah, your uncle," Zuko repeated. "He really hates me."

"Well," Mai drawled. "He's not your biggest fan. He's a little protective of me."

"I noticed," Zuko replied dryly.

"You know what happened then. I saved your butt. And Ty Lee saved mine. Prison was basically boring and lonely, like a lot of my life, but without decent clothes and frequent baths."

Zuko chuckled. "I'm just glad that no one hurt you," he stated, growing more serious.

Mai just glared at him.

"Not that any prisoner could hurt you, Mai," the Fire Lord amended.

"I worried a lot about you, though," Mai declared. "I'd had this dream, ever since Ba Sing Se; Azula kills you with lightning and I can't do anything to help you. It almost came true."

Mai choked a bit on those last words and Zuko reached for her hand. He massaged it soothingly.

"I'll have to thank that Katara girl for healing you," she admitted with little enthusiasm.

"You'll have your chance. And I need to thank Ty Lee. She really came through."

"Yeah, she did," Mai said softly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the young man blurted out. After you left today, I went to see my father."

"And?" Mai said expectantly.

"He looked terrible but that's beside the point. I asked him about my mother."

Mai looked at him intently and waited for him to go on.

"He gave me some information that might help me find her….if she's still alive," he sighed.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"If I go to look for her, will you come with me?" Zuko asked.

Mai didn't need to reply. Her beautiful eyes said everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening wore on and became night. The pair continued to sit on the couch, talked out for now, but each still enjoying the company of the other. Mai had slid down further and laid her head on Zuko's lap. He ran his hand through her hair slowly.

"I like your hair this way," he mentioned.

"I know," she replied, smiling into the cloth of her boyfriend's casual robe.

"It's really late," Zuko said expectantly.

"Mmmm," Mai answered. "I just want to stay here."

"Me too," Zuko agreed.

They didn't move.

"You're going to be very busy very soon and I probably won't see much of you." Mai spoke with a certain sorrow in her voice.

Zuko straightened up quickly. "Mai….I will be busy, probably unbelievably for awhile, but I promise that I will always make time for you."

"How are you going to do that?" Mai sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Zuko asked.

"No," she snapped.

"Okay," Zuko said softly while continuing to stroke her hair.

"I need to do something, have something that's mine," the knife thrower mused aloud.

"What do you mean?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Well, you're the Fire Lord. What am I?"

'Um, um," Zuko stuttered. "You're an amazingly skilled knife thrower and, and..

"And what?" Mai snarled.

"You're lots of things to me, Mai. I, I love you," the Fire Lord stuttered weakly.

The young woman pushed herself forcefully off Zuko's lap, dark hair flying. Zuko's eyes widened in what looked like fear.

"What did you say?" the knife thrower asked.

"I said that I love you." Zuko spoke the words with more force this time.

Zuko looked at Mai anxiously for a moment.

"Oh, I guess that I sort of love you too," the young woman added, twisting her lips into a sly grin. "But I still have to find something to do."

"I'll need all the help I can get, Mai. You could attend meetings and read…." Zuko stopped his sentence short at the look on Mai's face. "But that would be boring, I guess."

"Actually," Mai said, "I would like to help you all I can. But I want to do something else as well."

"You had a great sifu when you were at school, right?" Zuko inquired, his one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, what of it," Mai answered.

"Well, why don't _you _teach shurikenjutsu?"

"Me? I don't like little kids."

"That had better change," the Fire Lord muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Mai rasped. "And I know what you mean. It will be different when they're my kids," she amended.

"I taught Aang how to firebend and did a pretty good job. If I can teach someone, so can you. You should think about it."

Mai pursed her lips together and drew her perfect eyebrows together in a frown. "I suppose that I can think about it."

"C'mon, Mai, you love throwing knives. You are incredible at it. Any kid would be lucky to learn from you."

"You know what? You're right."

"Good," Zuko stated emphatically. "Now, I'm tired. How about you?"

"I could sleep," was Mai's response.

"How about you just stay here?" Zuko asked hopefully. "It's very late and, you know….the bed is big."

"I know. Could I borrow some pajamas? Yours are fine."

"Sure," Zuko agreed as he walked over to the very large wardrobe that now contained _his _clothes.

He pulled out some sleeping clothes and brought them back to Mai. She walked into the adjoining bath and changed, pulled out her hairpins and washed her face. Zuko took his turn and joined Mai under the covers when he was done. The Fire Lord extinguished the lights and turned over in bed, pulling Mai's already sleeping form close to his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai was awakened a few hours later by the feel of Zuko's lips on her neck.

"Mmmm," she mumbled, her face pressed into the comfortable pillow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," Zuko replied playfully.

He continued to plant soft kisses down her graceful neck and along her shoulder. Zuko had pulled her tunic down just enough so that her shoulder was exposed. Mai hummed appreciatively. Fully alert now, she turned over to face her boyfriend. She had never seen him quite like he was at that moment. The new Fire Lord exuded a certain confidence that he never possessed before. That sureness and security made him bolder than he had ever been with her. Mai decided to show some confidence of her own.

She pushed against Zuko's chest forcefully and he fell back against the mattress. Straddling him, Mai untied his sash and pulled back his tunic. She left a path of her own kisses down his well defined chest and onto his abdomen, stopping just short of the waistband of his loose pants. Zuko gasped with pleasure and reached upwards, pushing his hands roughly into her shiny black hair and dragging her downward. He kissed her lustfully and Mai felt him grow hard beneath her.

"Do you want to, you know?" Zuko asked breathlessly, his eyes glazed and unfocused.

Mai didn't answer but continued her kisses downward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: That's as close to sex as I'll get in the story. I'll leave the rest up to your probably very vivid imaginations.

Re: the spicy beef and vegetables - For some reason, I found myself laughing when I said that out loud, especially imagining Zuko saying it in a kind of formal tone. So I decided to have it strike Mai funny as well.

I'm not done yet. Next chapter I want to focus on Mai meeting the gang and her finding a place for herself that's meaningful to her. I want Mai to be more than Zuko's girlfriend/future wife (not that there's anything wrong with that).


	18. Chapter 18

** Mai **

**Part 18: The Winds of Change are Blowing Hard**

A not so subtle banging on the Fire Lord's bedchamber door woke both Mai and Zuko with a start. They were a jumbled mess of legs, arms and sheets and their simultaneous jerks upward caused their heads to bang together.

"Ow," they both yelped.

Mai rubbed at her forehead where she knew there would be a bruise.

"Your head is hard," she groaned.

"So is yours," Zuko growled. "Who's knocking on the door?"

"I don't know, but I hope he goes away."

Bang! Another knock came this time followed by a cheerful voice.

"Zuko, what are you doing in there? Mai's not with you, is she?"

"Sokka," Zuko sighed as he turned pink at the other teen's words.

"What do you want to do?" Mai asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

"How about we ignore him," Zuko suggested. "He can't stay out there forever."

"Zuuuko," Sokka drawled. "We're all getting together for lunch in one hour. Bring Mai."

"He knows," Zuko said, letting his head drop down into his hands.

"Does it matter?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," the Fire Lord confessed. "I don't know what the rules are, if there are any at all. But, I suppose I could always change them."

"Rules about the Fire Lord having a sleepover?"

"Funny, Mai, very funny, you know what I mean." Zuko sounded slightly exasperated.

"Look, Zuko, if we continue to do this, and" she added suggestively, "I definitely want to, then people will notice. What are they going to do?"

"Nothing, I guess, except gossip."

"Right, you've been labeled a traitor, a failure and dishonorable. What's 'sleeps with his girlfriend' compared to those?"

"What will Iroh think?"

"Is he here?" Mai asked pointedly.

"Not right now, but he will be eventually. What about your parents? They'll probably be returning soon."

Mai's face blanched. "I, um, never thought of that. I mean, I did, but, I haven't heard anything from them."

"You were in prison. Did your uncle tell them?"

"I never thought to ask him. Oh, Agni, my uncle will want to kill you again."

"Hey, it's not like you're not willing?" Zuko teased, placing a kiss on the tip of Mai's perfect nose.

Mai smiled and kissed Zuko back, full on the lips. "How about we just not worry about all that right now? I think we have a lunch to get ready for, not that I really want to go. But why put it off anymore? I need to slip home and change. The Water Tribe guy must be gone by now."

"Sokka," Zuko stated.

"Sokka," Mai repeated. "I'll make it quick and meet you back here, alright?"

"You'd better get going then," the Fire Lord suggested.

* * *

Once again, Mai found herself changing clothes in her old bedroom. After her first time with Zuko in the Fire Lord's chamber, she saw the room differently. It was as though she had suddenly become an adult and this room, the room of her childhood and early adolescence, no longer felt like hers. Her clothes were there, her makeup, her brushes and her few treasures, like the portrait of her and Zuko, but she saw the room and the whole house as though from a distance, obscured by fog. One part of her life was ending and another beginning.

Clean and respectable looking, Mai walked quickly down the staircase. A servant was near the front door and looked surprised to see Mai.

"Miss Mai," she said with a slight inclination of her head. "I didn't know anyone was here."

"I got home yesterday," Mai replied, "from prison."

"Yes, M'Lady" the servant acknowledged awkwardly and Mai smiled.

"Are there any letters from my parents?" the knife thrower asked. "Or is there a package from my uncle?"

"No, M'Lady, but I'll keep an eye out for any," the servant answered.

"Thank you," Mai said as she walked out the front door. "I'm having lunch with the Fire Lord and his friends. I'm not sure when I'll be back, maybe not until tomorrow."

The older servant gasped audibly and Mai smiled again.

* * *

A huge table was set up in the palace's formal dining room. It was an overcast day, unusual for the Fire Nation, and the red, tasseled hanging lanterns were all lit. Mai held tightly onto Zuko's hand as she passed the threshold and seven sets of eyes looked automatically to her. She found Ty Lee's grey ones and held them for a moment before looking back at Zuko. Mai wondered how the acrobat found it so easy to talk with everyone and fit in.

"Zuko, you made it," Sokka declared, while winking broadly. "I know you had a busy night and slept in late."

Both Zuko and Mai blushed on cue and Sokka began to laugh hysterically while making snorting sounds with his nose. Hakoda placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and gave him a stern look that said, "Stop while you're ahead, boy." Sokka stopped.

The Fire Lord led Mai closer to the beautifully carved dark wood table and began the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Mai, my girlfriend." Zuko's face turned a darker pink.

A chorus of 'heys',' hellos' and 'hi's' followed. Mai felt ill at ease and the beginnings of perspiration on her palms. Zuko kept a constant gentle pressure on her fingers.

"Mai," Zuko said, turning to the knife thrower, "this is Aang, the avatar."

Mai smiled her best smile and said hello. Aang gave her a beautiful warm one that would put anyone at ease and she felt her heartbeat slow down to normal. Zuko continued around the table. The earthbender girl, Toph, was friendly enough as were Sokka and Hakoda. The Kyoshi Warrior, Suki, gave her a bright smile. Ty Lee had already won over the warriors, so Mai supposed that she was included in that acceptance too. The waterbender, Katara, hesitated momentarily and then gave Mai a weak smile.

The governor's daughter walked up to Katara and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Katara," she began her voice raspier than usual and a little hesitant. "Thank you for healing Zuko. If he, um, if you hadn't, I don't know….."

The waterbender's eyes softened and she reached for Mai's hand. "Zuko is one of us now. We care about him. He took a bolt of lightning for me, so healing him was the least I could do."

Zuko pulled Mai back to their spots and slid out a chair for her. She looked up at him, trying to express her gratitude for the simple comfort of his presence.

"I have some thanks to give too," Zuko began. "Ty Lee, you saved Mai at the Boiling Rock and I am incredibly grateful for your courage. Thank you."

"Oh, Zuko, that's so sweet. I couldn't let Azula hurt Mai. After all, she helped you because of love. That's what you said, right, Mai?"

Mai nodded and glanced around the table.

"And Mai," Ty Lee added, "your aura is a beautiful purple color with little bits of green and red. That dingy grey color is gone."

"Enough talking now; can we eat? I'm starving and everything smells so good," Sokka interjected.

Everyone dug in. The conversation bounced from topic to topic with most participating energetically. Mai said little, but observed closely, trying to get a feel for each member of Zuko's new found family. Toph, Mai saw, said what she felt without holding back. The knife thrower admired that and decided that she liked the tiny earthbender.

"I need a nickname for you," Toph announced, turning to Mai.

The knife thrower looked into Toph's unnerving, milky white eyes. "Do you have one for Zuko?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her gravelly voice.

"Hey," the blind girl shouted, surprised at her own neglect, "I don't have a nickname for Zuko. Let's come up with one."

The Fire Lord gently kicked Mai under the table and she turned to look at him, a smirk on her face.

"Fire Boy, Smokey, Grumpy, help me out here," Toph implored.

"How about Fire Lord to you," Zuko retorted, feigning ferocity.

"Oooh," Toph joked. "Has the power gone to your head already?"

"Personally, I prefer 'Grumpy'," Mai chimed in and got a glare for her trouble.

"I'll think of one for_ you_ later," Zuko whispered, leaning in close to Mai's ear.

She laughed softly and realized that that this impromptu lunch really wasn't so bad. She could tolerate being around Zuko's friends.

"So Mai," Sokka began between huge mouthfuls of stew. "I like sharp, pointy things too."

Mai looked slightly aghast at the teen, the sight of food spilling out of someone's mouth not something she was accustomed to. Suki shrugged her shoulders.

"I've gotten used to it," she said to Mai.

"What?" the warrior asked, looking around the table. "I don't just eat food, I live it. Where did you learn to throw knives and other sharp objects, Mai?"

Her voice stuck in her throat like molasses when she realized that everyone was listening.

"Well," she croaked and coughed delicately, napkin over her mouth. "I found a knife in the palace gardens when I was about eight years old. A guard must have dropped it. I took it home without anyone knowing. But I did show it to Zuko later. I kept it hidden in my room and eventually made a target in my closet and started throwing it. I got better and better. Sometimes Zuko and I would practice when I was visiting.

Eventually, I had a special class at school. When I showed promise, the school got me a master and I trained with her for a while. The rest is just hard work and lots of practice."

"Hmmm." Sokka stroked his chin and was obviously coming up with some kind of plan. "Could you show me, maybe after lunch?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mai hesitated. "I'm probably not a very good teacher."

Sokka pointed at the Fire Lord. "I present Zuko, who surprisingly turned out to be a very good teacher. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Hey!" Zuko protested.

"C'mon, Mai," encouraged Ty Lee.

"How about I come along too?" Suki asked.

Mai looked to Zuko for help but received none. "Fine," she agreed, not sounding happy about it.

* * *

Mai found herself in the palace gardens beside a very familiar tree that still bore the scars of her and Zuko's early attempts at knife throwing. Sokka and Suki trailed along behind her holding hands and speaking quietly. Mai glanced back and waited for them to catch up. They had grabbed a few knives from the armory on the way. They weren't familiar like _her_ knives and Mai felt an almost physical ache in her chest thinking about the still absent weapons. Still, they would have to do.

"Well, Zuko and I used this tree for target practice a long time ago."

"What was Zuko like then?" Sokka asked abruptly.

The black haired girl was unprepared for the question but tried to answer it as honestly as she could. Mai sent her mind back to those strange early years and her time spent with the young prince.

"He was awkward and shy and he always lived under his younger sister's shadow. But he was sweet and kind and the one person who _really_ saw me. And he was good. Once his mother left, he changed a bit. He was sadder and a little bitter. Then, when he was thirteen and I was twelve, his father banished him. I didn't see him for more than three years. "

"Oh," Sokka said. "So the temper came later?"

Mai smiled and Suki smacked the water tribe teen across the back of the head.

"How about I show you a few things and then you can try?" Mai asked the couple.

"Hey," Mai heard Sokka cry out as she turned back toward the old apple tree. "This is a no-bender zone. Get lost."

She lifted her head quickly and saw Zuko, Katara, Toph and Aang walking down the path toward them. She locked eyes with her boyfriend and smiled. He returned it and raised his eyebrow as if to ask "Is everything okay?"

Mai just nodded in reply. Sokka, meanwhile, shooed the quartet away.

"You guys have all that special power. We need some of our own. Non benders unite, right you two?" he inquired, looking to Suki and Mai.

The young women exchanged a glance and they both began to giggle.

The three spent the next few hours throwing the deadly daggers, Mai giving instructions which the other two did their best to follow. She enjoyed every slightly awkward and weird minute of it. The pair joked easily with Mai as if they had known her for years. This effortless camaraderie with someone other than Zuko and maybe Ty Lee was new to Mai and she soaked it up like a thirsty sponge.

"So this is what being around normal people, friends, is like," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Zuko and Mai spent another quiet evening together. They savored the time knowing that tomorrow Zuko's work as Fire Lord would begin in earnest.

"I see you brought some supplies from home," Zuko observed.

"Yes, I made a quick trip and made up a little kit. Oh, and my knives finally arrived from The Boiling Rock. I want to write a note to my uncle."

"You can do that here if you want," he suggested.

"No, I don't want to waste our time. I'll write him tomorrow sometime, maybe after your first meeting with all the ministers."

"With those who decide to show up, you mean," the Fire Lord corrected. "I have a feeling that a few won't be happy with me as their new leader."

"I just hope that they don't get any nefarious ideas," Mai mused. "If anyone tries anything, I want to be there to protect you, take them out."

"What are you saying, Mai?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, I'm just thinking. You have guards, but can you trust them? What if you're traveling to the Earth Kingdom and someone there decides to assassinate you?"

"Go on."

"I could protect you when you're vulnerable."

"Mai, I can.."

"I know you can look after yourself. But you'll be distracted. Remember, I'm going with you on all your trips. I might as well be useful."

"So what, you're my travel bodyguard?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What about when I'm home?"

"We'll have to come up with someone else, someone trustworthy. I won't always be at the palace."

"Hey, I could get Toph to talk to any candidates. She's a walking lie detector," Zuko declared.

"Good," Mai added. "Right now, you've got all your friends around you. But they won't stay here forever."

"I'll look into it. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Iroh and other members of The Order of the White Lotus arrive tomorrow. I can't wait to see him."

"So you got a letter. I got one too," Mai stated glumly as she pulled a scroll from her sleeve. "It arrived today. My parents are on their way home from some random Earth Kingdom town that was still under Fire Nation control. They were kicked out of Omashu after the eclipse. They know all about you being the Fire Lord and suddenly it's alright for me to see you again. Wait until they find out just how much I'm seeing you." Mai's voice was acrid and her hands clenched into tight fists.

Zuko drew Mai in for a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her and squeezing carefully. He blew warm air into her ear. Mai shuddered at the sensation, arousal swift and intense, and turned to kiss her boyfriend. In a sudden movement, Zuko swept Mai up into his arms and carried her to the enormous bed. He extinguished all but one light and began to undress.

* * *

There was no sleeping in the next day. Both Zuko and Mai were up, bathed and dressed just after sunrise. They had a quick breakfast in a small dining room off the kitchen and then wandered around the palace, stopping near the 'war' room which Zuko now called the 'meeting' room.

"One day your portrait will hang on this wall, Zuko," Mai stated, linking her arm with his.

"It seems wrong to honor men like my father with a portrait, doesn't it?" the new Fire Lord probed.

"Hmmm," Mai thought, "maybe they will serve as reminders for you never to be like them."

"I suppose," Zuko mused.

"They should be arriving soon, right?" the Governor's daughter asked.

"Mmmm, any minute," he agreed.

The couple stood quietly, contemplating the row of portraits. The silence was broken by the sound of a booming voice calling out "Nephew!"

The Fire Lord whirled around to greet his uncle, his somber expression cracked by a wide, happy grin.

"Uncle," he called, almost running toward the older man and embracing him.

Mai stayed where she was for a moment, letting her boyfriend have some time alone with Iroh. They spoke briefly. Mai sensed Iroh's pride in the young Fire Lord and smiled. It was about time that someone from his family saw the worth in Zuko.

He pointed in her direction and the former general's face almost split from the hugeness of his smile. Iroh walked over to Mai, full of purpose, and placed one hand on each of Mai's arms.

"Young Mai," he declared, "you've grown up and you are beautiful. It makes me so happy that Zuko has a lady in his life. And you're here to support him at his first meeting as Fire Lord, just like I am."

Mai's face turned a light pink. "General Iroh, it's very good to see you again."

"No more general please, just Iroh will do."

"Okay," Mai agreed.

Mai felt Zuko put a reassuring arm around her and squeeze, as if to get her attention. She looked at him expectantly. Oh, she realized, he wants to tell Iroh that we're_ really_ together.

"Later, Zuko, this isn't the time or place."

He frowned and nodded agreement.

"Later what?" Iroh asked. His curiosity was piqued.

"It can wait, Iroh," Mai said. "Look, some of the ministers are arriving."

Zuko walked forward to greet the men, most of whom looked uncertain about the radical changes of the last few days. The young Fire Lord gestured for them to enter the meeting room. He followed behind, looking over at Mai and Iroh.

"I'll be watching every one of them," Mai said with fierce protectiveness.

"As will I, my dear, as will I."

* * *

Zuko's first official meeting as Fire Lord went better than they hoped and the trio wore smiles as they exited the meeting room.

"Mai," Iroh stated, "Zuko will be busy for a bit. He has to write an official decree declaring the end of the war and the instruction for all troops to stand down, and he has to send that message out to all generals and governors. Let's give him some time with the palace scribe. I suggest we have lunch with him later."

"Alright," Mai said agreeably. She stood beside Iroh and fidgeted, not sure what to do now.

"May we take a walk?" Iroh asked the knife thrower. "It's a lovely day and it's been many years since I've seen the palace gardens."

"Sure."

They walked through the business end of the palace and into the living quarters, out a large open door and into the gardens. They were beautiful once, clipped and tidy, everything in its place, flowers in neat beds, carefully weeded. Now, the gardens had a seedy air. The bushes were in need of a trim and wildflowers grew in amongst the once carefully cultivated ones. Weeds poked up between the flagstones and the fountain needed cleaning.

"Well, this is not the way I remember them," Iroh stated.

"Once Zuko's mother left, the gardens received less attention," Mai replied. "It looks kind of sad here now."

"I'm sure that will change. Perhaps one day you will be in charge of them, my dear."

"Maybe," Mai said, not committing herself.

"You and Zuko seem very happy. I always thought you were well suited to each other. Then Zuko was banished and everything changed. He's been lonely for such a long time. I'm so, so glad that he has friends and you in his life. He will need all the support he can get."

"I agree, and I will support him, always. And he supports me."

"Excellent. What will you do now, Mai?" Iroh questioned.

"With all of the burdens that Zuko will have, not knowing what he should do with his life isn't one of them," Mai sighed. "I'm trying to figure something out. Zuko suggested I teach knife throwing, like my sifu taught me at the academy. I'm not sure, though. And I want to protect Zuko when he travels. Oh, he needs a bodyguard here, at the palace. How do we find someone we can trust?"

"Slow down, girl, slow down. Things will work out. I can make some inquiries. We'll find someone."

Iroh's soothing voice and easy going demeanor calmed Mai. She felt her body relax as they continued their stroll along the garden path.

"Where are Zuko's new friends? Are they staying here at the palace?"

"Yes, they're here. I met them all yesterday. It was strange but I like them."

"They are a good group," Iroh stated. "I think that you could use the friends too. I remember a quiet, shy and lonely young girl. Friends will improve your life, Mai."

"Yes, Zuko's much happier."

"He has changed and grown much in the last few months. Today, when I saw him wearing the Fire Lord's robes, I was bursting with pride. That's my nephew. And he'll make a fine Fire Lord."

"I agree."

"He'll need children one day to pass the throne to." Iroh looked slyly at Mai, checking her face for any changes. He detected the soft gasp and the coloring of her cheeks. "Perhaps you're already practicing," he suggested, as subtle as a brick over the head.

"Fine," Mai said with a hint of surliness. "I stayed with Zuko the last two nights. I don't want to be away from him."

"It's alright, Mai. I don't disapprove. Zuko has had little love in his life. He should grab all he can get now. Just know that some people _will _disapprove and look down upon you. If you can take it, then fine. Just don't wait too long before you get married."

"My parents will have a fit," she groaned. "And they're coming home soon."

"You'll have to deal with it. Now, how about you and I go find some tea? I can show you how to make the perfect cup."

Iroh took Mai's arm and they began walking back to the palace. The noblewoman decided that she liked Zuko's uncle too.

* * *

Mai, Zuko and Iroh enjoyed their lunch together, exchanging stories about the day of Sozin's comet. The Fire Lord didn't linger, though. He and Aang planned to discuss reparations with Pakku and King Bumi.

"You're welcome to come, Mai," Zuko joked.

"That's okay. I'm taking a walk to my old school. I'm going to talk to the headmaster about taking on a student."

"Oh," Zuko stated, "that's good. Tell me about it tonight…over d-dinner," he stuttered.

"Don't you mean _after_ dinner, my nephew?" Iroh said with a wink and a smile.

"What do you mean?" Zuko snapped.

"He knows, Zuko," Mai explained, as though talking to a slow child.

"Oh, oh, you_ know_." Zuko's face turned as red as his robes. "Yeah, well, we…"

"Have chosen to spend your nights together rather than apart," Iroh finished for his stumbling nephew.

Now, the two of you scurry off. I'm going to have a nap."

* * *

"So what happened at the school?" Zuko asked as he and Mai snuggled together underneath the scarlet silk sheets.

"The Headmaster was receptive to the idea. He has some girls in mind and I'm going to meet them soon. It would only be a few hours a week. I'm still not sure about all this. What if I'm terrible?"

"It went okay with Sokka and Suki, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but they're not kids."

"We're talking about Sokka, right?" Zuko joked.

"Sokka can be a little childish, I suppose, but he's a quick learner."

"You liked teaching them, didn't you?" the Fire Lord pushed.

"I suppose that I did," Mai agreed.

"And how did you get along with my uncle?"

"Iroh makes it almost impossible not to like him. And we got along very well."

"I wonder when I'll get to meet _your_ uncle again." He paused for a moment. "There's no rush, Mai."

Mai swatted gently at her boyfriend and laid her head on his chest. The sound of Zuko's heartbeat, steady and sure almost put her into a trance. Her hand softly caressed the bandages that still covered Zuko's wound and she silently thanked Agni and Katara once again.

Zuko covered her soft, pale hand with his own, larger one and whispered, "I'm alright, Mai."

"I know, it's just…."

He kissed her hair gently and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere if I can help it."

"Okay," she whispered. Her voice was husky with emotion.

"Do you want me to tell you about my meeting with Aang and Bumi and Pakku?"

"Yes," Mai replied. She inhaled the Fire Lord's scent and absorbed his heat. Mai felt like she had found home at last.

* * *

Home; it's a word that should have positive connotations. It should be a happy event, going home, seeing family again after a separation. But Mai dreaded it. Her parents and little brother arrived two days after Zuko's first official meeting. They sent one of their servants running over to the palace to find Mai and give her the news. She took it stoically enough. It's not like she didn't know they would be back in the capitol soon. But the thought of her mother's questions and her father's disapproving looks made the young woman clench her jaw and and form small, hard fists, which she dug into her thighs.

"I'll go with you, if you want," Zuko offered.

She saw the concern in his eyes, warm and golden like honey.

"Thanks, but I need to talk to them on my own."

The daughter of Hoshi and Akira set her mouth in a thin determined line and swept past Zuko, very deliberately placing one foot in front of the other until she made it down the hall and around the corner. She crumpled in on herself once she was out of Zuko's sight, posture loose and floppy, suddenly uncertain.

"I faced down Azula, for Agni's sake!" Mai exclaimed. "How bad can my parents be?"

Straightening up again, she walked out of the palace and across the street to the home of her youth. She climbed the stairs quickly and pushed the massive front door open. Leather travel cases and wooden crates spilled from the large living room into the hallway. Mai stepped carefully, weaving in and out of the detritus of travel. Pressing herself against the wall, the young woman made it past the last obstacle and was finally in the center of the living room. A pair of small arms encircled her upper legs and a small, high pitched voice shouted out her name. She looked down to see her brother, Tom-Tom, who was a little taller than when she last saw the little boy. His nose was running and he unceremoniously wiped it against Mai's robe.

"Ugh," she cried out. "Stop it, Tom-Tom!"

"Mai, is that you?"

Akira was impeccably groomed but showed signs of weariness on her face. She scooped up the toddler and greeted Mai with a neutral "hello."

"Hello, mother, welcome home," she replied.

"Thank you. You look well."

"I'm_ very_ well, in fact," Mai corrected.

"Oh?" Akira questioned, her thin eyebrows raised. "You're not usually this happy? Does it have something to do with our new Fire Lord?"

"What have you heard?" Mai snapped.

"Well, we've only been home a few hours but I've already heard whisperings among the servants and my dear friend, Ming, from across the road spoke about you as well."

Mai swallowed and felt tiny rivulets of perspiration trickle down her back. She shouldn't care what her mother knew, or what her mother thought, but somehow the need for acceptance overrode her usual indifference.

"And what did they say?" Mai asked. Her voice was carefully calm and her face stiff like one of those clay masks she used to buy at the palace city's yearly festival.

"Rumor is that you've been spending your nights at the palace, sharing a room and a bed with Fire Lord Zuko."

"Well, then you must be ecstatic, mother. Isn't that what you've always wanted; me with a high ranking Fire Nation noble? It certainly doesn't get any higher than Fire Lord, does it?"

"You're acting like a common whore," Akira responded, her voice icy and deadly, like Mai had never heard before.

Mai's mask slipped and she imagined it dropping to the floor, breaking into hundreds of tiny, bright colored shards.

"You don't know a damn thing about me or about Zuko, so you don't get to judge," she hissed.

"He won't marry you, you know. He's already getting everything he wants. He's taken your virtue and your reputation. When the time comes for him to settle down, he'll choose a nice virgin girl."

Her mother's words sounded absurd to Mai's ears. She laughed.

"We love each other. We've been separated too many times and we won't be separated again. And Zuko_ will_ marry me and he _will _have a family with me, when we're both ready. Just the fact that you believe he would discard me proves you know nothing of him or our relationship."

"Hmmmm," Akira sneered. "You better hope that's the case. And what if you get pregnant? Have you even thought about that? Are you being careful? There are ways to prevent pregnancy."

Mai _hadn't_ thought about that and the shock was plain on her pale face.

"I can see that you haven't. You could be pregnant right now. What would your Fire Lord do then?"

"We…we…we would figure something out," the young woman stuttered, raising her hand to her mouth and running her index finger across her lower lip.

"Would you?" her mother asked. "Would you get married with your belly sticking out or with an infant in your arms? Really, Mai, I thought that your father and I raised you better than that"

"You raised me to be quiet, mother. You raised me to hide my feelings so that I wouldn't embarrass you and father. You raised me to stay in my room so I wouldn't interfere with his political ambitions."

"Oh, Mai, you're being so dramatic. We just wanted you to be a good girl, to behave properly, not run around crying and screaming or being silly."

"I didn't, did I? I was perfectly behaved except I was miserable. I was happy with Zuko, though. He likes when I express myself. He likes **me**. You don't even know who I am."

"Well, don't run back here when the Fire Lord grows tired of you. You've made your choice. Perhaps we'll have better luck with Tom-Tom."

"You're making a mistake, mother. Zuko could be a good friend to you and dad and to Tom-Tom. He's a good person," Mai argued, an almost pleading tone in her voice.

"Perhaps," Akira stated calmly. "I think you should go now. Your father doesn't even want to speak to you. He's heartbroken."

"But, I'm happy. What's wrong with me being happy?"

"Happiness shouldn't come at the expense of propriety," Akira responded stiffly.

Mai lowered her head into her hands and shook it slowly back and forth.

"I see that your mind is made up. If you want to come to the palace and see me, you're welcome to. And so are dad and Tom-Tom. Zuko would love to meet you all. I'll have someone come to pack the rest of the things in my room."

The young woman turned and stepped through the maze of boxes. She didn't look back at her mother. As Mai neared the front door, she glanced to her left, where her father kept his office. He stood at the entrance to his room. When he saw Mai, he turned his face away and quietly shut the door.

* * *

She walked back to the palace, back straight and eyes forward. All Mai could think about was seeing Zuko, feeling his arms around her and his lips on hers. Her eyes prickled and stung with unshed tears. Mai was determined not to let them fall, not here in public, not where her mother's friends might see.

Zuko was in yet another meeting so Mai waited in their room. She curled up on the bed, carelessly kicking off the covers and burying her head in Zuko's pillow. After a few hours which Mai spent drifting in and out of sleep, Zuko entered the room to change out of his Fire Lord robes. He wore them as little as possible, preferring something less ostentatious. Zuko didn't notice Mai at first, but her restless movements eventually drew his attention.

Mai felt a warm hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She opened her light gold eyes just a crack and looked up at her boyfriend. Fat, hot tears immediately rolled down her cheeks. It was okay. She could cry now, alone with Zuko.

"Oh, Mai," he whispered. "What happened?"

He tugged on her hand and she sat up, falling into his embrace. Zuko uttered soothing, soft sounds into her ear and rocked her back and forth like she was a small child. Mai let the rocking carry her to calmer place.

"Why do I even care?" she finally managed to choke out. "I've never been that close to my parents and I haven't seen them for months."

"Tell me everything," Zuko encouraged.

"She said that I'm acting like a wh…whore. She said that you would leave me because you're already getting everything you want from me. She said that my father won't speak to me. She said that I should leave and not come back."

"I'm sorry, Mai, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I wanted you to stay here with me. I didn't think about the consequences for you."

"No," Mai snarled. "It's not your fault and we're not doing anything wrong. You won't ever leave me, right?" She looked into Zuko's eyes, her own full of both hope and a residual uncertainty.

"You know I won't. I promised you. Why would I want to leave the most wonderful girl in the whole world? You were my one bright light when I came back to the Fire Nation."

Mai smiled and laughed feebly at his mushiness but her eyes were still sad.

"She asked if we were being careful, about pregnancy," the young woman added. "We haven't been careful, Zuko. I don't know anything about that. I could be pregnant now," she stated in a panicked voice.

"If you are we'll deal with it. Agni, do you think you are?"

"I don't know. It's only been a few days, Zuko."

"Oh. Yeah. Much as I hate the thought, I'd better talk about this with Iroh before he heads back to Ba Sing Se. Somehow I think he'll have all the information we need. He's going to enjoy this conversation. I've always brushed off his little talks about girls before. I think you should come with me. Are you up for it now?"

"Just give me a few minutes to wash my face, okay?"

She walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with icy cold water. Her hair was a mess so she took out all the pins, brushed it out and let it stay loose, a shining ebony mass flowing over her shoulders and down her back.

"Do I look alright?" she asked Zuko.

"You look beautiful," he replied, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Iroh's out in the garden."

* * *

The couple had a talk with the former general. Without making them feel stupid or shy, Iroh explained what birth control there was to Mai and Zuko and they listened attentively. He stressed that nothing was full proof.

"There are other things you can do to bring pleasure to each other," Iroh explained.

"Yeah, Uncle, we've kind of figured that out. You don't have to go into details. **Please **don't go into details," Zuko begged while blushing furiously.

"Fine, just as long as you know," he agreed.

"If you are already pregnant, my dear, I will do all I can to help."

Iroh took Mai's hand and held it for a second, looking deep into her eyes. Mai nodded.

"I'm sorry about your parents. They might yet come around. Don't give up hope."

"Thank you, Iroh," the young woman whispered.

"Now," Iroh declared as he stood up quickly. "I must pack for my trip back to Ba Sing Se. I will see you for dinner."

Mai glanced at Zuko and noticed a shadow pass over his face.

"We'll visit Iroh whenever we can."

"I'll miss him," the Fire Lord stated, his voice cracking.

"I know."

* * *

Author's Note: This story does not want to end. I've got one more chapter in mind that will take place in and around the epilogue of the "Avatar Aang" episode.

I wanted to give Mai some possibilities and she has those. By the next chapter, we'll all know more fully what she's doing.

Her parents are big on propriety, I think, and that overrode the whole 'but she's with the Fire Lord' thing. Yes, she's with him, but she's not behaving like Akira would, she's not keeping herself pure. And people are speaking ill of Mai, gossiping. That would be a big slap in the face for Akira and Hoshi. Everything is about reputation.

Mai and Zuko have been through so much, though, that I believe they need that togetherness. She needs it more than she needs the approval of parents who never really gave her feelings much thought. And she'll be happier with Zuko than she would be living with her parents, them pushing her, yet still placing limitations on her.

And _I_ want Mai to be happy.

I wanted to add the birth control thing in there, because in most fanfics I've read, the couple has all kinds of sex and the girl never gets pregnant until she wants to. Mai and Zuko acted irresponsibly but they're learning. And no, she won't be pregnant.


	19. Chapter 19

** Mai**

_**Part 19: Finding Balance**_

Mai and Zuko soon fell into a routine, as much as the job of Firelord allowed for such a thing. He was busy most days with meetings about international relations as well as those of a domestic nature. Some Mai attended. She, having been through the school system recently, had opinions about education reform. So she listened to the Education Minister, actual teachers, Zuko and Aang (who also had some recent, albeit brief, experience with Fire Nation schooling) discuss the future of schools in her country. Their version of history, as Aang pointed out, would have to be rewritten.

If King Bumi was around, she attended just for the crazy factor alone. That craziness, Mai discovered, was only a thin veneer over an extremely keen intellect. His ideas for the Earth Kingdom were always compelling and often funny as well.

Still, things were taking shape very slowly. Mai and Zuko both knew that it would be years before the Fire Nation could begin to make up for its destructiveness, let alone be trusted and much time as well before their own country changed in the ways it needed to.

Zuko's friends (Mai wasn't quite ready to call them her own yet) were still at the palace two weeks after Zuko's coronation. Sokka and his father, who also participated in negotiations, planned to return to the Southern Water Tribe soon, however. Suki was leaning towards a quick trip to Kyoshi Island to check up on the warriors, Ty Lee included.

Mai and Suki had spent a bit more time practicing knife throwing together. Since Mai had her own arsenal back, the lessons were more elaborate and intense. She let Suki try out her wrist mounted holsters for shooting darts, her shuriken and her daggers. And Suki let Mai try out her fans. They were comfortable with each other and Suki never mentioned Mai's role in capturing her all those months ago or the fact that Mai disguised herself as a Kyoshi Warrior in order to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom palace. It was as though they had all given Mai a clean slate. Were they just very forgiving or were they kind to her only because of her association with Zuko?

Mai found Suki uncomplicated, confident, and good natured. She, like Iroh was a hard person not to like. The Governor's daughter gravitated to the red head for this reason. She felt at ease with her. For years she had suffered with Azula, always walking that fine line between obedience and independence, and it had been _so_ tiring. When she was with Suki, Mai could relax.

Katara was more complicated. Zuko had told Mai about her intensity, her hatred of the Fire Nation, which she was just letting go of, her need to take care of people, her temper and her loyalty. When Katara was around, Mai found herself shutting down. The girl was friendly enough, kind even, but seemed wary of Mai.

"It will pass," Zuko told her one evening over dinner, which they always shared. "Remember, she threatened to kill me if I hurt Aang. She was scary. Eventually, everything worked out between us and now we're friends. Maybe you two will never be best buddies, but I'm sure you can get along."

"I guess," Mai sighed.

"Maybe you should do something with her," Zuko suggested. "You could go, um, shopping. Don't girls like that sort of thing?"

"Stereotype much?" Mai joked. "Sokka enjoys it too, you know. And I'm not a big shopper."

"There you go," the Firelord said encouragingly as if he hadn't heard Mai's words. He paused and then added, "A few months ago you wouldn't have cared what Katara thought at all. Now you want her to like you."

"True," Mai agreed. "They're_ your_ friends, so….it would be awkward if they hated me. They don't have to love me and include me in their little group hugs, but like would be good."

* * *

Two days later, the opportunity arose. Zuko and Aang were occupied and Suki was spending time with Sokka before he left. Toph was still busy talking to potential bodyguards. Mai smiled at the thought of Toph interviewing, probably interrogating grown men. The Fire Nation had been stitched together with a combination of strict rules, an almost slavish respect for authority and a definite sense of conformity. A twelve year old blind and mouthy earthbender telling them they weren't suitable for the job wouldn't fit most candidates' views of the world.

Mai found Katara out in the gardens. She was almost mindlessly practicing her bending moves, using the water from the fountain, and performing with a grace and skill that the knife thrower couldn't help but admire. Mai hovered behind a large tree for a few minutes, unsure of how to approach the girl. Dealing with people had always been Azula's job, weirdly enough. She shuddered a bit at the thought of her one time friend, the girl who had shot lightning at the other girl standing before her, a bolt that Zuko had taken. The sense of gratitude that she would probably carry with her forever filled Mai up again. She inhaled deeply and breathed out, readying herself for the encounter.

"So, Katara," she began. The Water Tribe girl looked startled and then annoyed. She let the long snake like tendrils of water splash back down into the fountain.

"You broke my concentration," Katara snapped.

"Sorry. Was I supposed to sit here and wait until you were finished?" Mai snapped back automatically.

She shook her head. Not a good start. Taking another deep breath, Mai tried again.

"I was thinking that we could go shopping later. Everyone else is busy."

"So, I'm your last choice?" Katara asked.

"No, I just figured you might be free and we haven't really gotten to know each other yet," Mai answered evenly, careful to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Hmmm, I guess some shopping would be alright. Should I change my clothes?"

"That's up to you," Mai responded. "I could let you borrow something if you like."

"That's okay. I think I'll keep my Water Tribe clothing on," Katara replied a little haughtily. "I just need to brush my hair out. How about I meet you back here in ten minutes?"

"Fine," Mai said. "Take your time."

* * *

Katara left the gardens at a brisk pace, heading for the living quarters. Mai heaved a loud sigh and sat down on the fountain's stone ledge, trailing her delicate fingers in the water. She wondered how Zuko was doing and childishly wished he could come shopping too, her own personal buffer. The young woman noticed that the gardens were a bit neater than when she had taken her walk with Iroh. Zuko must have mentioned the garden's dilapidated state to someone.

The waterbender was back a few minutes later, a pleasant smile on her face. Maybe she wanted this to work too.

"I'm ready," she cried as she approached Mai.

"Okay, there are lots of great shops in the capitol city. What do you want to look at; clothes, jewelry?"

"Whatever," Katara replied. "You lead the way."

They walked out the palace's main gate and Mai stole a glance at her parents' house. She felt a small pang of regret but her blood began to simmer when she recalled her mother's words. Mai looked away again, determined to put that situation out of her mind for the rest of day. The pair walked in silence and Mai inclined her head in the direction of one of her favorite shops. It was a curio shop of sorts, selling everything from hairpins to armor, from books to dresses, from paintings to boots. Most of the items were quite old and Mai loved to browse, looking for something unique.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger," Mai stated in an effort to start a conversation.

"Hmmm, did Azula come with you?"

"No, I went by myself. Azula wasn't interested."

"What about Zuko?" the waterbender pried.

"No, but he did buy me a gift from here once," Mai recalled, thinking of her beloved copy of 'Love among the Dragons'. Zuko had pointed out the shop one day to Mai when he first got back to the Fire Nation. He recalled with nostalgia picking out the book for a twelve year old Mai.

"Aww, that's sweet. I didn't think Zuko had that in him," Katara joked. "What did he get you?"

"He got a copy of his favorite play."

"Was it a love story?"

"Yeah," Mai blushed, "'Love among the Dragons'".

"Oh, Zuko mentioned that once. His mom used to take him to see the Ember Island Players perform it."

"His family used to have a few holidays there every year, I think. But that was before I knew him or Azula."

"So when did you meet Zuko?" Katara asked, curious now about the relationship between the Firelord and this quiet, black haired girl who was an expert at throwing knives.

Mai searched Katara's face, looking for any signs of malice. She found none and felt secure enough to continue relating some of her history with Zuko.

"Well, I met Azula first. We went to the same school together. I started when I was nine years old. Azula sort of chose me and Ty Lee as her friends. So, we were invited over to the palace a lot. That's where I first saw Zuko."

"Hmm, did you see much of Ozai?" Katara asked quietly while turning an interesting bracelet over in her hands.

"No, I rarely saw him and when I did, he kind of scared me."

"What about Zuko's mother?"

"She was around us much more. I liked her a lot and she always treated me kindly. Zuko adored her. He was crushed when she disappeared. He was never quite the same afterwards. He was," Mai paused, searching for the right word, "darker, I suppose."

"I can relate to that," Katara confessed. "Did Zuko tell you about the Southern Raiders?"

"He did. I'm, um, sorry about your mom."

"So am I," the waterbender admitted, her voice laced with bitterness. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive her killer. Aang preaches forgiveness, but it's not always easy. It was hard to forgive Zuko."

"What about me?" Mai asked with trepidation.

"You never seemed actually interested in attacking us or capturing us. It was like you were just along for the ride. Still, when I see you, I sometimes think about Azula and then I think about what she did to Aang. On the other hand, Zuko is crazy about you and I don't think he would fall in love with a horrible person. So, I'm willing to give you a chance."

"I suppose that's fair," Mai acknowledged. "Have you seen anything here that you like?"

"I like this bracelet. What do you think?"

Mai took it from the waterbender and examined it closely. It was a simple silver cuff with delicate swirls etched into its surface.

"It's beautiful," Mai smiled. "Those swirls look like waves and the silver matches your blue tunic."

"That's what I thought too," Katara exclaimed. "I shouldn't buy it, though. It's expensive."

"You just helped save the world. I think you deserve it," Mai joked.

"No," Katara decided. "I shouldn't."

It suddenly struck Mai how different they were, this girl from the Southern Water Tribe and herself; Mai a privileged noble, surrounded all her life by wealth, sheltered from the harsh realities of existence for most of the world, and Katara, raised in a tiny village where life is difficult, never having much of anything to call her own. In a rare, but growing slowly more frequent, show of spontaneity, Mai offered to buy the bracelet for Katara.

"No, Mai. It's not right. I hardly know you."

"Consider it a thank you for healing Zuko," Mai pleaded. All of a sudden, it was urgent that she do this for Katara.

"I don't charge for healing people," Katara retorted huffily.

"I know," Mai replied while rolling her eyes. "Just let me do it, please. Can't you consider it a gesture of friendship?"

"I don't know, Mai," the waterbender hesitated.

"I'm buying it," Mai decided, walking up to the shop owner and pulling out her tiny purse. "I'll take this bracelet. It's for my friend over there."

"Wise choice; it suits her," the proprietor stated. "Would you like me to wrap it or will the young lady be wearing it?"

Mai looked back at Katara, her eyebrows raised.

"I'll wear it."

* * *

"How did it go with Katara?" the Firelord asked Mai as they took a walk under the moonlight, coming to a stop by the turtleduck pond.

The creatures were quiet; the turtleducklings nestled in around their mother, using her body for both protection and comfort. Zuko softened his voice, not wanting to disturb them. He wrapped his arm around Mai's shoulders and pulled her over to a solid stone bench. They sat down, shoulders and thighs both touching, and hands entwined.

"It was a bit strange at first. But everything's better now. I bought her a really pretty bracelet."

"Really, that was good of you. I'm surprised Katara let you."

"She didn't want to at first but I forced the issue."

"I'm glad things worked out," he hummed.

Mai leaned over, resting her head on Zuko's shoulder and looking up at the moon. It was a quarter full and its cool white light shone down on the garden, leaving a trail of brightness across the pond. She sighed softly and nuzzled against Zuko's neck. Mai felt his smile and pushed even closer against Zuko. He kissed her head softly and breathed in deeply.

"Your hair smells good."

"It's lily," she stated. "I've never used it before."

"Use it again," the Firelord ordered in a teasing voice.

"Yes, my lord," Mai joked back. "Your wish is my command."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

They fell into another comfortable silence. The cool evening breeze of the Fire Nation autumn caressed the leaves and branches and made little ripples on the turtleduck pond. The moonlight seemed to undulate along with the movement of the water. Goosebumps rose on Mai's bare forearms and she cursed herself for not bringing a cloak. Then she remembered that Zuko was a portable heater and whispered softly, "I'm cold."

"I'll fix that," he said briskly, sitting up straight. "Come here."

Zuko opened his arms out wide and she nestled inside the circle they made. Warmth sunk through her skin and deep into her bones. There were definite advantages to having a firebender as a lover.

"Better?" Zuko asked.

Mai uttered a wordless reply and Zuko laughed. He tilted her head upright, fingers under her chin, and kissed her longingly on the lips.

"Careful, Zuko. We have to forego for a few more days. We got lucky before."

"I know, I know," he whined petulantly. "But I can still kiss you."

"Mmmhmmm," the young woman answered, clearly enjoying the feel of Zuko's lips on hers. "I could stay here all night."

"But I need sleep. So do you. Aren't you meeting potential students tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'd better go inside. We wouldn't want the gossips to catch us out here kissing, alone, in the moonlight," Mai added sarcastically.

"We gave them all their ammunition right away. There's nothing else to talk about."

'True," she agreed.

"Listen, Mai, you know that you don't have to stay with me, right? You can have your own room, or live somewhere else. Your parents might…"

Mai cut her boyfriend off. "They will either accept how I'm living my life or they won't. I'm not moving out to please them. Besides, it's not like I would get my virginity back."

"I know, but maybe they would talk to you. I just want everything to be good for you. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, you idiot," she smiled and smacked Zuko gently on the arm.

* * *

Mai walked briskly down the hallway of the palace's residential section. A small figure, bald, clad in orange and yellow and tattooed with blue arrows walked toward her. On his shoulder was that creature with the huge eyes, long tail, gigantic ears and the ability to fly; What was it again? Mai asked herself. Right, it's a lemur. It chattered happily as Aang continued to feed it pieces of fruit.

"Hi, Mai," the avatar greeted her cheerfully.

He stopped as she approached. Mai stopped too, more out of obligation that any actual desire to talk with the boy.

"Hello," she replied, not quite as cheerfully.

"Have you met Momo?" Aang inquired, gesturing to the animal now perched atop his head.

"Not formally," Mai drawled.

"Oh, well then, I'll introduce you. Mai, this is Momo. Momo, this is Mai. She's Zuko's girlfriend."

The noblewoman rolled her eyes at this seemingly absurd action. To her surprise, the creature leaped from Aang's shoulder onto her own, running his small paws through her soft, shiny and perfectly coiffed hair.

"Come on," she whined. "I just finished my hair and I'm on my way to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls."

Despite the aggravation in her voice, the lemur had taken a liking to Mai and clung to her shoulder like a drowning man to a lone piece of driftwood.

"Why don't you just wear your hair in a braid like Katara, or leave it loose?" Aang asked innocently.

"Because, well because, this is my hairstyle," she replied lamely.

"Oh," the avatar stated neutrally. "Well, I think you would look pretty with your hair down. I know Zuko likes it like that."

Mai's eyes widened. "He told you that? I mean I know he likes my hair down but why did he tell you?"

"We were discussing you and Katara."

"Oh, really. I guess I don't have a choice. There's no time to redo my hair."

Mai pulled the various pins out of her messy hair and let it fall down her back. She tucked it behind her ears and shrugged.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Great," Aang complimented.

"Okay, now what do I do about **it**?" she asked, pointing to Momo.

"I think he wants to stay with you. The kids will love him. He'll be an icebreaker for you."

"Fine," Mai barked. "Stupid animal won't let go of me anyway."

"Have a good day, Mai. Momo, you be good and listen to her. Oh, and Mai, I'm going to introduce you to Appa next."

"I'll be looking forward to that," Mai replied dryly.

The young woman continued down the hallway, unwanted animal playing with her earlobes, and made it outside without seeing anyone else. Zuko was preparing for yet another meeting and had gotten up even earlier than Mai. He was already in his office, rereading treaties.

She saw a lone gardener clipping the Flame Ivy that grew along a stone wall which enclosed the palace gardens. The young woman continued along the flagstone walkway leading to the palace's main gate. She tucked her hands inside her sleeves and reached for cool metal. It was a nervous habit, a way to comfort and calm herself. Mai had never held a job before, unless she considered traveling with Azula a job. The school would pay her and expect things from her. What if she couldn't teach the girl (s)? What if they hated her? What if she hated them?

While deep in thought, Momo still picking away at her ears, Mai felt a small projectile hit the back of her neck. She brought her hand up and rubbed at the spot. Another one hit her, this time on the back. Irritated, she whirled around, not sure what she expected to see.

Toph, the blind earthbender, stood quietly, grinning at her.

"Got you, Blade. You didn't even hear me coming."

"Yeah, well, I've got a lot on my mind. What do you want?" Mai asked in a bored tone.

"Careful, or I'll start calling _you_ 'Grumpy'".

"And are you seriously going to call me 'Blade'?"

"Sure, what's wrong with it? 'Blade' makes you sound tough and cool."

"Ugh," Mai exclaimed. "This day is just weird."

"Where are you going?"

"To school. Shouldn't_ you_ be interviewing more potential bodyguards?"

"Nope. I've made my recommendation to Zuko already. I just saw old Grumpy himself."

"Hmmmm, and who did you recommend?" the noblewoman asked.

"Some guy named Lieutenant Jee. He was part of the crew on Zuko's boat. He survived the whole thing at the North Pole. Iroh suggested he might be a good candidate."

"Zuko told me he was kind of mean to his crew."

"Yeah, Jee remembers but he understands why. And he's a really good guy."

"Zuko agrees with your decision?"

"Yep and now I have nothing much to do so maybe I should tag along with you."

"You can't, Toph. I'm going to my old school. I might be teaching shurikenjutsu to a few girls there."

"So?"

"So, I have to look somewhat professional. I've already got a lemur attached to my head. I don't need an outspoken earthbender with me too."

"But I can tell them stories about traveling with the Avatar. The kids will love it."

"Until a few weeks ago, the Avatar was a hated enemy of the Fire Nation." Mai reminded Toph.

"Well, then I can tell them stories about Zuko, their new Firelord."

"Until a few weeks ago,_ Zuko_ was a hated enemy of the Fire Nation."

"You're a killjoy, you know that."

"I try," Mai replied, grinning slyly.

"I know you're smiling. I can feel it."

"Oh, there's no way," Mai protested.

"Yes, there is, for I, Toph Be Fong, am the greatest earthbender in the entire world."

"Do you need a bit of help with your ego, Toph, or are you alright?"

"I'm just fine. I think the girls at your hoity- toity school would enjoy an earthbending demonstration."

"Oh, okay. I'm not going to bother arguing with you. There's no use."

"Finally," Toph declared, "you understand. So what's this school that you went to like?"

"Just like you said, it's hoity-toity. It's a school for the daughters of royalty and noblemen."

"So, your parents are upper class."

"Yeah, you could say that. Their house is over there," Mai pointed, forgetting about Toph's blindness.

"I can't see, Mai, but I can sense that it's very big and close to the palace. Did you like living there?"

"The house is nice enough. But I wasn't happy there."

"Why not?" Toph asked.

"Let's just say that my parents wouldn't let me be myself. They were too worried about my dad's career and their social standing, and who I would marry. I was just supposed to shut up," Mai recalled angrily.

"I can relate," the earthbender stated. "My parents are very wealthy. They were really overprotective of me. Actually, most people in my hometown didn't even know that I existed. My mom and dad thought I was a helpless, blind little girl who shouldn't even leave the house. I ran away sometimes, though. That's how I learned earthbending. The badgermoles taught me."

"Badgermoles?" Mai questioned, genuinely interested in this small, tough girl who had led a life similar to her own.

"Uh-huh, they're the original earthbenders and they're blind like me. They live underground and see with earthbending. That's how I see too."

"Do your parents know what a good earthbender you are?"

"They found out. Then they decided that I should have even less freedom. So I joined up with Aang and Sokka and Katara."

"Are you angry at them?" Mai ventured, thinking of her own parents.

"Yeah and I don't understand them. I can look after myself. But I don't think they'll ever accept that. Still, I kind of miss them and I know that they care about me."

Mai didn't ask anymore. Toph's last words had stung a bit. The school was close and she wanted to compose herself. Without thinking, she reached up and stroked Momo's fur. The animal wrapped his tail loosely around Mai's neck and rested its head on hers. Toph chuckled.

"So you must see your parents a lot. Oooh, I'll bet they're thrilled that you're Zuko's girlfriend."

The Governor's daughter snorted. "They would be if I wasn't actually living with him. You see, that's not proper behavior. I should live with my parents and Zuko should be courting me. Then we're supposed to get engaged. We shouldn't do anything more than hold hands until our wedding night."

"Oh, I get it. Still, he's the Firelord."

"People are gossiping about what a loose woman I am."

"Ah, who cares what people say?"

"I'm not worried about it. I've loved Zuko since I was a little girl. When I was your age, and he was thirteen, he got banished. I didn't see him or hear from him for three years. My feelings never went away and when I saw him again I…..well, I wanted him to stay with me forever. Then he left again, during the eclipse. I could have killed him, Toph. He left a stupid note for me, didn't tell me face to face that he was going, or why. It broke my heart. Then I saw him at the Boiling Rock and he had to leave me behind again. I just don't want to be apart from him anymore. I don't want to live at my house and see him once in awhile. I want to be a part of his daily life. If he goes on an adventure or a journey, I'm going too."

"Okay, okay, geez, you've got it bad for Grumpy, don't you?"

"I guess I do," Mai agreed.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am happy."

"Good. Maybe your parents will come around. Maybe when you marry Zuko," Toph said, nudging Mai playfully.

"I don't know. We'll see. Maybe I should talk to them again. I don't think they would see me, though."

"Get Zuko to send an invitation. It would be bad manners to refuse the Firelord, wouldn't it?"

"It would," Mai agreed. "But they would just be all ticked off. I think they need to realize that I'm a person and I make my own decisions, right or wrong."

"I hear ya!"

"The school's just over there, Toph. I need to go speak with the headmaster."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Maybe you should…"

"I'm coming."

Mai muttered something under her breath and heaved a huge put upon sigh. She walked to the main doors of the school. They were almost as ornate as the ones at the palace. Huge scarlet Fire Nation insignias were painted on each door and the handles were carved into swirling licks of fire. Above the door was a large sign painted with red and gold characters on a black background.

ROYAL FIRE ACADEMY FOR GIRLS

Momo shifted to Mai's other shoulder and waited patiently for her to open the doors. Toph stood beside the knife thrower, waiting as well.

"What are you waiting for?" Toph asked. "Let's go."

Mai pushed the door open and stepped into the huge, austere foyer that was very regal but also cold and unwelcoming. The headmaster's office was just down the hall. Mai headed that way, Toph at her side. The Governor's daughter raised her hand and knocked lightly on the office door.

"Come in," a cranky sounding male voice responded to the knock.

Mai opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah, Mai, you're here. Please sit down."

Momo chattered and the headmaster looked more closely at Mai.

"Why is there in animal on your shoulder?"

"Well, uh, it's the …."

"Hey there, headmaster," Toph greeted the aging man as she loudly entered the room. She sprawled on the chair next to Mai and assumed an extremely unladylike pose. "Don't worry about Momo. He's the Avatar's lemur. Mai took a shine to him and decided to bring him along."

Mai shot Toph a deadly glare, figuring the girl would be able to feel its intensity.

"The Avatar, eh? And who might you be, young lady? It looks like you could use a school like mine."

"I'm Toph, the world's greatest earthbender. I'm part of Team Avatar. And I know all about manners and acting properly. I chose to leave that life behind, thank you very much."

The man looked mildly affronted but continued with his questioning.

"Team Avatar….what exactly is that?"

"We're the people who saved the world, stopped Ozai, stopped Azula, you know….Firelord Zuko is a member too."

Headmaster Quan turned back to Mai, his eyebrows raised. "Why is she here?" he asked bluntly.

"She thought the girls would be interested in an earthbending demonstration," Mai answered hesitantly.

"This is the Fire Nation. We don't do earthbending here." He spoke with marked distaste.

"Look, I know you didn't expect Toph, but she's my friend and she's the Firelord's friend and she deserves respect. She helped to end the war….a twelve year old girl. That's more than you or I did. The girls here could learn a lot from her."

Toph reached over and punched Mai brutally on the upper arm.

"Agni," Mai exclaimed, biting her lip to keep her eyes from watering and rubbing her arm carefully.

"That's how…."

"I know, I know, Zuko told me. That's how you show affection."

* * *

Mai soaked in the enormous bath that was part of the Firelord's suite. Her body ached both from the day's workout (demonstrating for her possible pupils) and from lingering stress. She leaned back into one of the conveniently carved neck rests and closed her eyes, letting the hot water do its work. Her wet ebony hair clung to her arms and chest and rivulets of water ran down her face. Sighing she sat up straight and reached for the lily scented shampoo. Mai worked it into her long tresses until her head was a mess of creamy lather.

"Let me do that," Zuko whispered.

She hadn't heard her boyfriend come in and yelped in surprise.

"Sorry," Zuko said, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked at Mai's naked and wet body.

"Zuko," Mai said softly. "You're blushing."

"You look so beautiful," he declared. "I'll rinse out your hair, okay."

"Sure," Mai complied, turning her back to the Firelord.

He grabbed the container used for just that and filled it with fresh water. Carefully, he heated it and poured it over Mai's head, running his free hand through her hair. He repeated the procedure twice, making sure her hair was free of suds.

"All done," he said. "What's that bruise on your arm?"

"Toph," Mai answered shortly.

Zuko laughed. "All of us have gotten tons of those. It's how she…."

"shows affection," Mai finished, laughing too. "Toph is something else. I've never met anyone quite like her before. I think she's pretty great. The headmaster was kind of freaked out by her."

"I'll bet," Zuko smirked. "He probably needed it."

"Everything went well in the end. I've got two girls and I start next week, twice a week."

"Who could possibly turn you down?" he cooed, wrapping a towel around Mai as she stepped out of the tub.

"_Please_," Mai said, grabbing another towel for her hair.

Her skin was rosy and warm from the water and her cheeks were flushed. She rubbed her hair in the towel, squeezing the excess water out. Zuko stood back and gaped at her. The Firelord never got tired of admiring the beautiful young woman.

"So, I hear you're meeting Appa soon," Zuko teased.

"I don't think I can get out of it. Aang seemed so eager. I can tolerate the lemur so maybe Appa will be alright."

"I'll be sure to tell Aang that you want a ride."

"Thanks so much, Zuko," Mai replied dryly.

"Anything for you, dear."

Mai gave Zuko a light punch and walked into the bedroom. She sat at her large dressing table and combed out her damp hair. Dropping the towel, she walked naked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a delicate nightgown of red silk. She pulled it over her head and walked over to the bed, joining Zuko under the covers.

"Your sixteenth birthday is in a few weeks," Zuko blurted out.

"I know," Mai stated. "Please, no party. I had my fill of those when I was younger and I never enjoyed them."

"Okay," Zuko agreed.

"I mean it, Zuko. Please."

"No party, I get it. But I'm doing something special for you."

"Really, what?"

"Oh, I've got something in mind. You'll have to wait."


	20. Chapter 20

**Mai**

**Part 20 - All Grown Up**

The huge sky bison bellowed and snorted as Mai approached with Aang. She stayed well back from the animal, recalling the two times it had used its powerful tail to send her and Ty Lee flying. Of course, Mai was an enemy then, albeit not a very enthusiastic one.

"Don't be afraid, Mai. He's very friendly."

"I'm not afraid. I'm cautious."

The Avatar and the knife thrower were in an enormous stall on the palace property, normally used for housing mongoose dragons. Workers had removed four barriers so that Appa had plenty of space to move around. Clean straw covered the floor and mounds of hay were at the bison's disposal. There was a basin filled with cold water against one wall.

Aang pulled an apple out of a fold in his robe and held it out for his friend. The animal inhaled it and gave the boy a gooey lick.

"Sorry, but yuck," Mai cried.

"You get used to it," Aang said, pacifying the young woman. "Poor Appa, he hates being cooped up in here. He's used to flying and sleeping outdoors. We should take him out for a ride."

Mai grimaced. "I don't know, maybe another day."

"Come on over here and meet him, Mai," Aang encouraged. "He'll like you. He likes almost everybody."

"Fine," Mai sighed.

She walked slowly toward the animal, holding her robes up and eyeing the floor for any bison droppings. Mai held her hand out almost defensively. Appa walked closer to Mai and gave her hand a lick. She shuddered but rubbed the large nose anyway. The bison snorted gently and Mai felt a blast of warm air hit her face. She walked along the animal's side, patting him gently, trying to gain his confidence. The young woman had made nice with everyone else; Appa may as well have his chance too.

"He really likes Zuko, you know."

Mai smiled. Zuko and this big furry animal made an incongruous pair in her mind.

"Is it scary? "

"What?" Aang asked.

"Flying on him?"

"No, it's awesome," Aang grinned, his expressive grey eyes lighting up. "He's amazing. You'll get a great view of the city. C'mon, even Toph can take it and she's completely blind when she's off the ground."

"But, do we have to go now?"

"There's no time like the present. Katara and I won't be here forever."

Mai shrugged and nodded her agreement.

"Great!" Aang exclaimed as he began to lead Appa to the huge doorway.

She lagged a bit behind and muttered something about how life was much less complicated without friends.

"Just let me airbend his saddle on, Mai, and then we can go."

"Uh-huh," she replied a little nervously. "I guess it's not much different from an airship, right?"

"Well," Aang replied, "an airship can't dive down and swoop up like Appa can, right boy?"

The Avatar rubbed the bison's head affectionately.

"That doesn't make me feel better but I know I'll never hear the end of it if I don't go for a ride."

"Okay, he's ready."

Appa bellowed loudly as if in agreement. Mai climbed gracefully up the side of the beast, clutching handfuls of fur as she went. The young woman sat at the back of the saddle and put both hands on its edge, feeling the need to hold onto something.

"Are you ready?" the Avatar asked, turning from the front of the saddle to dazzle Mai with one of his sweet smiles.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered dryly.

The boy called "Yip-Yip," and the massive animal lifted off, gaining altitude quickly. Mai kept her eyes on the back of Aang's bald head until she adjusted to the feeling of flight. After a few minutes and some encouragement from Aang, she looked around and saw the capitol city spread out beneath her. Little spots of red and gold were everywhere, interspersed with dots of green for gardens. She smiled and began to enjoy the feel of wind through her hair and the freedom of moving through the air without the trappings of an air balloon surrounding her.

"Do you want to see some countryside?" Aang yelled back at her and she nodded her vigorous agreement.

Mai saw villages, and beaches, tropical forests and volcanoes. Without realizing it, the young woman had moved forward, closer to Aang, and hung her head over the side, taking in everything she could. The Avatar laughed happily.

"I told you it was amazing," he cried.

"It is," she breathed.

Aang steered Appa back toward the palace and the bison touched down just outside the stall. Mai slid off the animal and walked around to face him. She gave the beast a gentle pat. Her eyes were shining and her hair was windblown and she had never looked lovelier.

"You're a natural flyer, Mai," Aang stated.

"How did it go?" Mai heard Zuko call from outside.

She ran to the entrance of the stall and saw the Firelord standing there in his official robes, a huge grin on his face.

"It was really incredible," she gushed, walking over to Zuko and embracing him. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"It looks like you enjoyed it. You're all flushed and pretty looking." Mai smiled shyly and buried her face in Zuko's shoulder. "I think I'll go see Appa for a minute, Mai," Zuko said, letting go of her and walking into the stall.

She heard the bison's friendly greeting and Zuko's resigned "ugh," as she followed him inside.

* * *

An unusual amount of activity was going on inside the palace, well in one area particularly. Mai asked Zuko about it but he just brushed her question off, mumbling something about maintenance.

"It's nothing, Mai; really, it's got nothing to do with your birthday."

Zuko dropped his head into his hand and moaned. Mai just looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, maybe it does, but I'm not telling you anything. And besides, that's only one of the things I'm doing for your sixteenth."

"Maybe you should quit while you're ahead, Zuko. You never were a good liar."

"So I've been told," he agreed. "Please don't ask me anything else or I'll end up blurting everything out and the surprise will be ruined."

"Fine," Mai agreed.

"And don't snoop either."

"Alright, no snooping; I leave everything in your hands."

"What are you up to today?" the Firelord asked.

"I'm going to do some practicing outside. I've got to come up with some lesson plans for the girls. What about you?"

"Aang and I have one more meeting before he leaves with Katara. They're joining Sokka for awhile. Then I have about a hundred scrolls to go through. And I have to write a few letters."

"I'll see you for dinner, right?"

"Dinner, yes," Zuko nodded.

Mai gave her boyfriend a quick hug and kiss and left the bedroom, heading for the gardens yet again. She spent the morning going over her basics; those elements of knife throwing that she would teacher her students first. Her stomach fluttered a bit at the thought of actually trying to pass on her skills to other people.

Toph joined her later. The earthbender seemed bored.

"Hey, Blade, whatcha doing?" she asked Mai.

"I'm practicing, Toph. I start teaching tomorrow, remember."

"Oh, yeah, fun stuff."

"So are you leaving with Katara and Aang for the South Pole?" Mai inquired, hoping that the girl would stay on a bit longer.

"What! No way; me in a frozen wasteland for days, unable to see, I don't think so. I'm just going to stay here all nice and cozy with you and Grumpy. He said I could stay as long as I want."

"You have no desire to go home and see your parents?"

"About as much as you do, Mai," Toph retorted dryly, "although I have nothing to do. Maybe I should check out all the noise I've been hearing lately."

"The noise has something to do with my birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my sixteenth birthday is next week and Zuko's up to something."

"Aww, that's sweet," Toph exclaimed. "Do you think he'll propose to you?"

"Huh, no, I don't think so. Oh, Agni, maybe he will. Do you know something, Toph? Has Zuko talked to you?"

"Whoa, back off, girl. I'm just trying to think like Zuko. He's kind of a romantic sap around you."

"Yeah," Mai agreed, sighing contentedly. "But what does a lot of noise have to do with proposing?"

Toph shrugged noncommittally. "How about we get lunch? I'm starved."

"Sure," Mai said as she placed all her weapons back in her body holsters.

* * *

"I got a letter from Iroh today," Zuko told Mai over dinner that evening. "He wishes you a very happy birthday for next week and sent you these tea samples."

"He really pushes the tea thing, doesn't he?" Mai replied drolly.

"Tea is everything to him. I wish he was closer, Mai, so I could talk to him, ask his advice sometimes. I had him with me for three years and he gave me advice all the time, usually unsolicited. I almost always ignored him. Now, I'd give almost anything to have him here."

"He made his choice, Zuko. He's happy in Ba Sing Se running the Jasmine Dragon. I don't think you could ever drag him back here."

"I know, and I'm glad that he's happy. And I'm glad that I have you here with me. Soon, we'll be alone, Mai. Tomorrow, Toph will be the only one left."

"What about your mother? Is there any news there?"

Zuko shook his head sadly and Mai reached for his hand, caressing the warm fingers.

"All Ozai knows is the port she sailed for that night she left. After that, everything is a mystery. What I don't understand is why she doesn't come home on her own. Unless she lives in a complete backwater, she must know that the war is over, that I'm Firelord now. Unless," he paused and Mai squeezed his fingers, "she doesn't want to come home, or she….can't."

"Oh, Zuko, I don't know what to say. Just keep looking, keep asking questions."

"Mai, you kept me sane when we first came back to the Fire Nation and you keep me sane now. Thank you for sticking with me."

"I spent three years waiting for you, Zuko. It seemed a waste to dump you after that," Mai joked dryly.

"As long as I know where I stand."

They finished their meal in silence, both occupied with their own thoughts. The couple took their tea to the comfortable sofa and curled up together, enjoying the peace.

"Are you excited about school tomorrow? I'm really proud of you, you know," Zuko finally said, slicing through the silence.

Mai's cheeks turned a light pink and she nodded. "I'm excited and nervous. But I think everything will be fine."

* * *

Indeed, all went well for Mai the next morning. Her two students were eager and cooperative, listening attentively to Mai's every instruction and showing a lot of promise. They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at Mai's prowess, but the young woman was quick to tell them that hard work and practice is every bit as important as natural ability.

The eleven year olds were curious about Mai's relationship with the Firelord, though and asked not so subtle questions about Zuko, what he was like, what he looked like up close and how he and the Avatar defeated Azula and Ozai.

Mai was a little taken aback by their brazenness and refused to give anything but neutral responses, ending with a "You should concentrate on your lesson, not on my personal life."

"Aww, but you're sort of famous. The Firelord is your boyfriend. He's so handsome. You are so lucky."

"I am, now can we leave it at that," Mai snarked, her frustration with the girls getting the better of her.

Mai whipped three knives into the target hard. They made a loud thwump sound and the girls' eyes bugged out.

"That's what your goal is, understand; concentration is essential. If you cannot keep your mind focused, you will fail."

"Yes, teacher," the girls stated meekly, both bowing their heads in shame.

"Let's continue then," Mai suggested and handed each of the girls a knife.

"My students tell me that I'm very lucky to be your girlfriend," Mai whispered to Zuko later that day as they lay together on the bed, kissing slowly. "They don't know the half of it," she continued playfully, reaching for the waistband of his pajamas.

"Mmm," Zuko hummed, temporarily unable to speak. "I'm the lucky one," he stated, once speech returned to him.

* * *

Mai heard loud voices, two very familiar voices, arguing. She followed the sound to Zuko's office and stood outside the closed door listening. The noblewoman felt guilty for eavesdropping but remained anyway. Zuko and her uncle were on the other side of the door and their conversation centered on her.

"I asked you to come here to see Mai, not to fight with you," Zuko sighed. "I don't want to fight. Her birthday is tomorrow. I've got a lot planned, and your visit today is a part of it."

"I want to speak my piece, Firelord," Warden Chung said icily.

Mai could almost see Zuko pinching the bridge of his nose as was his habit when exasperated. She should interrupt, let them know of her presence but her curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Speak then," Zuko replied sharply.

"You realize, of course, that Mai's parents want nothing to do with her."

"Yes, and you blame _me._"

"Why is she living here with you, unmarried?"

"We've decided that it's the best thing for us," Zuko replied. "I want to marry Mai, just not right now. Try to understand what I'm thinking. I want Mai to have a few years of freedom, a chance to do things she wants to do, before she's tied down with the duties of being the Firelord's wife." Zuko paused momentarily then added with a touch of sorrow, "I never had that chance."

"Then you should have kept your hands off her and made her stay at her own house. She could have enjoyed her freedom from over there," Chung snarled.

Mai knew that tone. Her uncle was furious. She put her hand on the cold metal doorknob but didn't turn it.

"We don't want to be apart anymore. It's Mai's decision too. I didn't force her to stay here with me. She _wants _to be here. Ask her yourself."

"In the eyes of tradition, she's nothing but a concubine," Warden Chung said scathingly.

"Well, maybe there are some traditions that need to change!" Zuko retorted, his voice rising. "I thought you were on Mai's side not that of her parents."

"My sister and I were raised to adhere to certain codes of behavior. They are what make the Fire Nation great and hold our society together. You and Mai are flaunting yourselves before them. You may be the Firelord and I may have to bow down to you, but I don't have to like what you're doing to my niece."

"You mean behavior like taking over the world, slaughtering people, destroying homes and families? Isn't it strange how no one had a problem with Ozai terrorizing the world and his own family but they have a problem with me and Mai living together happily?"

Mai felt the thick tension between the men through the heavy wood of the door. She was upset herself. Her palms were damp with sweat and her hand slid off the doorknob. Unconsciously, Mai wiped her hands on her robe and reached for the doorknob again. This time she turned it.

Zuko and her uncle stood facing each other. Their glares matched as did their clenched fists. Zuko's chest was heaving and his face was pink with agitation. From the looks of him Zuko wanted very badly to toss a fireball at Chung.

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" she asked dryly.

"Mai!" Zuko exclaimed. His good eye widened and the other one did its best to follow suit. "We were just, yeah, we were talking about you."

The Firelord's shoulders slumped in resignation. He looked to Mai pleadingly, willing her not to be angry. The Governor's daughter went to Zuko and took his hand, showing her solidarity with him.

"Uncle, I know that you love me and want the best for me. You always supported _me, _more than my parents did. But you have to know that Zuko is not forcing me to live with him. I'm not a silly little girl who's letting everyone else make decisions for her. I'm all grown up. I can make my own choices."

Mai took a long deep breath and paused, looking over both the men in her life. When she was ready, she continued.

"Zuko's even suggested that I get my own place or separate rooms here in the palace to smooth things over with my parents. But I don't want that. I've said it before, a hundred times it seems like; I love Zuko. I want to be with him. We've been separated enough. Yes, we'll get married, just not right now. I'm happy, Uncle. I've made friends and I'm actually teaching shurikenjutsu at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. I'm sorry that you disapprove of my life. I would like your support. But I'll go on just fine without it."

She looked her uncle directly in the eyes and he lowered his head, suitably chastised. The young woman felt tired. It was a rare thing, even now as she was becoming the person her parents never let her be, for her to talk so much at once.

"Mai," the warden uttered gruffly. His stern looking face was set in a scowl. "You know how important rules and tradition are to me. It's hard for me to accept you being with **him, **unmarried. He could get tired of you and then when where would you be?"

"Grrr," Mai growled. "He loves me, damn it. I love him. End of story. Accept it or don't."

"Since I don't want to lose you, I suppose that I have no choice. I'll never agree with what you're doing but I'll accept it."

Chung's piercing eyes turned to Zuko and Mai imagined them having the power to bore holes right through his thick skull. The Firelord looked intensely uncomfortable.

"And stop being such a jerk to Zuko," Mai added as an afterthought. "Remember, he is your Firelord," she reminded, smirk on her face. "Where's that love of tradition?"

Mai's uncle sneered and bowed stiffly to Zuko and the young man bowed respectfully in return.

"Now, wasn't this visit of yours about my birthday?" Mai asked.

"Yes," Chung replied. "He wrote me a letter to remind me of your sixteenth…..as if I would forget."

"I wrote asking you to visit Mai the day before her birthday since we'll be busy tomorrow."

Zuko gave Mai a loving look and she smiled in reply.

"Of course, my Lord, would it be alright if my niece and I have dinner together alone tonight?"

"No sarcasm there," Zuko muttered.

Mai rolled her eyes as if to say, "They're hopeless," and left the two men to continue their battle of words.

* * *

Dinner with her uncle was strained at first. Mai was still a bit angry that he was taking the same position as her parents. But at least he was speaking to her. Losing that good relationship she'd had with her uncle since she was small would break her heart. His attitude toward Zuko irked her as well. Her uncle had always been extremely deferential to royalty, but with Zuko he showed no respect at all. And Zuko deserved it more than Ozai or Azula ever did.

"Maybe his deference came from fear. Zuko doesn't inspire that in people and he doesn't want to," she thought as she poked away at her food. Her appetite wasn't its usual keen self.

"Mai," Chung stated looking up from his plate of spicy pork and noodles. "Can we forget about that little scene I had with the Firelord and enjoy our time together? I'm leaving early tomorrow, you know."

The young woman sighed softly and gave her uncle a small smile. "I'd like that."

"Good. I have a gift for you. It's hard to believe that you're sixteen years old. I remember holding you as a baby. I used to scare you. Do you remember?"

Mai chuckled. "Yes. That's usually the effect you have on people, especially children."

"Anyway, your gift is in your room. You'll see it tonight." Chung grimaced.

"Uncle….remember be happy that I'm happy."

"Hmmmph," he snorted.

"You probably wouldn't approve of anyone I fell in love with, would you?"

"Probably not; in my eyes, no one is good enough."

"Do you think I should try and talk with Mom and Dad again?" Mai asked.

"My sister is still very upset with you. I would give it some time. But I'll see what I can do. I'm staying there tonight."

"Tell them that I'm happy, Uncle. You can see that, can't you?"

"Yes, Mai, I can."

The two parted on good terms. The warden gave his niece a firm hug and headed off for his sister's house. Mai wandered back to her and Zuko's room. She was curious about the gift and eager to see the Firelord.

"Hey," she greeted in her throaty voice.

"Hey. How was dinner? Oh, there's something on the desk for you."

"It was alright. That's a gift from my uncle."

"Let's see what it is."

They walked over to the desk and peered at the medium sized package. It had a note attached to it which Mai opened and read aloud.

_My dear Mai,_

_There are no excuses now. I expect to hear from you soon._

_Affectionately,_

_Uncle_

"That's a bit cryptic, isn't it?" Zuko asked as he placed his fingers on the package and picked away at the corners.

Mai slapped his hand away. "I want to open it."

"Go ahead."

She peeled back the deep red cloth wrapping carefully. Inside was an elegantly carved box which opened to reveal all the tools needed for composing notes or letters. The brushes were carved as well and the ink bottle was itself a work of art. Mai's name was engraved on the inside of the lid in a crisp script that resembled the woman herself.

"Wow," Zuko exclaimed. "It's really beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Mai breathed. "I think I'll write him a letter now."

She sat down and filled the ink bottle. Mai picked up one of the two brushes and dipped it carefully into the ink. She hesitated for a moment and then began to write.

"I'll leave it here to dry and then send it tomorrow."

The black haired woman was touched by her uncle's gift. She stayed seated, admiring the kit for a few minutes before getting up to change for bed.

Zuko yawned and dropped onto the comfortable bed like a stone.

"I think that argument with your uncle took a lot out of me," he said in explanation. "I know it's your birthday tomorrow, but we have to get up at a good time."

Mai groaned. "There better be a good reason."

"I think you'll be pleased," Zuko asserted.

* * *

Mai's sixteenth birthday dawned mild and sunny. The sky was almost completely cloudless and a rich shade of blue. Rays of sunlight poked their way in through the thick red curtains that covered the room's one enormous window. Mai covered her still closed eyes as if to shield them from the growing daylight. She rolled over and bumped into Zuko's sleeping form. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she whispered a good morning in his ear. He didn't respond. She began to kiss his bare shoulder hoping to illicit some response. The Firelord twitched a bit and opened his golden eyes.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, turning to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you," Mai replied and returned his kiss with more passion. "So are you going to let me in on the secret now?"

"Yes, let's get dressed and I'll show you one of your presents."

Mai hurriedly threw her clothes on and tapped her foot impatiently as Zuko took his time. He seemed to be enjoying making her wait.

"Alright, I'm ready," Zuko declared as he tied the sash on his casual outfit.

He took her hand and led her through the residential wing, past the meeting room, his office and finally to the opposite side of the palace. Zuko stopped in front of a simple door and instructed Mai to open it. She pulled down the door handle and pushed on it, revealing a training room to rival the finest in the world.

Every conceivable type of small bladed weapon hung on the walls, neatly grouped by type. Targets of varying shapes and sizes were scattered about the room. There was a quiet corner for meditation (something Mai had spoken to Zuko about), complete with soft cushions, low table and an assortment of candles. A change room complete with a luxurious bath opened up off the main room and a large shuttered opening led to an outdoor training area complete with restful garden.

"I figured this was better than using the tree in the garden," the Firelord said, looking at his stunned girlfriend. "I, uh, designed it myself and chose everything for you. Do you like it?"

Mai was flabbergasted and walked around the room slowly, touching everything. She moved to the outdoor area and sat down on an intricately designed metal bench. A series of flames made up its back rest and a plush burgundy cushion covered the seat. She looked around at all Zuko had done and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Mai? You hate it don't you? I can never do anything right," the Firelord muttered.

"Shut up," she replied. "It's perfect. No one has ever done anything even close to this for me. Thank you, Zuko."

She stood up, walking to the garden entrance where Zuko stood. She looked into his eyes and saw all the love and hope that resided within them. Mai cupped his scarred cheek in her hand and caressed the marred flesh that so few had touched. Zuko stood still and closed his eyes.

They stood like that in silent communication for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Zuko took Mai's hand in his own and kissed it gently.

"I'm so glad I could do this for you," he whispered. "I'm not done yet, though."

Mai raised her eyebrows. "There's more?" she asked.

"Mmm, we're going to my family's home on Ember Island for the day and spending the night too. It's been all cleaned up. Well, there's still a big hole in the wall, but it's dusted and our bed is clean. I acted like such a jerk the last time we were there. I know it ended well, but I still want to make up for my behavior."

"You really have everything all planned, don't you? When did you find the time?"

"I fit it in. It helps when you have other people to do the actual work."

"So are we leaving now?"

"Whenever you're ready, Mai; I even have clothes and all you'll need waiting for you there. And the boat is waiting for us too."

"I'm ready now," she smiled.

They walked out through the training room. Mai gave it one last long look before she pulled the door closed behind her. The couple walked down to the harbor where a small boat awaited their arrival. The capitol city was still drowsy. A few early risers were opening their shops and sweeping in front of them. They bowed to the Firelord and his girlfriend. Surprise was evident on all their faces. The Firelord did not normally stroll through the city unguarded, smiling at its citizens and holding the hand of his beloved. But Zuko was a different kind of Firelord, Mai thought as she squeezed his hand.

* * *

The seas were calm and the water a blue to challenge that of the sky. Porpoises skimmed gracefully along the gentle waves, filling the air with their unique cries. Seabirds flew overhead and dove into the warm water once a fish was spotted. The pair stood side by side at the railing. A soft breeze played with Mai's loose hair and Zuko tucked the flying strands behind her ears.

Mai recalled her last trip to Ember Island. Zuko complained most of the way there. She had sat slumped in her seat, arms crossed, wishing that Zuko could get things straight in his muddled head. Azula was the boss as usual and Ty Lee had put her positive spin on everything.

She looked at Zuko. He still had worries and burdens but the pain and confusion were gone. He was genuinely at peace with himself and he was genuinely happy. Mai liked to think she played more than a small part in that.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko inquired.

"Just our last trip to Ember Island," Mai confided.

Zuko buried his head in his hands. "Ugh, I'm so ashamed of how I behaved, Mai."

"Don't worry, Zuko. That's all done now."

"I guess," the Firelord sighed. "Anyway," he brightened, "this time will be much better."

"It will be," Mai agreed.

They arrived, windblown and damp from sea spray a few hours later. The captain pulled the boat up to the dock near the Firelord's private beach. Mai and Zuko hopped off and made their way up the hill to the disused house. The door which Zuko had once kicked in was repaired and the rooms were all bright and clean. There was food in the kitchen and their bedroom (Zuko's childhood one) had fresh bedding, vases of sweet smelling flowers and various outfits hanging in the wardrobe. The ocean breeze blew in through the open window and the red sheers moved in time with it.

Mai sat down on the edge of the bed and yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. She let her body fall back, feet dangling over the side. Zuko lay down beside her and reached for her hand.

"Are you really happy, Mai?" he asked her.

"Yes," she whispered in reply.

They changed into their bathing suits and walked down to the beach. Mai wasn't one for swimming but figured a little wading wouldn't hurt. The couple walked along the shore, feet in the water. Mai carried a parasol for shade. Her fair skin could redden easily while Zuko's was mysteriously more tolerant of the sun. The young man bent over and picked something up. With a smirk he handed Mai a large shell. She rolled her eyes and accepted it.

"Don't you want to go for a swim, Mai?"

"You go ahead. I'll sit here and watch you."

Zuko waded out into the water. Once it was deep enough he dove under and emerged a few minutes later gasping for breath. He shook the water out of his shaggy dark hair and waved at the woman on the beach. Feeling refreshed, Zuko joined Mai, sitting down on the towel she had laid out for him. He put his arm around her shoulder and little drops of seawater rolled down her soft skin. Mai relaxed into his embrace, not caring about the dampness or the tacky salt film on Zuko's body. They sat like that, just watching the waves roll in and out. Her eyes closed and she floated off to sleep.

Mai woke a few hours later. She was tucked in their bed, a thin sheet covering her. Zuko was not in the room. She got up, almost regretfully, and made her way downstairs. Her stomach was aching with hunger and the smell of something cooking drew her to the kitchen. Zuko hovered over a stove, warming up a meal that a local cook had put together for them.

"Zuko the cook," she stated dryly. "You carried me to the bedroom." It was not a question but a declaration of fact.

"Yep, you were tired. So, I let you sleep."

"That's sweet," she said, giving him a kiss. "I needed that nap."

"You must be starving. We both skipped breakfast."

"Mmhmm, starving," she agreed.

"It's ready. Just sit down over there. I'll bring the food to you."

Mai smiled as the Firelord awkwardly dished out the food. She waited until he had served himself and then dug in. The food was simple but delicious and she ate until near bursting. He made tea next and served it with sweet almond cookies. They took their dessert out to the courtyard and sat on the steps.

"Aang and I did some training here," Zuko said. "Everyone else would sit where we are and watch."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Training Aang or being with a group?"

"Both," Mai clarified.

"Yeah, I did, once I got comfortable with everyone. You know that other than you, I never had any friends. I've been lonely a lot of my life."

"I know. It was the same for me."

"Not anymore, though, right?"

"Not anymore," the knife thrower agreed.

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon talking and exploring the area surrounding Zuko's beach house. The air grew cooler as the sun began its descent. The sea was dappled with golden light and the sky turned an amazing array of oranges and reds.

"Do you want to eat dinner inside or at the beach? I could make a fire."

"That sounds familiar," Mai joked. "How about inside by candlelight?"

"Sure," Zuko replied, "whatever you like."

They went upstairs to change out of their beach clothes. Mai found a beautiful outfit in the wardrobe, one she'd never seen before.

"Did you get this for me too?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty, isn't it?"

"You have good taste, Zuko. Thank you."

"Let's see what it looks like on you," the Firelord said with anticipation.

Mai slipped on the light silk tunic and matching pants. They were a very dark shade of red. The cuffs of the sleeves were embroidered with a tiny abstract flame design and a black sash had the same design, but embroidered with red. She pulled her black hair back into a simple pony tail, leaving a few loose strands at the front.

"Wow, you're so beautiful, Mai."

Zuko gaped at her and Mai just shook her head and smiled. She turned to leave the room and walk downstairs to the dining area but Zuko grabbed at her arm and pulled her back.

"I have something that matches your outfit," he whispered.

He walked the short distance to the desk which sat in front of the open window. The winds were stronger now and they moved the thin curtains vigorously. Zuko opened a drawer and took out a small gold velvet bag with a drawstring.

Mai sucked in her breath. "Is he going to propose?" she asked herself.

Zuko turned to face the young woman.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing," he said seeing the surprise on her face, "unless you want me to. I mean, I would love to marry you, but I thought we were going to wait awhile."

"Zuko, stop babbling," Mai snapped sternly. "What's in the bag?"

"Well, I…..here," he said. "I'll explain after."

Mai pulled on the drawstring and opened the bag. She reached inside the soft velvet. Her fingers curled around the object and pulled it out. In her hand was an exquisitely made decorative hair comb. It was black lacquer with a design of reddish orange zinnias, their petals carved with amazing detail.

"Zinnias," Mai observed, "loyalty."

"Yes," Zuko replied smiling, happy that Mai made the connection. I had the comb made for you. It's a symbol of _my_ loyalty to _you. _Everyone else seems to doubt my devotion, worry that I'll leave you. I want you to feel certain that I won't."

"Zuko, you went to so much trouble….the training room, the clothes, my uncle, this kazashi*…I'm kind of overwhelmed."

The Firelord took the comb from her and placed it in her hair. "It looks perfect."

Mai sat at the dressing table and looked in the mirror. She smiled and adjusted the comb. Zuko rested his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Let's eat."

They sat in romantic candlelight and ate their dinner. Mai didn't say much but her hand reached upward to touch the comb every so often. She looked at Zuko and thought about how much their lives had changed in such a short period of time. It felt right and deserved after so much unhappiness and separateness. She believed in his love. She believed in his loyalty. And she was happy.

"You're far away," Zuko said, reaching for her hand.

"Just thinking about how different things are now."

"So much better," Zuko added.

"Yeah," Mai smiled.

"Have you had a good birthday?"

"It's been the best birthday."

"I'm glad. Hey, there's one more surprise waiting for you at home."

"Zuko, you've done enough."

"I'll expect just as much next year on my eighteenth," the Firelord joked. "After all, my last four or five have been completely forgotten."

"Well, you weren't here for your seventeenth, were you? You ran off on me, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Zuko recalled meekly.

"So what's the surprise?" Mai asked.

"I'll give you a hint….pink."

"Oh, I know" Mai cried happily. She paused. "There's one more thing you can do to make this day perfect, Zuko."

She pulled him by the hand and headed upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: *kazashi is the Japanese word for combs and hairpins. And zinnias are symbolic of loyalty in Japanese flower language.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mai**

**_Part 21 – You're like an Old Married Couple but with more Sex_**

Mai's birthday, and it had been a wonderful one, was over. She and Zuko were back at the palace. The Firelord's last gift was there too. He had written Ty Lee, asking her to come home for a few days, offering to arrange the transport and clear it with Suki. Thank Agni for messenger hawks. They were faster than most ships and Ty Lee had enough notice to make it to the capitol by the day after Mai's birthday. Ocean traffic was heavier now as trade had opened up, and Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe ships no longer feared attack from Fire Nation ones.

It was barely a month since the two young women had seen each other, but so much had changed. Mai had a class to teach that afternoon and Ty Lee went along to watch. Talking would have to wait until later. They walked hurriedly since the knife thrower was a bit behind schedule.

"Wow," Ty Lee exclaimed when they approached The Royal Fire Academy for Girls. "I haven't been here since I finished a couple of years ago. Everything looks the same."

"It may look the same, but lessons will soon be very different. Zuko and Aang are very determined to make a lot of school reforms."

"You mean there won't be any more," Ty Lee cleared her throat and spoke in a deeper voice, "'The Fire Nation is the greatest in the world. We must share our greatness with everyone.'"

"Something like that," Mai agreed. "We have to go out back."

Mai walked swiftly, never losing her natural grace, and made her way to the grounds at the back of the school. Ty Lee kept pace, throwing in the occasional flip or cartwheel when just plain walking got boring for her. Mai's lips turned upward in a small smile. A lot was changing, but some things never seemed to.

The acrobat, clad in pink, not her Kyoshi Warrior outfit, watched patiently from a nearby bench as her friend instructed her pupils for a grueling two hour session. Mai was tough and didn't say a lot, but the girls knew when they did something right and when they did something wrong.

Lesson over, Mai bowed to her students and they returned the action.

"See you in two days," Mai reminded. "Next week, I'll be making a report to the headmaster."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

The two young girls walked back to the school and their next class. Ty Lee bounded off the bench and joined Mai as she returned the knives to their cases and placed them in an outdoor storage building.

"That was pretty cool, Mai. You're a good teacher. I never pictured you being good with kids. I mean, your own brother didn't interest you."

Mai scowled. "Thanks, I think. You're right. Tom-Tom didn't interest me. Maybe now he would but it's too late anyway."

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the palace. I don't want to talk here."

* * *

"So Zuko had this all made for your birthday?" the pink clad girl inquired.

They lounged in the outdoor area of Mai's new training room. A tray of food and a pot of tea sat between them on the bench. Mai sipped thoughtfully at the vanilla tea. Her friend, the one who had saved her from Azula's wrath, was here beside her and all she could think about was Zuko.

"Mai?"

"Yes," she said, meeting Ty Lee's eyes. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"He must really love you.

"He does," she flushed recalling their previous night's lovemaking.

"Gee, Mai, I've never seen you like this. You really are happy. I'm so glad. You actually have some pink* and green** in your aura now."

"If you say so, Ty," Mai said in a bored tone. That whole aura thing of Ty Lee's was of no interest to her.

"So tell me everything that's been going on. You're living here with Zuko, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"In the same room?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your parents are back here now too."

"Oh, they're back, but I don't see them."

"Oh, OH," Ty Lee cried as she understood Mai's meaning. "They're upset that you're living with Zuko but you're not married."

"Right, I'm supposed to stay at home with them and have weekly dinners with the Firelord until he sees fit to ask me to marry him."

"But you guys have always loved each other. Don't they get that?"

"They don't care about that. They care about how my actions might affect their reputations. People know. People talk, blah, blah."

"My parents were upset when I joined the circus. That's not what they had in mind for me."

"I guess it wasn't." Mai paused for a few seconds as she thought quietly about her parents. "It's okay," she continued. "I don't need them. I haven't needed them for a long time. I've got Zuko and my uncle and you and Iroh. And I'm actually starting to like Zuko's new friends. They're becoming mine too."

"What about Tom-Tom?"

"I don't miss him because I never really knew him. That's partly my fault. I was jealous. I know my parents were more excited about him than they ever were about me."

"Maybe when he's older, he'll sneak over here to visit."

"I doubt it. What about your parents, Ty Lee?"

"They're wondering why I'm part of an Earth Kingdom Warrior group. It's even worse than being an acrobat. At least _that_ was for a Fire Nation circus."

"What's it like on Kyoshi Island?"

Ty Lee tugged on her long brown braid and contemplated for a minute.

"It's really pretty and the people are kind. There's a weird guy there who foams at the mouth whenever I walk by."

Mai raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are great, Mai. I'm teaching all of them about chi-blocking and I'm learning all their skills and traditions. We live in a large building with our own rooms. It's not the palace but I like it."

"Any cute guys?" Mai asked with a smirk.

Ty Lee was always on the lookout for good looking young men.

"There are a few but mostly there are little kids."

"Do you miss the Fire Nation, Ty?"

"A little, I guess. I miss you and Zuko."

"I miss you too, Ty Lee."

"Mai, have you seen Azula? Has Zuko seen her?" the normally cheerful girl asked with trepidation.

A cloud passed over the knife thrower's face and it became hard and cold.

"No," she answered succinctly.

"I just thought that maybe if we tried to talk to her she would get better."

"I don't want to talk to her. I don't care if she gets better. She's where she deserves to be."

"Mai," the acrobat said sadly. "She was our friend."

"She wasn't. I've seen friendship now, and Azula was never one to me."

"Still, she's all alone now. Maybe_ I_ could see her."

"You'll have to ask Zuko about that. He communicates with the healers."

"I will," Ty Lee persisted.

" I don't want to talk about Azula, okay. Let's change the subject," Mai insisted.

"Fine, is the avatar still here?"

"No, everyone's gone except Toph. She doesn't want to go home and isn't sure what to do. Zuko said she could stay as long as she wanted."

"We should totally have a slumber party, just us girls. You can be away from Zuko for one night, can't you Mai?" Ty Lee winked and nudged the dark haired woman.

"Um, no. I mean, I can be away for a night, but I don't want a slumber party. I don't think Toph's into them either."

"Well, you guys are no fun. What else can we do?" Ty Lee griped.

"Did I just hear my name?" Toph bellowed. The tiny earthbender pushed her way between the two girls. "I just happened to be walking by your new training room, Mai."

"You did," Mai replied dryly. "Ty Lee was talking about the three of us having a slumber party. I said that you probably don't like them, right?"

"Hey, why not, I've got nothing else to do. How do they work, Ty Lee?"

Mai glared daggers at Toph, forgetting yet again that the girl was blind. She was so incredibly adept at getting around that her blindness was very rarely a factor. And even when it was, her other abilities more than took up the slack. So Mai resorted to smacking the girl lightly on the arm to express her disapproval.

Ty Lee got up from the bench and bounced excitedly on her toes.

"I'll explain. We spend the night doing each other's hair and makeup. And we gossip and tell secrets and eat a lot. If we were really daring, we would drink alcohol too."

"Yeah, I'm just the girl you want doing your makeup," Toph responded sarcastically. "Blind here!" she declared, waving her hands in front of her blank eyes.

"Sorry, Toph, but _we_ can do _your_ hair and makeup."

"Look, girls. I don't care about that stuff. I can't see myself anyway."

"Don't you want to look good for boys?" Ty Lee asked, shocked at Toph's disinterest.

"The only guy around here is Zuko and he's definitely not interested in me."

The Kyoshi Warrior tried her best to keep up a cheerful front and to come up with a better idea for their evening.

"It was Mai's birthday yesterday. That's why I'm here so how about we celebrate?"

"Yeah, I forgot to wish you a happy birthday yesterday, Mai," Toph said. "But you were busy having your little getaway with Zuko. How was that anyway?"

Mai flushed a deep pink. "It was really amazing."

She could hear the wheels turning in her friends' heads.

"No, he didn't propose. We want to wait to get married. Zuko just made it very special. He put a lot of thought into everything."

"Aww," Ty Lee said, grinning wildly. "That's the sweetest thing ever."

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" Mai proposed, changing the subject again.

"Sure," the other girls agreed.

"I'll just go tell Zuko that I won't be eating with him tonight."

* * *

Mai hurried through the palace heading for her room. Zuko was inside sitting at the desk. He was reading some letters and making notations on them. The Firelord looked both exhausted and antsy.

"Hey," Mai said softly. She walked to the desk and put an arm around her lover. "You look tired."

"It was a bad day. Lieutenant Jee had to restrain one of the council members. He made a lunge for me. He wasn't carrying a weapon, but the hate and disgust in his eyes was pretty evident."

"Who?" Mai asked harshly.

"Moki," Zuko replied, rubbing his hands across his eyes. "And he'd been very cooperative up until now. Maybe it was all an act. Or maybe the idea of Fire Nation soldiers working in the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes to repair damages just didn't sit well with him."

"But they'll still have jobs," Mai exclaimed. "If they come back here now, what are they going to do? I know that you'll still have that problem eventually but…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mai. I know you're visiting with Ty Lee. I don't mean to dump this stuff on you."

"I **want **to know if someone threatens you, Zuko. I'll remember that. Anyway, I came to let you know that Ty Lee, Toph and I are going into town for dinner. It's kind of a late birthday celebration."

"Good. Have fun. When you get back, maybe you can distract me for a bit. These scrolls are really boring."

"I think I can do that."

Mai bent down and placed a kiss on Zuko's lips, one full of promise for the night to come.

* * *

They ate dinner at a quiet restaurant with excellent food. Toph used her ladylike manners much to Mai's surprise. She knew Toph came from wealth and was raised as a lady, but she had never seen those manners in action. The girls chatted amicably about Kyoshi, Suki and Sokka, Zuko, Katara and Aang.

"Looks like we're the only ones still alone, Toph" Ty Lee declared mournfully.

"Uh, I haven't even turned thirteen yet. I've got lots of time," Toph answered. "I'm not even sure if I ever want a boyfriend. "

"Have you decided what you _are_ going to do, Toph?" Mai inquired. "You were a big help to Zuko with the whole bodyguard thing. Maybe he could use your help with something else."

"All he has to do is ask me. I guess I can't stay here forever, though."

"What about helping in the Earth Kingdom? You're an incredible earthbender. There must be something."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure there's lots of work to do."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, Toph. You're welcome to stay. You're fun to have around."

Mai grew quiet and turned her attention back to her food. It was surreal, sitting here with two friends, having a conversation that didn't involve strategy or insults to Zuko or vicious comments about various people who disappointed Azula. Again, like she had many times over the last month, Mai marveled at the changes in her life and in herself.

"Mai," Toph said, punching the Firelord's girlfriend in the arm. "Do you want dessert? You should have a piece of cake. It's your sixteenth birthday. Live a little."

"Yeah, sure, I'll have some cake," Mai agreed as she gently massaged her arm. "Then I'd like to get back."

"You miss Zuko, don't you?" Ty Lee asked. "You guys are like an old married couple but with more sex."

Mai flushed for the third time that day. "Ty Lee," she hissed.

"Well, it's true."

"Trust me, it's true," Toph chimed in. "Remember Mai, I can hear much, much more than most people."

Mortified, Mai buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, it doesn't bother me," Toph added. "At least you're happy."

"You can always get a room at the opposite end of the palace, Toph," Mai suggested. "You're almost right beside us now."

"Nah, I think I'll stay just where I am."

"Okay, you need a job. You have too much listening time on your hands."

Ty Lee giggled at the exchange and called the waitress over so they could order dessert. They each had a slice of rich cake and washed it down with green tea.

"Oh, Mai, I almost forgot about your present. Remind me to get it for you when we're back at the palace."

"Sure, Ty Lee."

When all three were finished with their cake, they paid the bill and walked back to the palace. The sun had already set and darkness was descending. They took their time, enjoying the cool air of the early autumn evening.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" the acrobat asked. "It's my last day here."

"Whatever you like," Mai replied. "I don't really care."

Back at the palace, Mai bid the girls a good night. Ty Lee threw her arms around Mai and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you, Mai. Oh wait, I have to give you your present!"

The chi-blocker darted into her room and found a package. She ran back to the doorway and handed it to Mai. The knife thrower opened it carefully and pulled out a fan, the same kind used by the Kyoshi Warriors. She smiled at the grey-eyed girl.

"Thanks, Ty," the ebony haired girl replied with a smile.

"There's not much to buy on Kyoshi Island. I hope you like it."

"I like it, Ty Lee. I used Suki's fans when she was here."

"Oh, cool. Anyway, I'll let you get back to Zuko. Say 'hi' for me."

* * *

Ty Lee walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. Mai was left by herself in the hallway .She walked to her room and pulled open the door, placing her gift on a nearby table and greeting Zuko. The Firelord still sat at the desk, although his posture had changed. His head was thrown back against the chair and his eyes were closed. An open scroll hung from his right hand and he breathed softly.

"Zuko," Mai repeated this time close to the man's ear; still no response.

"Zuko," she said a little louder.

This time he jerked his head up and dropped the scroll. He looked around angrily but his face softened once he saw Mai. The young woman picked the scroll off the floor and returned it to the desk.

"You're back," he said, stating the obvious.

Mai laughed. "You were working hard, I see."

"There are only so many treaties and letters making demands and proposals you can read before your eyes start to blur and your head feels like exploding. I reached my limit a few scrolls ago."

"It's time to call it a night then. Do you want some tea?"

"Mmm, sounds good."

"What kind?" she asked.

"Ginseng," Zuko replied. "I need some energy."

"Ginseng then, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She brewed the tea in the nearby kitchen and brought the tray back to their room along with a snack.

"Thanks," Zuko said as he reached for the cup and a slice of bread. "I forgot about dinner. How was yours?"

"It was fun and a little embarrassing."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Toph can hear everything we do in this room."

"Uh, oh wow, that's…..awkward."

He turned an adorable shade of pink and Mai wanted to take him to bed right then. She pushed down the impulse and continued the conversation in a neutral tone.

"Not for her. She doesn't care. That girl is a weird one, but I like her."

"She's different. How's it going with Ty Lee?"

"You know her, bubbly and enthusiastic about everything. She says 'hi' and she brought up Azula."

Mai's voice took on a harsher tone when she spoke the princess's name.

"What about Azula?" the Firelord asked crisply.

"She asked if we visit Azula and suggested that she and I should go and talk with her. It might help her to get better."

Zuko sighed. "And what did you say?"

"I said that we don't but you talk to the healers. Ty wants to ask you about her, though. I don't think she's going to let it drop."

"I don't care if Ty Lee visits her. I just can't do it yet myself. If she asks, I'll make the arrangements for her."

"She'll be pleased."

"Look, Mai," Zuko said, his tone serious, "one of those scrolls I was reading, it was from your father."

He reached for another slice of bread and refilled their teacups.

"My father," she said, her voice betraying no emotion. "Is he worried about his position or something?"

"Yeah, he's no longer Governor of Omashu, obviously. He's wondering about a position in the new council I'm forming."

"And.."

"And, I'm not sure what to do. He's got nerve asking me about a position when he so clearly dislikes me. He won't talk to you because you're living here with me. But he needs a position of some kind so he can look after his family. He's willing to look at me in the meeting room almost every day to achieve that."

"Well, they're worried about moving down the social ladder instead of up. They did well under Ozai. Now they're unsure. My mom would die if they lost that house. All her 'friends' would disown her."

"What do you think I should do?"

"A small part of me wants to see them lose their status, but a much bigger part doesn't want to hurt them, despite the way they're treating me."

"So I should find a place for him?"

"Why don't you talk to him and size him up? Maybe he would be good as a councilmember."

"I guess I could do that. I'll write back and ask him to come over tomorrow afternoon. But I'll be suppressing the urge to firebend at him the whole time. I don't like his attitude toward you."

Zuko composed a quick note and put it in a pile that needed to get delivered the next morning. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and got up to undress.

"Gods, I'm tired, Mai. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

The couple slid under the red silk covers. Mai tucked her head in the space between Zuko's head and his shoulder. He wrapped a warm arm around her and they both fell asleep almost instantly. Mai's promise would have to wait until another day.

* * *

Mai spent the next morning with Ty Lee. They walked the palace gardens, talking about this and that and recalling incidents from their childhoods, a good portion of which were spent at the palace. They enjoyed lunch together and Toph joined them afterwards for a walk through the busy but very ordered capitol city. Ty Lee good naturedly described everything for Toph, from homes, to shops to people. She also told Toph tales of young Mai and Zuko.

Toph cackled when she heard about the two shy kids who had crushes on each other and blushed and fumbled anytime the other was near.

"I knew then that they were meant to be together." Ty Lee declared, sweeping her arms outward in a wide arc.

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, you did say we looked cute together. I won't forget that day."

"Ah, the fountain," Ty Lee reminisced. "Azula and I were kind of mean to you and Zuko."

"Kind of," Mai agreed wryly.

"At least you guys had other kids to play with," Toph moaned. "I had nobody."

"Azula wasn't really into playing sweet little games, Toph. She liked hurting people, especially Zuko."

"Yeah, I guess that never changed, did it?" Toph remarked.

"Stop it," Ty Lee yelled.

People walking by turned their heads and looked at the group of girls curiously.

"What?" Mai asked with a hint of cruelness. "Do you want me to tell Toph that Azula was the best friend you could ever have and that she was kind and gentle? I think Toph knows better than that."

"She's sick, Mai. You shouldn't talk badly about her."

"She was going to kill me because I helped Zuko. She tried to kill her own brother several times. I can't forget that."

"It's not like we were perfect, Mai."

"Are you guys going to finish this little drama soon because I'm bored?" Toph asked.

Both Mai and Ty Lee shot glares at the sturdy earthbender then looked at each other.

"I know we weren't perfect, Ty. But the things Azula did were different. You feel bad for her. I don't. Maybe in time…."

"Just forget it, Mai. I don't want to fight with you. I'm leaving tomorrow and it might be a long time before I see you again."

"I mentioned to Zuko that you would like to see her," Mai stated, reaching out to the gymnast. "He said that it's fine with him."

"Really, that's great. Thanks, Mai. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"You'll have to come back here again, Ty Lee," Mai qualified. "The healers don't think she's ready yet to see people. Talk to Zuko about it before you leave or write him from Kyoshi."

"Can we get moving?" Toph interjected. She was banging her foot angrily against the ground. Small, hard dirt projectiles flew through the air, some hitting passersby.

"We're going, we're going," Mai replied. "I think it's time to get back anyway."

Toph and Ty Lee smirked. "Are you down a kiss, Mai?" Toph needled.

"Whatever," the young woman rasped. "Let's go."

* * *

Mai found Zuko in his office, buried under yet another mound of paperwork. He tapped his fingers on the rich looking desk while his eyes scanned line after line of characters. Being Firelord held little glamour and a tremendous amount of responsibility. She waited quietly until Zuko noticed her. His eyes brightened and a small, tired smile curved his mouth upwards. He reached across the wide expanse of the desk and grasped Mai's fine, pale fingers.

"Hi," he began. "I'm glad you're home."

She returned his smile but said nothing. They looked at each other longingly for a minute before Mai spoke.

"How did it go with my father?"

Zuko rubbed his hands over his eyes and yawned. "I made him a councilmember. He's going to help with the restructuring of our economy. That's what he seemed most interested in. And if Moki keeps threatening me, we might need a new councilmember anyway."

"Did you talk about me?" Mai asked, unconsciously reaching into her wide sleeve and gripping the hilt of a deadly blade. Its coolness felt good in her hand.

"I mentioned that you attend meetings sometimes and that he might see you."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, it was like he didn't care. I also told him that you're safe and happy here, that I've promised my loyalty to you and that I love you very much."

"Let me guess, he was unimpressed."

"Well, he's not as outspoken as your uncle and he was much quieter about it, but I could still sense his disapproval. I don't think it's going to change, maybe not even after we're married."

"Yet he'll use you to keep up appearances."

"Yes. But he seems like a decent man, Mai. I don't know what will change his mind."

"Like I told Ty Lee, I don't need them, Zuko."

"I feel like I've torn you apart from your family," the Firelord admitted, looking forlorn.

"I made my choice and they made their choice. I'm not as important as their place in society. And let's face it; they haven't been a part of my life for a long time."

Zuko sighed.

"I brought up your little brother too. He'll let Tom-Tom visit if you want. Maybe you two can have a better relationship than Azula and I," he said wistfully. "You should try, Mai. At least your father is doing that much."

The young woman frowned thinking about the little boy, a boy she never showed any interest in at all. Why should she now? Why shouldn't she? Maybe she could teach him knife throwing too, when he gets older. Maybe it would be nice to have a little kid around once in awhile. She would have to learn to deal with them eventually. And it's not like he had done anything wrong; he wasn't even three yet.

"Would you like to meet my brother?"

"He's _your_ brother, so yes," Zuko answered emphatically.

"Okay then," Mai decided.

* * *

The dark haired beauty waved goodbye to Ty Lee. The acrobatic girl was standing on the deck of a small Fire Nation ship bound for the Earth Kingdom by way of Kyoshi Island. She smiled broadly and her grey eyes danced as she returned the wave with more vigor than Mai had used.

"Bye Mai, I'll write you soon," she shouted above the noise of the docks.

Burly workers loaded crates of goods onto ships, grunting and sweating with the effort of their work. Mai walked delicately around these men, looking back occasionally to give her friend another wave.

She cared for Ty Lee but being around her took effort and tired Mai out. And there was school to think about for that afternoon. And she planned on letting her parents know that she and Zuko wanted to see Tom-Tom. It would take a carefully worded letter. That was something she had not done a lot of in her life….asking people for things, negotiating with them. She was used to letting life slide over her and around her, never quite grabbing onto it fully. She was changing, of course, but that change took time. Fifteen years of reserve and quiet were not that easy to let go of.

Back at the palace, she sat at the desk in hers and Zuko's room. She spread out a piece of parchment, opened her new writing kit, took out a brush and put a bit of ink in the inkwell. Then she sat still, thinking carefully about what to write. Mai closed her eyes for a moment and pictured her parents opening the letter and reading it. It should be brief and to the point and perfunctory.

_Mother and Father,_

_The Firelord brought it to my attention that you will allow my brother to visit us at the palace. We have time this Saturday. Have the nanny deliver him to the gate for noon._

_Mai_

The pale young woman sighed and placed the brush down on its holder. She felt a twinge of sadness at the state of her family. Mai never experienced a real sense of belonging with her parents. She had always felt more like an accessory. Sometimes they pulled her out and showed her off and sometimes they shoved her away in a drawer; hidden, smothered.

Tom-Tom was too young to have a real opinion of Mai and he didn't know Zuko at all. Perhaps they could achieve some sort of bond so that she could call him brother and mean it.

* * *

Saturday came swiftly. Both Zuko and Mai were anxious, neither having experience with young children. They both wondered what exactly they were playing at. Mai met Tom-Tom and his nanny at the main palace gates. She looked toward her parents' house and saw a small figure standing on the steps looking her way.

"Mai," Tom-Tom said; it was spoken as a question.

"Yes," Mai replied.

She dismissed the nanny and took the young boy's hot, moist hand. He began to cry and Mai was at a loss. She pulled him along by the hand, through the gates and into the gardens where Zuko awaited.

"He's crying," the Firelord stated.

"I know," Mai replied, rolling her golden eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

"How should I know? This whole thing is a bad idea."

"Wait a minute, don't give up yet. We just have to take his mind off whatever is bothering him."

"Okay, and how do we do that?"

Zuko scratched the back of his head and thought. Tom-Tom stared at the Firelord in fascination. The toddler walked toward the man and tugged on his loose fitting training pants. Zuko had been getting in some much needed firebending practice. Tom-Tom pointed up at Zuko's face.

"I think he wants to see your scar," Mai said in a matter of fact tone.

"Great," Zuko said quietly.

He knelt down on the ground in front of the boy and allowed him to touch the leathery, bright red skin. Tom-Tom smiled and then he giggled.

"Well, I'm glad that you find my scar so amusing," the firebender huffed.

Enamored with Zuko, Mai's brother wrapped two chubby arms around his neck and situated himself on Zuko's lap. Mai hid an amused smile behind her hand.

"Hey, Tom-Tom, I'm Zuko."

"Zu," the toddler imitated.

"So help me, if you end up calling me Zu-Zu….."

"You just gave him the idea, Zuko," Mai laughed.

"Forget it kid," he said in mock seriousness. "How about we go feed the turtleducks? I've got all kinds of bread waiting by the pond."

Tom-Tom just smiled as Zuko got off his knees and carried the young boy down the path. Mai walked alongside, sneaking little glances at her boyfriend. Zuko had spoken sometimes of his fear of fatherhood. His comments were never direct but always subtle, disguised as conversation about something else. But she was very aware of his fear. Rationally, the man knew he was not like Ozai, was not capable of the same cruelty and dismissal. But in some dark place, Zuko was terrified of having a child and breaking it, like Ozai had broken him. Mai pointed out his good influences (Iroh and Ursa) and his obvious differences from the now jailed, former leader of the Fire Nation. Zuko knew compassion and kindness, bravery, loyalty and love. She hoped that spending time with Tom-Tom might ease his mind.

Mai herself never gave becoming a mother any thought. It was always some improbable event, years away. When Zuko was gone for those three years and she didn't know if they would ever meet again, the idea of marriage and children was especially foreign. The thought of being with anyone but Zuko was inconceivable. Hence, a family was not in her future. And, if she were honest with herself, in her mind, Tom-Tom was nothing but a drooling, crying annoyance that her parents both doted over.

But now Mai _was _with Zuko and they would be married eventually and be expected to produce an heir. Somehow that thought wasn't repulsive. In fact, a family of her own with the love of her life sounded good. Mai wondered what kind of mother she would make. Like she reassured Zuko, he reassured her, declaring that she would make an excellent mother. First, though, she would try to be a decent sister.

Mai shook herself out of her reverie as they approached the pond, filled as always with a family of turtleducks. Zuko placed Tom-Tom on the ground gently and reached in a basket that was filled with stale bread. He handed a piece to the boy. Immediately, the toddler put the bread to his mouth and began to chew on it.

"It's for the turtleducks, Tom-Tom. Watch me."

Zuko ripped a piece of bread into little pieces and threw them into the still water. The mother and her turtleducklings pounced on the food right away. One baby quacked indignantly as its sibling nicked a piece of bread right out of its beak. Tom-Tom kept his eyes on Zuko and copied the man's movements, ripping up his own bread and throwing the pieces as far as he could. Some bread landed on the grass and one brave baby left the safety of the pond to retrieve it. Mai's brother watched delightedly as the creature came almost close enough to touch.

Zuko looked over at Mai. She stood back a few feet surveying the scene. Her boyfriend waved her closer and handed her a piece of bread.

"C'mon, Mai," he encouraged.

Mai took the bread and soon all three of them were tossing it into the water. The turtleducks ate whatever came their way and swam off only when the bread supply was exhausted. Tom-Tom kept a hand on Zuko the entire time and looked up at the Firelord's face often.

"You have a fan," Mai remarked dryly.

Zuko just shrugged. Tom-Tom tugged again at Zuko's pants. Golden eyes looked down at golden eyes. The boy gave Zuko a huge grin and the Firelord couldn't resist returning it.

"He's cute, Mai."

"I suppose," she agreed.

She reached for the boy's hand and he took it almost grudgingly.

"Do you want to play in the garden, Tom-Tom?"

"Mmmhmmm," he replied, "pay."

"Let's go then. How about we find the fountain?"

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Zuko asked Mai after they handed the boy over to the nanny a few hours later.

Mai thought for a moment. "It wasn't as awkward as I figured it would be."

"He's a good kid," Zuko observed.

"Well, he sure liked you."

"I like him too," Zuko replied.

The Firelord smiled and looked slyly at his girlfriend.

"So, after we're married, you won't mind having a couple of kids, will you?"

"No more than two," Mai cautioned.

"Two's fine," he agreed.

"Good."

"How do you feel about seeing your brother, Mai?"

"I feel like he's a stranger. But I want to form some sort of relationship with him. I never imagined I would say that."

"Well, you're changing and I like it. I'm glad that you're reaching out more, Mai. I've always had a problem with it too. Doing things on my own, being on my own was the ideal, I thought. But I was wrong. It's okay to need someone."

"I need you," she admitted shyly.

"I need you too."

They joined hands and chatted quietly as they walked back to the palace.

*Pink in an aura denotes love and affection, tenderness and compassion.

** Green denotes growth and balance and change.

* * *

Author's note: I toyed with the idea of Mai and her parents speaking again but decided to use Tom-Tom instead. I wanted to make it clear, though, that Mai's not all gaga over him, but is instead attempting something she hasn't before…forming a connection with her brother.

I think she's resigned to the fact that her parents are history but her brother could be part of her future, her new future.

Both Zuko and Mai I see having misgivings about parenthood given their histories.

I can see her parents letting Tom-Tom visit simply because it would benefit him down the line. And they want their boy to be someone, I'm sure.

I also think that Zuko would be awkward for a bit, but warm up to the kid quickly. He's got a soft heart. He was good with Li from the episode 'Zuko Alone'.

Also, Hoshi needs to be doing something. I liked him having to go to Zuko looking for work.

As for Ty Lee re: Azula. Of anyone, I see her feeling sorry for crazy girl. Mai wouldn't.

Re: the title of this chapter Somehow it fits. Mai and Zuko are like an old married couple. I mean that in the most positive way. They know each other so well and just fit together. But they still have that sparkle of newness in their relationship.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Well, here's the final chapter. I worked hard on it and I really, really hope you all enjoy it. It's structured a bit differently than the other ones but it seemed to work.

** Mai**

_**Part 22 - Ba Sing Se is Better the Second Time Around**_

Part A – Routine

Mai continued with her newfound and growing ever busier routine. She woke with Zuko, just past sunrise, and they enjoyed breakfast together. If the weather was good, they ate on the balcony, soaking up the warmth from the bright sun. Sometimes they talked and sometimes they didn't. The couple was equally comfortable either way. Mai usually helped Zuko with his complicated robes and topknot. He refused to have a servant help him dress. Mai knew that he was uneasy with people bowing to him and offering to help him with everything from his hair to cutting his meat. Years away from the royal life and actually experiencing the world as a refugee altered his perceptions. Really, though, Zuko was never as comfortable with servants as Azula and Ozai had been.

Zuko tried to schedule all his meetings in the morning when he was at his freshest. Mai attended some, observing the council members or visiting dignitaries with a sharp eye and her knives at the ready. She watched hands especially. They told a lot about someone's mood. Were they hanging down by someone's side? Were they clasped loosely together? Were they clenched? Were they in constant motion? Lieutenant Jee was a fine bodyguard, but an extra set of eyes couldn't hurt. She also thought it was important to know some of the issues and people Zuko was dealing with.

If she didn't attend that morning's meeting, she walked across the palace to her personal training room and practiced hard, enjoying a relaxing bath afterwards. Haltingly, she tried meditation too. At first, she felt silly sitting in front of candles, eyes closed and breathing quietly. The aim was to clear the mind, a task that sounds much simpler than it really is. Mai was getting better at it, though.

Two afternoons a week she spent at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. The more she taught, the more she loved it. She was developing affection for the girls and looked forward to seeing their eager to please faces.

That left her with three afternoons a week free. She spent that time reading either a book for her own pleasure or some of the more important papers that crossed Zuko's desk. Her boyfriend liked hearing her take on different issues. He knew that her opinion held no hidden agendas and would be both honest and insightful.

She also used the time to write letters to Ty Lee and her uncle and read the ones that they sent her. Ty Lee's were full of quirky observations about the people of Kyoshi Island and her new life there. Occasionally, Suki would add a comment. That pleased Mai a great deal.

Her uncle's letters were brusque and full of blunt questions. Mai knew that behind those questions was love and concern for her well being. In some ways, much like Iroh was to Zuko, Warden Chung was a surrogate parent for Mai. He actually took an interest in her life and in her desires and ambitions.

Toph also played a role in Mai's routines. The earthbender occasionally attended meetings too and they often ate lunch together. Toph lounged on Mai's couch when the dark haired girl did her reading and writing. She had her own unique take on various issues and people and often persuaded Mai to read treaties and agreements aloud.

Zuko and Mai had grown very fond of her. When she left the Fire Nation and the day came when Toph either decided to go home to her family or back to the Earth Kingdom in general, the couple would genuinely miss her.

Mai and Zuko always ate dinner together. But they weren't always alone. Sometimes they were obliged to entertain visitors from Earth Kingdom cities, be they ambassadors or generals. The pair found these dinners awkward and dull. The sooner they were over the better. Back in their own room, they had a pot of tea together and basked in their easy togetherness.

If they were feeling romantic (and that was most of the time), they shared a bath, lingering by flickering candlelight and talking quietly in the always warm water. The couple slept soundly, both tired from busy days and their inevitable lovemaking; inevitable because their desire rarely waned.

* * *

Saturdays were spent with Tom-Tom. At first he only stayed a few hours, but as Mai and Zuko grew more confident, they took him for the whole day. Zuko loved coming up with ways to amuse the little boy. They had picnics with him, took him into town, read books and played games. The toddler loved Zuko and Mai was almost tempted to feel jealous. The sight of the two 'boys' was just too amusing, though. Sometimes Toph joined them. She performed earthbending tricks for the wide-eyed boy and then Zuko _had_ to do tricks with fire. Mai just sat back and watched it all unfurl like some slapstick comedy. Tom-Tom, meanwhile, went home after a long day, suffering from sensory overload but exhausted and happy.

Mai never saw her mother. Tom-Tom's nanny always brought him over. In fact, she didn't look for the woman anymore. Her father she saw at those meetings she attended. He wouldn't so much as glance her way and focused all his attention on the words of Zuko and his fellow council members. Mai just shrugged and surveyed the room.

Overall, it was a good life and Mai was happy.

* * *

Part B- A Letter from Iroh

A thick scroll tied with green ribbon sat on the desk in the Firelord's chambers. Mai knew from the particular green of the ribbon and from the faint scent of tea surrounding the letter that it was from Iroh. The teashop owner always used a dark forest green ribbon, unlike any she had seen elsewhere. She supposed it was a heads up for Zuko.

Mai was curious, but left the letter intact. She and Zuko would read it together after dinner. A small table, made with an intimate dinner for two in mind, sat on the balcony. A red cotton tablecloth edged in bright gold covered the wood and a bouquet of fire lilies acted as a centerpiece. The dishes were white and gilt edged and the chopsticks were lacquered and decorated with a tiny pattern of flames. The knife thrower surveyed the table and was satisfied. Zuko would arrive shortly, probably tired and irritated. A peaceful meal and his girlfriend's company would make him forget the stress of his daily Firelord duties.

About ten minutes later he walked through the door and immediately pulled out his topknot. Shaking his head to free his dark hair, Zuko gave Mai a bright smile and proceeded to change into a much more comfortable outfit, one that Mai had laid out for him. He placed his crown carefully on the bedside table.

Mai watched him change quietly, admiring his slim but well toned body. When he finished, she walked closer and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They held the embrace for a few minutes, each breathing in the other's scent. Mai was the first to break away.

"Dinner's out on the balcony," she said. "We're having your favorite tonight. And there's a very thick looking letter from Iroh."

"That sounds great," Zuko replied. "I'm hungry and I missed you today."

Mai just smiled and put her hand in Zuko's, walking with him out to the balcony. They took their seats and proceeded to eat. The sun was setting and the sky was a palette of rich pinks and oranges. A large bank of clouds was moving in from the north.

"Maybe we'll get rain tomorrow," Zuko observed.

"We could use it," Mai replied. "The gardens are dry."

"Mmmm," Zuko mused. "I was thinking that maybe one weekend we could take your brother to Ember Island. He would love it there."

"He would," Mai laughed. "I think that's a good idea. But we have to clear it with them first."

"I don't think they'll refuse. Anyway, it won't be for awhile."

The couple finished their meal and took their tea inside. The air had grown somewhat chilly.

"Here's the letter," Mai stated as she handed Zuko the scroll.

Zuko sniffed the air. "He must keep his scrolls inside a drawer with tea. They smell like ginger and jasmine."

He sat down on the well padded red couch and Mai curled into him, placing her chin on his shoulder. He unrolled the paper and held it open so that Mai could read it too.

_My Dear Nephew and My Dear Mai,_

Both smiled at the salutation.

_I hope this letter finds you both happy and healthy. I hear wonderful things about you, Zuko and I am so proud. Mai, I hear that you are teaching now. You must tell me everything the next time we meet._

_Things here at the Jasmine Dragon are busy. I have hired an extra person just to keep up. It seems that the old Dragon of the West is quite a draw. Most people are quite kind and forgiving when they learn of my true identity. They often ask questions about you, nephew, and the avatar._

_Ba Sing Se itself changes daily. The Earth King has returned and now sits on the throne again. He is trying desperately to take an active role in his kingdom's recovery. You must meet him, Zuko. If you do, then you will have an excuse to visit me._

_Speaking of which, an idea has been turning around in my mind for a few days now. I miss you and all your friends. It's been weeks since I've seen any of you. How does a reunion of sorts sound? The end of next month would work for me and that gives you time to alert everyone and make arrangements. _

_Zuko, you could come a few days earlier and perhaps get in some Firelord related duties. I'm sure you can arrange something. Even if the rest of the group cannot make it, I would still love for you and your lovely young lady to visit. I have plenty of room for all of you, so there's no need to worry about accommodations._

_Please write back soon and let me know how you feel about the idea._

_Love,_

_Uncle Iroh_

"Well," Mai sighed, "I suppose we have some letters to write."

Zuko grinned. "We'll make it work. I would like to see everyone again and I'm certain that Toph would too."

"Yeah, I think she misses them," Mai agreed. "I can tell her about Iroh's idea tomorrow."

"I'm going to get started now. I'll write to Sokka. He's still at home in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Fine, I'll write Suki. She and Sokka will be glad to see each other too," Mai replied.

"That leaves Aang and Katara who are in the Omashu, I think."

The pair began composing brief letters telling their friends of Iroh's plan. That being done, they left the room and personally sent each letter off with a royal messenger hawk. Mai and Zuko watched as the birds flew off into the dark sky. The moon was shrouded behind a veil of clouds so they soon lost sight of them.

"Good luck," Zuko whispered.

Mai shivered in the almost cold (well for the Fire Nation anyway) air. Why did she always forget to bring a cloak? She smiled wryly to herself. Of course, she liked having Zuko warm her up. And he did. The Firelord cuddled her close once he detected her discomfort. Immediately she felt a heat warm her skin. It seeped into her muscles and bones and enveloped her in a sense of love.

* * *

Part C – A Talk with Toph

Mai told Toph of Iroh's plan over lunch the next day. The earthbending master made no pretense of formal manners this time. She dug into her food with gusto, throwing in the occasional belch.

"Uh, Toph, just because you've rejected the upper class lifestyle, you don't have to be disgusting," Mai chided the girl.

"Oh, loosen up, Blade. It was just a burp. Sokka does it all the time."

"You made my point," Mai stated triumphantly. "And can't you call me 'Mai'?" she added.

"I'll call you 'Mai' when I feel like it."

"You're in a combative mood, aren't you?" the knife thrower asked.

"Eh, it makes things more interesting."

"Are you calling me boring?"

"Now who's combative?" Toph questioned the black haired woman.

"All right, let's stop," Mai said, shaking her head so that her shiny bangs swished back and forth. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh, sounds all serious like. Am I in trouble?"

"No!" Mai was growing exasperated. "Zuko and I received a letter from Iroh yesterday. He wants to have all of us come to his teashop at the end of next month. It would be for a few days. Is that okay with you?"

Toph's face brightened noticably. "Okay?" she bellowed, "of course it's okay. It'll be great having everyone together again. And I'm not really doing anything here, am I?"

Mai considered being diplomatic but opted for blunt instead. "No, you're not."

"Hey," the blind girl protested, "you don't have to agree with me."

"I'm not criticizing; I'm just making an observation. We've told you that you're welcome to stay for as long as you like. It's just," Mai took a deep breath, "maybe you'll be happier if you're busy. And you haven't been doing any earthbending."

"Yes I have. Remember the fun I had with the guards. I made the earth move under their feet and scared them good."

"Yeah, Zuko wasn't too pleased about that, Toph."

"And I did tricks for your brother. He loved them."

"I mean more than just tricks."

"I know, I know. And I know that I need to get off my butt."

"You're coming to Ba Sing Se with us. How far are your parents from there?"

Toph frowned and blew her dark bangs off her forehead. "Not that far. What's your point?"

"Maybe you should see them."

"I don't know, Blade."

"You'll know where they stand, at least. Maybe they'll realize that you're a strong person who can take care of herself. If not, then you'll have to make a decision."

"I'll think about it," Toph said.

"Zuko's going to arrange some meetings with Earth Kingdom officials while we're there, maybe a meeting with the Earth King. So we're going to be there a few days before everyone else. You could go to the meetings too. Maybe someone will have a position for you."

"It's _really _starting to sound like you want to get rid of me," the earthbender observed dryly.

"No, that's not it. It's just that I spent a lot of time on the sidelines. I'm much happier now that I'm invested in something. I like you Toph. I want to see you happy too. I know you're not unhappy now, just at loose ends."

Toph felt Mai's increased heart rate and realized that the woman's confession was not an easy one.

"Wow, **Mai**, that's a lot of talking for you and a lot of sharing."

"It's difficult for me but I'm trying. With Zuko it's almost natural but with most other people I still have to force myself."

The tiny but strong girl reached over and gave Mai a wallop of a punch in the arm. Mai sucked her breath in, trying to disguise her pain.

"Maybe you should consider hugs?" she suggested drolly.

* * *

Part D – Getting Ready

Three positive replies came by messenger hawk within a week. Zuko dashed a quick letter off to Iroh and gave the old man the happy news. The Firelord had made arrangements to meet with the Earth King, who was back from his travels and taking an active interest in his kingdom. King Kuei was eager to meet with Zuko and form a beneficial relationship. Various important Earth Kingdom generals would also be in attendance.

They would need to leave in about three week's time. A ship was made ready. Mai gave extra lessons at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to make up for her time away. And she and Zuko spent some extra time with Tom-Tom as well.

"The first thing we need to do when we arrive is get some Earth Kingdom clothes. Actually, I still have a set of robes here somewhere. What happened to that outfit you wore on our, um, date in Ba Sing Se?"

"I think it's at my parents' house," Mai replied, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Forget it then. You did look great in it, though," Zuko grinned. "It was so good to see you have fun. It was just good to see you again."

Mai blushed prettily. "I remember."

"Toph needs something better too. I'll bet she's a riot to buy clothes with," Zuko joked.

"I can only imagine," Mai said while rolling her eyes. "I only care about fitting all my weapons under the new robes. We don't know who might have it in for you, Zuko."

"I have to be careful. You've given me the lecture already. I guess it was too much to ask for everyone to be happy and peaceful."

"Zuko, you knew that things wouldn't be completely smooth. It will take time."

She put a comforting arm around the gloomy looking man's shoulders.

"I know, I know."

"Don't brood about it," she added as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Stay alert; that's all I ask."

"Yes, dear," Zuko smirked.

Mai swatted him hard on the arm and glared at him.

"Toph's not looking forward to the journey. She hates not being able to touch the ground."

"But it's better than Appa," Zuko replied. "At least the ship is metal and she can 'see' everything that's happening onboard."

"Better get her a cabin far away from us then," Mai said suggestively.

Zuko raised his one eyebrow and smirked at her again. "Do you have plans for us?"

"Always," she replied with a laugh.

* * *

Part E-In Which Toph and Zuko Complain A Lot

"I wasted three years of my life on one of these things."

"Well then be glad you'll only be on this one for a few days," Toph retorted. "At least you were your own boss….no parents to…OW!"

Mai was moving her finger dramatically across her throat in a 'shut up' gesture and added a kick for good measure.

"That's right; no parents because my father **banished **me and my mother disappeared when I was ten."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know the sob story. Get over it."

Mai let her head fall forward and hit the metal railing with a resounding thump. She kept her head down and her eyes closed. The knife thrower wondered why her lover and her friend were both in such foul moods. They had only been onboard the compact Fire Nation vessel for a few hours and already Mai wished she was back at the palace.

Tired of the sound of their arguing, she slipped away and went below deck, seeking refuge in the large cabin that she and Zuko shared. She lay down on the bed and reached for her book which sat on the bedside table.

"Maybe a tale of murder and intrigue will take my mind off them."

But peace was elusive for Mai that day. Zuko stomped into the cabin just a few minutes after her, a dark scowl on his face. He plunked himself down on the bed beside Mai.

"What is wrong with her today?" he said turning to Mai for sympathy.

"Honestly, both of you were behaving childishly. Toph's four years younger so she has more of an excuse. What's wrong with you? Are you worried about something?"

She reached over to the Firelord and ran her hand soothingly through his loose hair. He sighed, obviously enjoying the sensation.

"I don't know," he replied vaguely.

"Come on, Zuko, just tell me. You'll feel better."

"Fine," he sighed. "Some of the council members, well two in particular, let me know in that overly polite but laced with venom and dislike way of speaking that they have, that visiting the Earth King and trying to convince him that the Fire Nation will do all it can to help repair his country makes us look weak. According to them, we've already conceded enough. Honestly, Mai, they make me feel like I'm an inexperienced little kid."

"To them you are still a kid and you are inexperienced."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" he snarked.

"No, but that's the way they see you. I'm sure most of them have children older than you are. But you're gaining experience every day. You're cleaning up a huge mess. You've got a lot of weight on your shoulders and you're doing a good job." She thought for a second and then added playfully, "And I don't think you're a kid. In fact, I know you're not."

She watched his face carefully, waiting for the smile to appear. Her wait was rewarded. Zuko turned and gave her a grateful one. He kissed her sweetly and lay back down.

"I'm sorry I was grumpy."

"It's okay. Toph's nickname is a perfect fit for you, isn't it?" Mai joked.

"Yeah, it's a great nickname, Blade. I'm gonna go find Toph. I'll be back in a bit."

Mai nodded and began reading again. "Where was I?" she asked herself.

* * *

At lunch, which the three ate together, Toph expressed her discontent about having to wear a different, fancier dress for their meeting with the Earth King.

"Ugh, I thought I gave all that up. I like this outfit," she declared. "It's comfortable."

"I'm sure it is, Toph. But it's sort of, um, worn. And we can find something that's pretty and comfortable. I'll help."

"Fine," she said, stomping her foot. "Stupid metal; I can bend it but I can't toss little bits of it at people like I can with dirt."

"We'll be on land soon. Just hang in there," Zuko suggested in an attempt to calm the little earthbender's mood. "You can hit lots of people then." He slapped his forehead and groaned. "You know what I mean," he drawled, looking at Mai.

"Yeah, Grumpy, you're right," Toph stated in a falsely bright voice. "And then I get to decide what to do with the rest of my life, whether to see my parents or not, easy stuff like that."

Zuko shrugged and turned his forefinger around in circles beside his temple.

"I know what you're doing," Toph yelled.

The dark haired knife thrower was the voice of reason.

"Toph," she began. "You have a place with us. And I'm sure that you could travel with Aang and Katara or go visit Suki too. You don't have to make any big, life altering decisions right away. Calm down and just see how things go."

The girl didn't reply right away but Mai could see her thinking. She poked at her food viciously and tapped her foot on the deck.

"I'm scared," she admitted and the vulnerability in her voice was heartbreaking.

Mai looked to Zuko, and indicated with her eyes that he should say something.

"Toph, look, um, I was scared of becoming Firelord. I'm still scared; scared that I'll screw up, scared that people will hate me, scared that I'll become like my father."

"No, Zuko, you're not like him. Don't even say that," she replied angrily.

"That doesn't stop me from being scared, though."

Toph threw her hands in the air, obviously frustrated. "What if my parents hate me? What if there's no important job for me to do?"

"Maybe you should talk with my uncle when we get to Ba Sing Se. He's always got good advice."

"You're right," Toph shouted, her face brightening. "Iroh will know what to do."

"So our advice is bad then?" Mai questioned in her raspy drawl.

"No, no, you guys did fine but Iroh's a master, right Zuko?"

"Yeah, he really is."

* * *

The rest of their voyage was calm, both weather wise and emotion wise. The coastline of the Earth Kingdom came into view a few days later. Zuko pointed out the faint brown smudge in the distance. Ba Sing Se's port was close and the level of activity on the water grew noticeably. Mai saw other Fire Nation ships as well as Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe ones. There was no fear or apprehension on the faces of those aboard. Instead, everyone seemed business like, intent on reaching their destination in the earth Kingdom. Mai hoped that the atmosphere of Ba Sing Se was similar. She leaned against Zuko and watched the horizon. She would protect him no matter what. Hands searched sleeves for the familiar cool, smooth steel.

* * *

Part F – Iroh's Welcome

As they approached the great city of Ba Sing Se, both Zuko and Mai marveled at the downed outer walls. Heaps of rubble still littered the ground, and crews of earthbenders worked to remove it. The Firelord was pleased to see Fire Nation soldiers among the workforce, taking orders from the earthbenders from the looks of things. Most of the soldiers had resigned looks on their faces, but others looked angry. This work was not what they had signed up for.

Their ship docked, jammed tightly between two other ones, and a crewmember lowered the gangplank for the Firelord, Mai and Toph. The crew all bowed deeply to Zuko as he left. He looked slightly uncomfortable but shook it off and thanked them for the smooth journey. An elegant looking carriage decorated with green tassels and boasting windows that actually opened waited for them. The driver, clad in green robes and hat opened the door and bowed politely. Toph stepped in first, followed by Mai and finally Zuko. An ostrich horse, also clad in green, pulled the carriage at a good pace through the harbor area and toward the upper ring where Iroh kept his teashop. The port was busy and people from all nations mingled. Crates were loaded and unloaded from various ships. Carriages weighed down with goods, moved out of the harbor and toward the city proper.

Mai sat beside Zuko on one side of the carriage while Toph sat alone on the other side. The knife thrower looked out the window at the bustle of activity. The earthbender moaned about how much she hated Ba Sing Se and Zuko just sat quietly. The people seemed happy enough. At least they weren't fearful looking. Everyone went about his or her business, not taking notice of the fancy carriage that just happened to hold the Firelord. Mai was glad they were incognito. She didn't want some sort of riot or protest on the way to the Jasmine Dragon. End of the war or not, the Fire Nation caused a lot of suffering for a lot of people for a very long time and that fact would never be forgotten.

The carriage slowed down and came to a stop in front of The Jasmine Dragon. The trio got out of the carriage and stood in front of the teashop. The driver took their bags, put them down neatly and left for his next pickup. Two sets of white stone steps led up to a courtyard of sorts with a fountain and several potted plants. The shop itself was a faded green with a reddish brown roof. As they walked up one set of stairs, Iroh bounded out of the shop wearing bright green and yellow robes along with a huge smile. His long grey hair was tied back in a braid that fell halfway down his back. Mai felt herself begin to smile in return.

"Zuko," the older man cried.

He rushed to his nephew and engulfed him in a tight hug. Pulling away from Zuko, he embraced Mai with more tenderness.

"It's good to see you, Mai."

"We're glad to see you, Iroh," she replied.

"And young Toph," he guffawed as he pulled the earthbender into a hug.

She squirmed a bit but surrendered, muttering something about all her friends liking hugs a bit too much.

"Come inside, I've got tea brewing. I've closed the shop for the week so I can spend lots of time with you."

"Thanks, Uncle," Zuko replied.

Mai put her arm through Zuko's and they walked into the teashop together. Toph lagged behind, letting her feet feel the ground beneath them.

"Ah, sweet earth," she cried.

The inside of the shop was understated and elegant yet cozy and welcoming at the same time. There were round and square tables, all a rich brown stain, with matching chairs. Muted paintings hung on the wall and large plants sat in the corners. The walls were a beige color and darker wood beams crisscrossed the walls and ceilings. A green and yellow rug ran down the center of the room.

Iroh indicated one of the bigger tables and went into the back room to retrieve a steaming pot of tea and a tray of delicious smelling biscuits. The group sat down and Iroh poured the tea into lovely green and gold cups. Mai reached for her cup, sipped and sighed with contentedness.

"The tea is great, Iroh," she complimented.

"Thank you, Mai. I hear from Zuko that you make a pretty good cup as well."

Mai glanced at Zuko and they shared a smile. "I try. The wonderful tea you send helps a lot too."

"Good, good," the tea maker replied.

"Now Toph," he said, turning to the earthbender, "how are you?"

"Oh, you know, same old," she answered nonchalantly. "Actually, would it be possible to talk to you about some things later. I need some advice."

"Of course, whenever you want," Iroh replied obligingly.

There was a lull in the conversation as everyone dug into the biscuits and drank their tea.

"So, everyone else is coming in a few days?" the retired general asked.

"Yep," said Toph. "And the three of us have places to go and people to meet."

"Yes, you have a meeting with King Kuei tomorrow, am I right?"

"Should Zuko wear his Firelord robes or Earth Kingdom clothes to that meeting?" Mai asked.

"Well, he is representing the Fire Nation, so I would say his Firelord robes. But if you go out to see the city, wear Earth Kingdom clothing."

"Alright, I need to get some Earth Kingdom robes and Toph needs something better. Is there a good shop around here?"

"Certainly, there's one just down the street. Why don't you and Toph finish your tea and freshen up. I'll show you to your rooms when you're ready. If you ladies go shopping, Zuko and I will have a chance to talk."

"Great," Toph moaned.

"Oh, stop it, Toph. I said that we would get an amazing outfit for you. It'll be fine."

When he saw that they were finished, Iroh took Mai and Toph upstairs. Zuko carried their bags and deposited them in the right rooms.

"Mai, this large room is for you and Zuko. I hope the two of you like it."

Mai stepped inside the spacious room. It had one huge window that let in lots of light, a large bed and wardrobe, plus a small couch tucked into a corner. The walls were pale green and the same dark wood beams that were downstairs added character to the bedroom as well. A beautiful green and gold blanket embroidered with a pattern of Earth Kingdom symbols covered the bed and the down filled pillows had gold colored cases. The knife thrower sat on the edge of the bed and looked gratefully at Iroh.

"It's perfect," she stated. "Thanks."

"Come along, Toph. Your room is next door."

"Aww, you two better keep it down at night," the earthbender shouted.

"TOPH!" both Mai and Zuko yelled back as their faces turned pink.

* * *

Zuko walked across the threshold and shut the door behind him. He joined Mai on the bed and pushed her down gently. The young woman moaned as he placed soft kisses on her lips and down her neck. Mai felt his arousal as he covered her body with his.

"Zuko, much as I'd like to, now is not the time."

"Later," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she replied and gave him a lingering kiss.

Sighing, the Firelord pushed himself off Mai and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Hey, can't you two keep your hands off each other," they heard Toph yelling through the solid wood door. "Mai, it's time for shopping now."

"My master calls," Mai said to Zuko as she pulled the door open. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Part G – A Talk with Iroh

Shopping was done. Mai purchased two sets of robes, one a yellowish green with white sleeves trimmed in the same color. The other outfit was a striking dark green with yellow and black trim. Toph finally agreed on a simple dress of medium green and yellow that had an interesting design along the bottom hem.

She put her robes upstairs, hanging them in the simple wardrobe. Toph had joined Zuko and Iroh in the small garden at the back of the shop, dropping her parcel carelessly on the teashop floor. Mai walked back downstairs and joined the group. She heard her boyfriend's soft laughter and the booming sound of both Iroh and Toph. She smiled. It was so good to hear her boyfriend laugh. It used to be such a rare thing.

"Hey, did you get some nice robes?" Zuko asked when he saw Mai.

"Yes, I'll show them to you tonight."

Iroh wiggled his eyebrows and both Mai and Zuko felt that familiar crimson flush heat their faces.

"Zuko, don't you and Toph have something to do inside?" Iroh said, looking at his nephew.

"What? No," the Firelord replied cluelessly.

Iroh slapped his forehead. "I'd like to have a little chat with Mai, alone."

"Oh, okay, c'mon Toph," Zuko said, tugging the girl by the arm. "Let's go check out the pantry or something."

"Sounds exciting," Toph remarked sarcastically.

Once the pair was gone, Mai looked at Iroh, her perfect eyebrows raised over her almond shaped golden eyes.

"Let's look at the flowers, Mai."

Iroh walked further into the garden and Mai followed. She wondered what was on Iroh's mind.

"You seem very happy, you and Zuko," he observed.

Mai nodded.

"The two of you have changed so much in a short time. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see my Zuko like this. He lights up whenever you're near. And you do the same. He's like a son to me, you know. When Lu Ten died, I …" Iroh choked up a bit and Mai felt awkward. She was still a bit uncomfortable around such raw emotion. He continued in a stronger voice. "When Lu Ten died, I was devastated. Later on, though, I came to see Zuko as my son. Sometimes he was very difficult, but I kept faith in him and look at him now. I would like to look upon you as a daughter, Mai, if you will allow it."

Mai was startled and speechless. She felt the pricking of tears at the backs of her eyes but blinked them back.

"Have I offended you, dear?" the older man asked worriedly.

"No, no," she stammered, "I'm surprised but I'm honored too. My parents…"

"I know. Zuko has told me everything. I am proud of you both for taking an interest in your young brother. As years pass, you will appreciate him more and more."

"Zuko is really good with him. He'll make a great father."

"I know he will," Iroh agreed. "And you will make a great mother."

He reached for Mai and patted her on the arm. "Now, shall we join them inside? Knowing young Toph, they're probably getting into mischief."

* * *

Part H – The Earth King

Sun streamed in through the east facing window and caressed the sleeping couple. Mai buried herself further in Zuko's chest and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"I think we'd better get up," he whispered. "It's an important day."

"I'm so comfortable, though," Mai groaned, "and so warm."

Zuko chuckled. "Me too," he agreed. "But the Earth King will be angry if we don't show up. I can't afford to start an international incident."

If that thought wasn't enough to get them going, the loud banging on their door was.

"Let's go, lazyboneses," Toph yelled. "Iroh's got breakfast ready. I'm already in my fancy dress, Mai."

"We're coming," Zuko barked as he slid his legs off the bed and stood up. He stretched his body and Mai watched with appreciation. She got up herself and began to dress in her Fire Nation clothes. A mirror hung inside the wardrobe and she stood in front of it as she did her hair.

"Here," she offered as she saw Zuko struggling with his unruly locks, "let me help you with that."

Mai ran a comb through his hair and pulled it up into a topknot. She inserted the crown and looked at her boyfriend. The topknot made him look like an adorable little boy somehow. Mai preferred his hair loose and shaggy so she could run her fingers through it. And he looked sexier with his hair down. Alas, tradition demanded a topknot for formal occasions.

"You're all set," she informed him. "Let's get breakfast."

They headed down the stairs. The smell of porridge and eggs hit their nostrils. Tea was an ever present scent that blended into the background after a while. The couple took seats beside Iroh and Toph and ate heartily.

"I trust you slept well?" Iroh asked the couple.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "The room is great."

"Good," Iroh said, a pleased smile on his face. "Now, the Earth King's carriage will be here in an hour to pick you up."

"Uh-huh," Toph acknowledged. "I wonder if he'll have Bosco with him."

"The bear that wears clothes," Mai shuddered.

"Yeah," Toph answered. "Do you know him?"

"I know him."

Zuko just looked at Iroh and shook his head.

* * *

Zuko and Mai took a walk out back while they waited for the carriage to arrive. She looked over at Zuko and sensed a brooding session coming on. When he began talking she turned her head and smiled, both at the fact that she knew him so well and the very serious look on his face.

"I hated this city when uncle and I arrived, posing as refugees. I hated the crowds and the poverty. I was determined _not_ to make a life here. Then uncle got his teashop and I actually considered spending the rest of my life here, never seeing the Fire Nation again. That's not what happened, though. Azula offered me a chance to regain my 'honor', to go home once again as a hero this time. I helped bring this city down, Mai. I watched as my sister killed Aang. And I knew it was so very wrong. I pushed that feeling away as best I could. But…..well, you know how I was when we got back."

"I remember," Mai replied in her husky voice. "And actually, I helped Azula bring down the city too. Don't shoulder all the blame."

"Thanks, Mai," Zuko said as he reached for her hand. "We should go out front. The carriage will be here soon."

The rich looking carriage pulled up directly in front of the Earth King's palace. It was a reddish building composed of square wings. The roof was gold and green and gold designs decorated the outer walls and the Earth Kingdom symbol sat proudly atop the elaborate main entrance doors. The driver opened the door for Zuko, who looked very regal in his Firelord robes, Mai, in her Fire Nation clothes and Toph in her pretty new Earth Kingdom dress.

Guards greeted the trio and accompanied them to a spacious and sunny meeting room where the Earth King sat at a wide table, surrounded by Earth Kingdom generals.

"Your majesty, Firelord Zuko has arrived."

King Kuei smiled and pushed his glasses further up his nose. The generals looked Zuko up and down appraisingly.

"Welcome, Firelord Zuko," Kuei said as he rose and gave and Earth Kingdom bow.

Zuko returned the bow with a Fire Nation one. "Thank you, King Kuei, for your warm welcome and the opportunity to speak with you. I would like to introduce my friends. Mai," he gestured to her, "is a trusted friend and advisor and the love of my life." Mai turned pink at Zuko's open declaration of his feelings for her. "This young lady is Toph. She helped stop Ozai from destroying the Earth Kingdom. I believe you've met her already."

Kuei bowed to Mai and Toph. "Ah,young Toph. It's good to see you again. Thank you so much for your help. And Mai, somehow you look familiar."

The knife thrower was flustered. Should she tell the king why she looked familiar to him? Toph brazenly took the decision out of her hands.

"She was here with Princess Azula, disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior. It's alright. She changed sides, just like Zuko here."

She gave the Firelord a punch. Zuko bit back his groan and Mai grinned.

'That's true, King Kuei," Mai confessed. "I hope that you can see fit to judge Lord Zuko and I on our more recent actions. We only want the best for your nation and hope to build a good relationship with you."

She scanned the faces of all the generals. Some looked dubious and some looked pleased. Mai considered that a victory of sorts but kept her fingers close to her knives anyway. Zuko threw an admiring glance Mai's way and she rewarded him with a warm and affectionate smile.

"Please sit down. We have much to discuss," the Earth King said as he indicated the empty chairs.

* * *

All in all, the meeting was a success. King Kuei was not as naive as he was once, but still possessed a certain kindness and desire to make people happy. Toph could have any job she liked. In Kuei's mind, her heroic actions allowed her that privilege. The tiny earthbender was delighted and mulled over all the possibilities out loud on their carriage ride home.

"That's great, Toph," Mai declared. "I'm happy for you."

"Yep, and I've decided to go see my parents. Iroh and I had a talk."

"So, we won't see you for awhile, then?" Mai asked with a touch of sadness.

"Rid of me at last, eh, guys?" Toph joked.

"We'll miss you, right, Zuko?" Mai asked her boyfriend.

"We really will, Toph," he agreed.

"Hang on. I'm not gone yet. We still have our little reunion."

"That's right," Mai said and smiled at the thought.

* * *

Part I – The Gaang's all Here

Mai snuggled against Zuko under the covers. The couple talked softly about their trip so far and their excitement about seeing all their friends again. The gang was due the following morning and would stay for three days.

"Hey," Zuko said, "I never got to meet King Kuei's bear."

"That's right. I got to clean up his poop while I was here with Azula and Ty Lee."

Zuko smirked. "Now, I would pay money to watch that."

"Yeah, yeah," the knife thrower rasped. "And I would have pinned you down with my trusty knives."

"You would do that to me?" the Firelord asked in a hurt tone.

"In a heartbeat," she retorted with a laugh.

"So what do you think we should do with everyone while they're here?"

"I have a feeling that your friends, our friends, will just want to relax. Maybe we could all go out to dinner and do a little shopping."

"Relaxing sounds good," Zuko agreed. "Do you think we established a good rapport with the Earth King?"

"You did fine, Zuko…better than fine. Some of those generals, though, looked unsure."

"I know. Hopefully in time they will change their minds."

They lay together in silence for awhile, thinking their own thoughts.

"Are you tired, Mai?"

"Not too tired," she replied and turned around to kiss Zuko fully on the lips.

* * *

Katara, Aang, Suki and Sokka all arrived on Appa late the next morning. Katara and Aang had picked up the others on Kyoshi Island. Sokka had taken a boat there to save Appa that long trip to the South Pole. The huge bison landed with surprising gentleness in the wide stone courtyard. Everyone tumbled off and Aang gave Appa an affectionate pat before turning to greet his friends. Mai, Zuko, Toph and Iroh, all dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes, welcomed the newcomers. Hugs were exchanged. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, shrugged, and gave each other Toph-esque arm punches instead.

"We're too manly for hugs," Sokka whispered to the Firelord.

Mai and Suki exchanged a look that said, "Our boyfriends are dorks but we love them anyway."

Iroh hustled everyone inside and began serving tea. The conversation was loud and boisterous with constant interruptions and clarifications. Mai sat back and tried to follow the various strings of talk. It was too difficult so she just relaxed instead, teacup in hand and watched everyone, especially Zuko. He wore a look of bewilderment, Mai noted, as if he still couldn't quite believe his good fortune. She wondered if the same look graced her face. The young woman heard plans being made for dinner. Zuko looked to her, silently asking if it was all okay. She nodded to him and sipped at her tea.

* * *

Dinner and an evening stroll was fun. The eight of them walked, broken into pairs, through the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, and took in the atmosphere of tentative hope that hovered over everyone. A toyshop caught Zuko's eye and he dragged Mai toward it.

"You two aren't expecting, are you?" Sokka asked with a wink.

Zuko spluttered and Mai patted him on the back, while giving Sokka a narrow eyed glare.

"No, I was thinking about Mai's brother," Zuko choked out.

"That's sweet, Zuko," Katara called.

"Yeah, well, that's me…..sweet," he replied.

"And to think I used to refer to you as 'that angry jerk with the ponytail'," Sokka recalled.

"Okay, how about you pick on someone else," Zuko suggested as he ducked into the toyshop, pulling Mai behind him.

They were alone in the toyshop. Zuko looked over the selection very seriously before settling on a small drum, with a long handle and two small beaters attached with strings.* It was well made and had a colorful design on the skin.

"Do you think he'll like this?" he asked hopefully.

"It makes noise," Mai replied.

"We'll take this," he said to the store owner and pulled out some Earth Kingdom coins.

The shopkeeper wrapped it up carefully and handed it to Zuko with a smile.

"Thanks, Zuko," Mai said when they were back on the street. "That really is a thoughtful thing to do."

"I like your brother and I love you," he answered simply.

* * *

The last day of the reunion came. Everyone slept in and ate a late breakfast together. Aang and Zuko spent some time alone afterwards while the four ladies chatted about all kinds of things. Feeling left out, Sokka decided to brush Appa, 'for old times' sake,' he clarified.

"Besides, I know when I'm not wanted," he huffed.

The girls giggled and put their heads together again. They spoke of Toph's plans, Katara's travels with Aang and Suki's long distance relationship with Sokka.

"When is Sokka going to join you on Kyoshi, or are you going down to the South Pole for awhile?" Toph asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Suki sighed.

She ran her hand through her reddish hair and her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"I miss him. You guys are so lucky. Mai, you live with Zuko and Katara, you're with Aang all the time."

The waterbender put a comforting hand on Suki's shoulder.

"It will all work out, Suki. My brother adores you."

"Speaking of adoration," the Kyoshi Warrior sniffed, "have you seen the way Zuko looks at you, Mai?"

The ebony haired woman blushed lightly and nodded. "I am lucky, especially since we were apart for so long."

"It's so romantic," Katara added. "You stayed true to each other for three long years."

"There was never anyone else. It's always been Zuko."

* * *

Dinner was over and Zuko was serving tea to everyone. Mai played Pai Sho with Suki and Katara stood by Mai watching the game's progress. Toph relaxed, leaning back in her chair, her feet on the table. Iroh played a soft, lilting tune on the sungi horn. Aang, dressed in yellow monk's robes, played with Momo and Sokka sat at another table facing everyone, paintbrush in hand.

Mai concentrated on her next move. She didn't really care if she won or not. Having someone to play with was reward enough. Just as Zuko was about to give her a steaming cup of tea, Sokka barked at the Firelord, ordering him to stay still. Surprised, all three young women looked at Sokka. There he was, brow furrowed in concentration, trying to capture all of them together. No one knew for sure when another reunion would happen.

Everyone but Aang moved over to the table and poked fun at Sokka's attempt. Secretly, though, they all thought the painting was a heartfelt effort, despite its oddities. Mai watched as Aang quietly left the teashop and headed for the courtyard. Katara followed and Mai nudged Zuko. They smiled their secret smile as Momo chittered and Sokka complained and Toph joked and the sun went down in a spectacular display of color that transformed the sky.

Mai reached for Zuko's hand, lacing her slender fingers through his. Yes, she thought, life is good.

**The End**

*Apparently such drums were one of the first Chinese toys and date back many, many years. It is called a Bolanggu.


End file.
